Ela Vai Andar
by ShanaLy
Summary: Aria Montgomery é uma jovem que não pode andar devido a um acidente na sua infância. Ezra Fitz é um jovem homem no início da sua carreira profissional. Como o seu destino se vai cruzar? História entre 1890 e 1920. (Ezria) (Pelo menos 2 actualizações por semana)
1. Nota de Autora

Olá caros leitores, bem-vindos a mais uma história!

 _Ela vai andar_ … este título até chama a atenção. A ideia era escrever um pequeno conto com este título. Basicamente e só analisando o título é uma menina que não pode andar, mas com alguma ajuda consegue recuperar.

Eu dei muitas voltas à minha cabeça a imaginar o que podia escrever ou como podia dar um início e um fim digno e cheguei à conclusão que não era material para uma história curta. Eu já senti isto como outras histórias curtas que publiquei, parece que todo o enredo fica forçado e ainda fica muita coisa por explicar.

Para terem a noção já tive uma história que demorou literalmente 3 meses para escrever. Depois de muito apagar e corrigir, encontrei uma solução que resultou. Quando comecei até pensava que seria mais fácil escrever histórias curtas, mas enganei-me é o dobro ou o triplo do trabalho.

Então depois de pensar, cheguei à brilhante ideia de que esta era a próxima história "longa", logo comecei a pensar no enredo. Procurei na minha cabeça algumas referências de filmes em que entram pessoas a usar cadeira de rodas ou com algumas dificuldades motoras e lembrei-me da Heidi, um anime que vi quando era criança.

Na história da Heidi, ela vai viver com o avô nos Alpes pois a tia não pode tomar conta dela por causa do novo trabalho. A Heidi fica acostumada com a vida na montanha e é então que a tia volta para levar a Heidi para a cidade e fazer companhia a uma menina rica, a Clara. A Clara é uma menina que sofreu um choque quando a mãe morreu e nunca mais conseguiu voltar a andar após o acontecimento. A Heidi e a Clara ficam grandes amigas, juntas voltam aos Alpes e a Clara consegue andar novamente com a ajuda da amiga.

Isto é só um pequeno resumo muito rápido da história em que me vou basear. A Aria será a "Clara" uma menina rica que não consegue andar desde o acidente que provocou a morte da mãe. Pode ter alguns acontecimentos que apareceram no anime, mas a história será independente da história da Heidi. Vamos voltar no tempo para 1890 e perceber como o Ezra vai entrar na vida da Aria e ajudá-la a andar.

Boa leitura a todos!


	2. Dia cinzento

Aria estava sozinha no seu quarto. Ela passava horas perdidas a olhar pela janela, mas a única coisa que podia ver era a mansão do outro lado da rua e o céu cinzento sem vida.

O pássaro que ela tinha na gaiola dourada cantarolou algumas vezes, mas não a alegrou nesse dia. O pai ia partir novamente numa viagem de negócios, partir sem ela.

Ficaria novamente sozinha com a Srª Jones (governanta), o Paul (mordomo) e duas criadas que ficavam quase sempre na cozinha ou a limpar a casa.

Apenas uma semana de visita e o seu pai ainda decidiu que ela precisava de um professor. A dura e disciplinada Srª Jones já não servia para ensinar algo novo a Aria. Ela precisa de educação mais rigorosa que apenas um professor pode oferecer.

Aria não queria mais uma pessoa a impor regras na sua vida, ela tem 18 anos, queria decidir sozinha e perguntava-se porque tinha de se preocupar com aprender… ela não iria namorar ou casar como as jovens da sua idade, o futuro dela é ficar sozinha sem a oportunidade de um casamento feliz pois nunca será capaz de sair da sua cadeira de rodas.

"Aria, o seu pai está de saída." A Srª Jones disse ríspida da porta. Eu olhei e concordei. O Paul entrou e empurrou a minha cadeira de rodas até ao lance de escadas antes de me pegar ao colo para descer. Uma empregada e a Srª Jones levaram a minha cadeira.

"Papá, já vais embora?" Perguntei triste.

"Vou meu anjo e não quero ver essa cara triste, vou voltar mais rápido do que imaginas." Ele pegou e vestiu o casaco que a empregada tinha na mão.

Eu tentei um sorriso. "Eu adoro-te pai."

"Eu também querida." Ele abraçou-me e voltou a afastar-se. Imagino que também é difícil para ele ter perdido a minha mãe e ter uma filha com problemas. "Um professor virá amanhã Srª Jones." Diz ele. "O seu nome é Ezra Fitz, preparem-lhe um quarto, ele vai viver aqui como hóspede durante o tempo de aprendizagem da Aria."

Isso é novo… Já tive outro professor em criança e nunca dormiu nesta casa. Era mais uma pessoa para me controlar? "Papá? Porque tem ele de ficar?" Pergunto.

"O Sr. Fitz vive a várias horas de viagem." Ele explica. "Eu sei que não gostas da ideia querida, mas pensa como vai ser bom teres alguém novo para te ensinar coisas novas. Sê agradável com ele."

"Sim papá." Só de pensar na companhia "agradável" de um professor idoso dá-me a volta ao estômago. Provavelmente entre os 50 ou 60 anos, sem cabelo, gordo, com falta de dentes ou alguns podres. _E quem se chama Ezra?_ _É nome de mulher..._

"Vemo-nos em breve."

"Até breve." Disse-lhe.

* * *

Fiquei a saber por um amigo que um rico empresário estava à procura de um professor particular para a sua filha. Aprecei-me a escrever uma carta com as minhas qualificações, ser professor particular ainda no início de carreira não é fácil pois preferem habitualmente professores com mais experiência. Mesmo assim rezei para a minha estrela da sorte.

Pouco tempo depois o mensageiro entregou-me uma carta com a fantástica notícia que fui aceite. Na carta vinha um valor avultado que tive de ler duas vezes para ter a certeza que vi correctamente, ele ofereceu-me um sítio para ficar, refeições… _tudo_. Até parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

Na carta também vinha a informação de que a jovem, Aria, não podia andar e estava confinada à mansão. Imaginei uma menina na casa dos 13 anos, mimada e com impecável aspecto.

"Vou partir mãe." Digo agarrando a minha mala que não tinha muita coisa, apenas o suficiente. A minha família não é muito rica, mas também não vivemos dificuldades.

"Já? Onde vais ficar?"

"O Sr. Montgomery diz que ficarei a viver na mansão."

"Sempre conseguiste o trabalho." Ela diz muito contente. "Não te esqueças de escrever."

"Claro mãe. Agora tenho o comboio para apanhar."

"Até breve, boa viagem querido."

"Até breve." Beijei a sua bochecha e saí para o dia cinzento e sem graça. Espero chegar ao comboio antes que comece a chover.

* * *

Assim que o meu pai saiu o médico entrou. Sou examinada com frequência, pois com o tempo a minha saúde ficou mais frágil. Qualquer corrente de ar deixa-me doente e a Srª Jones tem medo que o sol seja muito forte para a minha pele de porcelana. O médico propôs curtos períodos no horário da manhã para apanhar sol, mas o sol não é abundante. Grande parte dos dias chove ou faz vento e no inverno neva.

"Como se sente hoje Miss Montgomery?" Ele pergunta-me quando a Srª Jones abandona o quarto.

Secretamente o Doutor Travis era meu confidente, podia dizer absolutamente tudo pois ficará seguro com ele. "Bem, igual aos outros dias… não existe muita variação."

Ele sorri. "Ouvi dizer que vai ter um professor."

"Vou sim, chega amanhã."

"Não parece animada." Ele observa.

"Não estou, esse professor vai chegar e obrigar-me a seguir mais regras. Estou cansada que as pessoas me digam o que fazer."

"Veja o lado positivo, pode vir a ter um novo amigo."

"Não sei." Digo céptica.

"Às vezes temos surpresas felizes na nossa vida."

"A minha vida não passou de infelicidade, nem sei o que felicidade é." Perdi a minha mãe com 9 anos, um terrível incêndio levou a sua vida e quase a minha. O choque deixou-me com medo de andar, os meus músculos já não respondiam.

"Temos de ter um pensamento positivo." Ele passou um utensílio médico nas minhas pernas, eu podia sentir o metal frio na minha pele. "Tenta fazer os exercícios?"

Eu concordei. "Tentei levantar-me sozinha para a cadeira esta manhã."

"Conseguiu?"

"Não, caí da cama outra vez."

"A Aria tem de acreditar, senão nunca conseguirá voltar a andar." Ele diz.

"Eu não sei como."

"As suas pernas estão bem, a sua cabeça é o problema. Reflita sobre isso."

"Eu sei, eu irei. Vou tentar todos os dias."

"O importante é acreditar." Diz ele com um sorriso. "A consulta terminou, está bem de saúde."

"Obrigada doutor."

"É sempre um prazer vê-la." Ele retira-se do quarto.

* * *

 **Ainda não tenho muito a dizer sobre a história, excepto, espero que tenham gostado. ;)**

 **Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Novo capítulo na próxima sexta-feira!**


	3. O Professor

Pouco depois do almoço estava na sala a bordar com a Srª Jones. O silêncio e a ordem eram uma das suas regras, ela era rígida e perfeccionista. Eu não gosto dela ás vezes, mas ela preocupa-se comigo de verdade não apenas porque era o seu trabalho.

A campainha tocou e ela levantou-se da sua cadeira, o mordomo seguiu-a abrindo a porta. Eu podia ver a porta e olhei curiosa. _Será o meu novo professor?_

Um jovem estava do outro lado, eu não consegui perceber os detalhes ou ouvir a sua voz. _O que ele queria? Obviamente não é, o meu professor._ Vejo-o dar um papel à Srª Jones que depois de examinar dá passagem ao jovem senhor que não deve ter mais de 25 anos.

O Paul, o mordomo e também meu amigo, fecha a porta e volta para me levar à entrada. "Quem é Paul?"

"O novo professor."

 _O novo professor? Era tão jovem?_ À medida que me aproximei podia ouvir a Srª Jones a recitar as suas regras básicas e horários da casa. A testa ligeiramente franzida e o maxilar tenso mostravam que ele estava concentrado na nova informação.

A estrutura dele parece perfeita. A camisa mostrava os músculos fortes do braço que ainda pegava na mala e o casaco que uma das empregadas rapidamente pegou. O cabelo escuro parecia despenteado, mas ao mesmo tempo perfeito. Não era moda usar assim o cabelo, mas eu gosto disso e tinha vontade de lhe tocar para ter a certeza que era real. As calças não tinham um corte perfeito, mas assentavam-lhe bem. Já os sapatos estavam sujos e degastados.

"Miss Montgomery." A Srª Jones acordou-me da minha apreciação. "Conheça o seu novo professor, Sr. Fitz."

"Aria Montgomery." Eu estendi a mão para ele.

"Ezra Fitz." Ele tomou a minha mão e beijou-a no cumprimento cordial.

A sua mão era tão grande e forte comparando com a minha. Os seus olhos eram de um azul hipnotizante quando olhou para mim.

"Prazer conhecê-lo." Ela diz.

As ondas do seu cabelo caiam de uma forma perfeita, mais longo do que era hábito ver numa jovem mulher. Ela não tinha 13 anos como pensei, ela é mais velha com uma aparência calma. A pele dela era perfeita, os olhos grandes e curiosos, os lábios cheios e sem dúvida suaves e a sua voz melodiosa era encantadora.

"O prazer é meu."

"Bom, Sr. Fitz siga-me até ao seu quarto. Paul, está na hora da sesta da Aria." Diz a governanta tirando um relógio de bolso.

O mordomo pega na jovem ao colo e começa a subir as escadas. "Siga-me Sr. Fitz." A Srª Jones pede subindo também ela as escadas com uma empregada que ela chamou.

A empregada e o mordomo com a Aria ao colo entraram num quarto, pouco depois o mordomo sai. A Srª Jones leva-me para outro quarto, muito espaçoso, mobília cara e decoração impecável. "Este será o seu quarto. Espero que seja do seu agrado."

"É impecável, mas não era necessário um quarto tão… espaçoso." Digo ainda apreciando o espaço.

"O Sr. Montgomery instruiu-me que o Sr. Fitz é um hóspede nesta casa e mesmo que pretendesse ficar num dos quartos dos empregados estão todos ocupados." Ela disse séria.

"Nesse caso muito obrigada." Digo.

"Vou deixá-lo arrumar as suas coisas, não se esqueça o chá és as 17 horas e o jantar às 20 horas. Se precisar de mim estou no andar inferior." Ela diz antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

A empregada saiu assim que me vestiu e fechou a janela para não entrar claridade no quarto. Eu não tinha sono, estava mais desperta do que nunca. Esta seria a 1h30 mais longa da minha vida.

Voltei a pensar no professor. Eu pensei que ele seria velho e obsoleto. Afinal era jovem e bonito, talvez o doutor tivesse razão podia ter mais um amigo.

Comecei a pensar na minha mãe, como seria se ela estivesse viva. Podia ter frequentado um colégio, eventos, ter amigos e ainda casar. Que conselhos a minha mãe me daria quando deixei de ser uma menina para ser uma jovem mulher? Eu sentia falta dela, mas não me podia lembrar totalmente dela. A sua voz dela era um mistério. _Seria melodiosa?_ O sorriso só o vejo no antigo gigantesco retrato que está no escritório do meu pai no piso inferior. Eu gostava de a ver no retrato quando me sinto triste, era reconfortante.

 _No dia do acidente_ … Só me lembro de estar no quarto a brincar quando a minha mãe entrou a correr, agarrou em mim e tirou-me do quarto. Havia fumo por todo o lado e grandes labaredas. Eu já não podia ver nem respirar correctamente. Em alguma parte, perdi a consciência no meio dos gritos.

Acordei poucas horas depois e o meu pai estava na minha beira. Quando pedi pela mãe ele olhou para mim triste. _"A mãe não vai voltar. Ela foi para o céu com os anjos."_ _Ele disse._ Essa é a lembrança mais triste. Só de pensar nisso lágrimas formam-se nos meus olhos.

Pouco tempo depois ficou ainda mais desgostoso por saber que a sua filha de 9 anos não conseguia andar.

No dia seguinte deixaram-me sair do hospital. Como não tinha cadeira de rodas o meu pai levou-me ao colo até ao último lugar que eu esperava ir nesse dia, o cemitério.

* * *

Ouvi movimentação nas escadas. Abri a porta com cuidado, não queria ser apanhado a espreitar. Era o mordomo e a jovem ao seu colo a descer as escadas. _15h45_ vejo no meu relógio de bolso. Passou cerca de uma 1h30 desde que ela entrou no quarto.

Devia descer… será falta de educação ficar por tanto tempo fechado no quarto. Peguei num dos meus livros e desci.

Vi a Srª Jones e a Aria numa sala com grandes janelas e vista para um jardim, pena que o tempo é tão cinzento por aqui. Aria movimentou a cadeira de rodas para uma parte da sala que não tinha visão. A Srª Jones continuou a bordar sem olhar para ela.

Notas suaves de piano ouviram-se em toda a casa. _Seria a Aria a tocar piano? Ou outro professor estava com ela?_ A melodia foi ganhando corpo à medida que continuava. Eu dei os passos que faltavam para entrar na sala e ver a jovem atrás de um piano incrível.

A Srª Jones indicou-me para me sentar numa cadeira ao lado dela sem dizer uma palavra.

Quando a Aria terminou eu bati palmas. Aria olhou para mim, sorri e agradece com um gesto de cabeça.

"Por favor Sr. Fitz não interrompa o período de treino da Miss Montgomery." Diz a mulher severa.

"Peço desculpa." Digo.

A mulher aceitou. "Por favor continue." Ela disse para a Aria antes de voltar a bordar.

Aria sorri novamente para mim e começa a tocar uma música mais alegre e rápida. Vejo a Srª Jones olhar atentamente para a Aria e depois abrir ligeiramente a boca, mas não disse nada. Aria terminou a música alguns minutos depois.

"Penso que por hoje é suficiente." Diz a Srª Jones. "Sr. Fitz, deve reunir com a Aria agora, para acertarem o seu método de ensino. Foi preparada uma sala para as suas aulas."

Ela empurra a cadeira de rodas da Aria e eu sigo as duas. Ela deixa a Aria de frente para uma mesa redonda. Em cima da mesa haviam folhas, canetas e livros. "Tem até às 17 horas, a Aria vai informá-lo sobre o seu horário." Ela sai da sala.

Sou só eu e ela agora.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelos comentário EzriaBeauty e starkat27, vocês são sempre super queridas :)**

 **Eu acho que vocês apanharam uma seca à espera do capítulo... 1 semana... até eu fiquei farta de esperar para publicar xD Como isto não está a resultar para mim vão ser 2 actualizações todas as semanas e 1 das histórias random de 15 em 15 dias.**

 **Outra coisa, eu tinha uma conta de tumblr que tinha muita pena de apagar, porque modéstia à parte aquilo está lindo. Então eu mudei o nome e decidi que vou começar a publicar algumas imagens relacionadas com as histórias capitulo a capitulo... porque infelizmente não podemos meter fotografias aqui nas histórias. As imagens são apenas inspirações e de maneira alguma estou a pedir para seguirem o tumblr, mas isto é um convite para sempre que terminam a história e tiverem curiosidade irem lá ver as imagens que escolhi para cada capítulo ;) _s_** _ **hanalystuff. tumblr. com (o link também está no meu perfil)**_

 **Nota de texto: Miss(Ing)=Menina(PT)=Senhorita(PT-BR) quer dizer exactamente o mesmo, eu sou PT e como sei que algumas pessoas traduzem a história optei por facilitar e colocar logo "Miss" para não haver dúvidas na tradução para "girl". De notar que em português muito raramente nos referimos às pessoas pelo último nome, só em alguns casos então pode aparecer "Miss Aria" em vez de "Miss Montgomery", nós somos muito informais e acabamos por conhecer as pessoas apenas pelo primeiro nome. Mesmo assim apenas os homens podem ser chamados pelo último nome, mas não é um hábito, acontece apenas quando o primeiro nome é muito comum. [pensei que era bom saberem esta diferença cultural ;)]**

 **Uma nota gigante... desculpem!**

 **Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	4. A Redacção

Fiquei de pé de frente para a Aria. "Como foram os seus estudos até agora Miss Montgomery."

Ela continuou a olhar atentamente para mim. "Pode chamar-me apenas por Aria. Frequentei um colégio interno até aos 9 anos. Fique um ano sem ir à escola e depois tive outro professor particular até aos 15 anos. Agora apenas pratico exercício com a Srª Jones."

Eu concordei. "Tem algum tema preferido?"

"Aprecio literatura e escrita." Ela diz.

Coloquei uma folha de papel e uma caneta à sua frente. "Vamos começar por aí então, escreva sobre si. Como se fosse a apresentação da sua vida."

"Qual o objectivo?" Ela pergunta pegando na caneta.

"Posso saber mais si, o que gosta, o que não gosta e assim ajustar o método de ensino. Para perceber o seu nível."

Ela concordou. "Quantas folhas?"

"O mais breve possível, temos apenas 1 hora." Disse. _Como é que uma jovem podia ter tanto para contar?_ Sorri para ela e sentei-me numa cadeira voltando a concentrar-me no meu livro.

Ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa e começou a escrever. A sua beleza era invulgar e os gestos eram delicados. "Sr. Fitz?" Ela pergunta por mim sem tirar os olhos do papel.

"Sim?" Perguntei, esperando alguma dúvida.

"Pode parar de olhar para mim? É desconfortável." Ela diz olhando para mim agora.

 _Ops!_ "Peço desculpa." Digo voltando a atenção para o livro que tinha na mão. Não acredito que fui apanhado desta maneira, foi embaraçoso ficar a olhar tempo de mais.

Depois de começar a escrever dei-me conta de como fútil estava a ser escrevendo sobre toda a riqueza a que tinha acesso e como era privilegiada. Porque não dizer a verdade? Rasguei a folha de papel onde escrevi e tirei outra do molho de folhas em cima da mesa. Pelo canto do olho percebi que o professor olhou para mim, mas voltou a olhar para o livro sem dizer uma palavra.

Pensei primeiro desta vez. Ele apenas quer uma pequena apresentação da minha vida, mas tinha de ser algo original. Comecei a escrever novamente com mais ponderação. _O que tenho na alma?_ Não parti para os detalhes, não valia a pena descrições maçadoras. Não queria fazer-me de vítima pois não preciso da pena dele, só o quero impressionar e mostrar que não sou apenas uma menina mimada.

Talvez este seja o texto mais rápido que tinha escrito. Fechei a tampa da caneta e tentei ver a capa do livro que ele estava a ler. Era um livro recente de Knut Hamsun, _Sult_. Eu já tinha lido esse livro.

"Está a gostar do livro Sr. Fitz?"

Ele olha para mim. "Sim, muito interessante até agora. O protagonista está incrível."

"Já terminei a minha redacção." Disse.

Ele olhou para o relógio. "Ainda faltam 15 minutos para as 17 horas, podemos discutir o assunto do seu horário?"

"Claro. O pequeno-almoço é servido às 8 horas em ponto, depois disso quando está sol passo 10 minutos no jardim se não vou directamente para o meu quarto por todo o período da manhã. À tarde depois do almoço passo algum tempo com a Srª Jones a bordar. Tenho a sesta e por volta das 16 horas volto a descer para treinar piano ou violino, ler ou bordar novamente até às 17 horas. Normalmente volto para o meu quarto depois do chá e só volto para o jantar."

"Eu penso que o período da manhã é o melhor para aprender, concorda?"

Ele está a pedir a minha opinião? Ele é a figura de autoridade como professor deve impor as suas regras. "Como achar melhor Sr. Fitz." Digo.

"As aulas não levaram a manhã toda, mas eu não a quero deixar desconfortável ao sair da sua rotina." Ele diz.

"Para mim o período da manhã é perfeito." Digo com um sorriso.

Pouco depois um bater na porta e a intrusão da Srª Jones deixou-nos saber que estava na hora do chá. Ela empurrou a cadeira da Aria e eu segui com elas até à sala de jantar onde um lanche estava servido.

A Aria mal tocou em algum alimento, apenas bebeu o seu chá e pediu para a levarem para o quarto.

Eu desculpei-me também deixando a Srª Jones sozinha. Voltei à sala onde teremos as nossas aulas. Peguei na folha onde a Aria escreveu o seu texto e sentei-me numa das cadeiras da mesa para ler.

 _«Querido diário,_

 _Esta e a minha primeira entrada e como tal vou contar-te um pouco da minha vida._

 _O meu nome é Aria Marie Montgomery, tenho 18 anos e nasci numa pequena cidade chamada Rosewood. Os meus pais conheceram-se lá e quando se casaram adquiriram muitos terrenos e uma grande mansão nessa cidade soalheira._

 _Cresci e frequentei um colégio interno que existia na cidade vizinha, Ravenswood. Eu não gostei de ficar longe da minha família, as únicas coisas que me distraíram eram as minhas amigas e as imensas tarefas que tínhamos de fazer depois das aulas. Aos fins de semana voltava a casa e era a menina mais feliz do mundo._

 _Num desses fins de semana um grande acidente aconteceu, toda a mansão pegou fogo. Ao tentar salvar a minha vida a minha mãe perdeu a dela, não me lembro correctamente pois fiquei inconsciente, mas quando acordei já não podia andar. Os médicos dizem que não existe nada de errado com o meu corpo, que posso vir a andar, mas o medo bloqueou as minhas pernas... e toda a minha vida. Com medo o meu pai duplicou a segurança e as regras. Os meus horários são rígidos e não existe espaço para falhas._

 _O meu pai diz sempre que "a esperança e a última a morrer", talvez seja a esperança a dar-me força para me tentar levantar todas as manhãs. Ou o pequeno desejo de algum dia acordar sem ter umas pernas adormecidas e conseguir correr escada a baixo até à cozinha para roubar um bocadinho de doce._

 _Mas quando as minhas pernas não dão sinal de vida lembro-me que todos os dias são iguais, feios e cinzentos. Ficar sozinha no quarto tomou-se um hábito, talvez porque não tenho ninguém que me compreenda ou em quem confiar._

 _Felizmente agora tenho-te a ti querido diário.»_

Isto dizia muita coisa sobre ela. As palavras foram simples, mas sinceras. Ter escrito como se fosse um diário foi algo original e genial, fazendo-me até sentir que sou o seu "querido diário".

 _O que será que ela está a fazer no seu quarto agora? Será inapropriado ir ao seu quarto? Podia utilizar o texto como desculpa para falar com ela?_

Eu não posso andar à volta dela como se ela fosse feita de cristal, tenho de ser adulto e encarar os factos. Ela precisa superar os problemas emocionais pois ninguém aprende se não estiver bem consigo mesmo. As regras estão a fazê-la fechar-se e não a progredir.

Levantei-me, saí da sala e subi as escadas.

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pelos comentários _EzriaBeauty_ e _starkat27_ :) **

**Não se esqueçam, podem ver imagens relacionadas com este capítulos e anteriores no tumblr ;)** _s_ _ **hanalystuff. tumblr. com (link também no perfil)**_ **não precisam de conta está tudo público, mais de 1500 publicações, inspirem-se ;)**

 **Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	5. Apenas o Óbvio

Ouvi um leve bater na porta, a pessoa que bateu esperou pela minha ordem para entrar. Eu sabia que só podia ser o Paul, o Sr. Fitz ou alguma das empregadas pois a Srª Jones entrava imediatamente depois de bater.

"Entre!" Disse pousando o lápis de cor e fechando o caderno. A porta abriu lentamente para revelar o Paul.

Eu fiquei um pouco desapontada pois tinha o pequeno desejo que o Sr. Fitz fizesse uma aproximação e talvez pudesse ser meu amigo.

"Miss, gostaria de sopa para acompanhamento do jantar?" Ele pergunta respeitoso.

"Sim pode ser. Obrigado Paul."

"Sempre às ordens Miss." Ele sai com uma pequena vénia e fecha a porta.

Eu volto a abrir o meu caderno de desenho e encontro o esboço que estava a pintar momentos antes, era o meu pequeno canário que não pára de cantarolar na sua gaiola.

Eu gosto de desenhar animais, principalmente pássaros e borboletas. Tenho muitos quadros de diferentes espécies de borboletas verdadeiras que o pai traz das suas viagens. Já me posso considerar uma coleccionadora pela quantidade de quadros que preenche a parede de frente para a minha cama de dossel. Era uma das primeiras coisas que vejo todas as manhãs e isso deixa-me feliz.

Ouvi outro bater na porta. "Entre." Digo pensando que é novamente o Paul para me dizer mais alguma coisa.

Não dei grande importância à pessoa até um leve limpar de garganta e a voz ligeiramente rouca ser ouvida. "Posso?"

Olhei imediatamente para a presença masculina do meu professor. "Claro." Permiti que ele entrasse e fechasse a porta. Ele apontou para uma cadeira junto à parece. "Não se importa?" Ele pergunta, querendo se sentar provavelmente para uma longa conversa.

"De maneira alguma." Ofereci-lhe educadamente o lugar.

Ele pegou a cadeira, ficou mais perto de mim e sentou-se. Ele aprecia a proximidade durante as conversas, olha-me nos olhos como se estivesse a ler a minha alma. "Eu li o seu texto." Ele diz sem continuar.

"O que achou?" Perguntei-lhe quebrando a tensão.

"Eu tenho de ser honesto, não esperava que tivesse sido assim." Ele tinha o papel com o texto que eu tinha escrito na mão. "O seu pai apenas disse que a Aria era dependente de uma cadeira de rodas, nunca foi mencionado um acidente e lamento também a perda da sua mãe pois não sabia desse facto."

"É normal, o meu pai não gosta de referir o acidente em qualquer circunstância. Também não gosta de falar da minha deficiência, mas ele tinha de o preparar." Eu ainda o sentia agitado por dentro. "Existem algum problema professor?"

"Eu não acho que seja deficiente, tem apenas uma limitação e ainda existe uma chance de recuperar."

Eu sorri tristemente e desviei o olhar para a janela. "Foi há 9 anos, cada dia que passa torna-se mais permanente. Eu não queria aceitar, mas a verdade é que sou realmente deficiente."

"Tem de haver uma maneira." Ele insiste.

"Não há!" Eu digo rígida. Ele encostou-se derrotado e suspirou. "Existe mais algum assunto relacionado com o texto?" Pergunto.

Ele olhou para a folha. "A ideia de escrever como um diário foi muito boa, conseguiu sintetizar bem a informação." Ele diz.

"Isso é tudo?" Pergunto.

Ele concordou.

"Gostaria de ficar sozinha agora Sr. Fitz. Pode se retirar, por favor?" Pergunto-lhe voltando-me para a pequena mesa à minha frente que tinha os meus desenhos, lápis e aguarelas.

"Com certeza." Ele levantou-se e arrumou novamente a cadeira. "Peço desculpa se a incomodei." Ele diz.

"Não incomoda, apenas não volte a referir esse assunto." Eu olhei para ele.

Ele concordou e dirigiu-se para a porta. "De qualquer forma desculpe por a transtornar com esse assunto. E já agora, o desenho está muito bonito." Ele diz antes de sair e fechar a porta do meu quarto.

Eu não gostava de ouvir as pessoas à minha volta a falar de uma recuperação, eu cresci a ouvir isso sem ter um resultado isso deixa-me frustrada, cansada e desolada. As minhas tentativas duram há anos sem um resultado, mas as pessoas continuam a entrar na minha vida a cobrar uma recuperação que nunca acontece. Dão-me esperanças e acabo sempre por me desiludir.

Mas… ele apenas constatou algo óbvio, existia a chance de recuperar. Ele não disse que ia acontecer só me relembrou que era possível. _Porque fui tão rígida com ele?_ Eu não o devia ter fechado desta forma. Eu queria voltar e falar com ele, pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento. _Será que ele está no seu quarto?_

Movimentei a cadeira até à porta, abri-a e passei. Foi um pouco mais difícil do que me lembrava. O quarto do Ezra era ao lado do quarto da Srª Jones, ela era a única trabalhadora que tinha um quarto no piso superior e agora o Ezra também tinha um. Movimentei a cadeira até à sua porta de madeira escura e bati delicadamente. Eu nunca tinha batido à porta de alguém, esta é a minha casa e até parecia estranho fazê-lo.

"Sim?" Eu ouvi do interior. _Felizmente ele tinha ido para o quarto._

Eu abri, empurrei a porta e passei com a cadeira. Ele levantou-se da cama imediatamente e ajudou-me. "Eu estou bem." Sorri-lhe pela hospitalidade. "Peço desculpa pelo meu temperamento há pouco." Digo-lhe.

"Não tem de se desculpar, é perfeitamente compreensível que esteja cansada." Ele diz.

"De qualquer forma, eu não acho que o meu comportamento tenha sido apropriado para uma dama. Eu apenas não gosto de falar em recuperação porque toda a gente me mentiu. Disseram que ia voltar a andar rapidamente e nunca aconteceu." Eu limpei uma lágrima.

Ele baixou-se para ficar num joelho à minha frente e pegou na minha mão que estava no meu colo. "Está tudo bem, eu vou ajudar como puder. Só tem de me deixar." Ele diz.

"Eu deixo." Disse apenas num sussurro.

"O que se passa aqui?" Ouvi a voz severa da Srª Jones atrás de mim.

* * *

 **Muito obrigada pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty_ :) é verdade as imagens ajudam bastante a entrar no ambiente da história e fico feliz por gostares :D Eu ando tão entusiasmada com isto tudo que já vou a escrever o capítulo 17... e eu a pensar que não ia ter tempo...**

 **Mais imagens são publicadas sempre que há actualização da história. Não se esqueçam de conferir ;)** _s_ _ **hanalystuff. tumblr. com (link também no perfil)**_ **não precisam de conta para ver, aproveitem o scroll down infinito ;)**

 **Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	6. Boa Noite

_"O que se passa aqui?" Ouvi a voz severa da Srª Jones atrás de mim._

Ele afastou-se rapidamente. O olhar do Sr. Fitz foi perplexo à procura de uma explicação lógica para a sua aluna estar no seu quarto, ele ter a mão na minha e estarmos tão próximos.

Eu virei a cadeira e encarei a Srª Jones. "Eu não me sinto bem apenas procurei a ajuda do Sr. Fitz." Digo, mentido descaradamente, mas como nunca minto ela não tem razões para desconfiar.

Ela olhou para o Sr. Fitz. "Ela veio sozinha até aqui?"

"Sim senhora, apenas estava a tentar perceber qual era o problema." Ele diz.

"Como se sente agora?" Ela vem até mim.

"Cansada, enjoada e um pouco quente."

"De facto as suas bochechas estão mais rosadas. Vou pedir a ajuda de uma empregada para se deitar, hoje janta na cama e se não ficar melhor vou chamar o médico." Ela empurrou a minha cadeira para a saída de volta para o meu quarto.

"Não existe nada que possa fazer para ajudar?" Ele pergunta.

"Já fez o necessário." Diz a Srª Jones. _Porque ela tem de ser tão rígida?_

Ela entrou no quarto comigo e pediu ao Paul para chamar uma empregada.

"Aria? Tem a certeza que se sente mal?" Ela olhou para mim directamente agora. "Ou… o Sr. Fitz é jovem e…"

"O que está a insinuar?"

"Ele tem se insinuado ou incitado uma aproximação desrespeitosa?" Ela pergunta.

"Não."

"De certeza? Não tem de ter medo de me contar."

"Nada aconteceu Srª Jones. O Sr. Fitz tem sido compreensivo com o meu estado e eu senti-me à vontade para lhe pedir ajuda."

"Se suspeitar que me diz uma mentira vou despedi-lo." Ela diz rígida como se fosse senhora da razão.

Eu apertei o assento com força, odeio quando ela tem a mania de dar ordens tão severas apenas pelas suas conclusões. "Srª Jones, apenas o meu pai pode permitir o despedimento de um trabalhador nesta casa. O Sr. Fitz tem sido respeitoso e atencioso comigo, este é apenas o seu primeiro dia. Aliás, não me parece correto que faça insinuações tão graves sobre o Sr. Fitz, muito menos quando ele não fez absolutamente nada de errado." Digo.

"De facto não poderei as minha palavras, não devia ter feito este tipo de suposição." Diz ela ainda severa.

Alguém bate à porta. "Sim?" Eu aprecei-me a dizer antes que a Srª Jones permitisse a entrada. Ela tinha de perceber que eu sou a dona da casa quando o meu pai não está. Ela é governanta tem o dever de cumprir e assegurar as regras existentes e não tomar decisões extra. Ela tinha essa liberdade quando eu era menor de idade, mas agora eu sei decidir sozinha.

A empregada entrou sem dizer nada e começou a trocar-me. A Srª Jones saiu do quarto pouco depois.

Às 20 horas em ponto uma empregada deixou o meu comer num tabuleiro em cima da cama. Estava feliz por não ter de lidar com o olhar severo da Srª Jones durante o jantar.

Comi o que quis e coloquei o tabuleiro de lado pegando o livro que estava a ler neste momento. A luz das velas não era perfeita neste ângulo, mas fiz um esforço para conseguir ver. O cansaço começou a tomar conta do meu corpo e os meus olhos começaram a sentir-se pesados. Como não consegui fazer a minha sesta estava mais cansada do que os dias habituais.

* * *

Um pouco antes das 20 horas desci e juntei-me à Srª Jones na sala de jantar. Ela serviu-se e uma empregada apressou-se para me servi, mas eu insisti que podia fazê-lo e não tinha de ser tratado como um hóspede com tantos privilégios.

A Srª Jones olhava-me alguma vezes com intensidade, tenho de admitir que a mulher na casa dos 45 anos metia-me um pouco de medo. Ela parecia julgar o meu aspecto e os meus movimentos a cada minuto.

"De onde vem Sr. Fitz?" Ela pergunta.

"De Nova Iorque."

"Uma grande cidade, o que o fez querer mudar para Filadélfia? Filadélfia é uma cidade muito mais tranquila." Ela diz.

"É verdade, mas surgiu a oportunidade deste bom emprego e não deixei passar. Eu gosto de ambientes sossegados de qualquer forma."

"Então deixou a sua família e algumas pretendentes imagino." Ela diz.

Eu bebi um pouco da minha água. "Deixei apenas a minha família. Nunca tive interesse romântico por nenhuma mulher, preferi dedicar-me aos meus estudos e agora ao meu trabalho."

"Estou a ver." Ela diz continuando a comer e não diz mais nada.

O olhar pesado que ela me dava parecia mais suave agora.

"A Srª Jones trabalha para a família Montgomery há muito tempo?" Perguntei.

Ela sorri. Reparei que foi a primeira vez que o fez desde que estou aqui. "Eu comecei a trabalhar aqui assim que o Sr. Montgomery comprou esta casa e trouxe a sua frágil filha com apenas 10 anos."

Se a Aria tem 18 anos quer dizer que a Srª Jones já tem 8 anos de serviço nesta casa.

"Isso é muito tempo. Nunca pensou procurar outro trabalho ou compor uma família?"

"Eu fiquei viúva com 34 anos, muito velha para casar de novo." Agora percebi parte da razão para ela se vestir de preto de alto a baixo e ter uma postura tão rígida e pesada.

"Lamento ouvir isso." Digo continuando a comer.

Ela acenou em agradecimento e fez o mesmo terminado a sua refeição. A empregada começa a levantar a mesa quando terminamos.

"É livre de ficar acordado até à hora que quiser, mas não se esqueça que amanhã tem de estar presente no pequeno-almoço às 8 horas devidamente preparado." Eu concordei. "Eu vou verificar a Aria, venha comigo, quando ela se sente mal e fica na cama devemos subir todos para lhe desejar uma boa noite." Eu segui-a.

Ela bateu e abriu imediatamente a porta. Uma empregada seguiu para dentro do quarto recolhendo o tabuleiro que estava em cima da cama. Eu mantive-me um pouco afastado da cama e reparei que a Aria tinha adormecido a ler um livro pois estava aberto no seu colo. Ela parecia linda quando estava adormecida, o cabelo escuro emoldurava o seu rosto e caia numa cascata de ondas perfeitas até à sua estreita cintura. A postura descontraída e pacifica do seu rosto era encantadora.

A Srª Jones sentou-se na cama, pegou no livro fechando-o e colocando-o em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Aria moveu-se e suspirou abrindo preguiçosamente os olhos. Ela notou a senhora à sua frente e notou-me a mim depois. Fazendo-a puxar o lençol para tapar mais o seu corpo, era inadequado para os homens ver mulheres solteiras de camisa de noite.

Eu desviei um pouco o olhar.

"Já é muito tarde?" A Aria perguntou.

"Está na hora de apagar as velas. Como se sente?"

"Estou bem agora, apenas um pouco cansada nada mais." Ela diz.

O Paul e a outra empregada entram no quarto. "Desejamos uma boa noite Miss Montgomery." Os três dizem com uma pequena vénia.

"Boa noite." A Aria diz e eles deixam o quarto.

"Não necessita de mais nada?" A Srª Jones pergunta levantando-se para ajudar a Aria a deitar-se corretamente.

"Não obrigada." Diz a Aria muito suave.

"Nesse caso, boa noite." Diz a Srª Jones.

"Boa noite Srª Jones." Diz a Aria.

"Sr. Fitz." A Srª Jones pede para me aproximar.

"Boa noite Miss Montgomery, espero que fique melhor."

"Obrigada Sr. Fitz. Boa noite." Ela diz com um pequeno sorriso.

A Srª Jones pegou nos dois castiçais e entregou-me um deles. Saímos do quarto em silêncio e a Srª Jones fechou a porta do quarto da Aria.

"Fique com o castiçal no seu quarto Sr. Fitz. Amanhã uma empregada voltará para o recuperar para o quarto da Aria." Ela diz. "Tenha uma boa noite."

"Boa noite." Eu digo.

Ela foi para o seu quarto e eu entrei no meu.

 _Foi um dia em grande…_

* * *

 **Muito _obrigado_ pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty_ :) Verdade andei entusiasmada, mas agora fiquei por começar o capítulo 17, muita coisa da faculdade apareceu pela frente e tive de dar prioridade este semana. Sim isto está a ir bem devagarinho xD capitulo 5 e ainda só terminou o 1º dia. Vou saltar no tempo já não me lembro quando xD**

 **Este site anda muito estranho... não guarda as coisas bem, não manda os comentários que faço... desculpem qualquer coisinha!**

 **Mais imagens são publicadas sempre que há actualização da história. Não se esqueçam de conferir;) _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com (link também no perfil)_ não é necessário de conta para ver, aproveitem o scroll down infinito;)**

 **Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	7. Coragem

"Bom dia Sr. Fitz." Recebo imediatamente um sonolento professor na sala para iniciarmos o pequeno-almoço.

"Bom dia Miss Montgomery." Ele diz sentando-se à minha frente, mas de lado direito pois eu estou na cabeceira da mesa.

"Bom dia." Diz a Srª Jones para ele.

"Bom dia." Ele responde de volta.

As empregadas serviram o pequeno-almoço e desfrutámos a refeição.

"A Aria já o informou sobre o tempo das suas aulas?" A Srª Jones perguntou para Ezra.

"Já informei sim Srª Jones." Olhei para o relógio em cima da lareira. _8h15_ "O Sr. Fitz sabe que a nossa aula é daqui a dez minutos, depois do meu tempo no jardim."

A Srª Jones concordou. "Paul, por favor." Ela pediu para ele me levar para o jardim.

"Com licença." Digo. Tanto o Ezra como a Srª Jone se levantaram para a minha saída.

O Paul abriu a porta para o jardim. "Hoje está uma linda manhã Miss." Ele entrega-me o meu chapéu.

"Um dia perfeito não concorda?"

Ele disse que sim antes de voltar a entrar na mansão.

Olhei para a árvore antiga, ela já estava no jardim quando compramos a casa. As folhas estavam a cair o que indica que o outono se está a aproximar a passos largos. Os antigos dias cinzentos mostram exactamente isso.

"Talvez possamos ter uma aula aqui fora." Diz o Sr. Fitz juntando-se a mim na sacada para o jardim.

Eu deixei-me rir baixinho. "O senhor teria coragem para propor isso à Srª Jones?"

Ele sentou-se no parapeito de pedra. "Pensa que não tenho coragem?" Ele não parecia ofendido apenas procurava uma justificação.

"Eu penso que o senhor tem coragem, mas também tem medo dela."

Ele sorriu para o chão e depois olhou para mim. "Mark Twain disse que a coragem é a resistência ao medo, domínio do medo, e não a ausência do medo."

Eu sorri para ele. "Então domine o seu medo Sr. Fitz."

Ele concordou ainda com um sorriso. "Vou tentar."

"Qual o tema da aula de hoje?"

"Para hoje juntei alguns exercícios de cálculo." Ele diz.

"O tema que menos aprecio."

"Não gosta de cálculo? Também não foi o meu forte, mas tem de exercitar." Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu vou começar com o mais simples." Ele prometeu.

"Está na hora da aula, perdeu o relógio Sr. Fitz?" A Srª Jones disse da porta.

Ele levantou-se imediatamente e ficou em sentido. Tirou o relógio do bolso para confirmar. "Tem razão, vou já iniciar a aula." Ele empurra a minha cadeira de rodas para dentro em direcção à sala onde temos as aulas.

Eu deixei escapar uma pequena risada quando ele fecha a porta atrás de nós. "A verdade é que ela me deixa nervoso." Ele diz.

"Já deu para perceber." Enquanto movimento a cadeira para a mesa. "Não tem de a temer, ela é apenas muito controladora com as regras e comigo principalmente. Não tenha medo de ser despedido ela não o pode mandar embora, ela apenas pode pedir ao meu pai para o mandar embora, mas precisa de uma boa prova."

"Como assim? Uma prova?"

"Se ela quiser que o senhor vá embora ela vai tentar encontrar algo errado para mostrar ao meu pai que ela tem razão."

"Percebo." Pego no livro de cálculo.

"De qualquer forma não se preocupe tanto, se alguma coisa acontecer eu vou ajudá-lo." Ela sorri para mim e eu devolvi o sorriso.

Voltei a atenção para o livro. A Srª Jones também me tem controlado, mas provavelmente é por ser um novo elemento da casa por não saber correctamente as regras e os horários. Ou será pelo episódio do dia anterior no quarto? Ela pode desconfiar que eu incomodei a Aria com um assunto sensível?

Ouvi um bater na porta. "Sim?" Eu perguntei. Quem interromperia a nossa aula no início?

A Srª Jones entra com o seu material de bordar. "Por favor não quero interromper a aula, finja que não estou aqui." Ela percorre a sala até ao cadeirão próximo da janela e senta-se. "Prossiga." Ela queria sem dúvida controlar a minha aula.

"Bom." Eu voltei-me para a Aria. "Vamos começar com as equações."

O Ezra explicou a matéria e mostrou-me como resolver as equações. A Srª Jones parecia também atenta a tudo o que ele dizia. Ela estava a incomodar-me um pouco, mas apenas ele tem a autoridade de a colocar fora da sala e acabar com aquela palhaçada.

"Sr. Fitz." A Aria chama e eu vou até ela.

"Alguma dúvida no exercício?"

Ela negou e olhou de esguelha para a mulher no outro lado da sala.

Limpei a garganta e a Srª Jones olhou para mim. Ela tem aquele olhar que intimida qualquer um. "Será que pode sair da sala Srª Jones?"

"Desculpe?"

"A sua presença está a influenciar o momento de aprendizagem da Miss Aria." Eu disse caminhando até à porta e abrindo-a. "Gostaria que se retirasse agora." Ela abriu ligeiramente a boca em surpresa, mas pegou nas suas coisas para sair.

"Peço desculpa se interferi no seu método de ensino." Ela diz antes de sair e eu fechei a porta atrás dela.

Quando olhei para a mesa a Aria olhou para mim. "Obrigado." Ela diz. "Estes são os únicos momentos que posso estar com outra pessoa que não seja ela e mesmo assim ela arranja uma forma de estar presente e incomodar."

Eu sorri por simpatia. "Está a ver é tudo uma questão de coragem."

Ela concordou e voltou ao seu exercício.

* * *

Toquei a campainha para chamar o Paul.

Ele entrou imediatamente. "Miss?"

"Pode chamar o Sr. Fitz? Tenho uma dúvida no trabalho que ele me atribuiu." Digo.

Ele concordou e saiu.

Pouco depois o Paul abre a porta do meu quarto e dá passagem ao Ezra. "Chamou-me?" O Paul fechou a porta e deixou-nos sozinhos.

"Sim, não consigo resolver o exercício." Dei-lhe a folha para ele ver.

A testa dele franziu algumas vezes enquanto pensava. "O terceiro passo está incorrecto." Ele diz entregando-me a folha novamente. "Consegue identificar o erro?" Eu olhei novamente o terceiro passo.

"Já sei." Peguei no lápis e corrigi todo o cálculo e devolvi-lhe a folha.

Ele sorri. "Está correto."

"Obrigada Sr. Fitz." Ele devolveu-me a folha.

"Vou voltar a descer."

"Não... Quer dizer, eu posso precisar a sua ajuda." Digo-lhe.

"Quantos exercícios lhe faltam?"

"Apenas dois. Os outros já resolvi." Entreguei-lhe as restantes folhas com as resoluções.

"Nesse caso vou corrigir estes enquanto termina os outros."

Voltei a minha atenção para a caligrafia perfeita que ela apresentou nos cálculos cuidadosamente explicados e resolvidos. Todos os resultados estavam certos, a minha tarefa de ensinar está a ser bastante facilidade pela sua capacidade em assimilar informação.

Voltei a olhar para ela. Ela estava debruçada sobre a mesa a resolver mais um exercício. É incorrecto pensar desta forma dadas as circunstâncias, mas eu sou homem e posso ver que ela é absolutamente perfeita. Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto pensava.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty_ :) Eu hoje era para falhar a publicação do capitulo... estou mesmo chateada com a vida, mas por nenhum motivo específico é apenas _aquela_ fase do mês... TUDO me está a irritar, PRINCIPALMENTE o pc que demorou um século a ligar para depois ter o descaramento de desligar na minha cara sem me dar o aviso que estava sem bateria (resumindo... mais um século para ligar depois disto). A vontade de arremessar o pc para o outro lado do quarto foi grande, mas preciso dele então a minha única força para publicar isto hoje é para te dizer que já escrevi a história para a tua última dica "episódio do baile", vou publicar excepcionalmente na próxima semana (segunda-feira) porque é Carnaval e o pessoal tem muito tempo ;) Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo que me deu um "trabalhão" a publicar e não a escrever xD**

 **Ainda publiquei as imagens deste capítulo. Não se esqueçam de conferir ;) _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com (link também no perfil)_ não é necessário de conta para ver, aproveitem o scroll down infinito ;)**

 **Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	8. O Relógio

_Voltei a olhar para ela. Ela estava debruçada sobre a mesa a resolver mais um exercício. É incorrecto pensar desta forma dadas as circunstâncias, mas eu sou homem e posso ver que ela é absolutamente perfeita. Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto pensava._

Alguém bateu e abriu a porta fazendo a Aria perder a concentração. "Aria, esqueceu-se do seu treino de violino hoje?" A Srª Jones pergunta da porta.

"Eu estou a terminar a atribuição do Sr. Fitz, depois terei tempo para treinar."

A mulher concordou. "Se não tiver tempo suficiente antes do lanche fica para depois."

"Sim." A Aria concordou.

A mulher olhou para mim antes de fechar a porta.

Aria voltou ao seu exercício e olhou para mim pouco depois. "No que está a pensar Sr. Fitz?"

"Nada, apenas estou à espera que termine mais um exercício. Estes estão correctos." Digo-lhe.

Ela sorri, entrega-me mais uma folha e passa para a próxima. _Mais um exercício correto._ Verifiquei as horas. _16h35_. Ela parecia estar quase a terminar.

"Não estou a conseguir Sr. Fitz." Ela diz de repente bastante frustrada.

Aproximei-me mais da sua mesa pronto para a ajudar. "Posso?" Pedi-lhe o lápis. "Aqui tem um erro, repare." Eu assinalei e corrigi o restante. Ela olhou atentamente para o que eu escrevi. "Se continuar o processo vai encontrar a solução, está num bom caminho."

Ela sorri. Enquanto ela escrevia o resto. "O senhor é muito diferente do meu antigo professor."

"Num bom sentido espero."

"Sim, sempre que falhava ele punia-me. O senhor é diferente porque me oferece sempre ajuda."

"Qual será a melhor maneira de aprender? Punindo os alunos ou explicando-lhes o seu erro?"

"Acredito que a segunda maneira é melhor." Ela diz dando-me a última folha.

Vi rapidamente que estava correto e deixei todos os papeis em cima da sua mesa. "Eu não ganharia nada em puni-la, se não percebe alguma matéria é porque eu não fui eficaz na minha explicação. A Aria é uma mulher muito inteligente." Ela corou um pouco com o meu elogio.

"Poderia dizer-me a hora?" Ela pede.

"16h50"

"Já não tenho tempo para treinar antes do lanche." Ela diz ajeitando a manta que tem sempre por cima das pernas. "Posso ver o seu relógio?" Ela pede.

"Claro." Tirei o relógio da corrente e entreguei-lho.

Ela examinou a tampa trabalhada do relógio e depois abriu-a para examinar o mostrador. "Está partido." Ela pareceu um pouco desconcertada com isso.

"É um relógio antigo, era do meu avô. Em criança deixei-o cair e partiu-se." Expliquei.

"Vou mandar concertá-lo para si."

"Isso não é necessário Miss Montgomery."

"Claro que é, vou pedir para consertarem o vidro e limparem as peças." Ela diz movimentando a cadeira até a uma cómoda e abrindo a gaveta. Ela retirou uma grande caixa do interior e colocou-a em cima da cama. Abriu-a e no interior tinha inúmeros compartimentos cheios de relógios de bolso.

"Faço colecção de relógios, o meu pai oferece-me sempre mais um todos os anos." Ela escolheu um dos relógios com tampa prateada como o meu e deu-me. "Gosta deste?" Ela pergunta.

Eu olhei para o relógio e depois para ela. "Sim."

"É o meu favorito, fique com ele enquanto peço que arranjem o seu." Ela diz.

"Eu não posso aceitar, eu mandarei concertar o relógio ou comprarei um novo quando puder."

"Está a recusar a minha gentileza?" Ela diz com os seus olhos nos meus.

"Eu…" Eu não sabia o que fazer… como lhe podia dizer, _não,_ quando tudo o que queria era dizer, _sim_. "Eu não sei como agradecer algo assim."

Ela sorri. "Apenas diga, _Obrigado_."

"Obrigado."

* * *

Depois do lanche entreguei o relógio a uma empregada sem a Srª Jones perceber e exigi que o entregasse ao relojoeiro com urgência.

O Paul empurrou a minha cadeira para a sala de estar que tem um piano, a divisão preferida da Srª Jones pois ela aprecia a luz natural e a música clássica enquanto borda. Durante o lanche perguntei ao Ezra se ele gostaria de assistir enquanto toco e ele concordou seguido ao meu lado até à sala e sentando-se no assento perto da Srª Jones.

Eu tinha habituado a Srª Jones a músicas mais melancólicas e pesadas, mas eu hoje sinto-me feliz talvez por sentir que o meu dia foi diferente e mais ocupado. O Ezra trouxe um brilho diferente ao dia de hoje.

O médico tinha razão, posso conseguir mais um amigo e aliado nesta casa. Ainda havia tristeza lá no fundo, mas hoje a felicidade sobressai para além de tudo.

Encontrei uma música calma e misteriosa por partes, mas ao mesmo tempo alegre e leve. Toquei com mestria e sem falhas a música que já não toco há tanto tempo e prossegui para a seguinte. Eu aprecio tocar violino, mas o piano sempre será o meu favorito pois lembra-me a minha mãe. No final do tempo de treino a Srª Jones desculpou-se e saiu da sala. Fiquei apenas eu e o Ezra.

"Toca muito bem Aria." Ele felicitou-me.

"O senhor toca algum instrumento?" Pergunto.

"Viola acústica." Ele diz.

"Não a trouxe consigo." Comentei.

"Ficou com o meu irmão."

"O seu irmão é mais velho ou mais novo?"

"Mais novo, vocês têm a mesma idade."

"Como se chama ele?"

"Wesley."

Eu fiquei atrás do piano e abri a tampa das teclas. "Também gostava de ter irmãos." Digo tocando algumas notas.

"Diga-me uma coisa." Ele diz e eu olhei para ele fitando os seus lindos olhos azuis. "Nunca tem visitas? De amigas ou outros parentes?"

"Por vezes a minha avó faz visitas, eu gosto muito dela. Faz-me muito lembrar a minha mãe. Amigos ficaram em Rosewood, nem sei se ainda se lembram de mim." Digo.

* * *

Na semana seguinte a empregada entregou-me assim que acordei o relógio restaurado do Ezra. Eu estou tão entusiasmada para lho entregar e ver a sua reacção ao receber o seu relógio recuperado.

Depois do pequeno almoço fomos imediatamente para a sala de aula já que hoje está nevoeiro. "Sr. Fitz, tenho algo para si." Tirei a caixa escondida debaixo da manta que tapa as minhas pernas.

Dei-lhe a caixa. "Isto é o que eu penso?"

Eu concordei com um sorriso. "Veja." Ele abriu a caixa, os seus olhos ficaram vermelhos instantaneamente, mas nem uma lágrima caiu. Ele ficou um pouco emocionado vendo o relógio perfeitamente tratado. "Gosta?"

"Isto é mais do que algum dia poderei pagar." Ele diz.

"Não tem de pagar, é um presente."

"Muito obrigada." Ele disse antes de se baixar e me dar um curto abraço. Apenas o meu pai ou a minha avó se aproximam tanto de mim ao ponto de me abraçar ou beijar. Apesar de sabem que um abraço do meu professor é inadequado eu gostei de estar perto dele dessa forma.

"Foi um prazer fazer algo por si." Dei-lhe um sorriso, mas o sorriso que ele me deu de volta foi o mais gratificante.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty_ :) Espero que todos tenham gostado! Sexta-feira vão ter um novo capítulo ;)**

 **Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo. Não se esqueçam de conferir ;) _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com (link também no perfil)_ não é necessário de conta para ver, aproveitem o scroll down infinito ;)**

 **Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	9. Judy Rose

Dias transformaram-se em semanas, semanas em meses. Estamos quase no Natal e ainda nenhum familiar chegou à mansão.

"Sr. Fitz? Não vai visitar a sua família no Natal?" Pergunto-lhe. Ele estava a ajudar a Srª Jones e o Paul a montar a árvore de Natal enquanto eu entregava as decorações a cada um.

"Eu irei mais perto da véspera de Natal." Ele diz.

"Só mais uma semana e está livre desta casa e de toda a rotina aborrecida."

"Não é como se fosse uma prisão." Ele diz com um sorriso.

"Para mim é." Digo baixinho.

Ele não ouviu e continuou. "Não é assim tão mau, cada dia existe algo novo." Ele diz. Nisso ele tem razão, ele traz sempre algo novo todos os dias, isso tira-me a monotonia do dia.

"Já pensou no que me vai oferecer?" Pergunto-lhe mudando o tema da conversa subtilmente.

Ele olhou para mim. "O que gostaria receber?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu gosto de surpresas." Digo com um sorriso. "A Srª Jones já comprou a minha prenda?"

"No dia vai saber." A mulher diz. _Desmancha prazeres_.

A campainha da mansão toca. "Quem será?" Pergunto.

O Paul e Srª Jones vão para a entrada enquanto eu fico com o Ezra. Ouvi a porta abrir e vozes abafadas. "Vamos receber as visitas Sr. Fitz." Digo virando a cadeira para ele empurrar.

Ele passou a porta, só vi o Paul agarrar no casaco pesado e pegar em malas. "AVÓ!" Eu digo alto, a Srª Jones repreende-me, mas eu nem quero saber. A senhora vem até mim e abraça-me.

"A minha linda neta, cada dia mais bonita… como pode ser possível?" Ela notou o Ezra atrás de mim. "Quem é este charmoso jovem?"

"É o Sr. Fitz, o meu professor." Digo com um sorriso principalmente por ela se referir a ele como _charmoso jovem_.

"Judy Rose." A minha avó cumprimenta-o.

"Ezra Fitz." Ele diz.

"Agravável ter mais uma pessoa nesta casa com a minha neta."

"Como foi a viagem?" A Aria pergunta-lhe.

"Cansativa querida." Diz a mulher mais velha que tinha parecenças notórias com a Aria.

"Venha avó, estamos a fazer a árvore de Natal."

"A sério?" A senhora diz animada empurrando a neta novamente para a sala.

"Sim. Vai ajudar, não é?" A Aria parecia mais animada do que nunca.

"Só me faltava ela." Ouvi a Srª Jones dizer antes de ir para a cozinha da casa.

"Vou levar isto para o quarto da Srª Rose."

"Porque ela disse aquilo?" Pergunto a Paul a respeito do comentário da Srª Jones.

"Enquanto a Srª Rose cá está é impossível para Srª Jones manter a autoridade. Basicamente a Aria faz tudo o que ela quer com a avó com aliada. Elas até fazem partidas à Srª Jones."

"Realmente?" Eu não consegui deixar de rir.

"Sim, como castigo quando a avó deixa a casa a Aria tem de escrever várias páginas de frases com regras." Diz ele.

"A Aria parece uma nova pessoa."

"Tenho a certeza que a Aria seria assim sempre se não fosse a infelicidade de não andar, mas como está assim ela fica muito solitária e fraca sem amigos. Com a avó por perto ela sabe que tem uma melhor amiga com ela."

Eu concordei, o Paul subiu as escadas com as malas e eu voltei para a sala.

A imagem era ternurenta, neta e avó a decorar uma árvore de Natal. Eu senti-me a mais na sala e por pequenos instantes senti falta da viagem de Natal para a terra dos meus avós onde escolhíamos uma árvore para cortar e decorar.

"Sr. Fitz, vai ficar aí?" A Aria chama-me.

Eu acordei do meu pequeno pensamento e juntei-me a elas. Aria deu-me mais alguns objectos para colocar na árvore.

"Ezra, posso chamá-lo assim?" A avó dela pergunta.

"Claro, Srª Rose."

"Apenas Judy ou avó, por favor." Ela diz.

"Certo, Judy." Eu sorri para a simpática senhora.

"Vai passar o Natal connosco?"

"Não, vou passar com a minha família. Só vou partir daqui a uma semana para Nova Iorque."

"Nova Iorque é uma grande cidade, sentiu uma grande diferença de certeza." A senhora diz.

"Ele raramente sai de casa." A Aria acrescenta.

"Nova Iorque é mais agitada, mas eu sempre fui uma pessoa de estudar e não de sair."

A mulher mais velha parece espantada com isso. "Um jovem que não gosta de sair? Participar em bailes e conviver com outros homens e meninas da sua idade?" Ela comenta e a Aria concorda.

"Nunca me senti atraído por nada disso." Comecei a sentir-me desconfortável por ser o centro da atenção das duas.

"Cada pessoa tem os seus interesses avó." A Aria acrescenta aceitando a minha posição, mas a mulher mais velha não parecia convencida.

"Que tipo de interesses tem?" A mulher continua.

"Principalmente relacionados a leitura e escrita." Digo.

"Não tem ninguém que o inspira?" Ela pergunta.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Uma musa que o inspira para a sua escrita?" Ela pergunta. "Pode ser a Aria neste momento ou outra pessoa."

A Aria olhou imediatamente para mim e depois para a avó com os olhos arregalados. "Avó, não incomode o Sr. Fitz é inadequado."

"Que mal teria?" Ela continua. "Muitos escritores têm as suas musas… pessoas com histórias de vida inspiradoras ou de extrema beleza que podem inspirar a sua imaginação." A senhora diz.

"De facto, muitos escritores fazem isso." Eu digo tentando quebrar a tensão. "O que me inspira até agora é o colectivo e não apenas uma pessoa, mas se tivesse de me inspirar em alguém certamente seria a Miss Montgomery."

"Pela vida ou pela beleza?" Desta vez a pergunta foi rápida e directa.

Eu ponderei por alguns segundos. "Ambos, é impossível separar os dois. Muito menos no caso da sua neta, a história de vida está com ela onde quer que ela vá tal como a beleza." Eu disse olhando a senhora e voltando a meter mais objectos na árvore, em nenhum momento olhei para a Aria, mas eu sei que ela me olhava.

As palavras dele tocaram o meu coração, ele considera-me uma pessoa inspiradora. Ele não me vê como alguém sem valor, que não pode andar e tem problemas. Ele vê-me como uma mulher forte com a sua história e para terminar com a cereja no topo do bolo ele disse que sou bonita.

Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum defeito para lhe apontar, ele era compreensivo, inteligente e igualmente bonito. Nunca me deixou desconfortável em lhe pedir ajuda, era cuidadoso comigo e por vezes falamos quando me sinto mal e sozinha. Eu sempre lhe pedi segredo sobre os meus desabafos sofre o que aconteceu ou ia acontecendo e ele nunca me desapontou.

Ele tem sempre uma palavra amiga para mim e eu importo-me com ele. _Muito_. Gosto de pensar que já somos bons amigos e como tal sinto-me na obrigação de o proteger de alguma maneira nem que seja só na minha imaginação.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado como sempre pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty_ :) Espero que todos tenham gostado! Próxima semana mais capítulos novos ;)**

 **Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo. Não se esqueçam de conferir ;) _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com (link também no perfil)_ não é necessário de conta para ver, aproveitem o scroll down infinito ;)**

 **Muito obrigada pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	10. O Pai

**Fiquem cientes que a transmissão rádio surge um pouco mais tarde na história, em 1920, apesar dos estudos para os primeiros rádios serem mais antigos. Nesta história estamos por volta de 1890, mas como a história é minha e eu faço como quero e o rádio entra apenas para distracção e elemento de comunicação de notícias. xD**

* * *

Agora que a minha avó está aqui, a Srª Jones dá-lhe muita mais atenção do que a mim. Elas passam grande parte do tempo na sala a ouvir grafonola ou rádio, apesar da péssima qualidade da emissão.

O Ezra era o único que mantinha a sua maior atenção em mim. Ele passa tempo com elas quando eu tenho de dormir a minha sesta ou fazer os meus exercícios, mas ele acaba sempre por vir à minha procura para dar as suas lições ou oferecer a sua ajuda. Eu acho que era bastante profissional da sua parte, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco irritante pois às vezes tenho a sensação que ele também me controla. Agora só faltam mais 2 dias para ele ir embora.

Alguém bateu e eu dei a minha permissão. "Miss, o seu pai chegou. Gostaria de descer para o cumprimentar?" Pergunta Paul.

"Sim." Eu sorri.

Ele empurrou a cadeira até à escada antes de me pegar ao colo para descer. As empregadas levaram a cadeira. Já ninguém estava na entrada, mas podia ouvir vozes da sala. Paul empurrou a minha cadeira nessa direcção. _"A sua filha é uma excelente aluna, muito empenhada e inteligente."_ Ouvi o Ezra dizer no interior, provavelmente a falar com o meu pai.

"Papá!" Ele que estava de costas antes de se voltar para mim e correr para me abraçar.

"Vejo um novo brilho nesse olhar." Ele diz. "Será porque a avó está cá."

Eu sorri. "Eu adoro quando estamos juntos."

"Eu também." Ele diz. "Vejo que tens sido agradável com o Sr. Fitz."

Ela concordou para o pai e depois olhou para mim seguindo o olhar do pai. "Nem imagina Sr. Fitz, a minha filha fez uma pequena birra para não ter um professor." Ele diz para mim.

A Aria não parecia tão alegre em ver o pai como foi com a avó, havia algum desgosto por detrás da pequena felicidade de ter o pai por perto. "Eu ainda não vejo o objectivo de ter de estudar, mas isso não significa que não poça ser agradável." Diz a Aria.

O comentário dela magoou-me pois eu pensei que ela se sentia realmente interessada nos temas que eu proponho para o seu estudo. Afinal é tudo uma encenação camuflada com educação.

"De qualquer maneira não vou esquecer o que fizeste com o antigo professor. O Sr. Fitz continuará a ser teu professor quer querias quer não e não quero mentiras nem desculpas." O homem diz.

"Sim pai." A Aria diz de cabeça baixa.

"Não precisas de ser tão duro Byron, a Aria era apenas uma criança na altura. Ela agora é uma jovem senhora muito responsável." Diz a avó dela.

"Eu sei." O homem diz. "Mas ela nunca se deve esquecer que determinadas coisas não se podem fazer." Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou-se novamente para a Aria. "E andar?"

A Aria negou sem dizer nem mais uma palavra e voltou a olhar para as mãos que estavam no colo. Ela ficou abatida de repente o seu brilho desapareceu.

Ele voltou a sua atenção para a Srª Jones e a Judy. A Aria parecia ter sido deixada de parte, então ela saiu da sala discretamente. Eu desculpei-me e sai da sala também, precisava encontrar a Aria. Ela não parecia bem.

Quando sai já não havia sinal dela. Fui até à sala de jantar, a sala das nossas aulas e espreitei para o jardim. _Lá fora estava gelado, mas era melhor confirmar._ Voltei à entrada, ela não subiria as escadas sozinha, não podia estar em nenhum quarto dos criados ou cozinha. Andei até à parte de trás das escadas, uma porta estava entreaberta, eu não sabia que sala era aquela. _Era um escritório com uma enorme biblioteca vejo._ Entrei devagar, a Aria estava voltada para uma parede onde estava um grande retrato por cima de uma lareira. _Era o pai e a mãe dela? Haviam semelhanças._

Ouvi um leve fungar. _Ela estava a chorar?_ Andei sem fazer barulho e coloquei a mão no seu ombro ela saltou com o susto. "Desculpe."

Ela ficou atrapalhada. Limpou as lágrimas na esperança de eu não a ver chorar. "O que faz aqui?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu achei melhor procura-la."

Ela dá-me um breve sorriso. "É simpático da sua parte, não o tinha de fazer."

"Está bem?" Ela concordou. "É verdade aquilo que disse sobre não querer um professor? E o que aconteceu com o anterior?"

"Não podemos estar aqui, o meu pai não gosta de ter pessoas aqui." Ela diz antes de movimentar a cadeira. "Podemos falar noutro sítio, eu contarei tudo."

Ela saiu e eu fui com ela fechando cuidadosamente a porta. Ela entrou na nossa sala de aula desta vez. Eu sentei-me num dos lugares da mesa quando ela se aproximou do seu lugar habitual. "Porque me mentiu?"

Ela olhou para mim. "Eu não menti."

"Fingiu estar interessada."

"Não foi assim. Eu não lidei bem com a ideia de ter um professor no início, mas isso não quer dizer que eu estivesse desinteressada."

"Então está a mentir ao seu pai?" Pergunto.

"Não, eu ainda não sei qual é o objectivo de uma pessoa como eu aprender. Não existe futuro para mim Sr. Fitz, o senhor sabe que é verdade. Nunca deixarei a mansão, nunca terei uma oportunidade para mostrar o meu conhecimento no mundo real." Ela ponderou. "Mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha interesse nas suas aulas, os seus conteúdos são interessantes e a sua forma de ensinar é muito boa." Ela pareceu ser sincera. "Eu acusei o meu antigo professor de roubo, mas fui eu quem colocou o item roubado na sua pasta. Eu queria que ele fosse despedido."

"Porque faria isso?" Perguntei procurando perceber.

"Eu era apenas uma crianças, ele punia-me e eu detestava-o. Não é uma grande história, ainda por cima o item que coloquei na sua pasta era algo do andar superior onde ele nunca tinha ido, fui imediatamente confrontada com o facto e tive de admitir." Ela diz.

Ele pegou a minha mão em cima da mesa, isso levou a que um arrepio percorresse as minhas pernas. "Eu não a julgo." Ele diz.

Eu desmoronei escondendo o rosto para que ele não me visse chorar. "Não sabe como isso é importante para mim."

"A Aria não tem de se sentir inferior ou ficar de parte só por estar na cadeira de rodas. É a sua família que está na sala, deve fazer um esforço para estar com eles."

"Eles tratam-me como uma criança. Eu estou tão cansada."

"Eu não vejo uma criança, vejo uma mulher madura. Que teve de aprender a adaptar-se."

"Eles nunca me aceitaram, nunca ninguém aceitou."

"Tenho a certeza que eles aceitam. Eu aceitei, não se desvalorize, a Aria é uma pessoa tão especial." Ele tenta.

"Se o meu pai aceitasse não perguntaria constantemente o mesmo. Sinto-me tão magoada."

"Não é fácil para ninguém." Ele diz-me. "O seu pai apenas tenta lidar tal como qualquer pessoa nesta casa." Ele diz suavemente. "Olhe para mim."

Eu obedeci-lhe. Eu estava consciente do meu aspecto desmazelado neste momento. Ele aproximou-se mais de mim, ele sempre foi tão diferente de todos. Normalmente as pessoas afastam-se de mim, deixam-me de lado, ele é diferente. "Porque é assim comigo? Porque não me deixa sozinha como todos fazem?"

"Ninguém merece ficar sozinho. Eu estou apenas a tentar ajudar." Eu olhei para baixo e limpei as minhas lágrimas com a mão livre.

"Obrigada Sr. Fitz."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelos comentários, por seguires e pelo favorito _EzriaBeauty_ ;) Espero que tenhas gostado! Fico feliz também por gostares das imagens que vou deixando ;)**

 **Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo. Não se esqueçam de conferir ;) _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com (link também no perfil)_ não é necessário ter conta para ver, aproveitem o scroll down infinito ;)**

 **Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	11. Um Pequeno Passo

Depois do Ezra se despedir e sair eu pedi para ficar no quarto, chorei alguns minutos por perder o Ezra mesmo que seja por pouco tempo. Ele passou muito tempo comigo estes últimos dias. Falámos, jogámos, lemos e rimos justos. Eu nunca estive tão descontraída com alguém do sexo oposto. Ele distraiu-me, falou comigo sempre que os outros se mantinham noutra conversa. Eu não me senti tão deslocada, mas agora ele partiu e todo o meu desconforto voltou. Como é óbvio, estou feliz por ter a minha pequena família reunida, mas eu sou a única jovem no meio dos verdadeiros adultos. _Sempre foi assim._

"O que se passa querida?" A minha avó pergunta, eu não dei por ela entrar. "Estás doente?"

"Nada avó. Estou bem." Disse com um sorriso fraco.

"Sabes que me podes contar tudo, não é?"

Eu concordei. "Não existe nada para contar. Estou bem."

"Eu acho que às vezes tens de sair dessa carapaça rija e dizer a verdade. Eu sei que não estás bem. Onde está o brilho da minha querida neta?" Ela pergunta.

Eu suspirei e olhei para ela. "Eu não sei."

"Foi porque o jovem foi embora?" Ela perguntou.

Eu voltei a olhar para ela. "O que o meu professor tem a ver com isto?" Eu apontei para mim mesma inválida nunca cadeira de rodas.

"Está bem, está bem." Ela diz. "Mas não tens de me esconder que gostas dele." Eu não respondi, não havia nada a dizer. Ele é meu professor e eu a sua aluna. Havia apenas uma afinidade. "Eu vejo os vossos sorrisos quando estão perto um do outro ou falam."

"Ele é meu professor, tenho de ser agradável." Digo.

"A Srª Jones é governanta e o Paul é mordomo e nunca te vi tão agradável com eles, apenas os respeitas. Eu fui uma mãe para ti e é por isso que vejo a diferença, nunca olhaste assim para ninguém." Ela diz.

"Talvez nunca ninguém tenha olhado para mim como ele faz." Eu disse. "Talvez isso o torne especial para mim." Eu disse.

"Porque dizes isso? Como ele te olha?" Ela pergunta. Eu percebi o meu erro, ela deve achar que ele me assedia tal como a Srª Jones achou no início.

"Ele olha para mim como se eu conseguisse andar, como se não tivesse nenhum problema. Talvez seja por ser uma pessoa jovem, mas eu não me sinto um estorvo quando ele está comigo. Ele faz-me sentir que tudo é possível."

"Tu sabes que ninguém te acha um estorvo querida… se ele te faz sentir bem então deve ser teu amigo, não?"

"Sim, ele é meu amigo, pelo menos eu considero-o assim." Digo.

"Estás triste porque ele foi embora." Ela comenta.

"Eu fico triste sempre uma pessoa querida para mim sai desta casa." Respondo.

"Bom, mas agora está na hora de aproveitar, não concordas? O teu pai e eu estaremos cá todo o Natal contigo. Não estás animada?"

"Claro que estou." Estou animada, mas ainda assim não é o momento perfeito. Seria perfeito se o Ezra pudesse ficar e eu podia dar-lhe o meu presente no momento ideal.

"Então vamos descer, o teu pai está na sala. Ele está à espera de tocar piano contigo." Eu concordei.

Levaram-me para baixo e eu juntei-me ao meu pai. Começamos a tocar uma melodia suave, tal como a neve que cai lá fora pacifica, podia ver através das janelas para o jardim. O fogo queimava em segurança para aquecer o ambiente, nunca poderiam deixar a sala sozinha quando o fogo está ligado. Era uma das regras.

Continuei a tocar. Quando olhei para a janela novamente a suave queda transformou-se num intenso nevão, parecia horrível lá fora. O meu pai notou e parou de tocar. "Ligue o rádio, depressa Srª Jones, quero ouvir o que têm a dizer sobre o nevão."

Ela usou uma pilha e ligou o equipamento. Ouvi o Ezra falar de electricidade em Nova Iorque, de uma grande inovação que todos estão a aderir, luz em toda a parte e sem velas ou fogueiras. Estou desejosa que isso cheguei rápido a Filadélfia e que facilite a vida de todas as pessoas.

 _"Estudiosos dizem que o nevão que se faz sentir neste momento vai durar pelo menos 5 dias, pedimos a todos que se mantenham em casa perto das lareiras e que se aqueçam com bebidas quentes."_ O locutor de rádio diz.

Por uma fracção de segundo eu pensei no Ezra, frio e gelado lá fora, provavelmente já no comboio prestes a partir. Espero que ele fique bem e tenha uma viagem tranquila.

O locutor continuou a dar os seus conselhos do que fazer durante o nevão. Pouco depois passou para a música. A minha avó e a Srª Jones ficaram a bordar, o meu pai saiu da sala e eu fiquei a observar a neve densa. _Será que o Ezra está mesmo bem?_

"No que estás a pensar Aria?" A minha avó pergunta.

"Será que o Sr. Fitz chegou à estação a tempo?" Pergunto.

"Não estava a nevar no momento que ele saiu e ainda faltavam 30 minutos, ele precisaria apenas de 15 para chegar à estação." Diz a Srª Jones.

"Diria que ele já deve ter partido com certeza." Diz a minha avó. "Nunca vi um nevão tão forte na minha vida." A minha avó comenta olhando para a janela.

Eu concordei pois nunca tinha visto um inverno tão rigoroso. Rezei para que o Ezra esteja seguro. Eu sei que ele consegue ficar bem, ele tem estratégias, ele viveu muito tempo na rua e aprendeu segredos para se proteger. Pelo que me disse nunca faltou comer na sua mesa, os gastos eram moderados, não haviam luxos e a ajuda dos seus avós foi essencial para manter o Ezra na escola até se formar. Agora era a vez do Ezra retribuir, eu sei que ele enviava algum dinheiro para Nova Iorque sempre que recebia. Ele podia ter esquecido as suas origens, mas ele prefere continuar a ajudar a sua família porque o seu coração é puro e de valor.

 _"A tempestade vai ficar ainda pior, fiquem em casa pois é muito perigoso ficar lá fora. Foram encontradas três pessoas mortas nestes últimos minutos."_

Eu tremi com medo, podia ser o fim a aproximar-se? Será que a tempestade vai mesmo durar 5 dias? _E… e… e se o Ezra for um dos mortos… e se ele ficou retido e não resistiu? Ele ainda está lá fora algures…_

"Paul, devemos trancar as portas." Diz a Srª Jones.

A campainha da porta tocou nesse momento. Eu fiquei curiosa. _Quem poderia estar lá fora no meio deste tempo?_ Pode ser um sem abrigo à procura de alguma ajuda.

"Não podemos abrir." Diz a Srª Jones.

"Porque não? Não podemos deixar quem quer que seja morrer à nossa porta." A campainha tocou novamente. "Por favor Paul, vamos abrir a porta."

"Não pode ficar perto da porta, está muito frio no exterior vai ficar doente." Diz a Srª Jones.

"Eu vou ficar bem." A campainha tocou novamente. Quem quer que seja está impaciente.

A minha avó colocou uma manta que estava no sofá à minha volta, ela movimentou-me até à porta da sala então eu avancei enquanto as duas ficaram para trás. Estava quase em cima da porta quando o Paul a abriu e uma grande figura coberta de neve entrou mesmo a tempo do Paul fechar a porta atrás dele e impedir que a neve e o frio entrasse. Eu não podia perceber quem era, a pessoa estava coberta de neve e roupas escuras que podiam pertencer a qualquer um. Então reparei nos sapatos e na mala. _O meu coração bateu mais forte._ As luvas, o gorro, o cachecol e o casaco começaram a desaparecer, mas parecia que tinham atrasado a imagem real só para reparar nos detalhes de cada gesto. _O meu coração queria sair do meu peito._ Ele dá-me um breve sorriso que eu retribuí, mas eu precisava mais…

Ela olhou-me incrédula, mas parecia feliz em ver-me. Eu sorri-lhe, mas para além do sorriso que ela retribuiu houve algo que eu nunca esperei, um brilho extra. O pequeno impulso das mãos no apoio para os braços, um movimento do seu pé no chão e o seu pequeno corpo a erguer-se como se não houvesse nada mais natural do que isso. _As mantas que ela tinha à sua volta caíram e o meu coração bateu mais rápido._ Ela deu um passo rápido e mecânico na minha direcção. Eu não tenho a certeza se ela saiba o que acabou de fazer, mas o seu gesto seguinte foi o que me deixou mais chocou. Foi o pequeno sussurro com o meu primeiro nome e os seus finos braços envolvendo-me num abraço, o abraço mais doce e desejoso que alguma vez experimentei. Eu envolvi-a também nos meus braços, mas poucos segundos depois ela perdeu totalmente a consciência. _Eu ainda estava um pouco atordoado com o que acabou de acontecer, com o meu nome vindo da sua boca numa pequena onda com os seus ligeiros passos. "Ezra!" Ela tinha dito._ Eu peguei-a ao colo e vi todos chocamos a olhar para mim e para a jovem adormecida nos meus braços.

"Penso que seja melhor deixá-la na cama." Digo.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty_ ;) Este foi um capítulo muito emocionante ;) O que acham que vai acontecer?**

 **Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo. Não se esqueçam de conferir ;) _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com (link também no perfil)_ não é necessário ter conta para ver, aproveitem o scroll down infinito ;)**

 **Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	12. Ela Acordou

_"Penso que seja melhor deixá-la na cama." Digo._

"Claro que sim Sr. Fitz, rápido." Diz a Judy.

Pela primeira vez o trabalho de transportar a Aria para o quarto foi meu. Paul seguiu-me e abriu a porta no meu caminho quando eu deixei a jovem na sua cama confortável. _Será que ela está bem? Será que ela vai realmente voltou a andar?_

Todos estavam no quarto expecto as empregadas. A Srª Jones removeu os seus sapatos e cobriu-a com uma manta grossa.

"Obrigada. Muito obrigada!" A Judy diz agarrando-se aos meus braços e depois abraçando-me.

"Mas eu não fiz nada de mais." Digo abraçando a senhora por educação.

"O senhor fez a minha neta andar." Ela chorou. "Nunca pensei vê-la andar novamente." Ela diz.

"Foi um milagre." Diz a Srª Jones com um sorriso, até ela parecia feliz fora do seu papel rígido. Eu olhei para o corpo dela na cama.

"Algo fez com que ela superasse o trauma do incêndio." Diz o pai dela. "Quão próximo ficou da minha filha durante estes meses?" O brilho dele ficou um pouco sombrio.

"Senhor… eu sou apenas o seu professor e falo com ela como um amigo nada mais."

"Byron, o Sr. Fitz tem-se mostrado um óptimo tutor para a Aria. Não vês como ela estava feliz em ter alguém com quem conversar. Tenho a certeza que a Aria ganhou uma grande estima por ele." Ela voltou-se para mim. "Ela ficou muito triste quando o senhor partiu, ela pediu para a deixarem no quarto. Tenho a certeza que ela chorou por algum tempo." Diz ela.

"Eu não sei o que dizer nem o que fazer."

"Não faça nada diferente, fiquei perto dela e incentive-a a andar. Ela precisa da sua ajuda." Diz a mulher.

Eu olhei para o Sr. Montgomery. "Temos de tentar tudo, se ela andar novamente serei internamente grato, mas se alguma coisa acontecer com ela pagará caro pelas suas acções." Ele diz.

"Sim senhor, eu farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance."

"Vá trocar essas roupas molhadas antes que fique doente." Diz a Srª Jones.

"Com licença." Eu saí do quarto da Aria e voltei para o meu, as empregadas já tinham trazido a minha mala para cima. Apenas as minhas calças e meias estão encharcados por isso foi a única coisa que troquei.

Então sentei-me na cama sem saber o que fazer agora. A Aria ainda deve estar inconsciente na sua cama e eu não podia fazer nada para a ajudar, ninguém podia.

Quando deixei a mansão senti um aperto no peito, eu precisava da Aria na minha vida tal como de oxigénio para respirar. O que significou tudo isto para mim? _Não pode significar nada._ Mas e para ela? _Avó diz que ela chorou, por isso, ela sofreu._ Eu tinha aprendido a gostar da Aria, todas as partes do seu pequeno ser, mas não podia passar da palavra "gostar". Como é óbvio as palavras são mais fáceis de controlar do que as emoções, mas eu tenho de manter esses sentimentos fechados a sete chaves. Tenho de conquistar o seu coração, mas ainda assim manter-me profissional e só assim ela pode voltar a andar. Nada me deixaria mais feliz do que ver a Aria a ter uma vida perfeitamente normal, ter amigos, sair por aí e quem sabe encontrar o amor da sua vida, um jovem rico e com possibilidade de sustentar uma grande mansão e filhos.

Alguém bateu à minha porta. "Sim?"

A porta abriu para revelar a Judy, que entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. "Sabe Ezra… o facto da minha neta andar depois de todos estes anos deu-nos esperança."

"Talvez ela ganhe forças para voltar a andar novamente depois deste episódio."

Ela negou. "Sabe como ela fica feliz quando eu venho vê-la." Eu concordei, lembrando-me da Aria com o maior sorriso nos lábios. "Ela fica entusiasmada e fora do seu comportamento habitual, mas ela nunca tentou levantar-se da cadeira por estar tão animada."

"Não existe uma explicação lógica para o que aconteceu, eu não sou assim tão importante na vida dela. Eu tenho falado com ela e dou-lhe apoio, apenas isso." Eu sei que ela me considera um amigo. Confia em mim para me contar alguns segredos, mas é apenas isso.

"Eu acredito em si, mas eu acho que está enganado. Ela gosta de si e muito. Ela vê-o como um amigo, alguém com quem pode contar e assim que deixou a casa ela sentiu-se desamparada nem eu a podia animar outra vez. Eu queria alertá-lo porque acho que a minha neta pode estar a apaixonar-se por si."

Eu fiquei apenas chocado a olhar para a mulher. "Apaixonada por mim?"

"Sim, apenas uma força tão forte pode ser responsável por algo tão grandioso. Quando se está apaixonado tudo é possível. O Ezra sabe que nestas circunstâncias, enquanto for seu professor, não pode aproximar-se dela dessa forma."

"Nunca tentaria."

"Eu sei, mas este episódio isto pode deixar a Aria baralhada. Você deve estar lá para ela. Ajudar na sua recuperação, mas não lhe dê a entender que existe alguma relação entre vocês."

Eu concordei, o futuro dela depende disso. _Não vou falhar._

Ouviu-se barulho no corredor e depois um grito definitivamente da Aria. Eu fui apressado para a porta e corri para o quarto dela que estava meio aberto. Podia ouvir a Srª Jones também a subir as escadas.

"Pai, por favor." Ouvi a Aria chorar e lamentar-se antes de abrir a porta.

O pai dela estava a agarrá-la pelos os ombros obrigando-a a fazer algo que ela não queria… _provavelmente andar._

"Quero ficar sozinha." Ela chorou.

"O que se passa?" Pergunto.

O homem solta a Aria que cai de novo sobre a cama. O homem frustrado anda até mim. "Ela diz que não pode andar." E deixou o quarto.

A Judy e a Srª Jones ficaram fora do quarto, à espera do que fazer. "Eu vou tentar falar com ela." Elas concordaram.

Entrei novamente no quarto e fechei a porta, peguei a cadeira e levei-a até à cama. Ela não olhou para mim uma única vez, ficou apenas a olhar para o lado contrário.

"É bom ver que acordou novamente e que está bem."

"Se me vem dizer que agora posso andar e que existe uma esperança pode ir embora." Ela estava zangada.

"Eu não vim dizer nada disso. Eu só queria saber se está tudo bem. Caíste inconsciente nos meus braços acho que tenho o direito de ficar preocupado."

Ela olhou para mim pela primeira vez com desconfiança, ela aparecia um pouco corada pela situação embaraçosa. "Eu estou bem."

"Então acho que posso ir." Comecei a levantar-me da cadeira.

"Não vá. O que aconteceu? Porque voltou?"

"O nevão… o comboio não podia partir, foi uma confusão e todos voltaram para casa. Eu não tinha outro lugar onde ficar."

"Não vai ver a sua família este Natal." Ela diz num sussurro.

"Eu sei que eles estão bem, irei noutra altura, eles vão compreender."

"Eu estou feliz que fique connosco Sr. Fitz."

"Eu também estou feliz por ficar."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty_ ;) Acham que a Aria se vai abrir com o Ezra? O pai dela foi um bocadinho agressivo...**

 **Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo. Não se esqueçam de conferir ;) _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com (link também no perfil)_ não é necessário ter conta para ver, aproveitem o scroll down infinito ;)**

 **Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	13. Algo Especial

Véspera de Natal e as empregadas não paravam um segundo, a cada hora apareciam mais doces e aperitivos sobre as mesas. "Eu vou ficar muito pesada, pobre Paul." Comento comendo mais uma bolacha.

"A Miss Aria é leve como uma pena." Ele diz de pé junto à porta e eu sorri para ele.

"A neve não parou… sinto muito por não ver a sua família este Natal Sr. Fitz. Devia ter partido mais cedo…"

"Está tudo bem." Ele interrompe-me. "Ninguém pode prever o tempo, vamos esperar e ver… pode ser que consiga voltar e ver a minha família antes do ano terminar." Ele diz.

"Eu espero que isso aconteça." Digo-lhe. Por muito que queira o Ezra por perto, ele parecia estranho, um pouco distante às vezes, eu acho que é por causa da família dele ou então pelo meu episódio dias atrás. "Já provou estes docinhos?" Pergunto-lhe pegando num bombom de chocolate suíço.

"Não provei." Ele diz. Eu ofereci-lhe um. "Obrigado." Ele agradece. Ele raramente pega qualquer coisa das mesas, quase como se não achasse adequado fazê-lo.

"Sabe que pode comer o que quiser, certo? Quase não o vejo comer nada, o meu pai não vai descontar no seu ordenado nada do que come." Comento.

Ele concorda com um sorriso. "Eu não estou habituado a tantos doces." Então lembrei-me da sua condição anterior, a pouca fartura de comida na mesa que ele fala. Comum a tantas famílias segundo o que ele diz.

Olhei pela porta para ver se ninguém estava a ver para além do Paul. Peguei num dos panos que terminei de bordar e coloquei-o no colo, tirei duas mãos cheias de bombons para o colo sobre o pano, atei-o e entreguei-o ao Ezra. "O que é isto?" Ele pergunta incrédulo.

"O pequeno presente para a sua família."

"Não posso aceitar."

"Porque não? É uma prenda, não pode devolver." Digo-lhe.

O maxilar dele ficou tenso e eu tive medo que ele desse um novo argumento, mas então relaxou. "Obrigado, isto significa muito para mim. Eu sei que eles vão adorar, muito obrigado." Ele diz, eu podia dizer que havia uma pequena lágrima no canto do seu olho.

"Não tem de agradecer, é um prazer." Eu sorri para ele. "Paul, está na hora da sesta." Ele concorda. Levou-me para cima, o Ezra subiu connosco para deixar os bombons no quarto e depois possivelmente vai descer para ficar com os outros que estavam na sala de estar a conversar.

Como alguém podia ter um coração tão puro e carinhoso? Como alguém podia ser tão perfeito? Havia uma pessoa no mundo com essas qualidades e o seu nome é Aria Montgomery. Fiquei por algum tempo no meu quarto tentando manter a minha cabeça limpa de todos os sentimentos que ela me faz sentir ultimamente. Ela não quis falar do que aconteceu, as suas pernas não se moveram nem mais uma vez e ela evitava o assunto. Eu sei que ela falará do assunto assim que estiver preparada, mas a espera é um pouco agonizante.

Olhei para a caixa azul escura de tamanho médio sobre a cama e para os dois sacos de papel castanho. Os três itens levaram um terço do meu ordenado do mês passado. Uma garrafa de velho Whiskey irlandês para o Sr. Montgomery, um lenço de seda para a Srª Rose e uma delicada flor de Lotus em cristal para a Aria. Eu não queria decepcionar oferecendo algo sem valor para uma pessoa de alta sociedade então despender dinheiro era a solução. Eu sei que a Aria não se importa com o valor monetário dos objectos, ela não era uma pessoa fútil como eu pensei antes de chegar a estar casa. Quando vi a flor de cristal a cintilar na montra da loja pensei na Aria. A sua simplicidade, o seu brilho subtil e a sua personalidade frágil levaram-me a pensar que seria o presente perfeito para ela, mas a cada minuto haviam mais dúvidas. _Se não for suficientemente bom para ela?_

Deitei-me sobre a cama e olhei para o tecto. Será que as palavras da Srª Rose são verdadeiras? Será que a Aria está mesmo apaixonada por mim? Ela não demonstrou isso, ela confia em mim, mas é sempre tão delicada e dentro de regras estipuladas. O único momento que posso dizer que provou que ela se importa comigo foi quando deu os poucos passos dizendo o meu nome. Eu podia ter visto um brilho especial nos seus olhos, mas agora que penso melhor pode ser apenas da minha imaginação.

Uma coisa é certa… não posso me apaixonar por ela… um trabalho duro para quem pensa na mesma pessoa quase 24 horas por dia.

Desci para encontrar todos na sala de estar.

"Ezra, fique ao meu lado." A Srª Rose pediu e eu fiz a sua vontade. "Como se tem sentido a Aria?"

"Eu acho que ela está bem, mas não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu."

"Tem de pressioná-la Sr. Fitz." Diz o pai dela.

"Se me permite penso que colocar um dedo na ferida não é a melhor opção. Ela falará quando se sentir bem para isso." Eu digo.

"Eu concordo Byron, a Aria é uma jovem frágil. No entanto Ezra, tente chegar perto do assunto, pode ser que ela lhe fale."

"Vou tentar."

"Tem de conseguir, pode ser a última oportunidade para ela." O pai dela diz.

"Sim senhor." Eu não sei se estou preparado para tanta pressão, tantas tensões de ambas as partes. Mas o mais importante para mim é não magoar a Aria no processo, ela é mais importante que qualquer coisa.

* * *

Nunca me senti tão ansiosa para uma troca de prenda, não porque quero receber algo especial ou caro, mas porque quero dar algum especial ao Ezra. Tinha passado dias a pensar em algo perfeito, algo que ele fosse amar.

No momento em que tive a brilhante ideia chamei uma empregada. Sei que é inapropriado pedir a alguém para invadir o espaço de uma pessoa, mas ainda assim instruí-a a entrar no quarto do Ezra e descobrir o tamanho dos seus sapatos.

Em todos estes meses apenas o vi com 2 pares de sapatos gastos. Ele conseguiu algumas camisas, coletes e calças novos, mas sapatos sempre foram as peças mais caras. Ele ainda estaria a juntar dinheiro para eles com certeza.

Depois do jantar pedi a uma empregada para ir buscar todos os presentes ao meu quarto.

O meu pai foi o primeiro a ser presenteado, ele pareceu contente quando abriu o meu livro, recebeu um cachecol da avó, um lenço bordado da Srª Jones, vinho dos empregados e uma garrafa de whiskey do Ezra. Acho que essa foi a prenda que mais o impressionou.

Foi a vez dos empregados a quem o meu pai ofereceu uma quantia generosa em meu nome e dele para que desta forma pudessem eles mesmos escolher como gastar o seu dinheiro.

Foi a vez da avó, Ezra deu-lhe um lenço de seda e eu o meu broche. "O broche é lindo Aria, obrigada." Diz a minha avó beijando a minha face e abraçou o Ezra em agradecimentos pois não estava à espera de uma prenda dele.

"Ainda tens um embrulho para dar Aria?" A minha avó pergunta.

Eu concordei. Entreguei o embrulho o maior ao Ezra. Ele ficou boquiaberto quando pegou a maior caixa. "Não era necessário." Ele diz.

Eu sorri para ele e esperei ansiosa. "Não vai abrir?" Olhei para a caixa no seu colo.

Atrevida e impaciente alcanço o laço e desato-o.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty_ ;) O que acham da troca de prendas até agora? Não quero dizer muito, mas isto ainda pode acabar mal...**

 **Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo. Não se esqueçam de conferir ;) _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com (link também no perfil)_ não é necessário ter conta para ver, aproveitem o scroll down infinito ;)**

 **Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	14. Flor de Lotus

Depois de a ver tirar o laço da caixa nas minhas mãos retirei a tampa revelando um par de sapatos castanho, o cheiro a pele verdadeira encheu as minhas narinas e o seu brilho parecia irreal. "Aria…" Eu não tinha palavras, o seu sorriso e olhar diziam tudo. Eu não podia aceitar algo deste nível, era demais… lembrei-me das palavras da Judy. _Tem de a conquistar._ "Muito obrigado." Havia emoção à mistura, mas mantive o controlo. Não podia parecer inapropriado à frente da sua família.

"Não tem de agradecer Sr. Fitz, é uma pequena recompensa pelo seu trabalho maravilhoso." Ela diz.

Isso lembrou-me do simples presente que escolhi para ela… não é bom o suficiente, mas agora não há volta a dar.

Os empregados fizeram chegar uma caixa de laços coloridos para o cabelo da Aria, a Srª Jones uma grande manta de pêlo fofo e espesso que ela abraçou no momento agradecendo profundamente à Srª Jones. A avó dela deu-lhe uma caixa pequena que parecia antiga.

"Esses brincos eram da tua mãe quando tinha a tua idade." Diz a senhora.

Os olhos da Aria ficaram vermelhos. "São lindos." Ela diz num sufoco. "Isto significa muito para mim." Ela diz pedindo um abraço é sua avó. "Obrigado avozinha." Ela colocou os brincos tipo lágrima impecáveis.

Senti as minhas mãos tremer um pouco quando estendi a caixa com o meu presente para ela. Ela pegou escovando ligeiramente as suas mãos quentes nas minhas.

Um arrepio percorreu as minhas pernas quando a minha mão escovou a dele por acidente, fingi que nada aconteceu e tirei o laço da caixa delicada azul escura que ele me deu. Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de abrir. Ele parecia desconfortável. Quanto abri a tampa vi o cristal em forma de flor de Lotus com pontas azuis e vermelhas.

Eu senti a minha visão ficar embaçada novamente. "É lindo Sr. Fitz." Sorri para ele e tentei secar as minhas lágrimas. "Sabe o significado da flor de Lotus?" Ele negou com a cabeça confuso. "A flor de Lotus simboliza pureza, perfeição, sabedoria, paz, prosperidade, energia, renascimento e sensualidade. É perfeita."

"Assim como a Aria." Ele diz. Senti-me corar, não acredito que ele foi capaz de dizer aquilo à frente do meu pai e da minha avó… apareceu tão inadequado.

"Muito obrigado adorei." Disse-lhe tentando esquecer o seu comentário e pedindo-lhe um abraço tal como dei aos todos. Quando nos afastámos foi contra a minha vontade… eu adoro o nosso contacto. _Aria… lembra-te que ele é teu professor… lindo, carinhoso, sensível, uma jóia de pessoa… mas teu professor._

"Só falta o teu presente pai." Eu sorri para ele.

Ele deu-me uma caixa à semelhança da que dei ao Ezra. Eram um par de sapatos cinzentos clássicos para uma jovem senhora. Eu sorri para o meu pai. "Obrigada são bonitos." Digo. Havia uma nota com eles. _Espero te ver andar com eles._ O sorriso desapareceu… eu olhei para o meu pai. "Porque me pressionas dessa maneira… eu não sou capaz." Chorei.

"O que se passa querida? Acalma-te." A minha avó diz.

Olhei para o Paul que com o meu silêncio e olhar sabia que eu queria voltar para o quarto e estar longe de todos. Ele levou-me e não me despedi de ninguém.

* * *

Pouco depois da Aria sair da sala ainda se sentia a tensão. "Porque escreveste esta nota Byron?" A Judy parecia muito chateada.

"Foi uma nota inocente, nunca pensei que ela reagisse assim." Diz o pai dela.

"Eu não acredito… ela estava tão feliz este Natal e tu simplesmente arruinaste isso para a tua filha. Este foi o primeiro Natal que não a vi chorar no quarto pela morte da mãe." A mulher diz.

"Eu juro que não tive intenção."

"Ela deu alguns passos há dias e tu falas em andar… O que esperavas?"

"Eu vou falar com ela." Ele propõe.

"Ela está no quarto desolada neste momento e tenho a certeza que és a última pessoa que ela quer ver agora." Ela diz para ele. O seu olhar muda para mim. "Ezra querido… ela ouve-te podes tentar?" Ela pede-me com delicadeza.

A Aria tem um espírito forte… não vai ser fácil entrar dentro das suas muralhas de ferro. "Eu posso tentar."

Peguei na flor de cristal que ela esqueceu e subi a escada. Podia ouvir os soluços dela e ainda nem estava a subir a escada. Bati na porta. _"NÃO!"_ Ela gritou do outro lado.

"Aria… sou eu." Abri um pouco a porta para tornar a minha presença conhecida.

"Vai embora." Ela chorou contra a almofada. Ela parecia pequena e frágil sobre a grande cama. Aproximei-me. "Eu disse para saíres… quero ficar sozinha."

"Não Aria, ninguém quer ficar sozinho." Disse-lhe.

Ela olhou para mim limpando as lágrimas que eram rapidamente substituídas por mais. "O que queres?"

"Esqueceste o meu presente na sala, pensei que o quisesses aqui em cima." Deixei-o em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

"Obrigada." Ela diz ainda triste e chorosa. Eu sentei-me na cama dela. "O que está a fazer?" Ela perguntou ainda transtornada.

"Vamos falar?"

"Eu não quero, eu quero ficar sozinha… porque ninguém me pode respeitar?"

Eu olhei para ela, mais lágrimas espessas correram a sua face. "Pensava que éramos amigos." Disse-lhe.

"Somos… mas eu preciso do meu tempo, preciso de me acalmar." Ela diz. Limpei as lágrimas da sua face com o polegar. "O que está a faz…?" Ela não terminou a pergunta antes de beijar a sua face. O gesto foi mais forte do que eu… eu estou a pisar sobre terreno perigoso.

"Pode sempre me procurar, saiba disso Aria. Qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Quando estive preparada eu vou estar aqui para a ajudar." Levantei-me da cama para sair.

"Ezra?" Eu congelei ao ouvi-la chamar pelo meu primeiro nome.

"Sim?" Voltei-me para ela.

"Podes ficar aqui só por um minuto?" Ela pergunta batendo sobre a cama para eu me sentar novamente.

Eu concordei voltando a sentar-me. Eu não esperei que ela me abraçasse e soluçasse silenciosamente contra a minha camisa à procura de algum conforto. Os meus braços envolveram-na contra mim e beijei a tua cabeça repetidas vezes.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Disse-lhe sentindo a minha camisa ficar cada vez mais húmida com as suas lágrimas. "Chorar é bom, limpa a alma." Ela apenas ficou, a sua respiração foi acalmando. Eu continuei o meu trabalho de a reconfortar deixando pequenos círculos com o polegar nas suas costas.

"Obrigado." Ela diz num sussurro perto de adormecer.

"Shhh… bons sonhos, pequeno anjo."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty!_ Foi um momento tão fofinhooo, não concordam? ^^**

 **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Aproveitem!**

 **Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	15. Uma Saída Inesperada

25 de Dezembro, um dia de harmonia, mas neste momento o ambiente estava de cortar à faca. O Sr. Montgomery explicou à Aria que não queria fazer insinuações sobre o que aconteceu que tinha sido mal interpretado, mas o mal tinha sido feito ela tinha adormecido a chorar a noite passada e mal falou em resposta ao seu pai ou qualquer pessoa. Ela ficou calada e mal olhou para mim também como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Levaram-na novamente para o andar superior enquanto os restantes ficámos na sala de estar. "O que ela lhe disse ontem?" A avó dela pergunta.

"Não muito, ela estava magoada, apenas chorou." Eu disse.

O nevão parece ter acalmado ao contrário do que diziam anteriormente no rádio. Em breve os comboios voltariam a partir, mas não acho que seja boa ideia deixar a mansão agora pois não queria deixar a Aria pensar que está sozinha. Ela ainda está muito fácil.

"A Aria sempre foi uma menina teimosa. Ela não é fácil de persuadir, mas ela vai esquecer isto e tudo vai voltar ao normal." Diz o pai dela.

"Também acho que é uma questão de tempo para ela voltar a ficar por perto. Ela precisa colocar as ideias em ordem." Digo.

* * *

Já não neva há dois dias e por isso a vida na cidade voltou ao normal. As ruas começaram a ser limpas e apesar do frio o sol apareceu algumas vezes. As pessoas já saiam de casa.

Eu dei a minha aula à Aria durante a manhã e agora ela está no quarto provavelmente a trabalhar nos exercícios como lhe pedi. Ela foi-se abrindo comigo, ela começou a sorrir mais e a falar com o seu pai, mas com cautela.

Eu dei-lhe o seu tempo, mas ela não estava a falar do que tinha acontecido quando eu apareci. Ela ficou ainda melhor a fugir desse assunto.

Bati e abri um pouco a porta espreitando. "Posso?"

Ela estava entretida com os seus lápis de cor antes de olhar para mim. "Entre Sr. Fitz."

Entrei e aproximei-me dela. "Fiquei feliz por a ver mais sorridente esta manhã."

Ela sorri. "É isso que eles querem, não é?"

As suas palavras apanharam-me de surpresa. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Vá lá… eu não sou parva Sr. Fitz." Ela olhou para mim. "Eles continuam a querer que eu seja a menina bem-comportada e obediente e é isso que eu estou a fazer… é o meu papel."

"Eu nunca achei que fosse parva."

"Você é diferente deles, mas está nas mãos do meu pai. Este jogo de "vamos ser amigos" e falar dos meus problemas não vai funcionar. Eu já não confio em si da mesma maneira. O senhor apenas se aproxima de mim porque o meu pai quer, ele quer que eu fale consigo para depois lhe contar."

"Eu nunca lhe contei o teor de qualquer uma das nossas conversas." Eu disse-lhe.

"Será mesmo? Tem alguma forma de o provar?"

"Eu… não… mas tem de confiar em mim… também não tem provas contra mim." Ele defende-se.

Olhei para ele e ele para mim, mas evitou os meus olhos. "Olhe nos meus olhos e diga-me que não entra no meu quarto todos os dias com a intenção de saber o que aconteceu no dia em que andei e desmaiei?"

"Todos têm a mesma curiosidade." Ele diz.

"Mas apenas o senhor se aproveitou de um momento da minha fraqueza para conseguir chegar até mim."

"Não foi isso que aconteceu… eu estava preocupado contigo e tu pediste para eu ficar na outra noite." Ele estava a perder a compostura, eles já me estava a tratar de forma diferente.

"E convenientemente isso aconteceu… quando uma pessoa normal respeitaria o meu pedido inicial e nem entraria no quarto." Eu acusei.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e olhou pelo quarto e riu. O riso foi frio e presságio de que nada bom viria dele. O seu olhar assustou-me. "Eu vou-me afastar, sair desta casa por algum tempo."

Eu congelei. "Sair?" Eu ergui a sobrancelha à espera de uma explicação.

"Eu nunca pensei ser acusado de algo assim por ti. Isto é grave Aria, não sei se posso fazer mais isto…" Ele estava chateado, muito furioso mesmo. "Quando eu te vi pensei "quem é esta mulher tão diferente de tudo o que imaginei", contei-te coisas sobre a minha vida que nunca imaginei dizer a alguém rico e agora vejo que é tudo mentira… és uma menina mimada e egoísta... tudo gira à tua volta, todos fazem tudo por ti e tu fazes birras exigindo por mais. Todos estavam tão felizes por dares apenas alguns passos e tu apenas mandas-te todos embora."

"TODOS ME COBRAM SEMPRE O MESMO. TODOS QUEREM QUE VOLTE A ANDAR QUANDO NÃO POSSO. EU TENTO TODOS OS MALDITOS DIAS NESTES ÚLTIMOS 9 ANOS." Ele arregalou os olhos para a minha explosão e eu acalmei-me. "Eu senti-me muito perto de desistir, mas então _aquilo_ aconteceu e tudo ficou descontrolado. Eles ficaram descontrolados com a esperança de voltar a andar imediatamente."

"Eu preciso de tempo e tu também." Ele diz. "Eu não sei quando volto." Ele suspirou e saiu sem mais gritos ou palavras. Nem um adeus… O silêncio encheu a sala, mas o meu coração bateu bem forte.

Senti-me aquecer e sem dar conta usei a força que não sabia que tinha e fiquei de pé. Fiquei impressionada… não esperava conseguir algo assim. Apenas o Ezra tem o poder para fazer o meu coração bater mais rápido e despertar as minhas pernas adormecidas.

Eu quero alcança-lo e resolver as coisas, toda a discussão horrível que o fez ir embora. Desculpar-me de todas as barbaridades que disse. No entanto as minhas pernas não respondiam ao seu desejo. Consegui ficar de pé, mas não consigo mover nenhum músculo. Queria que ele me visse agora, era uma pequena vitória vã… sem testemunhas é como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Não há volta a dar pois mais cedo ou mais tarde ficarei sem força e cairei. Então para me acordar do seu pensamento ouvi o baque seco e alto da porta principal anunciando a saída dele, foi como uma bala no meu coração que me fez cair no chão como um castelo de cartas e mais uma vez as lágrimas vieram com a frustração.

O meu pai entrou alguns minutos depois e correu para o meu lado. "O que aconteceu Aria?"

"Eu apenas sou capaz de destruir tudo em que toco."

"Isso não é verdade…"

"Ele foi embora por minha causa."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty!_ Isto ficou sério desta vez... acham que o Ezra vai perdoar facilmente a Aria? Ele pode ficar arrependido e voltar? As coisas estão tremidas para estes dois...**

 **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Aproveitem!**

 **Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	16. O Quarto Dele

A minha mãe passa-me a chávena de café e senta-se comigo à mesa. "A tua patroa é muito generosa." Diz a minha mãe comendo um bombom que a Aria me deu. Eu apenas concordei com o que ela disse. A Aria é a pessoa mais generosa que alguma vez conheci na vida. "Quando voltas a Filadélfia?" Ela pergunta.

"Ainda não sei, talvez na próxima semana ou nunca… quem sabe."

Ela junta as sobrancelhas. "Vais-me contar porque andas assim tão estranho?"

"Foi um desentendimento sério com ela e disse algumas coisas que não devia."

"Com a Aria?" A minha mãe pergunta sabendo bastante bem quem era a mulher a quem me estava a referir. Eu falei-lhe dela nas cartas e em outras ocasiões.

"Sim."

"Foste despedido?"

"Não, acho que não."

"Porque discutiram?" Ela procura perceber.

"No dia em que era suposto voltar o nevão ficou forte e eu voltei para a casa deles." A minha mãe concordou. "Então quando ela me viu por qualquer razão conseguiu ficar de pé e andar até mim antes de cair inconsciente."

"Isso é um milagre… tu tinhas dito que ela não anda há 9 anos."

"Sim, ela continua a não conseguir andar e eu fiquei numa posição desfavorável. A família dela acha que eu sou a razão para ela ter conseguido andar. Eles acham que a minha afinidade com a Aria a ajudou." Eu suspirei. "Eles querem que eu faça o possível e o impossível para ela voltar a andar." Eu olhei para a minha mãe. "Então eu aproximei-me dela."

"O que queres dizer? Aproximar como?"

"Eu tornei-me amigo dela, então ela acusou-me de segundas intenções. Discutimos… disse-lhe coisas horríveis e deixei a casa sem lhe dizer adeus ou quando voltaria."

"Meu Deus… ela deve estar a passar por tanto." Eu senti-me ainda mais miserável depois das palavras da minha mãe. "A culpa não é tua." A minha mãe pega na minha mão. "A culpa é da família dela por te colocar nessa posição. Vocês são apenas vítimas."

"Mas eu fiquei o mau da história." Suspirei. "Ainda fiz pior… a única coisa que deixei para trás foi a prenda que ela me deu."

"Porque fizeste isso?"

Porque estou apaixonado por ela… e eu queria vê-la sofrer por causa das suas palavras que atingiram o meu peito como facas. Ela acusou-me de estar a servir de espião do próprio pai e que me estava a aproveitar da sua inocência desrespeitando-a durante todo o processo. "Eu não queria nada dela."

"Tens de deixar de ser orgulhoso, a menina não tem mais ninguém." A minha mãe tem razão. Eu fui duro demais e agi com a cabeça quente. Ela foi implacável, mas ela tinha as suas razões para desconfiar de mim.

Ambos precisávamos de espaço para respirar e foi essa razão que me levou a sair, mas eu apenas me senti mais sufocado. Penso nela mais vezes do que gostaria, durmo mal à noite. Sonho com ela e às vezes parece que ouço a voz dela chamar-me quando ando pela rua. _Talvez esteja a ficar louco._ "Tu gostas dela, ela mexe contigo. Intuição de mãe não falha."

* * *

Faz uma semana e meia que o Ezra saiu e sinceramente já nem sei se algum dia voltará. A decepção estampada no seu rosto quando ele saiu do meu quarto queria dizer muita coisa.

Depois de tanto tempo tomei coragem para mover a cadeira de rodas até ao seu quarto, tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado. Uma pontada de tristeza bateu em mim quando vi a caixa de sapatos que lhe ofereci sobre a cama. Os sapatos limpos e por estrear ainda estavam lá dentro. Não posso acreditar… ele levou tudo menos o que eu lhe ofereci… isso só mostrou como ele me odeia e me acha desprezível.

Alcancei uma das almofadas dele e abracei-a. _Ainda tinha o seu cheiro reconfortante._ Coloquei-a no lugar. _Porque me continuo a castigar?_ Ele é meu professor… não devia significar nada. Ele usou-me de certa forma, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que isso não é verdade. Os seus sorrisos, as confidências e os abraços que aconteceram antes da discussão foram naturais e sem segundas intenções. Apesar da memória dolorosa do último dia que o vi, eu ainda gosto dele e é por isso que dói tanto… eu aprendi a _amar,_ o Ezra. Eu jamais devia ter dito aquelas coisas feias e também não devia me ter deixado apaixonar por ele.

Uma coisa que aprendi esta semana depois dele deixar a mansão foi a dar um impulso para sair da cadeira. Ninguém sabia disso. Tirei os pés para o chão com as mãos e impulsionei-me para a sua cama sentindo-me afundar no seu colchão fofo. Talvez assim me sinta mais perto dele por alguns instantes. Puxei a caixa de sapatos para mim e afundei-me sobre as almofadas suaves.

Os sapatos e o seu cheiro foram as únicas coisas que sobraram.

* * *

O Paul abriu-me a porta. "Como estás Ezra?" Ele cumprimenta-me.

"Bem." Eu sorri para ele. "E por aqui? Onde estão todos?"

"O Sr. Montgomery já partiu em negócios, a Srª Jones e Rose saíram e a Miss Aria está no quarto." Ele diz.

"Como está a Aria?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Ela parece mais cansada do que o habitual, come menos e quer passar mais tempo sozinha. A Srª Rose chamou um médico para a ver 2 vezes esta semana, tem se sentido muito mal e queixa-se de dores."

"Isso é terrível."

Ele concordou. "Ela deve estar a dormir agora, esperemos que esteja de melhor humor quando acordar. Tem estado muito descontente ultimamente."

"Eu vou subir e arrumar as minhas coisas."

Ele concordou voltando na direcção da cozinha onde devem estar as outras empregadas. Subi as escadas e parei na porta do quarto da Aria. _Ela deve estar a dormir._ Percorri o resto do corredor para o meu quarto.

Tive a visão mais inesperada de sempre quando abri a porta. A Aria estava deitada na minha cama abraçada à caixa com os sapatos que tinha deixado. Sinto-me mal por a ver assim tão frágil. A sua face não está tão rosada como quando me lembro e as olheiras nos seus olhos estavam acentuadas. Retirei-lhe com cuidados a caixa das mãos, abri o armário e tirei uma manta que coloquei sobre ela. Se não fosse a respiração suave pensaria que está morta.

Sem fazer barulho abri a minha mala e arrumei tudo novamente no seu lugar. Quando estava quase a terminar a sua respiração ficou irregular ela gemeu atormentada. "Aria?" Aproximei-me dela, tirei o cabelo do seu rosto. "Aria, acorda… é apenas um sonho." Eu sentei-me sobre a cama. "Aria…" Os seus olhos vibraram e abriram.

Ela ficou imóvel e piscou os olhos. "Ezr… Sr. Fitz." Ela corrigiu. Ela sentou-se tomando consciência que adormeceu na minha cama. "Eu não devia estar aqui, peço imensa desculpa." Começou a agir de forma estranha e confusa. Ela arrastou-se até ao outro lado da cama para alcançar a cadeira de rodas. Porque ela está aqui primeiro de tudo? No fundo eu tinha uma suspeita. _Ela está arrependida..._ Será que ela está doente por minha causa? Eu não queria causar isso… a distância ainda foi a melhor opção.

O meu coração batia muito forte no meu peito. Eu não esperava que ele aparecesse, não quando eu tive coragem de entrar no seu quarto e a ousadia de me deitar na sua cama. O destino gosta de me tramar. Lembrei-me das palavras dele… _egoísta e mimada_ … ele deve odiar-me. _Eu tenho de sair daqui._

"Eu não devia ter dito o que disse." Ele diz. Eu estava de costas para ele perto de alcançar a minha cadeira, mas parei com as suas palavras. Olhei para ele por cima do meu ombro. "Peço desculpa pelo que disse." Ele diz.

"Eu fui a única a fazer insinuações. Não tem de se desculpar por dizer o que pensa de mim. Eu sou a única que tem de pedir desculpa por tudo." O quarto ficou em silêncio… eu não tinha coragem de olhar para ele. Continuei a movimentar-me para a cadeira, mas calculei mal as distâncias e caí no chão duro e frio.

"Aria!" Ouvi-o dizer preocupado.

Eu funguei.

"Está tudo bem." Ele diz já ao meu lado para me tentar reconfortar.

"Eu sou uma inútil, egoísta e mimada... você tem razão." Deixei as lágrimas vir, tudo isto era mais do que podia suportar.

"Não." Ele envolveu-me antes de me pegar ao colo e me sentar sobre a cama novamente. Fiquei de joelhos à sua frente, mas ela desviou o olhar. Peguei nas suas mãos que estão no colo. "Eu não te quero ouvir dizer que és inútil outra vez."

Ela manteve a sua postura. "Tu és a jovem mulher mais carinhosa, bonita, inteligente, simpática e talentosa que eu já conheci. Quando disse que eras egoísta e mimada eu estava zangado com a cabeça quente da acusação. Foi como se tivesses a perfurar-me com uma faca no peito, eu não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir e defendi-me atacando-te cruelmente. Sendo justo acho que ambos nos temos de desculpar daquele dia. Vamos esquecer que aquilo aconteceu."

Ela pegou na minha mão com mais força e finalmente encarou-me com um sorriso ainda torto e lágrimas no rosto.

"Obrigada." Ela diz.

"Porquê?"

"Por olhares para mim da mesma maneira que há semanas atrás. Eu pensava que me odiava profundamente."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty!_ Este capítulo teve uma pequena surpresa e no próximo vai continuar ;) Amanhã vou publicar mais um capítulo da Milionária, vocês estão a gostar muito dessa história, vou tentar aplicar-me mais na escrita.**

 **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Podem fazer pergunta como anónimo no tumblr, teria graça responder às vossas questões. Tornava tudo um pouco mais iterativo já que este site deixa muito a desejar.**

 **Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	17. Eu Amo-te

_"Obrigada." Ela diz._

 _"Porquê?"_

 _"Por olhares para mim da mesma maneira que há semanas atrás_. _Eu pensava que me odiava profundamente."_

"Odiar-te?" Eu ri e neguei. O meu coração tomou coragem por um momento. "Eu não te posso odiar Aria, eu amo-te!"

Ela inspirou e prendeu a respiração, os seus olhos arregalaram e a sua boca abriu um pouco em descrença. Os olhos dela não deixaram os meus nem por um segundo. "É mesmo verdade?" Ela perguntou num sussurro.

Eu concordei. "Eu sei que é errado dadas as circunstâncias."

"Dadas as circunstâncias…?" Ela diz rapidamente. "Se alguém suspeitar é demitido na hora e o meu pai vai arruinar a tua vida." Ela diz com medo.

"Eu sei as consequências."

Ela ficou parada alguns segundos. "Qual a probabilidade de duas pessoas se apaixonarem uma pela outra quando sabem que é algo simplesmente impossível?"

 _Ela está a confessar o seu amor por mim?_ Era a minha vez de ficar espantado com a sua pergunta. "Nada é impossível. Pode ser difícil, mas nunca é impossível."

Ela desviou o olhar envergonhada. "Nós não podemos pensar sobre amor nem o dizer em voz alta."

"Eu sei." Eu concordei pondo-me novamente de pé. "Queres ir para a cadeira?"

Eu concordei. "Mas primeiro tenho algo para te mostrar. Não me deixes cair." Ele concordou.

Fiquei mais na borda da cama até os meus pés tocarem o chão e impulsionei-me com os braços como fiz para subir na cama dele. Ele apanhou-me envolvendo-me com os seus braços fortes. "Como?" Ele pergunta maravilhado.

"Eu aprendi a apoiar o peso nas minhas pernas. Então eu faço força com os meus braços e consigo ficar um pouco de pé antes de cair. Ainda não posso andar, mas eu fico sempre tão feliz em fazer isso da cadeira para a cama. Pelo menos é uma queda suave." Comentei.

Ele sorri. "Isto é maravilhoso. Tu vais conseguir andar Aria. Tu vais conseguir tudo o que quiseres, tens de acreditar em mim."

"Eu acredito. Tu vais ajudar-me?"

"Claro que vou." No calor do momento ele envolveu-me ainda mais nos seus braços e as minhas mãos que estavam nos seus ombros envolveram o seu pescoço. O seu rosto ficou mais sério e ele inclinou-se para mim deixando um terno beijo na minha testa. "Agarra as minhas mãos."

"O que queres fazer?"

"Confia em mim." Ele diz-me. Eu peguei as suas mãos e ele afastou-se mantendo-me em pé apenas por equilíbrio do apoio. Ele olhou para mim de alto a baixo com um sorriso. "És tão pequena e bonita." Ele comenta.

Eu corei um pouco. "Muito obrigado, gentil senhor. As suas palavras aquecem profundamente o meu coração apaixonado." Comento provocando um sorriso nele. Eu não sei de onde tinha vindo essa coragem, mas eu sabia que era errado.

Alguém bate à porta. "E agora?" Sussurro em pânico quase perdendo o controlo e caindo.

"Fica calma… tu queres que alguém saiba?"

"Eu não sei… não." Ela diz.

A pessoa bate outra vez. "Quem é?" Pergunto suficientemente alto para me ouvir.

 _"É a Judy querido. Posso entrar?"_

"Se for apenas a tua avó e eu a saber?"

"É melhor não." Digo olhando para a porta.

Então ele num movimento rápido colocou-me na cadeira de rodas. "Entre!" Ele pede.

"Aria? O que fazes aqui?" A senhora mais velha entra perguntando.

"Eu precisava falar com o Sr. Fitz." A Aria disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela aproximou-se mais de nós. "Resolveram os vossos problemas?" Ela pediu olhando para ambos.

"Sim avó, está tudo bem agora." Eu respondo-lhe.

"Ainda bem." Ela sorri. "Como foi a sua viagem Ezra? A sua família encontra-se bem?" Perguntando agora para ele.

"Sim estão todos muito bem. Estão todos bem de saúde isso é o mais importante." Ele responde.

"Fico feliz. A Aria tem passado um pouco mal, mas melhorou estes últimos dias."

O Ezra olhou para mim. "Senti-me enjoada algumas vezes esta semana." Explico. "Já me sinto bem."

"Bom, vamos deixá-lo arrumar o resto das suas coisas Ezra." A minha avó diz vindo para me levar para fora do quarto.

"Até já." Ele diz.

"Até já." Dizemos as duas.

* * *

O Paul levou-me escada a baixo para o chá. Apenas o Ezra já estava na sala de jantar. Trocamos um pequeno sorriso e esperámos pela Srª Jones e a minha avó Judy.

"A minha mãe pediu para te agradecer pelos bombons."

"Ela gostou?"

"Ela adorou." Ele concorda.

"Na próxima vez que for visitar a sua família pode levar mais."

"Não devo, é algo muito caro."

"Isso não é um problema. Além disso é muito melhor quando podemos partilhar com amigos."

Eu estranhei chamar o Ezra "amigo" agora que os nossos sentimentos foram partilhados. Eu não posso pensar em namorar com ele, isso era tão perigoso e proibido. Eu não quero prejudicar o Ezra de qualquer forma e deu-me muito trabalho a convencer a minha avó que o meu problema de saúde da última semana não era relacionado com ele.

Finalmente a Srª Jones e a minha avó entraram na sala.

"Bem-vindo de volta Sr. Fitz."

"Muito obrigada, Srª Jones." O Ezra levanta-se para ambas de sentarem muito cortês.

"Recebi agora uma mensagem do pintor Aria, ele vai chegar na próxima semana."

"Pintor?" Pergunto intrometendo-me na conversa entre a Aria e a avó dela.

"O pai dela decidiu que a Aria já tem idade suficiente para fazermos um retrato dela. É o melhor pintor italiano e já está a caminho."

"Deves dormir e comer bem para recuperar a cor e algum peso." Ela diz para a Aria.

A Aria apenas concordou, ela ficará encantadora no quadro. Eu não precisava de ver o resultado final pois se o pintor é realmente competente vai conseguir capturar cada centímetro da sua beleza encantadora.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty!_ Amanhã vou publicar mais um capítulo da Milionária. Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Podem fazer pergunta como anónimo no tumblr, teria graça responder às vossas questões. Tornava tudo um pouco mais iterativo já que este site deixa muito a desejar.**

 **Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	18. O Pintor

Hoje não me consigo concentrar, estou completamente focada no Ezra e não no que ele está a dizer. Cada dia que passa parece que fica pior. As nossas conversas ficaram mais pessoais, ficámos mais próximos e isso estava a mexer com a minha cabeça. Os sentimentos declarados no dia em que ele voltou estavam cada vez mais claros e tínhamos de ter cuidado para não serem notados. Os sorrisos, os olhares e até mesmo os movimentos corporais tinham pequenos significados. Estava a meio de mais uma aula com o Ezra quando a campainha tocou. Quem teria o desplante de interromper os meus pensamentos ousados com o Ezra, os seus lábios nos meus ou no meu pescoço, as suas mãos na minha cintura, no meu cabelo ou no meu rosto. Como se a cada toque imaginário despertasse algo em mim, algo que me fazia desejar estar com ele de uma maneira mais próxima.

"Aria?" Eu olhei para o Ezra.

"Desculpe." Eu disse envergonhada pelo meu comportamento e ousadia em ter pensamentos tão sujos na minha mente que todos pensam ser pura.

"Não tens estado atenta desde o início. Passa-se alguma coisa?" Ele pergunta.

"Não… eu só… não consigo hoje." Disse.

"Podias ter dito que te sentia-as assim no inicio. Amanhã continuamos." Ele diz.

"Não está chateado?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Não, nem todos os dias são bons para aprender." Ele diz.

Bateram à porta, o Ezra autorizou a entrada foi o Paul. Ele disse que o pintor chegou e que estavam à minha espera na sala de estar.

Fui dispensada da sala pelo Ezra que me nos seguiu para a sala de estar para conhecer também ele o pintor que vai fazer o meu retrato.

"Aqui está a Aria!" Diz a avó dela com um grande sorriso. O tal pintor olhou imediatamente para a Aria e dá-lhe um sorriso caloroso que a Aria retribuiu.

"Come stai, signora? Jake Guzman ao seu serviço, pode me chamar Jake." Ele diz o seu sotaque italiano beijando a mão da Aria com uma pausa profunda, sedutora e charmosa que os homens italianos têm. A Aria foi rapidamente conquistada pelo seu encanto o que me deixou fora de mim.

"Ciau Jake!" A Aria saudou-o em italiano. O jovem sorri. "Aria Montgomery, prazer." Ela completa.

"Miss Montgomery, permita-me apreciar a sua beleza." Ele toca no queixo dela para o erguer e olhar apreciativamente. "Belíssima!" Ele acrescenta depois de soltar o seu queixo. "Já me sinto inspirado para este trabalho." Ele diz para a avó da Aria.

A Judy sorri. "Pode começar quando quiser."

"Por favor, deixem-me sozinho com a minha musa." Todos começam a sair da sala excepto a Aria que ficou com ele.

"Este homem tem modos tão grosseiros." Comenta a Srª Jones.

"Os artistas italianos são muito expressivos." Diz a Judy. A Srª Jones aceitou e desculpou-se para a cozinha. "O que achou do pintor?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Desde que faça o seu trabalho correctamente não tenho nada a dizer."

"Não tem medo que a Aria se encante por ele?"

O meu coração parou por um segundo. "Porque me pergunta isso?"

"Porque eu tenho visto como tem estado próximo da minha neta e porque vi a sua cara quando ele a cumprimentou." Ela diz.

"Eu…"

"Ezra… se eu fosse você teria cuidado. Quando a Aria se aborrece de algo deixa de lado." Ela diz antes de me deixar pasmado a olhar para ela a subir as escadas. _Ela está a dizer para eu me manter perto da Aria? Manter o interesse dela em mim? Fazer algo novo para a lembrar que eu estou aqui para ela primeiro que esse pinto de meia tigela? Ou estará a falar de outra coisa?_

Eu estou confuso… o que devo fazer agora? Estaria a Aria a ficar cansada das minhas aulas? Cansada de mim? Será que esse Jake tomará o meu lugar como seu confidente? Ouvi risos vindos da sala, risos dela. Ela está claramente a divertir-se lá dentro.

Subi as escadas para o meu quarto. Eu tenho de pensar racionalmente. A Aria confessou que tem sentimentos por mim, compartilha comigo o seu segredo que se pode ficar de pé por breves instantes e eu compartilhei com ela que a amo. Talvez para ela tudo não passe de um jogo. Ela tenta seduzir-me para depois me dispensar como se fosse um brinquedo com defeito, bom enquanto é um desafio.

 _Ela não faria isso…_ ela sabe os riscos que corro e não me quer prejudicar por nada do que sentimos.

* * *

Estou há pelo menos 10 minutos sentada na mesma posição. Eu já tinha dito ao Jake exactamente o que queria. Uma coisa é certa a minha cadeira de rodas não aparecerá neste retrato. Como caloroso italiano não parou de me elogiar. "Eu preciso de um olhar de amor, pense em alguma coisa que realmente ame." Ele diz.

 _Isso é fácil…_ Eu olhei para ele. "É isso! Belíssima!" Ele continuou a rabiscar alguma coisa na tela. "Levante mais a cabeça." Eu fiz isso. "No! No!" Ele levantou-se e pegou na minha cabeça para o ângulo ideal. "A Aria é magnífica." Ele diz erguendo ainda mais a minha cabeça para ele olhando-me bem nos olhos.

Ele contemplou todo o meu rosto e quando menos esperei os seus lábios beijaram os meus. Arregalei ainda mais os olhos e fiquei petrificada por breves segundos enquanto ele me beijou com mais força. _Como ele ousa?_ Eu nunca tinha sido beijada por alguém e não foi com ele que imaginei isso acontecer. Eu empurrei-o para longe. "O que pensa que está a fazer?" Pergunto zangada e com um pouco de medo.

"Eu pensei que…"

"Não pense, não é pago para pensar… mas sim para pintar."

"Foi um erro." Ele desculpa-se. "Só me queria conectar à minha musa belíssima." Ele diz.

"PAUL!"

"Por favor, não diga nada... não voltará a acontecer." Ele diz a medo carregando no sotaque italiano.

"Pode ter a certeza que não acontecerá." Que credibilidade terá a minha palavra contra a dele se o denunciar? Eu sinto-me tão envergonhada sobre isto que nem sei o que pensar. "Vai fazer esse retrato o mais rapidamente possível e voltar para a sua terra."

"Preciso 4 ou 5 dias para terminar."

"Quanto mais rápido melhor." Disse-lhe.

"Chamou-me Miss?" O Paul abre a porta.

"Sim Paul, leve-me para o meu quarto por favor." Digo.

Ele transportou-me imediatamente. "Na cama ou na cadeira?" Ele pergunta-me.

"Na cama." Ele deixou-me em cima da cama.

"Mais alguma coisa Miss?"

"Pode chamar o Sr. Fitz?"

Ele concordou e tanto as empregadas que transportaram a cadeira como ele saiu.

Pouco depois o Ezra entrou… eu nem sei como o encarar.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário _EzriaBeauty!_ Acham que o Jake vai tentar mais alguma coisa? Acham que a Aria vai contar ao Ezra e vai haver festa? xD**

 **Amanhã vou publicar mais um capítulo da Milionária e outra História Random.**

 **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	19. Violência, a Tua Maior Inimiga

Assim que entrei no quarto senti imediatamente que algo não estava correto. A Aria estava sentada na cama de cabeça baixa e não me olhou nem falou. Eu precipitei-me mais perto dela. "O que se passa?" Eu ajoelhei-me à frente dela tocando na sua mão quente sobre a sua perna.

Quando ele me olhou com aqueles olhos cheios de compaixão eu arrependi-me de o chamar. Eu não lhe podia contar que outro homem me beijou, seria um desgosto para ele saber que isso tinha acontecido. Partilhar essa informação só causaria uma discussão entre nós ou uma raiva desnecessária dele contra o Jake. Eu não podia permitir que ele fizesse uma cena denunciando o seu interesse romântico em mim. Mas… se ele souber de outra forma? Ele vai ficar com raiva de mim por não lhe contar e até pode deixar a mansão novamente e dessa vez para sempre. "Algo aconteceu." Eu disse num sussurro.

"O que foi?" Ele pergunta-me com ternura. "Sabes que me podes contar tudo." O seu olhar foi ainda mais carinhoso.

"Eu preciso que fiques calmo e que me oiças."

"Eu estou calmo e estou a ouvir." Ele diz pegando as minhas duas mãos, eu peguei as dele de volta.

"Foi o Jake…"

"O que tem ele?" Ele pergunta tenso. O comportamento dele mudou do dia para a noite, ele ficou mais áspero e o rosto dele menos amigável.

Eu comecei a desesperar, não existe forma de dar a volta agora. Só posso esperar o melhor. "Ele beijou-me."

"ELE O QUÊ?" Ele explodiu. "Ele não tinha o direito de te tocar. Eu vou colocar esse sujeito no seu lugar." Ele soltou as minhas mãos para percorrer o caminho para fora do meu quarto.

"EZRA! NÃO!" Num movimento involuntário cai no chão e como o baque forte ele olhou para trás e correu para me auxiliar.

"Aria…" Ele levantou-me para me deixar na cama novamente.

"O meu joelho." Eu digo com dor.

"Posso ver?" Ele pergunta preocupado. Eu concordei levantando o tecido grosso do meu vestido para exibir o meu joelho. Ele movimentou o meu joelho com cuidado. "Dói quando movo?" Eu neguei. Então ele tocou e eu inspirei fundo com dor. Ele retirou imediatamente a mão. "Acho que vai ficar uma nódoa negra feia." Ele diz. "Não posso fazer nada para ajudar, vais ter de esperar para passar." Ele diz puxando novamente o vestido para baixo.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e ficou de pé. "O que vais fazer?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Eu devia dar uma coça naquele gajo." Eu tremi ao pensar na violência dos seus actos… nunca pensei nele dessa forma… bater em alguém, por minha causa. "Peço desculpa por ter usado aquelas palavras desagradáveis." Ele diz pensando no que disse.

"Não podes fazer isso Ezra, eles vão saber que algo está a acontecer entre nós."

"Eu sei… mas ele merecia uma lição." Eu olhei para ela, frágil sentada na cama. Seria um erro expor tudo assim, isso seria apenas negativo para ela e depois teria de lidar com as consequências de tudo. Eu tenho de encontrar uma solução melhor. "O que lhe disseste?"

"Eu afastei-o, disse-lhe que apenas teria de terminar o seu trabalho e sair."

"E ele?"

"Ele pediu desculpa, mas eu senti-me tão mal… não podia ficar nem mais um segundo na mesma sala. Eu senti nojo dele." Ela diz com vergonha.

Como é que ele foi capaz de se aproveitar dela dessa forma? Como sei que não tentará novamente? "Eu vou estar contigo quando ele estiver presente."

Ela concordou. "Eu vou-me sentir mais segura se não estiver sozinha com ele. Obrigada."

Aproximei-me novamente dela e sentei-me ao seu lado. "Não tens de ter vergonha disto, ele é que tem de se envergonhar por te beijar contra a tua vontade. Muito menos deves ter medo dele. Eu vou estar aqui para te proteger."

Ela abraçou-me. "Obrigada Ezra." Eu abracei-a de volta passando a mão pelos seus longos cabelos sedosos.

"Eu sempre vou respeitar a tua vontade." Digo.

Ela suspirou ainda agarrada a mim. "Eu sei."

* * *

Por insistência da minha avó o pintor ficou para almoçar, eu não disse uma palavra nem o Ezra apesar de se notar na sua cara que não estava feliz com alguma coisa. O maxilar do Ezra contraia sempre que o Jake falava no seu quente sotaque italiano. Eu podia sentir o Ezra muito tenso quando o pintor se tentou aproximar dele por serem ambos jovens. Mal ele sabe que o Ezra lhe quer bater tanto.

Felizmente o almoço passou, todos fomos para a sala de estar onde o Jake continuou o seu trabalho e eu fiquei de modelo novamente. Troquei alguns olhares cúmplices com o Ezra por vezes e mantive o meu lugar até à hora da sesta.

"Está na hora de subir." Diz a Srª Jones. Paul leva a Aria, a Srª Jones e uma empregada transportam a cadeira e a Judy sobe também para desejar uma boa sesta à neta.

"A Aria é uma jovem perfeita, não acha?" O Jake pergunta-me.

"Sim é." Eu disse sem grande emoção… eu nem sei como consigo falar com ele.

"Ela apenas tem um defeito." Eu desviei o olhar do meu livro para ele esperando a continuação. "Ela gosta de se fazer difícil de conquistar." Eu quis agarra-lo pelo pescoço nesse momento, mas controlei-me pensando na Aria.

"O que quer dizer?" Fingi não perceber o que ele queria dizer.

"Você sabe… as mulheres fazem isso o tempo todo. Elas são amáveis e convidativas no início e depois ficam tímidas e afastam-nos. Como se fosse um desafio ou um jogo."

 _Ele está mesmo a falar da Aria?_ A Aria não tinha qualquer intenção em seduzir alguém, ela é sempre correta e delicada. Viveu longe de influências que a poderiam ensinar a seduzir um coração de um homem de forma mais grosseira. Ela só por si não precisa de qualquer estratagema, ela é linda, personalidade perfeita e delicada como um flor... o mundo cairia aos seus pés se a conhecesse. "A Aria é uma menina muito gentil e inocente, ela não tem interesse em seduzir." Eu disse. Ele merecia sem dúvida um enxerto de porrada.

"Eu não vejo uma menina… eu vejo uma mulher com fogo." Ele continua no seu trabalho.

"Eu aconselho-o a continuar o seu trabalho e esquecer o seu interesse no fogo nela." Digo antes de sair da sala para o seu próprio bem.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! Acham que o Jake se vai safar de apanhar? xD O Ezra vai andar em cima dele!**

 **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	20. Os Nossos Desejos

Eu sabia que a Aria devia ser acordada dentro de 20 minutos e isso fez-me entrar sorrateiramente no seu quarto. Eu queria falar com ela o que seria impossível hoje visto que não estaria mais nenhum momento sozinho com ela… eu não podia esperar por amanhã para a nossa aula. Haviam perguntas na minha cabeça que tinham de ser respondidas. Dúvidas que eu não devia ter, mas a mente humana gosta de pregar partidas.

Abri um pouco a cortina ajustando-me ao ambiente escuro do quarto. Aria estava deitada, perfeitamente adormecida, ela era tão encantadora e inocente. Eu toquei no seu ombro e chamei-a. Como um movimento suave ela respondeu. "Ezra?" Ela perguntou calma puxando a manta para si, pois não era correto para mim vê-la de camisa de dormir.

"Desculpa… eu preciso falar contigo." Nós começamos a habituarmos a chamar pelo nosso nome quando estamos sozinhos fora da aula.

"Fizestes alguma coisa?" Ela pergunta assustada.

"Não… são apenas as minhas dúvidas."

"Que dúvidas?" Ela pergunta suave.

Eu sentei-me na borda da cama.

"Eu quase não me aguentei perto dele. A forma como ele falou de ti, como se fosses uma qualquer… eu fiquei furioso tive de sair da sala e ir para o meu quarto." Disse-lhe olhando para o tapete trabalhado ao lado da cama.

A mão dele estava a agarrar a borda da cama com força, podia ver os músculos contraídos ao falar nisso. Eu tinha medo desse lado dele, o lado chateado, furioso e que não se podia controlar… o mesmo que o fez sair desta casa abruptamente. Eu tinha de o acalmar. Tomei no seu antebraço deslizando-a para a sua mão e ele olhou para mim. "Se não tivesse contado não estarias assim."

"Aria…" Ele suavizou novamente. "Fizeste bem em contar-me, confiar em mim desta forma significa muito para mim."

"Eu confio totalmente em ti."

Ele sorri. "As minhas dúvidas são tão tolas…" Ele diz como se estivesse a desistir de me dizer.

"Diz-me o que te atormenta." Incentivei-o.

"É tão tolo..." Ele voltou a olhar para o chão.

Eu reuni força para me sentar e ficar mais próxima dele. "Por favor!"

Ele olhou para mim.

"O Jake disse que tu o seduzistes e depois o afastaste."

"O quê?" Eu perguntei apanhada desprevenida. "Tu acreditas nisso?"

"Não! Eu sei que não é verdade, mas achei melhor contar-te."

"É por isso que não contei a ninguém… ele diria o contrário. Eu apenas fui simpática, fiz o que ele pediu e depois ele aproveitou a situação."

Ele acalmou-me pegando na minha mão. "Eu sei." Foi a única coisa que ele disse, mas deixou-me imediatamente mais calma. "A outra situação é sobre a nossa aula. A falta de interesse… foi minha culpa?"

 _Opss… tecnicamente foi…_ "Eu apenas estava um pouco distraída." Disse sentindo-me ficar quente. Eu não podia dizer que estava a pensar nele.

"A pensar no quê? Perdeste o interesse nas aulas?"

"O quê? Não!" Eu disse negando. "Eu adoro as tuas aulas, eu apenas… não sei." Mordi o lábio sentindo calor ao pensar novamente no pensamento inadequado de o beijar e das suas mãos em mim.

"Lembra-te que me podes contar tudo."

"Há coisas que não devem ser ditas…" Eu fiquei um pouco nervosa com a sua insistência. Afastei a minha mão dele.

"É assim tão grave?" Ele pergunta.

"É inadequado." Eu digo.

"Sobre mim?" Ele pergunta.

"Sobre nós!"

"O que somos nós exactamente?"

"Não faças isto mais difícil." Engoli em seco.

"Vais-me contar?" Eu fiquei parada e ele desviou o olhar. "Não confias em mim…"

"Não é sobre confiança Ezra."

"Então prova." Ele encarou-me novamente. _Porque ele estava a empurrar o assunto desta maneira?_

"Está bem… eu imaginei… que me beijavas e tocavas…" Eu não podia acreditar que tinha dito isto. Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha confissão, mas eu desviei o olhar com vergonha. Ele vai-me julgar tão mal.

"Desculpa!" Foi a única coisa que ele disse e parecia triste.

Eu olhei novamente para ele. "Porquê? Eu tive os pensamentos inadequados."

"Sou um idiota em fazer-te dizer isso e por não poder fazê-lo." Ele diz. "Por mais que sejam os nossos desejos." O olhar dele foi triste e ao contrário do que pensei ele não me julgou. Ele compreendeu, talvez porque também seja esse o pensamento dele. Como ele disse ' _os nossos desejos'_.

"Eu daria tudo para conseguir andar e fugir contigo." Eu deixei escapar.

"Tu deixarias a tua família para ficar comigo?" Eu perguntei incrédulo.

"Se é a única forma de ser feliz contigo eu deixaria." Ela diz. "Tu significas muito para mim."

Eu não tinha palavras. Como ela podia pensar em deixar a sua boa vida para ficar comigo? Um jovem que não lhe pode oferecer nem metade do que ela tem. Um simples professor que terá de lutar cada dia para ser alguém na vida, enquanto ela já tem tudo.

"Não pode ser… eu não posso deixar que arruínes a tua vida por minha causa." Eu digo.

"Eu sei que é loucura, mas… eu amo-te Ezra!" O meu coração bateu duas vezes mais rápido. Ela disse que me ama… eu sabia que ela tinha sentimentos por mim… ela disse que estava apaixonada… mas amar? Como eu a amo? Ela está a corresponder o meu amor.

Ouvimos passos e vozes no corredor. "Rápido… por baixo da cama!" Ela diz num sussurro ansioso.

Eu fiz isso imediatamente escondendo-me como ela mandou.

"Está acordada." Diz a Srª Jones. "Quem abriu a cortina?" A empregada pergunta.

"Quando acordei estava aberta." Ouvi a Aria dizer.

"Ninguém deixou a sala excepto o Sr. Fitz." Diz a Srª Jones.

"Porque ele viria ao meu quarto? Abrir a minha cortina? Isso não parece ter sentido." Diz a Aria.

"Vou ao seu quarto perguntar-lhe." Diz a Srª Jones.

"Primeiro diga-me como vai o meu retrato." A Aria pede. Eu podia ver a movimentação das duas mulheres à volta da cama. Eu tenho de sair daqui agora… a Aria estava a mantê-las distraídas para eu sair.

A camisa de dormir que a Aria estava a usar caiu no chão. As duas mulheres estavam distraídas com ela e eu aproveitei a chance para sair pelo fundo da cama e deixar o quarto. Felizmente a porta estava apenas encostada e fechei-a com um baque no final.

Tanto a empregada como e Srª Jones olharam para a porta quando bateu. O Ezra tinha saído com sucesso. "Deve ser alguma corrente de ar." Digo.

A Srª Jones estranhou e foi até à porta abrindo-a. "Não tem ninguém." O Paul entrou assim que a empregada terminou de me vestir e deixou-me na minha cadeira.

"Vamos perguntar ao Sr. Fitz… eu quero saber se foi ele que abriu a cortina." Digo à Srª Jones.

Ela empurrou a minha cadeira e bateu à porta do Ezra. Ele abriu pouco depois com um livro na mão. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele pergunta olhando para nós duas.

"Esteve no meu quarto Sr. Fitz?" Eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim. "Eu não deixei o meu quarto desde que sai da sala." Ele diz.

"Meu Deus… são espíritos!" A empregada diz benzendo-se. Ela estava à espera no topo das escadas para levar a cadeira para o andar de baixo.

"Que disparate! Tal coisa não existe!" Diz a Srª Jones.

Eu pisquei o olho ao Ezra antes de ser levada… _esta história de espíritos até pode ser jeito_.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! Meu Deus! A Aria disse que o amava e confessou os pensamentos ousados xD estamos cada vez mais perto de algo mais especial!**

 **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	21. O Que Vamos Fazer Agora?

"O que vai ensinar hoje Sr. Fitz?" Eu pergunto para ele. Nas nossas conversas concordámos manter o registo formal durante as aulas e perto de outras pessoas.

Ele sentou-se perto de mim. "Estive a pensar e talvez seja melhor uma pausa."

"Uma pausa?" Pergunto confusa. "Mas já estivemos quase 2 semanas sem aulas."

"Eu sei, mas acho que algumas coisas devem ser discutidas entre nós." Ele diz.

Eu concordei e senti-me imediatamente envergonhada pelo meu comportamento de ontem. Apesar de vivermos na mesma casa não tivemos oportunidade de falar sobre isso.

"Eu quero que te sintas à vontade comigo, mas existem algumas coisas que temos de resolver." Eu concordei novamente. "Nós estamos apaixonados, nós amamo-nos, mas não podemos."

"Dizes isso como se estivesses a convencer a ti mesmo e não a mim."

"Estou… é muito difícil estar perto de ti sem poder fazer nada. Eu gostava de te poder agradar, dizer coisas agradáveis em frente a outras pessoas e até sair para algum encontro, mas o facto é que não posso."

"Eu gostava que fosse mais fácil… isto está a fazer-te sofrer e a mim também."

"Talvez esteja na altura de aceitar… não existe um futuro para nós. A única solução que vejo é sair." Ele não olhou para mim.

Eu olhei para ele. "Sair?"

"O tempo cura tudo Aria, nós vamos esquecer o que sentimos e ter uma vida normal. Tu vais ter a vida que mereces."

"Esquecer-te? Achas que isso vai acontecer? Tu vais esquecer-me? Como se nada disto tivesse acontecido?" Eu não podia acreditar. Ele nem teve a coragem de olhar para mim. "Quando se ama realmente alguém nunca esquecemos." Eu lembrei-me da minha mãe e lágrimas vieram imediatamente. "O tempo ajuda na dor, mas o sentimento está lá para sempre. O amor e a dor ficam de mãos dadas connosco e a felicidade nunca chega até nós." Ele olhou para mim. "Então um raio de sol aparece para nos tirar do sofrimento e da escuridão, mas… as nuvens estão lá sempre ameaçadoras. Eu preciso sair da escuridão Ezra… eu não posso deixar que a luz da esperança desapareça. Eu não posso deixar que vás. O que vai ser de mim sem ti?" Eu mordi o lábio para tentar parar de chorar.

"Aria…"

"Eu sei que estou a ser egoísta... tu mereces alguém que possa andar e que não seja tua aluna." Como ela se conseguia rebaixar tanto. "Eu percebo que querias sair, cortar o mal pela raiz e seguir em frente. Deves pensar na tua felicidade em primeiro lugar e esquecer-me."

"Eu estou assustado Aria." Ele diz. Eu não fui capaz de perguntar a razão. "Como podes achar tão pouco de ti? A minha felicidade é contigo Aria. Cada vez que estamos juntos ou falamos é quando estou realmente feliz." Ele suspira. "Isso assusta-me… eu não sei como controlar… Não é correto, mas eu sinto-me bem perto de ti." Ele ficou mais sério e olhou para mim. "Mas existe uma coisa que nunca vou permitir. Eu não vou deixar que arruínes a tua vida por um simples professor e se fizeres isso eu vou sair e nunca mais me verás."

"Penso que essa não é uma escolha tua."

"Tens de me prometer que não haverá loucuras."

"Que tipo de loucuras?"

"Como fugir ou ficares contra a tua família."

"Eu não posso fugir mesmo que quisesse." Eu disse. "Aquilo que eu disse ontem foi verdadeiro, mas eu não sei se teria a coragem de o fazer. Tem de haver uma forma Ezra! Tem de haver uma forma de ficarmos juntos."

"Não penses nisso Aria. É ilegal, é algo abusivo e que nos vai levar a problemas."

"Não com o meu consentimento. Eu sou maior de idade, eu posso responder por mim."

Ele suspirou derrotado. "Eu não te posso ver chorar."

Limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto e sorri-lhe.

"O que propões?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu proponho que devemos ver até onde tudo isto nos leva."

"Isso é o que estamos a fazer e vê onde nos levou… tu a fantasiar durante a minha aula."

Eu corei envergonhada pelo seu comentário.

"Talvez seja uma boa ideia acabar com isto." Ele diz.

"O quê?"

"Beijamo-nos e tudo termina."

As minhas bochechas estavam a queimar com a sua proposta. Eu não tinha pensado em algo assim… sem romantismo… sem uma razão especial… "Agora? Aqui?"

Eu acho que ele percebeu. "Desculpa… é uma ideia idiota, não estou a ser melhor do que aquele pintor. E eu sou teu professor… não posso fazer isso."

"Não penses nele. Eu gostava de te beijar Ezra, mas assim forçado não me parece certo e a nossa situação não é a melhor."

Ele concordou. "Sentes-te confortável para ficar de pé?" Ele estava a tentar mudar de assunto, voltar a ter um ambiente de naturalidade entre nós. Podemos discutir o assunto noutra altura… quando estivermos resolvidos do que queremos.

"Já não tento há algum tempo." Digo.

"Temos de tentar todos os dias." Ele diz. Parecia mais empolgado do que eu. Ele virou a minha cadeira para ele e tira a manta que eu tinha no colo deixando-a em cima da mesa. "Como está o teu joelho?"

"Tinhas razão… ficou negro, mas apenas dói quando toco." Ele permaneceu sentado e eu tirei os meus pés do apoio para o chão. "Não me deixes cair."

"Tu sabes que não."

Eu fiz força com os braços e com sucesso fiquei de pé. O Ezra pegou-me imediatamente na cintura mantendo a minha posição e como ele ficou sentado foi mais fácil para mim alcançar os seus ombros largos.

"Não precisas de me agarrar com tanta força." Ele diz e soltou a minha cintura.

"Não me soltes." Eu fiquei nervosa.

"Relaxa Aria… eu não vou te deixar cair." Ele removeu uma das mãos do seu ombro e pegou nela como apoio para mim. "Podes soltar o meu ombro."

"E se…"

"Não tenhas medo. Sê corajosa!" Ele diz-me.

Eu respirei fundo e afrouxei o aperto até me soltar dele. Apenas a sua mão estava na minha apoiando-me.

"É isso! Agora… consegues colocar o teu pé mais para a frente?"

Eu neguei.

"Apenas arrastar." Ele sugere.

"Eu vou tentar."

Ele levantou-se, abraço a minha cintura de lado e pegou a minha mão como se fosse o meu suporte. "Vamos lá."

Ele sabia como me fazer sentir segura. Eu tentei, mas… não consegui. Ao ver a minha desilusão ele parou. "Aria, Aria!" Eu olhei para ele. "Está tudo bem. Não vais conseguir fazer tudo num dia. Pensa que levou tanto tempo só para ficares de pé. Isto é uma conquista!" Ele diz.

Eu concordei. "Tens razão… eu não posso desistir."

"É isso mesmo." Ele sorri.

"Eu quero muito voltar a andar e dançar Ezra."

"Tu vais!" Ele beijou a minha testa. "Vamos dançar." Ele diz tentando esquecer o beijo que deu na minha testa por impulso.

"Eu não posso." Digo-lhe.

"Porque não?" Ele pergunta. Então ele ficou na minha frente, apoiei-me nele enquanto ele colocou os meus pés em cima dos dele. A minha mão encontrou o apoio no seu ombro e a outra na sua mão. Ele agarrou-me firmemente contra ele para não cair e começou a mover-se. Eu fiquei espantada com o resultado. "Diz-me se quiseres parar."

"Não! Eu não quero parar nunca." Eu sorri para ele. Ele era a pessoa mais incrível que podia ter aparecido na minha vida. "Apenas falta a música." Comentei.

"Não quero que te falte nada minha querida." Ele começou a trautear Für Elise de Beethoven.

Eu não parei de rir enquanto ele continuava, ele parecia feliz também. Meu Deus… ele é tão perfeito. Ele agarrou-me pela cintura e rodopiou. Eu não me senti tão livre por tanto tempo… Ele voltou a colocar-me no chão.

"Foi tão divertido." Digo.

Ele sorri-me. Então pega a minha mão a cima a minha cabeça e fica atrás de mim abraçando-me enquanto as nossas mãos ainda estão juntas. Eu podia ouvir o meu coração e a respiração dele no meu ouvido. Fiquei encostada a ele, este até é um dos momentos romântico que já tinha pensado.

Eu rodei um pouco o meu tronco, olhei bem nos seus olhos e depois os seus lábios. Ele lambeu o lábio inferior olhando para os meus lábios brevemente. Ele vez uma breve proximidade, eu não me afastei e continuei a olha-lo. Então os seus lábios suaves beijaram os meus.

 _Cruzamos a linha que não podia ser cruzada…_

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 Eles beijaram-se finalmente! (ao fim de 20 capítulos... desculpem lá qualquer coisinha xD)**

 **Boa Páscoa para todos! *.***

 **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	22. Um Novo Passo

Eu não sei como, mas consegui voltar-me para ele. Ele afastou-se por breves segundos apenas para verificar se eu não estava arrependida. Quando eu não exibi qualquer gesto de constrangimento, os nossos lábios voltaram a encontrar-se desta vez com mais entrega. Ele prendeu-me firmemente e puxou o meu maxilar para ele com suavidade. Eu deslizei a minha mão pelos seus cabelos da nuca. _Era tão suave como pensei._ Já o beijo não foi como eu esperava… foi melhor. Eu não sabia o que fazer mais, nunca ninguém me disse e nunca vi. A sua língua começou a ganhar terreno para dentro da minha boca e então as nossas línguas começaram a brincar. O seu sabor era de biscoitos e café. Senti-me corar, eu não esperava que fosse assim tão intimo. Ele terminou o beijo e abraçou-me junto ao seu peito.

"Não podemos Aria." Ele diz com pesar, a sala ficou em silêncio. Os sentimentos estavam à flor da pele, não havia nada para melhorar este momento. Ele tem razão. "É tão difícil ficar longe de ti." Ele confessa quebrando o silêncio. "Não imaginas como me controlo."

"Eu gostava que não fosse um problema." Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Os nossos sentimentos são tão puros e bonitos não existe nada tão perfeito como os sentimentos inocentes entre um homem e uma mulher.

"Vamos ter de agir como se nada disto tivesse acontecido." Ele diz.

Eu sabia que tinha de ser segredo, não havia outra forma do Ezra permanecer nesta casa.

"Achas que podemos manter um namoro em segredo?"

"Aria…" Ele afasta-me um pouco para me olhar nos olhos. "Não podemos… namorar é ainda pior do que já fizemos até agora minha querida."

"Mas parece-me tão certo… ninguém tinha de saber."

"Achas mesmo que não iam desconfiar? Estão em cima de nós 24 horas por dia e a tua avó é uma excelente observadora."

Concordei. "Desculpa Ezra! Sou eu que torno as coisas mais difíceis…"

"Não digas isso. Apenas tivemos a infelicidade de nos encontrarmos desta forma." Ele pegou-me ao colo e sentou-me na cadeira.

"Não devemos dificultar as coisas, temos de continuar como tem sido até agora. Podemos manter os nossos sentimentos escondidos até um do outro, assim será mais fácil convivermos."

Ele concorda.

* * *

Nessa tarde o Jake continuou o seu trabalho e eu fiz o meu papel de modelo. O Ezra nunca me deixará sozinha com ele por isso nunca tentará uma oportunidade de aproximação e eu estou grata por isso.

Alguns olhares foram roubados entre nós. Senti o coração no meu peito cada vez que ele me olhava por mais tempo, eu queria tanto tocar no seu cabelo novamente e sentir os seus braços agarrarem-me para não cair. O período da manhã com ele foi o melhor da minha vida, nunca me senti tão bem na vida. No entanto, a felicidade dura pouco e quando a realidade aparece revela sempre o lado mais cruel. _O nosso amor é impossível! Não posso namorar, o meu professor._ Ambos sabemos o que isso pode causar, até onde podem ir as consequências de uma possível descoberta ou suspeita. Tudo o que aconteceu não pode passar de um sonho.

"Pareces muito feliz hoje Aria." Comenta a minha avó assim que sou dispensada para a hora do chá.

"Hoje tive um sonho muito agradável." Disse.

"E o que foi o sonho?" Ela pergunta.

"Sonhei que dançava." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Ela sorri também. "Espero que isso venha a acontecer minha querida."

"Eu também avó."

Enquanto comemos o Ezra e eu trocamos uma série de olhares e ligeiros sorrisos.

"Sinto tanta falta de te ouvir tocar violino querida." Diz a minha avó.

"Posso tocar para si avó."

"Isso seria encantador."

Fui levada para a sala e o violino chegou às minhas mãos pouco depois. Voltei a pensar no beijo desta manhã… _Meu Deus_ … como posso ficar sem ele?

Comecei a tocar uma música alegre e rápida. A minha avó ficou muito alegre ao ouvir e o Ezra deu-me um sorriso mais amplo para me incentivar a continuar.

Ela era muito encantadora quando está concentrada na música que está a tocar, os seus movimentos delicados e rápidos poderiam prender a minha atenção por horas. Senti o olhar da avó dela em mim, tirei o grande sorriso que tinha no rosto e desviei a minha atenção para o caderno de apontamentos que tenho nas mãos. Estaria ela a perceber o que está a acontecer entre mim e a Aria? Será que a distância torna tudo ainda mais evidente? Senti o olhar dela deixar-me e respirei fundo, talvez não seja nada… a imaginação pode ser muito traiçoeira.

* * *

Eu estava perto de adormecer quanto alguém abriu a porta do meu quarto e entrou com uma vela. Consegui perceber que era o Ezra.

"O que fazes aqui?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Eu estou preocupado." Ele deixa a vela em cima da mesa.

"O que se passa?" Pergunto.

"A tua avó deve desconfiar de alguma coisa… eu não consigo ser indiferente Aria." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu vou ficar louco se tiver de me manter assim afastado de ti. Eu já fiquei tanto tempo… e agora os teus lábios suaves não saem da minha mente. Fiquei viciado." Ele diz envergonhado e tenso com a confissão.

"Mas sabes que não podemos." Eu digo. "Eu não quero que nada de mau te aconteça."

"Eu posso pedir demissão, arranjar um trabalho perto e continuar a ver-te." Ele diz.

"Sabes que eu não deixo a mansão, não haveria uma hipótese de nos vemos novamente." Digo. "Só podemos manter o segredo."

Ele debateu-se algum tempo e sentou-se na borda da cama voltado para mim. "Aceitas namorar comigo em segredo?" Ele pergunta.

Eu pensei que ele nunca iria ceder. O meu coração bateu mais rápido com emoção. _Isto é a sério._ "Eu aceito."

Ele puxou-me delicadamente para um beijo apaixonado selando o nosso compromisso.

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 Mais um passo superado! *.***

 **Obrigado ainda ao cotychan, por seguir e colocar favorito em diversas história!**

 **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	23. Vou Cuidar de Ti

Os meus olhos abriram lentamente sentido um calor anormal. A claridade era pouca, mas podia ver claramente. O Ezra tinha adormecido comigo a noite passada, nós tínhamos ficado até tarde a conversar e em algum momento acabamos por adormecer. Olhei o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira, eram 5h da manhã… felizmente ninguém nos apanhou juntos, só viriam para me acordar às 7h.

Eu tomei um momento para o observar… isto é tão errado, mas eu gosto tanto dele. Os seus músculos estavam descontraídos, a sua mão descansava na minha cintura como para me proteger. O seu cabelo estava ligeiramente despenteado e o seu rosto angelical já tinha pequenos pêlos da barba por fazer, mas ainda assim ele parecia mais do que perfeito. Toquei no seu rosto sentindo os pêlos ásperos nos meus dedos.

Ele tinha adormecido fora do calor das minhas mantas. Toquei no seu braço e senti-o gelado, ele ficaria doente… ninguém conseguia passar uma noite tão gelada sem se manter quente. Ele apenas estava no seu pijama.

"Ezra." Eu chamei-o suavemente e puxei o cobertor por cima dele.

Eu peguei as suas mãos geladas na esperança de o aquecer. Ele começou a despertar, parecendo perdido quando me viu e depois assustado ao perceber que já era manhã.

"Ainda é cedo." Eu disse calmamente.

Ele ficou parado a olhar, parecia uma eternidade quando ele falou. "És linda." Ele diz, isso fez-me corar. "Bom dia." Ele beijou a minha testa.

"Bom dia." Eu disse num sussurro. A minha mão ainda estava com a dele. "Estás gelado." Comentei.

"Eu estou bem." Ele diz com um ligeiro sorriso. "Talvez seja melhor ir para o meu quarto." Ele diz. Ele não queria correr riscos de ser visto assim comigo.

"Fica mais um pouco, ainda é muito cedo." Ela diz com alguma timidez.

Como podia dizer que era errado compartilha o mesmo cobertor com ela? Parece tão certo e perfeito. Ela era um anjo no meio de um monte de almofadas fofas e lençóis brancos. Eu tinha realmente adormecido por acidente. Não queria ter terminado desta forma inadequada, mas não me podia importar agora. Ela era uma bela visão pela manhã.

A mão dela agarrou a minha com mais força, para não me deixar ir. "Mais alguns minutos não fazem diferença." Ela sorri com o meu comentário.

Eu funguei e encolhi-me quando senti que iria espirrar. Não podia fazer tanto barulho… alguém podia ouvir. Então tapei o nariz. Eu estava com frio, realmente muito gelado. "Saúde. Podias ter puxado o cobertor para ti." Ela diz.

"Eu não devia ter adormecido." Digo.

"Vais ficar doente." Ela diz preocupada.

"Vou ficar bem, já passei pior." Digo.

"Ainda estás gelado." Ela comenta aproximando-se de mim.

O seu corpo dela estava tão quente comparando com o meu. Meu Deus, isso sabe tão bem. Ela abraçou o meu corpo frio, a diferença do tamanho e temperatura dos nossos corpos era abismal. Ela olhou para cima, procurando os meus olhos. Eu abracei a sua cintura e ela tremeu com o frio que sentiu. Ela encolheu-se ainda mais contra mim se fosse possível. Senti-me aquecer rapidamente, o calor que irradiava dela era muito reconfortante. Eu fechei os olhos inspirando o seu cheiro a água de rosas e perfume. Essa mistura acalma-me sempre, é o cheiro dela, a sua identidade. O seu silêncio era algo que me começou a incomodar ao fim de vários minutos.

"Estás bem?" Perguntei voltando a abrir os olhos à procura dos seus.

"Sim." Ela diz corada.

Talvez a proximidade fosse algo que ela não goste realmente, mas então porque ela se aproximou em primeiro lugar?

"O que estás a pensar?"

"Eu… eu gostava que me beijasses novamente." Ela diz envergonhada.

Eu sorri. "Sabes que podes ser tu a fazê-lo?"

"Eu?" As suas bochechas estavam tão rosadas agora.

"Sim."

"Mas… e se tu não quiseres?" Ela pergunta.

O medo dela é a minha rejeição? Tomei o seu rosto nas minhas mãos. "Eu quero-te a todos os momentos Aria."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ligeiramente envergonhada. "Tens a certeza?" Ela pergunta não tirando os olhos dos meus.

Eu concordei e complementei os meus lábios com os dela. Foi um beijo gentil tal como ela. Ela envolveu o meu pescoço com os seus braços e ficamos ao mesmo nível. Ela tinha feito o trabalho de casa, eu sorri para mim mesmo, ela tinha aprendido rapidamente a arte de beijar. Os seus lábios moldaram-se tão perfeitamente com os meus.

Afastamo-nos algum tempo depois na esperança de recuperar um pouco o ar, ela podia sugar a minha alma com os seus lábios e fazer o que queria com o meu coração. _Como consegui resistir tanto tempo?_

Olhei por cima vendo a hora. 6h30. _Como passou tão rápido?_

"É melhor eu ir, em breve haverá movimento."

Ela concordou, corada e com um sorriso tímido. Enfrentei o frio da sala mais uma vez.

"Espera." Ela diz antes de me puxar para um último beijo que nos deixou com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu caí sobre as almofadas suaves com o sorriso mais idiota no rosto, ele tinha esse poder em mim. Eu não consego pensar nos problemas, eu sinto-me 100% feliz quando estou com ele.

* * *

Tinha terminado o exercício que ele pediu. "Ezra? Estás bem?" Pergunto.

Ele estava sentado com os olhos fechados e as mãos nas têmporas. "Sim." Mas ainda assim ele não abriu os olhos. A sua pele também estava um pouco mais rosada do que do costume.

"Eu já terminei." Ele levantou-se e veio até mim para ver o exercício. Eu podia dizer que ele não se sente bem de todo. "Ezra?"

"Sr. Fitz durante as aulas." Ele diz. _Ele tinha razão._

"Desculpe."

Ele olhou o exercício. "Está correto." Ele diz. "Vou procurar outro." Ele diz sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado e procurando no seu livro.

Eu toquei no seu rosto, ele estava quente. Os seus olhos estavam cansados e vermelhos como se estivesse com sono. Toquei na sua testa. "Ezra… estás a arder em febre." Eu disse preocupada. Ele estava repentinamente abatido. "Meu Deus… deves voltar para a cama imediatamente."

"Eu estou bem."

"Não, não estás." Ele olhou para mim. "PAUL!"

Ele entrou pouco depois. "Chamou Miss?"

"Sim, chame um médico imediatamente. O Sr. Fitz está doente." Eu disse.

Ele concordou antes de sair.

"O que estás a fazer?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Shhh… vais ficar bem. Deixa-me cuidar de ti." Beijei a sua testa para testar a sua temperatura.

"Aria, eu…"

"Vai para cima, eu vou assim que conseguir." Interrompi-o.

Ele assim fez sem protestar, eu movi a cadeira até à sala.

O Jake estava a pintar e a Srª Jones a bordar com a minha avó. "O que se passa Aria? A tua aula terminou mais cedo?" A minha avó pergunta.

"Não, o Sr. Fitz está doente. Com febre e muito cansado, um médico já deve vir a caminho."

"Pobre rapaz." Diz a minha avó. Ela gosta muito do Ezra, como se ele fosse parte da família.

"Miss, o médico vem a caminho." Diz Paul da porta para mim.

"Muito obrigada. Leve-me para cima." Eu pedi.

"Não gostaria de se juntar a nós?" Pergunta a Srª Jones.

"Agora não." Eu digo com cuidado. Será que estou a dar muito nas vistas? "Vou subir."

O Paul levou-me para o meu quarto em cima da cama, volta pouco depois com a cadeira e senta-me nela. "Obrigada." Ele saiu do quarto. Assim que a costa ficou livre manobrei a cadeira até ao quarto do Ezra.

Ele permitiu a entrada, estava na cama, parecia cansado fiquei mais perto da cama. "O médico vem a caminho. Como te sentes?"

"Cansado." Ele diz tentando o melhor para parecer bem.

Afastei o cabelo da sua testa quente. "Descansa."

* * *

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 Não foi fofinho eles adormecerem juntos e agora a Aria vai cuidar dele! *.***

 **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	24. Mentiras e Segredos

Guiei o médico escada a cima para ver o Ezra. Bati na porta mesmo antes de a abrir. Não fiquei espantada ao ver a minha neta sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama do seu professor.

Ele parecia realmente abatido e ela certamente preocupada.

"Doutor Travis." A Aria cumprimenta.

O médico aproximou-se rapidamente do Ezra para o examinar.

"O que pode fazer por ele doutor?" A voz dela tremeu, ela tinha medo que fosse grave com certeza.

"Vamos deixar o doutor fazer o seu trabalho." Coloquei a mão no seu ombro.

Ela concordou hesitante, eu levei-a para o seu quarto e fiquei lá com ela, a porta estava aberta caso o médico saísse.

Ela estava preocupada e nervosa. "O que se passa querida?"

"E se ele não recuperar? Pessoas morrem assim…" Ela diz.

"O Ezra é um jovem forte, ele vai ficar bem." Ela concordou. "Vocês têm ficado muito próximos, não é?"

Ela olhou para mim. "O quê?" Ela ri. "Não notei."

Eu concordei e olhei para fora da porta. "Não precisas fingir. Tu estás diferente dos últimos dias." Eu reparei.

"É apenas impressão sua avó."

"Será mesmo?"

Ela olhou para mim e não afastou o olhar, ela estava a tentar esconder alguma coisa? "Ele…?"

"Ele não fez nada de errado." Ela defende imediatamente.

"Eu não o acusei de nada Aria. Eu ia apenas perguntar quando o notaste doente." Ela recompôs-se imediatamente. "Vocês os dois têm de aprender algumas coisas."

"O quê?" Ela pergunta ainda na defesa.

"Como esconder os vossos sentimentos, por exemplo. Ele é tão explicito quando estão na mesma sala e mesmo quando estão afastados também se pode notar que sentem a falta do apoio um do outro. Tu tens de te portar como uma senhora Aria, sabes que ele é teu professor. O que acontecerá se o teu pai começar a perceber o que está a acontecer mesmo por baixo do tecto dele?"

"Vais contar-lhe?"

"Não… mas apenas por ti, tu precisas dele agora." Ela parecia um pouco confusa. "Não te apegues a ele demais, a passagem dele nesta casa será temporária. O que vais fazer quando ele tiver de ir embora?"

Uma lágrima grossa escorreu pela sua bochecha. Ela está tão apaixonada por ele… e os sentimentos dele são completamente recíprocos.

"Vocês não podem ficar juntos querida."

"Eu sei, mas quando estou perto dele eu sinto-me tão bem."

"Seria possível se ele não fosse teu professor e provasse ser capaz de suportar uma família."

Ela apenas concordou abatida. "Eu gosto dele Aria. Eu acho que ele cuida de ti com responsabilidade e respeito, mas isso não o protegerá se algo acontecer entre vocês dois. O teu pai será implacável."

"Nada acontecerá entre nós avó." Ela diz triste.

"Eu não queria que fosse assim querida, eu não gosto de te ver triste."

"Nós sabemos que não podemos estar juntos."

"Vocês já falaram sobre isso?" Fiquei curiosa.

"Sim, como podíamos não falar. Nós afastamo-nos, mas…"

"Mas o quê? Ele fez-te algo?"

Ela negou. "Eu fiquei de pé novamente e ele continua a ajudar-me."

Meu Deus! "Isso é mesmo verdade?"

Ela concordou. "Por isso estamos tão próximos, eu pedi-lhe para manter segredo.

"Isso é maravilhoso." Eu não podia esconder o meu entusiasmo. "Mas porque querias guardar segredo?"

Ela moveu a cadeira para mais perto da cama. "Eu não quero que me pressionem… eu não consigo andar de qualquer maneira." Ela diz. Então ela levantou-se e ficou de pé agarrada à coluna do dossel da cama.

Eu tinha de dar o braço a torcer, o professor estava a ajudar imensamente a Aria. Agora percebo a cumplicidade extra. Ele tem lhe feito tão bem e ela tem lutado para conseguir algo. Peguei as mãos dela uma de cada vez, ambas sorrimos uma para a outra. "Sempre sonhei com este dia minha querida." Eu não podia esconder a emoção.

"Estou a ficar cansada." A Aria diz.

Abracei-a enquanto podia. Então apoiei-a para se sentar novamente na sua cadeira.

"Isto é uma maravilha… espera até todos saberem."

"Eu não quero que ninguém saiba ainda avó." A Aria diz. "Eu prefiro conseguir dar alguns passos antes de contar."

Concordei. "Posso morrer em paz agora."

"Não digas isso, eu não poderia superar isso." Ela diz.

"É a natureza Aria temos de aceitar." Ela negou não querendo ouvir. "Vocês devem tomar cuidado. Eu adoro vocês dois… o Ezra é um homem de ouro, mas existem linhas que não devem ser ultrapassadas."

Ela concordou.

"Senhoras!" O médico estava na porta.

"Como ele está?" A Aria pergunta imediatamente.

"Ele está bem, cansado, com febre, mas vai ficar bem. Devem tomar alguns cuidados." Ele instruiu. A Aria absolveu a informação com rapidez e manteve-se pronta a tomar a responsabilidade da saúde do seu professor. Ela manobrou a cadeira novamente para o quarto dele e eu acompanhei o médico à saída.

* * *

"Ezra?" Ele olhou para mim quando me aproximei da cama. "O médico disse que vais ficar bem, eu vou cuidar de ti. Eu prometo!"

"Não tens de te preocupar, eu vou ficar bem." Ele diz.

"A minha avó desconfia de algo." Falei mais baixo. "Eu contei-lhe que me consigo por de pé e que tu me estás a ajudar."

Ele concordou. "Temos de ser cuidadosos."

"Eu tenho medo se alguém descobrir." Eu peguei a mão dele. "Agora descansa." Eu puxei outra manta sobre ele. "Estás confortável?"

"Sim."

"Eu volto mais tarde." Voltei a sair do quarto. Eu queria dizer que o amo, mas era muito arriscado… alguém podia estar a ouvir agora.

A minha avó vinha a subir a escada, enquanto eu voltei para o meu quarto. "Ele vai tentar dormir um pouco." O Paul seguiu-a.

"O Sr. Guzman pediu a tua presença para continuar a pintura." Ela diz.

O Paul levou-me ao colo para baixo e sentou-me comodamente numa cadeira da sala que vai servir de modelo para a pintura. "Como vai a pintura Sr. Guzman?" Perguntei imparcial, eu queria que ele fosse rápido.

"Precisa de muitos retoques ainda." Ele diz no seu sotaque italiano. Fiquei na pose habitual e olhei para ele. Ele baixou o pincel e olhou para mim atentamente. "Não é esse o olhar… onde está a luz?" Eu não percebi bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. "O seu professor, pense nele." _O quê? O que ele disse?_

Eu ergui a sobrancelha e olhei para a porta da sala. Será que o Paul estava lá fora? "Eu não percebo o que quer dizer?" Disse.

"Eu não me importo com os jogos que faz com o seu professor, apenas olhe para mim como olha para ele."

"Não existem jogos entre mim e o Sr. Fitz! Eu olho para ele como se fosse qualquer pessoa menos você. Depois do que aconteceu nem o meu respeito você merece mais."

Ele levantou-se e deixou os pincéis e tintas para trás. Eu tremi quando ele se aproximou, mas não mostrei medo. Ele pegou a minha cabeça e colocou-a no ângulo que desejava. "Apenas faça o que eu digo e eu não vou dizer nada." Eu arregalei os olhos quando os seus lábios bateram novamente nos meus e a sua língua violou a minha boca.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 O que acharam do ponto de vista da avó? Eu acho que ela acreditou na história... Agora o Jake... ele é um problema que a Aria não vai conseguir resolver facilmente.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	25. Não me Deixes

O meu coração apertou… o Ezra não estava aqui para me proteger mais… ele está na cama doente. Lágrimas quentes escorreram pelo meu rosto. _Novamente não…_ Ele afastou-se depois, eu não me movi nem um centímetro, ele voltou a pegar o pincel e as tintas e começou a pintar. Ele olhou para mim e sorri. "Perfeita!"

Eu não podia dizer a ninguém… ele negaria e diria alguma informação que prejudicaria o Ezra. Eu estou entre a faca e a parede até ele terminar o maldito quadro. Ele é um monstro… bastava uma palavra para todos saírem da sala e me deixarem sozinha com o Jake. Eu olhei para a porta novamente.

"Se eu fosse a ti ficava calada." Ele diz. _Era uma ameaça? Ele diria alguma coisa? Ele fará alguma coisa para me punir se eu chamar alguém?_ Fiquei quieta e rezei para que alguém entrasse por qualquer razão. Olhei para o relógio atrás dele. Ainda faltam 2 horas para o almoço… e não me parece que sejam as 2 horas mais agradáveis da minha vida.

* * *

Depois do almoço voltei a ser modelo do Jake, mas felizmente a minha avó ficou comigo dessa vez. O Paul voltou a levar-me para cima e encontrei o conforto da mobilidade pela minha cadeira de rodas. Eu sei que os empregados ficam cansados de transportar a minha cadeira, mas eu não gosto de me sentir presa a apenas um lugar.

Movi a cadeira até ao quarto do Ezra. Como lhe podia contar o que aconteceu? Ele ficaria despedaçado… sem forma de agir. Eu sinto-me a pior pessoa do mundo… como se o estivesse a trair… abri a porta com cuidado e entrei.

Ele está adormecido. Penteei o cabelo fora da testa suada, ele piscou os olhos e fechou-os novamente pelo cansaço. Eu não podia quebra-lo ainda mais agora. "Vais ficar bem querido." Ele apenas concordou febril. "Precisas de alguma coisa?"

"Eu preciso de ti." Ele diz.

Peguei a mão dele. "Estou mesmo aqui." Dei-lhe um sorriso, mas eu só queria chorar. Eu tenho de ser forte, para o meu bem e o dele.

* * *

Abri os olhos e tive a visão do meu pequeno anjo. Ela estava numa posição desconfortável sentada na cadeira adormecida. O pescoço dela pendia para o lado. "Aria!" Eu chamei com calma.

Ela abriu os olhos e ficou direita. "O que se passa? Precisas de alguma coisa?" Ela pergunta preocupada.

"Eu sinto-me melhor agora." Eu disse.

"Isso é óptimo!" Ela sorri. Ela parecia distante. "Eu vou ter de voltar a descer. A pintura tem de continuar."

"Eu odeio deixar-te ir."

Ela deu-me um sorriso fraco. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Será que vai mesmo? Ela não parecia segura das suas palavras, eu posso jurar que algo aconteceu. Ela diria… eu não me tenho de preocupar. "Vou tentar voltar à noite, depois de todos irem dormir."

"A cadeira faz muito barulho para isso, eu irei ao teu encontro."

"Não deves deixar a cama Ezra."

"Eu vou ficar bem, só preciso de estar perto de ti." Ele diz.

"Eu também preciso de te ter mais perto." Ela suspira. "Tenho de ir agora." Ela deixou o quarto como se fosse para a sua própria morte. Ela deve estar tão preocupada comigo, eu sentir-me-ia da mesma maneira.

* * *

O Jake conseguiu fazer todos deixar a sala novamente. Tentei ficar calma quando ele se levantou e veio até mim. Eu tentei não fazer contacto visual com ele. Mas então ele tocou o meu corpo e eu não esperava isso, foi rude e despreocupado com os seus actos. Eu tremi quando a mão dele passou pelo meu peito. Isto estava a ir longe de mais e eu não podia fazer nada. Sinto-me tão impotente. Eu senti a raiva dentro de mim. "Pára!" Eu disse-lhe.

"Eu sou o único de decide quando parar." Ele começou a tocar a minha perna com as suas mãos ásperas. Eu queria colocar-me de pé e sair daquela sala por mim mesma. Mas a minha estrutura fraca não ia suportar isso, os meus músculos não estavam preparados para tal coisa. Ele começou a tocar a bainha do meu vestido. Sacudi as suas mãos do meu vestido e coloquei a minha força sobre ele. "És patética… nem sequer és um desafio." Ele diz.

"Porque continuas a fazer isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque é divertido." Ele afastou-se para continuar.

Eu voltei a respirar. Eu não gosto da maneira como ele me trata… como trata o meu corpo e os meus sentimentos. Ele apenas gosta de me atormentar.

O Ezra nunca fez isso, ele sempre foi muito gentil quando me tocou. Tão gentil como se fosse feita de vidro, ele tratou-me com cuidado e educação. Isso encantou-me. Ele sempre pedia secretamente a minha autorização para me tocar, para me beijar… ele nunca foi precipitado. Ele fez-me sentir segura e amada em primeiro lugar.

Eu pensava em manter a minha pureza para ele, eu quero que ele seja o primeiro… eu queria que ele fosse o primeiro beijo e tudo o resto. O meu primeiro e único namorado, futuro marido, pai dos meus filhos talvez… seria assim ou nunca seria… eu não podia estar com mais ninguém. Mais nenhum homem seria ele… ele é o único que me faz sonhar, feliz e que me fará andar. Eu acredito nisso!

Infelizmente o Jake foi o primeiro a tocar os meus lábios… mas o meu primeiro beijo não deixou de ser com o Ezra. Eu beijei-o de volta com amor. _Isso era o primeiro beijo, não é?_ Ele foi o primeiro beijo a que me entreguei de corpo e alma. Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo! Um beijo real e com significado, muito melhor do que imaginei alguma vez.

"Estás a pensar nele." O Jake diz.

Eu não mudei a minha expressão, fiquei parada sem falar. Eu não lhe tenho de dar satisfações. Eu só podia limpar a minha mente do que se estava a passar com o Jake e pensar no bom tempo que vou ter esta noite com o Ezra. Ele vai abraçar-me e confortar-me nos seus braços e finalmente sentir-me-ei segura.

"Ele é assim tão bom? Vocês já…?" Ele pergunta.

Eu senti-me ofendida. Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Quem ele pensa que o Ezra é? Eu ter-lhe-ia dado uma bofetada se ele estivesse à minha frente. _Não podes… as consequências podem ser piores._

"Agora não falas?" Ele ri.

"Eu não tenho de falar contigo… nem tu comigo. És pago para pintar e não fazer insinuações e perguntas."

"Tu tens garra. Mas em ti não está um leão, mas sim um gatinho assustado." Ele diz.

Eu calei-me. Não valia a pena continuar essa provocação.

* * *

O toque de recolher foi dado, estou na minha cama aguardando a companhia do meu amado Ezra. Ele estava a demorar… eu estou impaciente. Talvez esteja mal, cansado ou então adormeceu. Talvez ele queira ficar sozinho descansado na sua cama. _Basta de "talvez"…_

Olhei para cima. _Ele virá… ele prometeu._

Quase como se lesse o meu pensamento a porta abriu sorrateiramente e o Ezra entrou com uma vela na mão. O quarto já era iluminado pela suave chama da lareira quase apagada, por isso a sua vela não fazia diferença. Puxei as mantas ao meu lado para ele se deitar comigo por baixo da coberta quente. Não podia esquecer as recomendações do médico.

"Como te sentes?" Perguntei num sussurro, pois à noite todos os ruídos são ouvidos.

"Já me sinto menos febril." Ele diz deitando-se ao meu lado e cobrindo-se. "Não tenho sono… vai ser uma longa noite."

"Dormiste o dia inteiro." Eu sorri-lhe.

Ele concordou e eu migrei mais perto dele oferecendo-lhe algum conforto e calor. "Vais dizer-me o que se passa?" Ele pergunta.

"Como?"

"Aria… eu sei que estás preocupada com alguma coisa e não é apenas comigo. Tu és transparente como água."

"Não é nada…"

"As tuas preocupações são as minhas." Ele abraça-me contra ele. Eu sinto-me tão bem assim. Como é que uma coisa errada pode parecer tão certa?

"A tua única preocupação é ficares bem e saudável novamente."

Ele suspirou e deixou-se ficar encostado a mim. Ela tremeu quando toquei a cintura dela um pouco mais prolongado. Tirei imediatamente a mão. "Fiz algo errado?"

"Não." Ela pareceu envergonhada.

"Desculpa-me."

"Não tens de pedir desculpa." Ela diz, o seu olhar tinha alguma dor.

"O que aconteceu hoje?" Ela ficou em silêncio. "Ficaste sozinha com ele?" Ela olhou-me atentamente e concordou. "Ele…?" Ela colocou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios.

"Não quero falar disso." Ela diz abraçando o meu pescoço. "Abraça-me Ezra! Não me deixes nunca."

Ele fez alguma coisa… ele tocou-lhe, eu tenho a certeza… ela não me quer preocupar, mas eu podia colocar as minhas mãos no fogo para provar que tenho razão. Ficamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo. "Ele beijou-te novamente?"

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 O Jake está a ir longe demais... o que o Ezra pode fazer em relação a isso? O karma é lixado... mas um namorado enraivecido é pior...**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	26. Terminou

"Ele beijou-te novamente?" Ele perguntou. Mal ele podia imaginar que tinha sido pior do que um simples beijo. Eu não podia pedir honestidade sem ser honesta… eu sei que lhe tenho de contar a verdade, mas eu tenho medo do que isso possa provocar.

"Sim." Disse com pesar. "Ele fez-me ficar sozinha com ele duas vezes."

"Duas vezes?" Ele ficou chocado com a ousadia do italiano.

"Ele apenas me beijou na primeira vez."

"Apenas? O que ele fez Aria?" Ele perguntou ríspido. Eu sei que ele não estava chateado comigo, as mãos dele ainda me abraçam com gentileza.

"A segunda vez ele… beijou-me e…" Eu senti-me nervosa.

Ele sentiu isso e confortou-me com suaves círculos nas costas. "Ele não está aqui agora." Ele diz tão suave como antes. "Diz-me o que se passou."

"Ele tocou o meu corpo."

"Tocou como?" Ele estava a avaliar até onde o Jake tinha ido. Havia algum desespero na sua voz.

"Nas minhas pernas e no meu peito, eu afastei-o quando tocou a minha bainha do meu vestido."

"Porque não gritaste por ajuda antes?"

"Ele… ele pensa que sabe sobre nós… e ameaçou contar se eu gritasse."

Ele ficou em silêncio avaliando a situação. "A culpa é minha." Ele diz.

"Não Ezra, a culpa é dele. Só me custa estar de pés e mãos atados nesta situação… eu não posso dizer nada. Ele pode te prejudicar tanto."

"Por isso é que a culpa é minha… tu estás a sacrificar a tua segurança por mim. Eu não podia estar lá contigo quando precisas de mim…"

"Ezra… não." Ela diz suavemente. "Não te culpes por isso."

"Eu sei que ele é o principal responsável… ele tira vantagem da situação, mas eu deixei isso acontecer." Ela ficou em silêncio. "Eu não te vou deixar novamente com ele… e se ele contar não me importo… é a palavra dele contra a nossa." Ela aconchegou-se mais junto a mim.

Ela olhou para mim. "Eu tive medo quando ele se aproximou de mim." Ela admite.

"Aposto que sim minha querida, mas está tudo bem agora."

"Eu senti como se te estivesse a trair de alguma forma. Como se… já não fosse digna de ti." Ela parecia envergonhada.

"Aria." Eu disse baixinho. "Eu sei que não querias. Ele é o único abusador. Nada no mundo pode me pode fazer gostar menos de ti, entendes?"

Ela concorda com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu juro pela minha vida… se ele te volta a tocar nem que seja com um dedo, eu vou dar-lhe uma sova. Ele vai desejar não ter vindo para se meter com a rapariga errada."

Ela bocejou cansada. "Ficas aqui até adormecer?" Ela pergunta.

"Se me quiseres aqui."

Ela sorri. "És muito respeitador Ezra. Eu tenho tanta sorte, eu amo-te muito."

"Eu também te amo." Beijei a sua testa. "Agora dorme, tudo vai ficar bem minha querida."

* * *

Fui acordada pela Srª Jones e preparada pelas empregadas. Às 8 horas em ponto estava sentada à mesa, pronta para mais um dia. O Ezra não estava aqui quando o pequeno-almoço começou a ser servido. Ele parecia visivelmente mais saudável a noite passada… será que piorou?

"Paul? Pode ir ao quarto do Sr. Fitz? Veja como ele se encontra." Eu pedi-lhe.

"Não é necessário. Eu estou aqui." Ouvi a voz do Ezra um pouco antes de entrar na sala de refeições. Eu sorri para ele e ele retribuiu com aquele sorriso de menino bonito. O meu coração batia sempre mais forte quando ele fazia isso. Eu suspirei recompondo-me.

"Ezra querido! Vejo que estás melhor." Diz a minha avó.

"Sim felizmente recuperei rápido." Ele recuperou a cor e o humor.

O pequeno-almoço foi perfeito. O Ezra voltou com força e animado para mais um dia.

Paul empurrou a minha cadeira para a sala de aula e o Ezra seguiu à minha frente. Nesse momento a Srª Jones abriu a porta e o Jake entrou imponente.

Eu olhei rapidamente para o Ezra… a mandíbula dele apertou e o seu olhar de raiva dizia muita coisa sobre o que ele estava a pensar neste momento. "Como está amigo?" O Jake diz de uma forma muito provocadora. O Ezra apenas concordou antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos. "Perfeito, vou continuar o meu trabalho." O Jake diz. Passado pelo Ezra dando-lhe um encontrão propositado. O Ezra olhou para ele por cima do ombro enquanto Jake se dirigia para a sala.

"Respira!" Digo quando fiquei sozinha na sala de aula com o Ezra.

"Não imaginas como me controlei para não lhe dar um muro naquela cara de parvo." Ele disse.

"Isso não melhoraria a nossa situação."

"Eu sei… eu controlei-me por ti, não por mim ou ele. Ele merece uma lição e eu estou desejoso para lhe dar."

"Por amor de Deus Ezra! Não podes agir assim. São apenas provocações… contigo por perto ele não fará nada."

"Eu não consigo ficar indiferente cada vez que penso que ele tocou a MINHA namorada." Ele diz.

Isto não era apenas pela justiça, ele tem ciúmes. "Eu amo-te Ezra." Digo para acalmar a sua inquietação.

Ele parou por um segundo e olhou para mim. "Eu também te amo." Ele diz antes de pegar num dos livros sobre a mesa. "é melhor começarmos a aula de hoje."

Eu concordei.

* * *

O Ezra não deixou o meu lado nem um segundo quando estive com o Jake. Eu estava aborrecida por estar parada no mesmo lugar tanto tempo, insisti em não fazer a minha sesta para que o trabalho do Jake fosse mais rápido. Ele tinha dito à frente de todos que estava quase a terminar. A minha avó estava animada por ver o meu retrato terminado.

"Finito!" Diz Jake, todos olharam para ele. Ele deu um dos seus sorrisos presunçosos. "Belíssima obra prima." Ele contemplou. A minha avó rapidamente se moveu curiosa para ver o quadro. Ela quase chorou quando viu o resultado.

Eu queria chorar, mas por outra razão… finalmente o meu tormento ia acabar. O Ezra e a Srª Jones também se aproximaram, para ver e ambos aprovaram apreciativamente. O Ezra sorri para mim. "Ficou muito bom." Diz o Ezra e a Srª Jones e a minha avó concordaram.

"Claro que ficou muito bom… eu sou o melhor." O Jake complementa.

O punho do Ezra apertou e ele voltou a sentar-se, sem dizer mais nada. Já a Srª Jones e a minha avó continuaram a contemplar o quadro e a falar com o Jake. Eu movi a cadeira de rodas sem eles darem por isso e saí da sala. O Ezra seguiu-me.

"Porque não viste o quadro?" O Ezra pergunta-me.

"Cada vez que o vir apenas me lembrarei do que ele me fez, eu terei muito tempo para o contemplar depois."

O rosto dele ficou desapontado. "Desculpa."

"Porquê? Tu fizeste o que podias, já discutimos isso. Tudo ficou bem, ele vai sair e tudo voltará ao normal." Ele concordou.

* * *

A força que me fez sair depois de anoitecer foi muito forte… eu sei que não devia ter saído de casa depois de uma doença tão severa, mas eu sou teimoso e tenho algo na sua cabeça que não posso ignorar. _Ele tocou-lhe… a minha Aria_. A minha doce e linda menina!

Ela é contra violência, mas às vezes não existe outra forma. Eu respeitei a sua vontade e mantive-me calmo e passivo, mas agora o Jake terminou o seu trabalho e vai sair daqui para fora. Felizmente eu sou atento aos detalhes e ouvi-o referir uma pensão não muito longe da mansão. Ele não teria embarcado para a Europa por isso ainda estaria na cidade pelo menos uma noite.

Um homem forte estava na recepção. "Procuro o Sr. Jake Guzman."

"Não lhe posso dar informação." Diz o homem.

Um deixei algum dinheiro em cima do balcão. O homem simplesmente contou as notas. "Quarto 5, no segundo piso." Diz o homem. Pelas chaves atrás dele podia dizer que estavam praticamente vazios. Comecei a subir as escadas até ao quarto e abri a porta.

"O que quer tão tarde." Pergunta o Jake abrindo a porta antes de ver quem era.

Eu saltei imediatamente sobre ele agarrando-o pelo colarinho da caminha. A mulher que estava no quarto com ele saiu a alta rapidamente e sem fazer qualquer som.

"És um porco… uma escória da sociedade." Eu disse com raiva

"Que se passa?" Ele empurra de volta, mas eu prendi-o firmemente.

"Ela contou-me o que fizeste." Eu bati-o contra a parede.

Ele apenas riu. Esse era o limite para mim… puxei o punho atrás e soquei-o no maxilar. Ele cambaleou para trás. "Isso parece-te engraçado?" Eu dei-lhe outro murro. "Isso é por lhe teres tocado…" Eu proferi mais dois murros. "Isso é por a teres beijado." Ele contra-atacou com um golpe no meu estômago e eu respondi com outro soco que o fez cair no chão. Ele tinha sangue na boca a esta altura. "Espero que isto sirva de lição e que penses duas vezes antes de tocar numa mulher." Eu saí sem olhar para trás.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 O Jake apanhou! Eu tinha de o fazer apanhar... ele merecia, escrevi esta cena a pensar em ti EzriaBeauty! Não era para incluir esta parte, era para ter um simples pensamento do Ezra sobre o assunto, mas acho que ficou melhor assim ;) a Aria não vai saber, pelo menos não em breve... acham que ela deve saber?**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	27. O 3º andar

Dois meses passaram o gelo e a neve estavam a descongelar cada vez mais rápido e o sol a brilhar ainda mais apesar de ainda estar frio lá fora. A primavera estava a chegar e eu estava mais feliz do que nunca por deixar o peso das roupas quentes.

Eu e o Ezra terminamos mais uma aula. "Sabes, hoje está um dia lindo. Eu gostava de te levar lá fora." Ele diz.

"Lá fora?" Perguntei incerta. Raramente deixo a mansão, eu não gostava de ver os olhos de pena e repulsa quando me veem numa cadeira de rodas.

"Apenas pelo jardim." Ele diz.

"Isso seria óptimo." Eu sorri. O jardim da mansão sempre foi um lugar mais seguro e discreto.

"Eu queria dizer-te antes… a minha mãe vem para Filadélfia."

"A Srª Fitz vem para cá?"

O Ezra sorri. "Ela e o meu irmão, eu encontrei uma casa para alugar e eu tratei de tudo. Ela vai se mudar para a cidade e trabalhar aqui e o Wes vai estudar na escola pública local. Assim podemos ficar mais perto." Ele diz.

"Isso é óptimo." Mas então o meu sorriso desapareceu. "Isso quer dizer que vais viver com ela, com o teu irmão e o teu pai?" O Ezra nunca falava do pai.

"Eu não pensei nisso, mas penso que ficarei aqui na mesma. Eu não te quero deixar sozinha." O Ezra acrescenta.

Eu sorri. "Achas que posso conhecer a tua família? Eu adoraria conhecê-los."

"Podes conhecer a minha mãe e o meu irmão, mas o meu pai tenho muitas dúvidas que algum dia o volte a ver… eu já nem me lembro dele." O Ezra diz. O meu olhar foi interrogativo. "Ele bebia muito, então um dia ele deixou-nos e nunca mais o vi. Talvez tenha morrido… nunca irei saber."

"Porque não me contaste mais cedo. Sabes que me podes dizer tudo." Eu peguei a mão dele.

"Sim, mas não é algo que me orgulhe de falar."

"Tu não tens culpa das acções do teu pai." Eu tentei confortar, mas ele estava desconfortável. "Eu estou ansiosa por conhecê-los." Eu tentei mudar de assunto.

Alguém bateu à porta. "Sim?" O Ezra afastou-se de mim dando a entrada à pessoa lá fora.

"Espero não interromper, a vossa aula vá está quase a terminar?" A minha avó pergunta. Ela está há muito tempo nesta casa, ela nunca tinha ficado por tanto tempo. Ela gosta de viajar e passar largas temporadas em termas.

"Terminámos mesmo agora." Diz o Ezra.

"O teu pai escreveu." Ela diz e eu fiquei curiosa. "Deve chegar dentro de alguns dias e acho que vai trazer companhia."

"Companhia?" _O meu pai arranjou-me uma madrasta?_

"Sim…" Ela olhou para a carta. "Diz que é um velho companheiro de negócios."

"Mas onde ele vai ficar?" Esta casa estava a ficar um hotel… no dia-a-dia já somos 7 a contar com os empregados com o meu pai e o seu amigo passamos a 9 pessoas.

"Ele pede para preparar um quarto no 3º andar." Ela diz.

 _O terceiro andar?_ Era o andar proibido… eu sei que tinha 3 quartos, mas apenas lá estive uma vez em criança. "Certo." Eu disse ainda pensativa.

A minha avó voltou e olhou para o Ezra. "Vocês vão treinar agora?" Ela pergunta.

"Apenas se a Aria quiser." Ele diz.

"Sim." Eu digo.

Todos os dias até agora treino para me levantar e sentar sozinha. Eu já não precisava de tanto apoio do Ezra para o fazer. Apenas não consigo andar, mas eu penso que pode ser uma questão de tempo. Com a ajuda do Ezra serei capaz de ter uma vida normal.

"Vou deixar-vos sossegados. Venho para vos chamar para o almoço." Nós concordámos.

"No que estás a pensar?" O Ezra pergunta-me depois da minha avó sair.

"O 3º andar Ezra… o meu pai numa permitiu que alguém fosse lá em cima." Eu olhei para ele.

"Porque me olhas assim?"

"Tu vais ajudar-me, eu quero ir lá acima saber o que tem."

"Eu acho isso uma péssima ideia." Ele diz.

"Porquê?"

"Isso pode trazer-nos problemas não achas?" Ele pergunta.

"Claro que não. Eu sei onde ele guarda a chave de alguma coisa que ele usa lá em cima." Ela diz. "No escritório, dentro de um vaso." Ela complementa.

"Como sabes isso?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu não sou parva Ezra e é impossível manter algo escondido de uma mulher." Ela diz com aquele olhar vitorioso.

"Ele não quer lá ninguém por alguma razão."

"Eu sei e é por isso mesmo que eu quero saber. Vá lá Ezra!" Ela pede com aquele olhar lindo. Ela ficou em pé mesmo à minha frente. "Por favor!" Ela faz beicinho. "Nós não vamos ser apanhados e se formos… temos a desculpa do novo hóspede. Lá em cima tem 3 quarto pelo que me lembro, eu apenas quero ver e depois podemos descer." Ela diz.

Eu suspirei. "Certo… mas por pouco tempo."

Ela sorri com alegria e beija-me gentilmente.

* * *

"Estou pronta!" Digo ao Ezra que me pega ao colo imediatamente.

"Eu não acredito que vou fazer isto… não subir ao 3º andar é uma das regras da Srª Jones." Ele diz.

"Não vamos ter problema querido, todos pensam que estou a dormir e que tu estás no teu quarto." Eu disse. Ele caminhou para a escada e começou a subir. Ele impulsionou-me e agarrou-me com mais força para não cair. "Estou muito pesada?"

"Não, és leve como uma pena. Eu é que não estou habituado… acho que estou a perder a força." Ele diz antes de parar no topo da escada.

Havia três portas, uma do lado esquerdo e duas do lado direito e no fundo do corredor uma janela fechada para não deixar passar claridade. O piso estava mal iluminado e até um pouco assustador. O Ezra avançou. "Queres avançar e ver cada um?"

"Sim." Eu disse.

Ele começou pelas portas da direita, ambos era dois quartos. A mobília era antiga, mas estava bem cuidada. Notou-se que alguma das empregadas deve ter arejado e limpo os quartos. Apenas faltava ver o quarto da esquerda. O Ezra caminhou para ele, comigo no seu colo e eu forcei a maçaneta. "Acho que está empenada." Eu disse. "Coloca-me no chão e tenta tu." Ele deixou os meus pés apoiados no chão e eu fui capaz de ficar apoiada na parede enquanto ele tentava.

"Eu acho que não está empenada… está trancada." Ele olha para mim.

"Ohh!" Eu tirei a chave do bolso do meu pequeno casaco. Enquanto me apoiei na parede com uma mão usei a outra para introduzir a chave na ranhura. _Serviu perfeitamente._ Torci a chave e a porta destrancou. _Eu e o Ezra trocamos um olhar._ Usei a maçaneta novamente e abri lentamente, a porta chiou pela falta de uso. "Não consigo ver nada… está muito escuro." Digo.

O Ezra olhou para o interior. "Tem uma janela, eu vou abrir." Ele entra no quarto e abre as portadas.

Eu fiquei chocada com o que vi…

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 Isto vai começar a ficar interessante! Não sei se o assunto do Jake vai voltar a ser falado porque já passaram 2 meses desde o que aconteceu... se tiverem alguma ideia sobre isso podem dizer.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	28. O quarto

Olhei pelo quarto quando acabei de abrir a portada. Era um quarto maior, a paredes eram de um bege pálido cobertas por vários quadros de molduras trabalhadas, havia alguma mobília igualmente antiga, um canto de beleza e espelhos com várias caixas de jóias, baús e arcas em vários lugares e no meio do quarto alguns manequins usando algumas roupas de mulher nitidamente antigas incluindo um vestido de noiva. Porque o Sr. Montgomery mantém estas coisas?

Olhei para a Aria, ela tinha ficado calada o tempo todo enquanto abria a janela. Algo nela não estava bem, ela agarrava fortemente a ombreira da porta enquanto olhava para o interior. "Aria?" Ela olhou para mim voltando à realidade. Os seus olhos ficaram brilhantes e ela levou uma das mãos ao peito. Eu fui até ela para a suportar. "O que se passa querida?"

"São as coisas da minha mãe." Ela diz num sussurro. "O meu pai fez-me acreditar que tinha perdido tudo…" Ela diz nitidamente instável.

"Queres ir embora?" Ela negou imediatamente apenas usando a cabeça. "Queres sentar-te?" Ela concordou.

Levei-a para uma cadeira de baloiço junto à janela. "Porque ele me mentiu…" Ela chora. Eu odeio vê-la chorar eu tinha aprendido que essa era a coisas mais terrível para mim. Eu queria ver a Aria feliz a cada segundo, não suportava ver as lágrimas escorrer pelo seu rosto lindo e delicado.

"Não devia ter concordado em te trazer aqui." Eu admito. Limpei algumas das suas lágrimas. "Não chores Aria… talvez seja melhor assim."

"É melhor quando as pessoas me metem? Eu estou cansada disso… estás do lado dele?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu não estou do lado de ninguém Aria... o teu pai deve ter uma boa razão para não te trazer aqui." Eu disse.

Eu não podia ouvir o Ezra tentar desculpar o meu pai. "Aria!" Eu olhei para ele. "O teu pai ama-te, ele está preocupado contigo. Provavelmente não foi fácil manter algo assim de ti."

"Se ele me ama porque escondeu isto? Eu não tinha direito de saber? Ter as coisas da minha mãe comigo."

"Tu tinhas direito de saber, mas eras apenas uma criança quando tudo aconteceu. Provavelmente ele manteve tudo isto afastado para te ajudar a esquecer e ultrapassar o teu medo. Ele só queria ajudar na tua recuperação."

"Eu tenho tantas saudades dela." Admiti entre lágrimas.

"Eu sei… mas que bem faria estares apegada às coisas da tua mãe? Tu precisas seguir em frente."

Ele tem razão, mas é tão difícil. "Como superaste o teu pai deixar a tua família?"

"Eu cresci sem ele, eu não me lembro do seu rosto ou da sua voz… a minha mãe foi mãe e pai ao mesmo tempo. Eu senti falta de ter o meu pai e fiquei triste com isso muito tempo porque todos os meus amigos tinham um pai e eu não, mas então percebi que sempre tive alguém que me ama. Eu não podia pensar nele porque não ia estar lá para mim mais."

O caso dele foi totalmente diferente… ele não se lembra do pai e isso atenua a situação.

"Eu ainda me lembro dela." Eu suspirei. "Quando ela ria, quando tocava piano ou cantava, quando me lia uma história para dormir. Eu acho que ainda reconheceria a voz dela em qualquer lugar." Eu limpei as lágrimas que se acumularam. "No dia anterior do acidente, ela levou-me pela primeira vez a montar a cavalo. Eu nunca me vou esquecer disso. Ela estava tão feliz… e eu também."

"Tu não deves esquecer isso Aria, é uma linda memória da tua mãe."

"Mas tudo acabou tão rápido…"

"Eu sei, mas ela iria gostar de te ver feliz, não achas?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu acho que sim." Eu disse.

"Então tens de seguir em frente e ser feliz. É triste… mas vai fazer 10 anos que tudo aconteceu e tu mereces encontrar alguma paz depois de tanta dor. Está na hora de seguir em frente."

"Tu dizes sempre isso."

"Porque é isso que tens de meter nessa tua cabeça teimosa e vou repetir todas as vezes que forem necessárias." Eu ri com o comentário dele. "Consegui roubar-te um sorriso." Ele comenta limpando as minhas lágrimas novamente.

"Obrigada Ezra. Tu sabes sempre o que dizer."

"Eu amo-te Aria, eu estarei sempre aqui para te ajudar." Ele diz.

"Eu também te amo." Eu expirei fundo e olhei pelo quarto. "Talvez seja melhor voltar, eu não me sinto preparada para enfrentar isto agora."

Ele concordou. Encostou a portada novamente, pegou em mim e saímos trancado a porta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele desceu as escadas e deixou-me no meu quarto. "Queres ficar sozinha?" Ele pergunta.

"Não… eu quero ficar aqui contigo mais um pouco, tu fazes-me feliz." Ele abraçou-me mais perto e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Isto é apenas uma nova definição para felicidade.

* * *

O sol ainda brilhava quando me levaram para lanchar, os dias estavam maiores e eu gosto disso. O Ezra levou-me para o jardim como prometeu. Eu não sei se isso parecia certo para os restantes elementos da casa… ninguém era tão tolo para não ver o que estava a acontecer. Talvez pareça que somos amigos, apenas dois jovens a conversar que apesar de serem professor e aluna têm uma forte afinidade.

A minha avó parecia animada quando nos via juntos talvez pela possibilidade de me conseguir por de pé com a ajuda do Ezra. A Srª Jones ficou muito mais passiva com a presença da minha avó nesta casa, já não me procura da mesma forma e já não é tão rígida com as regras como antigamente. Talvez se sinta oprimida pela minha avó, já que ela é o elemento sénior da casa. O que interessa é que eu me sinto muito mais livre do que antes.

O Ezra ajudou-me a sentir muito mais segura de mim. Ele estava neste momento sentado a olhar para a casa. "Já pensaste morar num lugar mais pequeno?"

Eu olhei para a mansão atrás de mim. A fachada estava perfeitamente polida e limpa, as janelas cintilavam com a luz do sol e as cortinas no interior davam o aspecto de habitado e cuidado. "Eu acho que a casa onde morei antes era mais pequena. Quando vim para cá não me importei com o espaço, eu não o iria utilizar devido à minha condição. Eu acredito que esta mansão seja mais adequada para grandes famílias. Eu passei longas temporadas sozinha apenas com a Srª Jones e o Paul, as empregadas quase não era vistas. Tu e a minha avó trazem muita vida à casa, eu gostava que fosse sempre assim cheio de pessoas." Eu senti-me animada.

"Eu percebo, eu também gosto de ter pessoas por perto." Ele diz.

"A casa onde vivias com a tua mãe era pequena?" Pergunto.

Ele concorda. "A casa apenas tinha uma cozinha e um quarto. Eu dormia numa cama com o meu irmão e a minha tinha a sua cama mais pequena. Às vezes o Wes preferia ficar na cama sozinho então eu ficava com a minha mãe. Ele sempre se queixou que eu me movo e rio enquanto durmo."

"Eu não notei isso." Disse com um sorriso brincalhão. Ele apenas tinha ficado na minha cama até amanhecer uma vez e não se tinha movido ou rido no seu sono. "Eu acho isso fofinho."

Ele coçou a nuca. "Não tão fofinho como tu." Ele diz baixinho certo de que ninguém podia ouvir.

Eu corei um pouco, todo o nosso namoro é tão inadequado.

Para começar nunca poderia ficar sozinha com um homem em qualquer circunstância, talvez por isso a Srª Jones tenha invadido a nossa primeira aula. Nos primeiros dias a Srª Jones nunca me deixou muito tempo sozinha com ele foras das aulas, mas agora o Ezra tem a sua total aprovação.

Era estritamente proibido ver uma dama na sua camisa de noite e muito menos pensar em dormir com um homem antes do casamento. O meu período atrasou-se por alguns dias nesse mês e eu andei um pouco nervosa pois não sabia se estava grávida, mas rapidamente exclui essa possibilidade pois duas pessoas não podiam ter um bebé apenas por dormir na mesma cama e partilhar alguns beijos. Dias depois o meu período provou isso. Eu pediria à minha avó para me contar como acontece essa parte de engravidar pois eu tinha curiosidade, mas não podia parecer curiosa demais.

As nossas conversas também não eram totalmente inocentes, nós partilhamos muito, talvez até mais do que alguns casais casados e com filhos. Ele usa sempre nomes carinhosos para me chamar e diz a todos os momentos que me ama. Partilhar esse tipo de sentimentos é precoce e não podia de forma alguma ser dito pessoalmente em frente de qualquer pessoa. Pelo que li em livros os protagonistas apenas tocam essas palavras por cartas e de formas muito subtis e subentendidas. Não havia palavras directas, quase como se fosse pecado dizer o que se sente.

De qualquer forma e depois de todas essas regras impostas também pela sociedade existe algo mais. Eu e o Ezra, um pequeno casal longe dos olhares alheios. Um pequeno relacionamento que certamente não tem futuro, mas que podia ser aproveitado no momento. Nós vivemos na nossa pequena bolha grande parte do tempo… onde o Ezra pode me dizer coisas bonitas, pode pegar na minha mão, abraçar-me e beijar-me sem preocupações.

"Está na hora de entrar, não queremos que fique doente Aria. Os dias ainda não são quente o suficiente para ficar na rua até tão tarde." Diz a Srª Jones da porta da varanda acordando-me dos meus pensamentos. O Ezra começou a empurrar-me para o interior. A mansão ainda é a minha prisão.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 Conhecendo a Aria... ela vai voltar ao sótão. O que acharam dessas cenas? E dos pensamentos da Aria?**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	29. Um Ramo de Rosas e Algo Mais

Eu ainda estava perplexa depois da minha conversa sobre assuntos femininos com a minha avó. Eu podia sentir o meu rosto ainda mais vermelho ao pensar no que ela me disse. Ela tinha deixado o meu quarto há pouco mais de 10 minutos, mas eu ainda não tinha sido capaz de me conformar com algumas informações que ela me tinha dado. Ela tinha dito que era doloroso e muito ausente de carinho, que era assim que se concebiam bebé… eu não conseguia imaginar um acto do Ezra ausente de carinho.

Eu nem sei porque estava a pensar nele dessa forma para começar… talvez porque ele é o homem com quem eu imaginava casar apesar da probabilidade impossível do meu pai aceitar isso alguma vez.

Na verdade, eu não consigo imaginar casar com mais ninguém. Eu sei como funciona… os pais encontram bom maridos para as suas filhas. Normalmente homens ricos com um emprego eram os preferidos. Eu tenho a certeza de que o meu pai já deve ter procurado algum bom casamento para mim, mas a minha incapacidade de andar comprometia todo o processo. Nunca ninguém veio para ver a "linda" filha do Byron Montgomery.

Eu não me podia importar menos… e se eu não gostasse desse homem rico? Eu preferia gostar da pessoa, apreciar a sua personalidade e que gostasse da minha. Tal como o Ezra faz comigo. Com o tempo aprendi que o Ezra era o tal, ele estava lá a cada segundo e eu não podia pedir nada mais… a não ser claro, a bênção do meu pai. Para isso o Ezra não pode ser meu professor, não pode estar na nossa casa e tem de ser um homem rico ou com um bom sustento. Professores são bem pagos em alguns casos… talvez o Ezra possa conseguir o seu império e o meu pai note isso de uma forma positiva.

Mas será que eu veria outro lado do Ezra se me casasse com ele? Um lado menos meigo, sem carinho ou amor? Eu tinha medo disso… de que a noite de núpcias fosse apenas o início de mais dor e sofrimento.

"Posso?" Olhei para a porta e lá estava ele com um dos seus sorrisos de menino perfeito. Ele nunca seria um mau marido.

"Claro." Eu permiti que ele entrasse no meu quarto.

"A tua avó ficou por muito tempo. Ela falou de nós?" Ele pergunta.

"Não, foi apenas uma conversa de mulheres."

Ele concordou. "Mas está tudo bem?"

"Tudo perfeito." Eu assegurei. Ele sempre foi assim preocupado com o meu bem-estar… como podia fazer algo sem carinho? _Era impossível._

"Eu fiquei a saber que alguém vai fazer 19 anos amanhã." Ele diz ainda com aquele sorriso brilhante.

"Quem te contou?" Perguntei.

"Um passarinho." Ele sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e colocou a mão sobre a minha. "Eu não tenho jeito nenhum com presentes… o que gostarias de ganhar este aniversário?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu acho que tu tens muito jeito com presentes, eu adorei o cristal que me deste no Natal." Eu sorri para ele. "Mas respondendo à tua questão, não tens de me oferecer nada… eu já tenho tudo o que quero." Nós trocamos muitos carinhos, mas os beijos já não eram tão frequentes. Não porque eu ou ele não queremos, mas porque podemos ser apanhados.

A nossa ligação emocional é mais forte que um simples beijo, mas ainda assim havia algo mágico cada vez que os nossos lábios se tocam. Eu aproximei-me dele até que os seus lábios macios se fundiram nos meus, ele puxou-me mais perto para não me deixar ir.

Algo celestial vinha com o nosso beijo desta vez, eu podia sentir uma energia. Necessidade e romantismo envolveu-nos e nenhum de nós se queria afastar. Esta foi a primeira vez que senti algo tão forte como aquilo que os livros de romance descrevem, _o amor verdadeiro._ Eu sinto que o Ezra é a minha alma gémea. Não que eu duvidasse que o nosso amor antes deste momento fosse verdadeiro, mas agora tenho a prova que o Ezra nunca me magoaria intencionalmente e sempre estará aqui para mim.

Eu não duvido das palavras da minha avó, mas eu tenho a certeza que no seu tempo era diferente. Eu podia ter uma oportunidade de ser feliz com o Ezra só temos de encontrar uma forma de fazê-lo funcionar.

Ele afastou-se passando o polegar na linha do meu maxilar. "Eu amo-te!" Ele diz, o seu olhar foi sincero e carinhoso.

"Eu também te amo." Eu disse se rodeios ou vergonha. Ele era o Ezra, o meu Ezra, eu podia meter as minhas mãos no fogo por ele.

* * *

Saí da mansão pouco depois de cortejar a Aria. _Cortejar…_ parece uma palavra tão impessoal, tão suja e usada. Eu tinha acabado de mostrar à Aria o quanto a amo… _namorar_ é uma palavra muito mais adequada.

Já deambulo pelas ruas mais chiques da cidade por 1 hora, nenhuma loja tinha algo perfeito como ela. _Será que um simples ramo de flores ou alguns bombons era adequado?_ Eu estou com muita dificuldade em encontrar algo realmente bom.

O sol reflectiu o brilho de um lindo conjunto de jóias em ouro e rubis. Iria ficar lindo na Aria, mas então vi o preço absolutamente caro pedido pelas peças. Eu não podia acreditar que algo podia ter tantos zeros. Afastei-me da montra e da ideia. A Aria sem dúvida merece algo assim, mas eu tenho de ver a realidade… eu nunca terei dinheiro para algo tão caro mesmo que trabalhe a minha vida toda para isso.

Continuei a andar e a chutar as pedras no meu caminho. _As flores vão ter de servir…_ Entrei na florista mais à frente e fiquei confuso com a variedade de flores. _Quais ela gostaria mais?_

"Posso ajudar senhor?" A mulher atenciosa pergunta.

"Eu procuro um ramo para a minha namorada, ela faz anos amanhã. Seria possível encomendar e entregar para amanhã de manhã?"

"Sim nós fazemos entregas a qualquer hora." A mulher diz com um sorriso. "E quais vão ser as flores?" Ela pergunta procurando um bloco para anotar a minha encomenda.

"Eu realmente não sei o que ela pode gostar mais." Eu sorri embaraçado… sou um péssimo namorado por não saber isso.

"Não se preocupe… é muito frequente, a sua namorada não deixa de ser é uma mulher de sorte." Eu sorri. "O que acha de rosas vermelhas? Elas simbolizam o amor." Ela propõe. Os botões vermelhos eram bonitos, mas não estou certo se seria adequando um professor oferecer rosas vermelhas à sua aluna.

"Eu acho que gosto mais das rosas brancas."

A mulher concorda com um sorriso. "E quantas vão ser?"

"19 rosas brancas." Uma rosa para cada ano de vida.

A mulher anotou a morada e eu fiz o pagamento. "Muito obrigado, senhor. Um mensageiro entregará o ramo amanhã cedo. Felicidades!" A mulher sorri.

"Muito obrigado." Eu saí da florista, mas ainda não estava convencido que seja um bom presente. Eu continuei o meu caminho para a mansão, parando a cada pequena loja para inspeccionar.

Facilmente me perdi numa rua sem saída, felizmente existia uma rua principal paralela que me levava directamente à mansão. Mas algo me parou, ouvi um suave ganir. Olhei para o lixo aglomerado junto a uma parede. _Era a única coisa no beco._ Ouvi o som novamente, parecia um cachorro. Aproximei-me e o som foi ficando mais forte. Então encontrei uma caixa de cartão, lá dentro estavam vários cachorros apenas um ainda tremia e gania quando o encontrei.

Era triste ver quando as pessoas abandonavam apenas pequenos filhotes como se não fosse nada para além de lixo. Eu peguei no pequeno cachorrinho preto e felpudo. Reconheci imediatamente que era uma fêmea, estava gelada e obviamente faminta. _O que posso fazer?_ Passei vários minutos a debater-me. Olhei à volta várias vezes. _Podem aceitar um animal na mansão?_ Eu não posso simplesmente deixar a pequena cadelinha para morrer… _então a ideia surgiu_. "A Aria vai-te amar."

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 Eu acho que posso fazer essa cena com a explicação do pai para o sótão mais à frente quando a Aria estiver a andar... até lá acho que vai ser um segredo entre eles. Não me disseste que história preferes para dia 9 ;)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	30. Amora

Cheguei mais tarde a casa, depois de passar numa loja de produtos para animais. Eles deram-me várias informações sobre o que fazer e como alimentar o pequeno animal. Certifiquei-me que não tinha pulgas ou carraças e comprei alguma ração própria para ela e dei-lhe na hora. Ela adormeceu na minha mão pouco depois. O vendedor ainda me disse que havia a possibilidade de não sobreviver pois o leite materno era essencial para o desenvolvimento da cadela e sem ela a sua saúde estava comprometida. Mesmo assim olhei para ela e vi alguma esperança… ela tinha sobrevivido ao contrário dos irmãos, isso quer dizer que ela é a mais forte.

Subi a escada e entrei no meu quarto, peguei na caixa dos meus sapatos e coloquei-a lá dentro. Tenho de pedir alguma água quente para a limpar antes de lhe arranjar uma cama adequada.

Voltei a descer a escada. "Sr. Fitz!" A Aria chama-me da sala. Eu foi até lá. "Não gostaria de assistir enquanto toco?" Ela estava junto ao piano.

"Adoraria, mas tenho algo importante a fazer." Digo.

A Judy olhou para mim. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, senhora. Eu apenas tenho de preparar alguns exercícios e resumos que devia ter feito antes de sair. Não estava à espera de demorar tanto tempo." Eu inventei a resposta na hora. "Se me dão licença." Eu desculpei-me, mas antes de sair ainda recebi um olhar astuto da Aria. Ela sabia que era algo mais.

Consegui um balde de água morna, sabão e uma toalha. Quando cheguei ela estava acordada e tinha feito xixi na caixa. Suspirei e peguei nela, ela é adorável demais para ficar chateado. Para além disso ainda não tinha sido ensinada. Comecei a limpá-la suavemente e sequei-a logo depois. Ela começou a tentar morder os meus dedos. "Tens fome?" Dei-lhe um pouco de ração, mas ela apenas olhou para mim. "O que esse olhar quer dizer?"

Acariciei a pequena bolinha de pêlo negra. Ela claramente queria brincar, mas cansou-se rapidamente e adormeceu. Peguei numa almofada e coloquei-a no chão com ela em cima. Parece confortável. Reuni tudo o que usei para a limpar, a caixa de sapatos e desci. Descartei todo na cozinha e as empregadas logo trataram de arrumar tudo. Quando lhes pedi uma taça com água elas fizeram um olhar estranho, mas ainda assim deram-me o que pedi sem perguntas.

* * *

"Shhh…" Eu disse assim que acordei com o ganir da pequena cadela. Ela estava no meio do quarto e tinha feito xixi novamente. Como é que uma coisinha tão pequena podia fazer tanto xixi… a melhor parte foi quando percebi que ela tinha pisado nele e caminhado por ali. "Não se faz isso." Eu disse severo, mas não muito alto para não acordar ninguém. Peguei uma toalha limpa do armário e limpei tudo incluindo as suas pequenas patinhas. "Não podes estar toda suja quando a Aria te vir…" Eu disse-lhe quando a peguei e subi com ela para a cama. Ainda era muito cedo, mas infelizmente para mim ela não ia dormir.

Ela queria brincar e a minha atenção. "Está bem."

Deitei-me e coloquei-a em cima do meu peito. Ela cheirou e tentou andar com as suas pequenas perninhas. Eu comecei a provocá-la e ela tentou morder-me. Passou alguns minutos até que ela desistiu e deitou-se abrindo a boca e colocando a língua de fora. Eu acariciei-a. "Vais ser tão mimada." Eu disse. Ela abriu a boca novamente com sono. Ela pôs a cabeça no meu peito ainda a olhar para mim.

Peguei a fita de seda branca que tinha em cima da mesa de cabeceira apenas estivando o braço e coloquei-a no seu pescoço fazendo um grande laço branco atrás. Eu ri. Ela tentou morder a fita. "Não, não." Ela parou e deitou-se novamente.

* * *

A Srª Jones e duas empregadas entraram no quarto cedo. Elas traziam um novo vestido que era um presente de todos os empregados para mim. O meu pai sempre lhes deu um extra este mês para me agradar com alguma surpresa.

O vestido era roxo, muito no estilo das senhoras mais velhas… _ou melhor_ … eu estou uma senhora mais velha. A camisa tinhas trabalhados de renda bege, muito ornamentado. Um colete de um tom mais escuro para definir a minha estreita cintura. O casaco roxo condiz com a saia longa. Esta será uma das poucas vezes que o meu vestido chega a tapar os meus pés. Como é um dia especial concordei que a Srª Jones penteasse o meu cabelo e o prendesse num lindo penteado que todas as damas usam. Coloquei os brincos que a minha avó me ofereceu no Natal e olhei-me no espelho. Elas saíram, mas o Paul estaria aqui em breve para me levar para baixo.

Fiquei de pé em frente ao espelho, eu podia jurar que sou outra pessoa quando me vejo no reflexo… eu não estava habituada a tanto cuidado com a minha aparência e nem podia ficar de pé o ano passado. _Realmente um ano pode fazer toda a diferença._ Tinha sem dúvida uma aparência mais madura e um brilho diferente. O penteado estava bem, mas eu ainda gosto mais de ter as minhas ondas suaves soltas. Alguns cabelos estavam repuxados e começaram a aleijar-me, mas eu apenas fiz uma careta e cocei a cabeça na esperança de acalmar o couro cabeludo. _Pareceu resultar por enquanto._

Alguém bateu à porta e eu voltei a cair sobre a cadeira de rodas. Dando a minha permissão.

"Feliz aniversário Miss!"

"Muito obrigado Paul!" Ele sorri e ele levou-me para baixo. O pequeno almoço ainda estava a ser preparado pois ainda era cedo. _7h35_ vi no meu relógio de bolso. Esperei na sala sozinha, a minha avó e o Ezra estariam quase a descer. A campainha tocou. Eu estava curiosa, mas não me movi para a entrada.

"Miss!" O Paul entrou pouco depois, com um lindo ramo de rosas brancas. "Um mensageiro mandou entregar para si." Ele deu-me o ramo e saiu.

Eu cheirei o aroma suave das rosas. Eram lindas… mas quem quer que fosse não tinha deixado um bilhete. "Vejo que recebeste uma parte do meu presente." Eu olhei para cima e sorri. O Ezra estava bonito, num fato preto perfeito com um colete cor de vinho acetinado. Ele queria fazer deste dia algo especial.

"São lindas Ezra. Muito obrigado!" Eu sorri.

"Eu desci assim que ouvi a campainha, mas o Paul foi mais rápido." Ele comentou.

"Não faz mal."

"Tu estás linda!" Ele acrescenta.

Eu senti-me corar. "Obrigado. Tu também."

Ele olhou para a porta antes de se aproximar e partilhamos um beijo rápido. "Feliz aniversário linda!" Eu sorri para ele. "Eu tenho mais uma coisa para ti."

"O quê? Não gastaste mais dinheiro do que devias, pois não?"

Eu neguei. "Eu sei que vais amar." A cadelinha estava na minha mão atrás das costas.

"O que é afinal?" Ela pergunta.

Eu tirei-lhe o ramo de rosas e revelei a outra mão, os olhos dela caíram sobre ela. A sua boca formou um pequeno "o" e os seus olhos brilharam. "Ela precisa de um nome." Eu acrescentei.

A Aria levou-a das minhas mãos com cuidado. "Ela é tão fofinha." Ela sorri para mim. "Meu Deus! Eu adorei Ezra. Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!" A cadelinha começou a saltitar no colo da Aria. A Aria ri e olhou para a porta. "Mais tarde posso agradecer-te adequadamente." Ela diz.

Eu concordei com um sorriso. "Já pensaste num nome para ela?" Perguntei ao fim de alguns minutos.

"Eu acho que lhe vou chamar Amora." Ela não parou de brincar.

"É um bom nome." Eu sorri.

"Ela é perfeita."

"Eu resgatei-a da rua… os irmãos não tiveram tanta sorte. Foi sem dúvida o destino que a colocou no meu caminho. Ela foi tirada ainda muito cedo da mãe… mas ela parece forte e saudável. Eu acho que ela vai ficar bem." Eu disse.

"Obrigado!" Ela disse ainda encantada.

Eu sorri por a ver tão feliz. "O que se passa aqui?" A avó dela parecia muito feliz ao ver a neta tão sorridente.

"Olha avó! A tua bisneta."

"Que bonitinha!" A mulher diz aproximando-se. "Já tem um nome?"

"Sim, Amora." A Aria diz.

"Vais ter de a esconder do teu pai." A Judy diz.

"Porquê?" Eu perguntei. "Eu não sabia que não podiam ter animais aqui."

"O Byron tem alergia."

"Não fazia ideia." Disse.

"Eu nunca percebi porque não podia ter um cão ou um gato… o meu pai nem passa assim tanto tempo aqui." A Aria diz.

"Bom… isso não interessa agora podemos pensar o que fazer com ela mais tarde. Feliz aniversário querida!" A avó dela diz. Entregando-lhe uma pequena caixa de veludo que a Aria abriu.

"É lindo… mas…" Ela olhou para a avó. "Não é seu?"

"Esta peça passa de geração em geração. Infelizmente nunca a dei à tua mãe." A Aria olhou para a avó. A mulher mais velha pegou na caixa e retirou o gancho que colocou no cabelo preso da Aria.

"Fica adorável!"

"Obrigada avozinha!"

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	31. Lê Para Mim

Depois de uma acesa discussão entre a Srª Jones e a Judy sobre a permanência da Amora nesta casa, eu e a Aria estávamos livres para deixar a sala de refeição. As empregadas capricharam no pequeno-almoço desta manhã e provavelmente para todas as restantes refeições deste dia.

Hoje estava um lindo dia de sol então a Aria foi levada pelo Paul para a varanda do jardim. Ela não tinha deixado a Amora por um segundo, até durante o pequeno-almoço a pequena cadelinha ficou no seu colo.

Assim que o Paul saiu e deixou a Aria sozinha eu juntei-me a ela no jardim. "Obrigado Ezra! Eles querem tirá-la de mim, mas eu não a vou deixar ir." Ela diz.

"Fico feliz por gostares tanto." Eu sorri para ela. "Podemos ficar mais um pouco. Eu não estou a pensar dar-te uma aula hoje de qualquer maneira."

Ela sorri para mim e então volta a dar atenção à Amora. Falando com ela numa voz de bebé que maior para das pessoas podia achar ridículo, mas eu acho muito adorável.

Tomei mais um minuto para contemplar a sua beleza, ela parece mais madura utilizado o cabelo apanhado como é costume ver na outras mulheres pelas ruas da cidade. Pequenos cabelos ondulados caiam aqui e ali emoldurando o seu rosto. Eu quero vê-la de pé para contemplar o seu vestido novo, um pouco mais ornamentado do que ela costuma usar.

Olhei para dentro da casa para me certificar que ninguém estava a ouvir. "Eu não consigo tirar os olhos de ti." Ela olhou para mim. "Estás muito linda." Eu disse.

"Obrigada." Ela corou. "O teu colete é novo? Posso jurar que nunca o vi antes."

"Sim é… estava à espera de um dia especial para o usar." Disse-lhe. "Não sabia que tinhas reparado."

"Eu adoro os teus pequenos detalhes." Ela diz.

Isso queria dizer que ela se importa e está atenta. "Talvez seja melhor deixar a Amora passear um pouco. Eu nem sei como ela se está a portar tão bem. Ela fez xixi por todo o chão do meu quarto."

"Leva-a para o jardim, temos de a ensinar." Ela diz entregando-me a bolinha de pelo preta. A Aria permaneceu na varanda, mas observou os meus passos com a cadelinha.

Eu deixei-a explorar, mas ela parecia mais interessada nos meus sapatos. Eu andei e ela seguiu-me. Ela queria brincar, mas então começou a farejar ao redor. Alguns minutos passaram e ela não fez nenhuma necessidade. "Eu juro que ela vai fazer xixi assim que entrar em casa." Eu olhei para a Aria.

"Ezra…" Ela apontou para os meus pés.

É isso mesmo… a Amora tinha acabado de fazer xixi num dos meus sapatos. Felizmente não eram os novos que a Aria me ofereceu, mas eu tive bastante trabalho a engraxar e dar uma nova vida a estes. "Eu não acredito." Ouvi uma pequena gargalhada e olhei para a Aria. Ela cobriu a boca com a mão imediatamente. "Tem graça Miss Montgomery?"

Ela concordou antes de cair no riso novamente. Eu deixei-me rir também. Quem estivesse de fora acharia que somos loucos.

"Não deveriam estar na aula?" A Srª Jones aparece pouco depois e os risos pararam.

Eu peguei a Amora e andei até à varanda novamente tentando limpar o pé na relva húmida do orvalho. Teria de os limpar mais tarde.

"Estamos a caminho Srª Jones." A Aria diz e a mulher volta a entrar na casa. "Podes deixá-la com a minha avó?" Ela pede.

"Claro!"

Eu entrei na sala, deixei a Amora com a Judy e encaminhei-me para a sala de aula onde a Aria já me esperava. Eu entrei e fechei a porta. A Aria sorri para mim e fica de pé. Eu parei por um segundo para a ver.

"O que foi?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Tu és bonita todos os dias, mas hoje… não existem palavras para descrever esse tipo de perfeição." Eu disse.

Um rubor completou a sua face. "Gostas de me ver assim?"

"É diferente. Tu gostas?"

"Eu senti-me outra pessoa quando me vi ao espelho."

Eu concordei. "És sempre uma pessoa nova quando te vês ao espelho, existe sempre algo novo nem que seja por dentro. Eu amo cada vez mais cada versão de ti." Eu aproximei-me dela. Ela substituiu o seu apoio da mesa para os meus ombros e então rapidamente abraçou o meu pescoço quando os nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo suave.

"Eu também te amo." Ela sorri antes de se inclinar para mim para começar outro beijo mais intenso e apaixonado. Ficamos assim por algum tempo enquanto eu sentia o suave sabor do mel nos seus lábios e o seu aroma a rosas. "Obrigada!"

Eu sorri. "O que a aniversariante gostaria de fazer esta manhã?" Eu pergunto.

Ela olhou para os livros em cima da mesa. "Podes ler para mim?" Ela pergunta.

"Claro que sim." Eu peguei-a ao colo e sentei-a no sofá no fundo da sala. Eu escolhi um dos livros em cima da mesa e sentei-me ao seu lado. Ela aproximou-se de mim imediatamente, colocando a cabeça sobre o meu ombro. Ela ainda é tímida, mas não em excesso. Ela tinha ficado muito à vontade comigo e eu não a quero desiludir.

Ele leu em voz alta. A sua voz era de alguma forma calmante, mas começou a falhar por volta do 4º - 5º capítulo. "É melhor parares." Eu disse.

"Vou terminar apenas este capítulo." Ele limpou a garganta e continuou.

Ele fecho o livro e deixou-o na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Antes de se encostar novamente e me abraçar. "O que estás a achar da história?"

"Gosto das descrições, parecem muito reais. Os sentimentos parecem muito verdadeiros. Eu sei que é tolo, mas é como se conseguisse sentir-me da mesma maneira."

"Isso não é tolo, eu sinto-me da mesma maneira."

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu gostava de subir ao sótão novamente." Eu disse.

"Tens a certeza? Achas que estás pronta?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu gostava de ver melhor o que tem lá em cima, apenas por curiosidade. Eu não me quero apegar, apenas recordar bons momentos."

"Claro minha querida. Acho que isso pode ajudar a tua recuperação." Ele beija a minha testa.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	32. Surpresa!

Sorrateiramente no início da tarde levei a Aria escada acima até ao sótão onde o pai guardava os pertences da mãe. Ela estava neste mesmo instantes a ver todas as jóias e perfumes que a mãe tinha.

"Leva-me para ver aqueles baús." Ela pede. Eu levei-a sem protestar ela ficou de pé apoiada na parede enquanto eu abri os baús enormes. A Aria desce para o chão lentamente vasculhando o conteúdo. "Isto era meu!" Ela pega no coelhinho de peluche. "Eu não conseguia dormir sem ele, era uma das causas para não dormir… o meu pai disse que se perdeu no fogo." Ela abraçou o boneco e continuou a vasculhar, havia mais alguns brinquedos e roupas. "Olha só! Não é adorável?" Ela mostra-me um pequeno vestido azul. "Era o meu favorito, sentia-me uma princesa com ele."

"Tu és uma princesa… pelo menos a minha princesa." Eu digo.

O rubor tomou conta da sua face. "És muito doce." Ela diz guardando novamente o conteúdo com cuidado. "Eu sinto saudades daquela época, mas mesmo assim sinto-me bem por não depender de nada disto." Para meu expando ela consegue levantar-se do chão e ficar de pé sozinha apenas apoiada na parede. "Eu acho que desde que descobri que tudo isto existe me tenho preocupado menos com o facto de não ter a minha mãe. Eu acho que finalmente aprendi a viver sem ela." A Aria dá um passo para o outro baú. Eu abria a boca espantado, ela parecia leve e despreocupada. Ela não conseguia andar apenas ficar de pé.

"Aria… tu… tu destes dois passos."

Ela própria ficou perplexa ao reparar nisso. Pareceu muito natural, um pouco descoordenado e lento, mas ainda assim natural. "Eu nem pensei nisso." Ela diz.

"Achas que podes vir até mim?" Perguntei.

"Eu posso tentar." Ela diz. Ela conseguiu chegar mais perto de mim, eu dei vários passos atrás à medida que ela se aproximava. "Não faças isso Ezra, eu nunca te irei alcançar dessa forma." Eu parei e deixei que ela se apoiasse em mim, eu abracei-a com força… finalmente… finalmente foi capaz de andar.

"Não imaginas como imaginei este dia." Digo beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

Ela ri. "Foi graças a ti. Agora posso contar ao meu pai… ele ficará tão contente."

"Estou muito orgulhoso de ti minha querida."

Ela olhou pela sala. "É melhor voltarmos, já vi as minhas coisas de infância e estou a ficar cansada."

"Certo." Ela ficou apoiada, eu fechei os baús e caminhei para fechar a janela. Quando me voltei ela já estava fora do quarto à minha espera. Ela trancou a porta atrás de mim e guardou a chave.

"Queres que te leve ou queres caminhar?"

"Quero caminhar." Ela sorri e pega na minha mão. "Não me deixes cair da escada."

"Nunca." Eu abracei a sua cintura de lado e agarrei a sua mão. A mão livre dela pegou no corrimão quando ela começou a descer calmamente a escada. Ela já tinha descido pelo menos cinco degraus. "Estás a ir muito bem."

"Ainda falta tanto." Ela diz.

"Estás quase lá, não desanimes só mais alguns degraus."

Ela desceu mais um. "Estou muito cansada Ezra." Ela abraça-me por impulso. "Tenho medo." Ela diz contra a minha camisa.

"Do que tens medo?"

"E se eu me magoar? E se amanhã não conseguir andar?"

"Tu nem de pé conseguias ficar. Lembraste? Vais conseguir andar amanhã e em todos os dias seguintes." Eu beijei a sua testa e peguei-a ao colo. Levei-a para o seu quarto em silêncio. "Eu não quero que te pressiones por causa disto, leva o teu tempo e não tenhas medo."

"Obrigado Ezra." Ela sorri quando a deixei sentada na cama. "Nunca tive um aniversário tão especial." Ela sorri ainda mais.

"Eu vou ter de sair. Prometi ao proprietário do apartamento para a minha mãe que pagaria adiantado hoje à tarde. A minha mãe vem no fim de semana."

"Convida a tua mãe e o teu irmão para almoçarem connosco no Sábado."

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia… talvez o teu pai esteja aqui nessa altura."

"Ele não se vai importar." Ela diz.

"Falarei com a minha mãe assim que chegar."

* * *

"Como correu o seu encontro Sr. Fitz?" Doía-me a alma cada vez que tinha de o chamar assim.

"Muito bem, tudo ficou resolvido."

A minha avó olhou interrogativamente. "Está tudo bem?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim, a minha mãe e o meu irmão vão mudar-se para cá. Eu pedi o aluguer de um apartamento para viverem."

"Que óptimas noticias."

"Eu pensei que poderia trazer a sua família para almoçar no Sábado Sr. Fitz."

"A Aria tem razão, seria encantador conhecer a sua família Ezra." Diz a avó.

"Eu falarei com a minha mãe assim que chegar."

A campainha tocou, a Srª Jones e a minha avó saíram da sala para perceber quem era. O Paul percorreu o corredor para abrir.

Eu fiquei sozinha com a Amora no meu colo e o Ezra sentado na cadeira mais próxima de mim. A cadelinha era apenas um bebé, passava a vida a dormir. "Eu vou tratá-la como minha filha." Eu comento.

"Eu imaginei que a fosses mimar."

"Ela já tem uma mãe, mas precisa de um pai." Eu brinquei.

"Está a sugerir algo Miss Montgomery?" Ele brinca de volta.

"O nome dela é Amora Montgomery-Fitz." Eu ri.

O Paul entra. "Seu pai chegou Miss."

"Oh… leve a Amora para o meu quarto imediatamente. Não o deixe vê-la." A Aria diz.

Ele pegou a cadelinha adormecida e leva-a. "Não vais dizer ao teu pai?" O Ezra perguntou depois de ele sair.

"Vou… depois de dizer que posso andar… assim ele deixa-me ficar com ela."

Eu sorri ao ouvir o seu plano. "Eu levo-te à entrada."

"Espera… e se eu entrar a andar?" Ela diz nervosa.

"Isso será uma grande surpresa para todos." Eu tentei incentivá-la.

"Vamos fazer isso então." Ela ficou de pé. "Como pareço?"

"Absolutamente linda." Ele diz.

"Obrigado querido!" Ele colocou a mão nas minhas costas e pegou na minha mão para me apoiar a cada passo. Quanto mais perto, mais nervosa. "Eu não sei se posso fazer isto…"

"Não queres?"

"Eu quero… mas tenho medo."

"O teu pai quer tanto ver-te andar novamente, ele quer o teu melhor. Eu sei que ele te vai apoiar."

"Tens sempre as palavras certas para mim." Eu sorri-lhe. "Vamos a isto!"

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 A Aria andou Meu Deus! Estou com mais tempo agora, então vou voltar a escrever ;)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	33. Ela Fica

Eu não esperei ver a Aria entrar no corredor pelo seu próprio pé. O Ezra seguia mesmo ao lado dela apoiando-a. Os passos dela eram pequenos e instáveis, mas era a melhor recuperação que vi. Eu não fazia ideia de que ela podia andar… pensei que ela apenas ficava de pé…

Olhei para o Byron que estava de frente para mim, juntamente com o Sr. Fitzgerald e a Sr.ª Jones eles ainda não notaram a presença dos dois jovens. O Byron notou que o meu olhar não estava nele e olhou para trás reparando instantaneamente que a Aria estava de pé a poucos metros dele. "Aria!" O Byron diz espantado.

A Aria que estava concentrada nos seus passos olhou para cima. O sorriso dela foi muito brilhante quando viu o pai. A Sr.ª Jones que estava ao meu lado assustou-se e com a surpresa desmaiou… felizmente o Paul apareceu no momento certo e amparou a sua queda.

Os momentos seguintes foram rápidos. A Aria soltou a mão do Ezra e deu os últimos passos para o pai. O Byron abraçou a filha com força. "Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Isto não é um sonho? Por favor… que não seja um sonho." Diz o Byron.

"Não é… eu consegui." Diz a Aria um pouco chorosa com a emoção.

Eu própria deixei-me levar pelos sentimentos. O Ezra estava um pouco afastado da cena. Eu agradeci-lhe com um aceno e ele agradeceu com outro. A Sr.ª Jones que tinha caído estava agora sentada no banco mais próximo e tinha recuperado a consciência, ela estava seriamente perturbada e limpava as próprias lágrimas. Ela sempre foi tão disciplinada… eu nunca a tinha visto perder a compostura por qualquer coisa.

O Sr. Fitzgerald apenas estudou a cena provavelmente encaixando as peças e percebendo que a filha do amigo conseguiu andar.

* * *

Eu recuperei a compostura e procurei o Ezra para me apoiar.

"Obrigado Ezra!" O meu pai bate nas costas dele.

"Fiz os possíveis para ajudar a Aria, Sr. Montgomery."

"Uma excelente ajuda!" Ele virou-se para ver a minha avó e outro homem.

Deve ser o amigo do meu pai… Sr. Fitzgerald. Eu fiquei um pouco confusa ao vê-lo… algo parecia estranhamente familiar talvez já o tenha visto em criança. O meu pai apresentou-me ao homem que se aproximou para apertar a minha mão. "É um prazer Sr. Fitzgerald."

"Podem chamar-me Eric, por favor."

Ele cumprimentou igualmente o Ezra. "Ezra, prazer." Diz ele.

"Sr.ª Jones… está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei quando a reparei sentada.

"Porque não me contou que conseguia anda? Eu não estava preparada…" Ela repreendeu.

"Eu preferi guardar para o momento adequando… e os meus primeiros passos foram hoje… eu apenas conseguia ficar de pé algum tempo." Justifico.

Ela levantou-se, pediu licença e abandonou a divisão na direcção da cozinha.

A minha avó deu-me um grande sorriso que eu retribuí.

* * *

O Sr. Fitzgerald era uma pessoa muito divertida, contou muitas histórias e pareceu uma pessoa muito culta e viajada. Desejou-me educadamente um feliz aniversário e ofereceu-me uma pulseira em ouro. O meu pai nunca pareceu tão animado antes. Ele cantarolou o tempo todo e parecia muito feliz. Ele ofereceu-me um pendente muito encantador.

"Pai! Gostaria de pedir algo ao senhor." Eu disse. Eu, o meu pai, o Ezra e a minha avó somos os únicos na sala.

"Sabes que podes pedir tudo querida." Ele diz.

"Eu fiz uma nova amiga…"

"Amiga?"

"Sim… bem… ela tem quatro patas."

"Tu sabes que eu tenho alergias… espera… ela está aqui em casa?" Ele pergunta.

Eu concordei. "Por favor pai, deixa-me ficar com ela. Por favor!"

"Deixou-a ficar com ela Judy?"

"Eu deixei, penso que esse tipo de felicidade ajudou a Aria a recuperar." Diz a minha avó.

"Isso é verdade?" Ele pergunta-me.

"Ela faz-me companhia. Pelo menos não penso na mãe." Eu dei um pequeno olhar triste, isso sempre derreteu o coração do meu pai. Não existe uma forma de dizer 'não' agora.

"Muito bem… podes ficar com ela, mas longe de mim." Ele diz.

"Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!" Eu levantei-me e abracei-o. Ele riu, feliz com a minha atitude. "Não queres vê-la apenas uma vez? O nome dela é Amora… o pêlo dela é negro, macio como veludo e muito pequenina ainda."

"Está bem depois, vou procurar o Eric para discutirmos alguns assuntos de negócios." Eu concordei e ele saiu da sala.

"Eu tenho de discutir as próximas refeições com as empregadas." A minha avó diz.

"Eu vou ver a Amora." Eu disse.

"Precisa de ajuda?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Poderia ajudar-me a subir as escadas, gostaria de treina subi-las."

A minha avó sorri. "Muito obrigado por ajudar a minha neta Ezra, estou-lhe grata."

"Ora essa." O Ezra apoiou-me e ajudou-me a caminhar. A minha avó foi na outra direcção.

"Aquilo foi uma jogada baixa… usas-te a tua mãe para conseguir o que querias."

"Eu sei… achas que foi a primeira vez?"

"Eu começo a ficar assustado com o teu poder de manipulação."

Eu olhei para ele. "Provavelmente esta será a última vez que o faço… agora que consigo andar não terei muitas mais oportunidades." Continuei a subir degraus, mas foi difícil. "Saias longas não são boas para tentar subir escadas." Eu não tinha forma de agarrar a saia, pois, uma das minhas mãos estava no corrimão da escada e a outra na mão do Ezra.

"Deves usar saias mais curtas enquanto não consegues andar sem um dos apoios." O Ezra diz.

"Eu não consigo mais… podes me levar?" Eu pedi.

"Claro." Ele pegou-me ao colo e deixou-me no topo da escada.

Caminhei até ao meu quarto e abri a porta com cuidado. O Paul alimentou a Amora e deixou-a ir ao jardim como lhe pedi. Ela estava a dormir neste momento. "Está a dormir." Disse baixinho, mas ainda assim ela acordou e correu para mim. O Ezra pegou-a para mim. "Olá fofinha. O avô deixou-te ficar, não é incrível?"

A Aria olhou para mim. O seu olhar estava cheio de carinho. Abracei-a por trás e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. O silêncio por vezes quer dizer muito pais do que simples palavras. Acariciei a Amora e ela tentou brincar e morder a minha mão. A Aria ri. "Obrigado, por estares na minha vida e trazeres o melhor para mim."

"Não tens de agradecer. Eu devo ser o único a agradecer pela oportunidade que me dás todos os dias."

Ela sorri. "O que achaste do Sr. Fitzgerald?" Ela pergunta.

"É um senhor simpático."

Ela concordou. "Ele é, eu gosto muito dele. Tem muitas histórias e bons conselhos."

"É o normal para um homem com quase 50 anos." Comentei.

Eu reparei que ela olhava para o lado e eu segui o seu olhar. O espelho mostrava o nosso reflexo. Eu podia dizer que temos aquele olhar romântico e parecemos perfeitos juntos. Como uma pequena família. "Eu amo-te."

"Eu também te amo Aria." Ela sorri. "Encontraremos uma forma de ficarmos juntos, eu prometo."

Ela vira-se para mim e olha-me nos olhos. "Não faças promessas que não podemos cumprir." Ela fez uma pequena pausa e continuou. "Eu não vou desistir de ti, de nós… porque isto é o que eu quero." Ela pegou a minha mão. "Infelizmente… o nosso futuro é incerto. Não podemos ter a certeza de que o nosso amor será para sempre." Ela olha para baixo.

"Eu tenho a certeza Aria… mesmo que o destino nos separe eu vou amar-te para sempre. Não importa com quem estás ou onde estás… eu estarei sempre a pensar em ti."

"Eu também Ezra… o meu único desejo é envelhecer contigo." Ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito.

"Nada me faria mais feliz."

Ela sorri para mim.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 Digam lá se não foi um momento fofinho.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	34. Chegaram!

"Mãe! Wes!" Eu abraço os dois ajudando-os com as malas e sacos que trouxeram com a mudança. "Correu bem a viagem?"

"Está tudo bem filho!"

"A mãe esteve o caminho todo em pânico… ela tinha medo de não te encontrar na estação…" Diz o meu irmão.

"Estamos juntos agora isso é o mais importante. O Sr. Montgomery cedeu a sua carruagem para vos levar a casa."

"Uma carruagem com cavalos?" A minha mãe pergunta.

"Sim, está lá fora à nossa espera. Está a ficar tarde."

Eu carreguei algumas malas e sacos para a carruagem. Não levaria muito tempo para levar tudo para o novo apartamento. "Todo parece muito diferente aqui… muito chique, mas rural comparando com Nova Iorque. Todas as casas muito bem cuidadas." A minha mãe comenta. "Olha para ti Ezra, pareces um senhor rico." Ela tocou a minha gravata.

"Tenho de me vestir assim." Digo. "A Aria pediu para vos convidar para um almoço amanhã."

"Ela convidou? Porquê?" A minha mãe pergunta. Ela sabe que eu gosto da Aria, mas ela não sabe que estou envolvido com ela romanticamente. "Eu falei-lhe de vocês e ela disse que vos queria conhecer."

"Que jovem tão simpática, mas achas que devemos ir a casa de uma pessoa tão rica?"

"Apenas se vocês quiserem, usem a vossa melhor roupa e sejam educados. Isso basta, a avó e o pai dela vão receber-vos bem."

"Nós aceitamos, não queremos ser rudes com as pessoas que te tratam tão bem."

"Eu também tratei da tua educação Wes, as aulas começam segunda-feira." Ele estava atrasado dois anos.

"Certo." Ele diz.

Finalmente chegámos ao humilde apartamento que ainda assim é mais do que a minha mãe alguma vez teve. A casa tinha uma cozinha decente, um espaço pequeno de sala e três quartos. Tudo isto num segundo andar numa rua discreta, mas próxima do centro da cidade. Foi sem dúvida um óptimo negócio. Toda a bagagem foi deixada no interior da casa. A minha mãe e o meu irmão ficaram encantados. "Não tinha de ser tão grande… deve ser muito caro…"

"Não te preocupes, eu pago as rendas. O que ganhares será para os vossos gastos."

"Não tens de fazer isso Ezra…" Ela diz.

"Eu quero… tu mereces mãe."

"Tenho dois filhos maravilhosos!" Ela abraça-nos.

"Eu tenho de ir, não me posso atrasar para o jantar."

"Certo… vemo-nos amanhã."

"Eu venho buscar-vos."

"Está combinado."

* * *

Está uma bela manhã… o Ezra já saiu para encontrar a mãe e o irmão. Vou finalmente conhecê-los. Estou muito animada e ao mesmo tempo nervosa. Será que eles vão gostar de mim? Será que eles vão querer voltar para me ver?

Pedi para me ajudarem a ir para o jardim com a Amora, ela brincava livremente com uma bola que lhe arranjei. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir cada vezes que ela pedia a minha atenção constantemente.

"Arranjaste uma bela companheira." Diz o Sr. Fitzgerald, ou Eric como ele gosta de ser tratado.

"Oh… não o ouvi aproximar-se Eric."

"Peço desculpa, não a queria assustar."

"Não me assustou… apenas não o esperava. Pensei que se reuniria com o meu pai."

"Ele está ocupado agora." Ele informa.

"Então posso fazer algo pelo senhor?" Pergunto.

"Posso sentar-me?" Ele pergunta. Eu estava sentada no banco de pedra que ele indicou.

"Com certeza, sinta-se à vontade."

Ele sorri. "A Aria é uma jovem muito encantadora, espanta-me não ter encontrado um marido a esta altura." Ele comenta. "Eu não hesitaria em propor que conhecesse um dos meus filhos."

"Se me permite… o senhor tem filhos?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

O olhar dele mudou. "Sim… eu penso que sim…"

"Pensa?" Estava confusa.

"Eu não conto a minha história há anos… sinto que podemos guardar segredo." Eu concordei que não contaria a ninguém. "Com apenas mais 5 anos do que tu eu já tinha dois filhos, uma humilde casa e um trabalho. Tudo parecia perfeito. Eu trabalhava imenso, mal tinha tempo para estar com eles, mas tinha dinheiro para eles viverem. Eu trabalhava na indústria nessa altura." Eu concordei. "Fui despedido quando o meu filho mais novo tinha apenas poucos meses de vida e o meu outro filho 4 anos. Eu não tinha forma de sustentar a minha família." O homem estava em dor.

Eu toquei no seu braço e sorri-lhe. "O que aconteceu depois?"

"Depois… foi um borrão eu bebi imenso, teria morrido sem saída. Então um dia na taberna onde passava o tempo encontrei um homem que dizia ter uma grande oportunidade de negócio e precisava de alguém." Ele olhou para o chão. "Eu pensei neles… no futuro que lhes podia dar se aceitasse trabalhar com o homem… mas haviam condições."

"Condições?" A história dele era tão emocionante.

"Eu tinha de partir naquela noite e atravessar quase metade do país." Ele suspirou. "Eu voltei a casa essa noite, todos já estavam a dormir. Deixei uma nota, um beijo de boa noite e saí."

Eu já estava emocionada e abracei a Amora contra mim.

"Eu tentei voltar depois disso… eu enviei dinheiro várias vezes, mas desapareceu eu acho que nunca chegou até ela. Eu arrependo-me todos os dias… eles desapareceram e eu nunca mais os vou encontrar. Eu podia ter feito de forma diferente… eles podiam ter vindo comigo… eu podia ter ficado."

"Não guarde esse sentimento Sr. Fitzgerald, não podemos mexer no passado de qualquer forma. O senhor fez o que achou certo."

"Mas eu perdi a minha esposa… o Ezra e o pequeno Wesley."

Eu olhei para ele imediatamente e então bateu em mim… os olhos deles são tão idênticos… era muito incomum encontrar pessoas com características tão parecidas. "Oh Meu Deus!"

"O que se passa?" Ele pergunta. Eu estava muito aturdida. Qual era a possibilidade…. como era possível? "O que se passa Aria? Está muito pálida."

"Oh Meu Deus!" Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"Eu peço imensa desculpa se disse algo que a incomodou."

"Não… você…"

"Respira." Ele pede.

"O Sr. Fitz ou Ezra… ele tem um irmão, ele trata por Wes ou Wesley. Ele uma vez referiu o nome da mãe… Dianne." Eu disse.

O homem ficou chocado ao fazer a ligação. "Não pode ser…"

"Pode… está a acontecer…" Eu estava bastante perturbada nesse momento.

A campainha alta suou de dentro de casa e nós conseguimos ouvir. "São eles… o senhor está preparado para ver a sua família novamente?"

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 Agora é que vão ser elas...**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	35. Problemas no Paraíso

O Paul abriu a porta, mas a Judy foi a primeira a receber-nos assim que entrámos na mansão.

"Chegaram finalmente, a Aria ficará muito contente em recebê-los. Ela está no jardim, se calhar não ouviu a campainha." Diz ela. "Podem chamar-me Judy, sou avó da Aria."

"Dianne." A minha mãe apertou a sua mão.

"Wesley." O meu irmão diz cumprimentando da mesma forma.

"Muito obrigado por nos receber." Diz a minha mãe.

"Deve agradecer à Aria, ela sugeriu o convite." Diz a Judy.

O pai dela aparece pouco depois. "Byron! A família do Ezra chegou. Srª Dianne e o irmão Wesley." Ela diz.

"Um prazer." Ele beijou a mão da minha mãe e apertou a do meu irmão.

"O prazer é nosso." A minha mãe diz.

"Entrem." O pai dela guia para a sala que tinha acesso para o jardim. "A Aria está lá fora?"

"Sim, com a Amora e o Sr. Fitzgerald a última vez que vi." Informa a Judy.

"Então venham." Ele levou-nos para o jardim, mas a Aria vinha a caminhar apoiada pelo Eric já perto de alcança a entrada.

Eu não consegui decifrar a sua expressão, ela parecia assustada, confusa, mas ainda um pouco alegre. Foi estranho.

A minha mãe estava chocada e agarrou o meu braço. "O que se passa mãe?" Perguntei baixinho. "Desculpa não referir… a Aria voltou a andar há poucos dias. Pensei que seria uma boa surpresa."

"E é… mas…"

"Dianne!" Ouvi o Eric dizer. Espera… como é que ele sabe o nome da minha mãe.

"Conhecem-se?" Eu pergunto confuso. Todos pareciam tão confusos quanto eu, expecto o Eric a minha mãe e a Aria.

"Sim… ele é teu pai. Vosso pai." A minha mãe diz ainda muito chocada. "E ele deixou-nos."

"Não foi assim…" O Eric diz.

"Então foi como?" A minha mãe dispara.

"Talvez seja melhor falarem em privado." A Aria diz rapidamente tentando evitar uma discussão.

Eu ainda estava chocado e agora podia perceber a expressão da Aria… ela descobriu de alguma forma.

"Talvez seja melhor irmos embora." Diz a minha mãe.

A Aria parecia triste e o meu "pai" também não parecia melhor. A Aria olhou para mim à procura de uma forma de resolver a situação. "Podemos falar em privado mãe? Apenas um momento?"

A minha mãe concorda. Eu levei-a para o interior com o Wes e fomos para a sala onde eu e a Aria temos as aulas.

* * *

O meu pai apoiou-me quando o Eric entrou dizendo que iria para o quarto. "Meu Deus… como algo assim pode acontecer?" Pergunta a minha avó.

"Eu não sei." Eu digo. "O Sr. Fitzgerald contou-me tudo há poucos minutos e eu percebi pelos nomes. Eu queria ter dito ao Ez... ao Sr. Fitz antes disto tudo acontecer."

O meu pai espirrou algumas vezes… deve ser a Amora. Ela estava deitada no chão à espera de que algo acontecesse.

"O almoço será servido em breve." A Sr.ª Jones diz. "Onde estão os convidados?"

"Vamos esperar um pouco mais Sr.ª Jones, algo aconteceu." O meu pai diz.

Ela concorda e volta a entrar. "Sr.ª Jones?" Ela volta. "Pode levar a Amora para o meu quarto por favor?"

"Sim Miss." Ela pega na Amora e leva-a.

Entrámos e ocupámos um lugar nos sofás à espera de alguma novidade. Eu queria estar com o Ezra e ajudá-lo, ele deve estar perdido. O meu pai e a minha avó continuaram a fofocar baixinho até que alguém limpou a garganta e entrou na sala. Era o Ezra seguido pela mãe e o irmão.

Eu estava à espera de que algum deles dissesse alguma coisa. "Não vos apresentei a Aria." O Ezra indicou-me. "Já sabes, a minha mãe Dianne e o meu irmão Wesley."

Eu sorri para eles. "Peço imensa desculpa pelo que aconteceu, eu não fazia ideia." Eu disse.

"Está tudo bem." Diz a mãe dele com um ligeiro sorriso. Quando me cumprimentou.

"Ainda vão ficar?" Eu perguntei.

Ela olhou para o Ezra e para mim. "Sim nós ficamos."

"Óptimo!" Eu sorri.

* * *

O almoço estava quase a terminar, a tensão estava de cortar à faca. Quase ninguém falou ou fez perguntas. Estava a ser um pouco desagradável até. O Eric não fez qualquer observação até ao final do almoço em que pediu à Dianne para falar com ele em particular. Felizmente ela concordou sem fazer nenhum escândalo.

O meu pai e a minha avó foram para o escritório. Os pais dele foram para a sala onde normalmente tinha aulas com o Ezra. Eu, o Wesley e o Ezra fomos para a sala enquanto não subia para a sesta.

"Tenho a certeza de que tudo se vai resolver." Eu disse na esperança de acalmar o ambiente.

"Tudo se vai resolver quando ele for embora." O Ezra diz.

"Porque diz isso?"

"Eu não quero conviver com uma pessoa que nos abandonou." Ele diz.

"Mas… mas e se ele está arrependido e queria vos encontrar?"

"Ele disse-te isso?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim!"

"Ele mentiu."

"Ele não sabia que eras tu… fui eu que lhe disse."

"Talvez fosse bom ouvir a história do pai Ez." Diz Wesley.

"Ele não é meu pai… tu fazes como quiseres Wes." O Ezra diz.

"Não sejas assim." Eu disse.

Ele olhou para mim. "Tu estás à espera que eu vá a correr para os braços de um estranho que não me criou e diz que é meu pai? Que não quis saber se estava doente ou morto? Eu não lamento escolher ficar de fora agora… ele ficou 19 anos sem querer saber de qualquer forma. Isto não muda nada…" Ele parou de falar quando viu uma lágrima cair pelo meu rosto. "Isto não é um final feliz para a minha família, eu não vou fingir que está tudo bem depois de 19 anos Aria."

"Eu percebi… eu pensei que eras mais compreensivo também." Eu levantei-me e comecei a andar.

"Onde vais? Precisas de ajuda." Ele disse muito mais suave.

"Não! Eu consigo sozinha." Eu virei-me para o Wesley. "Eu estou cansada, eu vou para o meu quarto. Peço desculpa por não me conseguir despedir adequadamente. Passe a mensagem à sua mãe. Foi um prazer tê-los aqui, espero vê-los outra ocasião."

"Claro, foi um prazer conhecê-la." Ele diz beijando a minha mão. Eu sorri para ele e saí lentamente.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! Capítulo especial para ti! :3 Problemas no paraíso...**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	36. Uma Conversa entre Pai e Filho

Ao Domingo posso ficar no jardim toda a manhã, eu gosto de fazer isso principalmente agora que posso andar e tenho a Amora. As flores começaram a florir e os arbustos precisavam de uma poda. Sempre me deixaram podar os arbustos dos caminhos do jardim e cuidar das flores. Era uma das minhas actividades que apenas podia fazer na primavera e verão.

A Amora olhou para os dois. O Ezra e o Eric ocuparam o outro dado do jardim onde havia bancos de pedra e um pequeno lago com peixes que apenas se criam nesta altura. "Fica aqui pequena… eles precisam falar." Eu acariciei-a antes de colocar o meu chapéu abas largas, calçar as luvas e pegara a tesoura para podar os pequenos arbustos perto das roseiras. Sentia-me observada pelos dois homens atrás de mim. Eu olhei para trás, sorri-lhes e eles fizeram o mesmo.

Está na hora de começar a executar o meu plano… era simples… eu apenas tinha de fazer exactamente o oposto do que tenho feito até agora. Tenho de parecer apaixonada, olhar para o Ezra o tempo todo, interagir mais com ele e parecer um pouco tola durante as nossas conversas em público. Eu sei que ele vai ficar confuso e fazer de tudo para parecer normal. A minha avó sabe, mas agora o meu objectivo é que o Sr. Fitzgerald e o meu pai notem. Isso fará os dois falarem sobre mim e o Ezra.

"Gostas de trabalhar nesta casa?" O meu pai pergunta.

"Sim. É o meu primeiro trabalho, não me posso queixar. O Sr. Montgomery paga bem pela educação da filha."

"A Aria parece-me uma jovem impecável. Ela fez 19 anos, não é?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim, fez 19 no dia em que chegaram." Eu disse. "Ela tem uma personalidade delicada, todos a tratam com muito cuidado devido à sua ex-condição."

"Mas agora ela pode andar pequenas distâncias e ficar de pé sozinha. Achas que ela vai recuperar ou regredir?"

"Claro que ela vai recuperar… porque diz isso?"

"Digo isto porque o pai ela referiu que a morte da mãe dela causou isso. Como achas que ela vai reagir à morte da avó?"

"O quê?"

"Tu não sabes?" Eu olhei para ele. "A avó dela tem um cancro, foi o que o pai dela me disse."

"Eu não sabia isso."

"Bom… vamos esperar que leve bem a situação."

Conhecendo-a como conheço ela não vai levar bem. Ela vai ficar no quarto o tempo todo a chorar e sem comer, vai ficar magra e fraca e talvez até pare de andar. No momento pareceu tudo muito claro… a passagem de jóias de família importantes para a Aria e a permanência prolongada da senhora na casa.

"Vai ser difícil para ela."

"Tu conhece-la bem talvez a possas ajudar filho." Ouvi-lo chamar-me filho era estranho. "Desculpa… eu sei que pode não ser apropriado chamar-te assim ainda."

"Tudo bem… eu não estou habituado, mas talvez deve começar a acostumar-me."

"Obrigado pela oportunidade." Ele diz.

"Foi ela." Eu olhei para ele. "Foi a Aria que me convenceu a dar-lhe uma oportunidade. Ela deu-me o discurso de ter perdido a mãe e que eu não podia perder o senhor por ser teimoso."

"Ela conhece-te bem… deve gostar muito de ti." Ele diz.

"Eu cuido dela, eu ajudei-a a andar. Apenas isso." Digo.

"Eu diria que não és apenas isso para ela. Ela olha muito para ti, ela pede a tua ajuda e ainda te dá sugestões." Ele ficou parado por algum tempo a observá-la a podar os arbustos. Ela olhou com um sorriso na nossa direcção algumas vezes. "Ela tem sentimentos por ti e está nitidamente à espera que retribuas." Eu olhei um pouco chocado e neguei. "Ezra…" Ele bateu-me nas costas. "Posso ser velho, mas não sou cego nem parvo. A jovem gosta de ti… tu gostas dela?"

"Eu sou professor dela."

"Eu não perguntei isso… não está em causa…"

"Eu sou professor dela."

"Eu sei, tem calma." Ele olhou novamente para ela e observou durante alguns segundos. "Olha para ela." Eu fiz isso. "Diz-me o que vês."

"Vejo a Aria a podar os arbustos."

"Não… tu estás apenas a olhar, não estás a ver."

"Eu estou a ver."

"Então o que vês?" Ele pergunta de novo.

"Eu já respondi a essa pergunta."

"Rapaz… é impossível… a tua mente está fechada." Ele suspirou. "Esquece que és professor dela… finge que nunca a viste na vida… o que vês?" Ele afagou a barba. Eu percebi onde ele queria chegar. "Eu não vou dizer ao pai dela o que me disseres agora." Ele assegurou.

Eu olhei para ela e permiti-me ver. "O olhar dela é sonhador, ela está a pensar enquanto está a podar."

"Mais. Fala-me da aparência dela." Ele pediu.

"Eu não posso… isso é errado."

"Vais dizer-me que nunca olhaste para ela dessa maneira? Tu és um homem e é perfeitamente normal seres atraído por uma mulher. Ainda por cima ela é uma mulher bonita, jovem e rica… se eu tivesse a tua idade ela não me ia escapar." Eu olhei para ele chocado. "Vá… fala-me da aparência dela."

Eu olhei para ela novamente. "Ela parece diferente hoje."

"Diferente como?"

"Bem… Ela nunca apanha o cabelo dela ou usa chapéu, mas fica-lhe muito bem apesar de gostar mais quando as ondas suaves do seu cabelo lhe caem soltos pelas costas. Ela usa geralmente saias um pouco acima dos tornozelos, esta é a primeira vez que usa por baixo do joelho. Não me surpreende porque ela referiu que seria mais fácil andar sem todo o tecido a atrapalhar. De qualquer forma a camisa e a saia ficam perfeitas nela, fazem realçar ainda mais a sua beleza." Eu acrescentei. Ela olhou para nós e sorri. "A tez dela é perfeita, os olhos impressionantes e o sorriso é o mais bonito que alguma vez vi. Os lábios dela…" Calei-me.

"Dão vontade de beijar?" Eu concordei envergonhado por deixar isso tão claro. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Tu também gostas dela rapaz."

"Não posso."

"Tens razão… mas talvez esteja na altura de lutares antes que seja tarde demais."

"Lutar?"

"Achas que ela vai ser solteira para sempre? Tu sabes o que tens de fazer." Ele estava mesmo a propor que me despedisse.

"E depois? Não é fácil encontrar um trabalho nesta altura e o pai dela…"

"Ezra… podes trabalhar para mim por um tempo ou permanentemente. És meu filho, não te deixaria de fora, afinal ainda és meu herdeiro e o negócio precisa de um futuro." Ele diz.

"E depois? Para o Sr. Montgomery sempre vou ser o seu ex-professor. Também não a quero deixar quando a avó morrer."

"Está na altura de fazer escolhas. A tua cabeça tem muitas dúvidas, mas acredita que existe uma solução para tudo. Tens várias portas, só tens de escolher."

"E se escolher mal?"

"A morte é a única coisa que não tem solução." Ele diz antes de se levantar e entrar na mansão.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 O que acharam desta conversa entre pai e filho? Acham que o Eric vai ajudar o Ezra e a Aria?**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	37. O Plano

Eu tenho de falar com a avó dela para perceber a gravidade da situação. Não posso dizer nada à Aria, pelo menos por agora. Eu levantei-me e fui até ela. "Olá linda!"

Ela sorri para mim. "Olá estranho… como foi a conversa com o seu pai?" Ela continuou a podar.

"Estranha… falamos sofre ti, pensamentos masculinos e lutar pelo que quero. No final ele ficou a saber que tu gostas de mim e que eu gosto de ti. Ele parecia estranhamente bem com isso. Porque olhaste tanto para nós?"

"Tontinho… eu olhei para ti porque eu quero parecer interessada em ti. Quer dizer… eu estou interessada, mas quero exagerar um pouco."

"Porque estás a fazer isso?"

"Porque quero que o meu pai desconfie que tenho sentimentos por ti, mas tu tens de agir normal."

"Tu queres que o teu pai me mate?"

"Não, eu quero que o meu pai perceba. Depois os nossos pais vão falar e faz-se magia." Ela parecia muito segura do que estava a dizer. "Vai dar tudo certo sabes porquê? O meu pai precisa que o teu pai aceite transportar o nosso gado."

"O que o transporte de gado tem a ver connosco?"

"Directamente nada. Mais o meu pai quer muito o negócio e tudo depende do teu pai. Isso quer dizer que o teu pai pode pedir praticamente tudo e o meu pai vai 'aceitar'."

"E onde isso nos leva?"

"Bom é aqui que tu entras e já fizeste parte do trabalho. O teu pai sabe que gostas de mim então ele pode propor ao meu pai o nosso casamento."

"E achas que o teu pai vai aceitar."

"Eu duvido que o meu pai me 'vender' dessa forma, por isso tenho de parecer interessada em ti. A minha avó vai comentar com ele e ele vai ver que eu aprecio muito estar contigo. Se o teu pai perguntar depois disso ele vai ficar a pensar e possivelmente vai pedir o meu consentimento ou algo assim." Ela diz com um sorriso convencido.

"Meu Deus! Quando tiveste tempo para pensar nesse plano?"

"Pensei durante o pequeno-almoço, penso melhor quando estou a comer." Ela brinca.

"Tenho uma namorada muito inteligente."

"Namorada ou futura noiva?" Ela brinca.

"Penso que temos de ir com calma Miss Montgomery, eu ainda sou seu professor."

"Pois… vais ter de te demitir em breve. Vai doer-me o coração teres de deixar a mansão, mas vai ser por uma boa causa. Podes viver com a tua mãe por um tempo?" Ela pergunta.

"Claro." Eu disse-lhe. "E o meu pai ofereceu-me um emprego com ele."

"Isso é maravilhoso! Assim é uma saída subtil… podes dizer durante um almoço ou jantar que pensaste trabalhar com o teu pai, assim não vai parecer suspeito."

"Isto está a ir muito rápido Aria. E se não der certo?"

"Temos de ser rápidos, o teu pai pode fecha o negócio com o meu a qualquer momento. Podemos esperar mais 2 dias no máximo… depois disso pode não resultar." Ela diz.

"Tens razão… eu não preciso esperar, eu quero estar contigo o mais rápido possível." Eu sorri para ela.

"Agora vai embora antes que alguém te veja… devias estar a criar laços com o teu pai."

"Sim senhora!"

* * *

Durante o almoço troquei muito olhares indiscretos com o Ezra. O meu pai e a minha avó notaram, o Eric agiu naturalmente.

A meio do almoço decidi interagir. "Sr. Fitz, notei que se tem aproximado do seu pai."

"Sim." Ele diz continuando a comer.

"Eu gostaria que convidasse a sua mãe e o meu irmão novamente. A última visita foi… um pouco atribulada."

"Aria, não vamos importunar o Eric e o Ezra com esse assunto." O meu pai diz.

"Está tudo bem Byron, esta é a vossa casa. Eu gostaria de recuperar o atraso com a minha família de qualquer forma." O Eric diz.

Eu sorri. "Um lanche parece bem?" Pergunto ao Ezra.

"Sim, tenho a certeza que apreciarão." Diz ele.

"Assim teria toda a família reunida Sr. Fitzgerald." Eu acrescento.

"Isso é muito atencioso Miss Aria."

"É um prazer, eu adoro ver a casa cheia de pessoas." Digo com um sorriso.

"Quando saí vi que a família Kahn esta a organizar um baile e convida as pessoas mais influentes no próximo fim de semana." Diz a minha avó. "O que achas Aria? Agora que podes andar, talvez devas interagir com outras pessoas." Diz ela.

"Um baile? Isso não significa que preciso de um acompanhante?" Pergunto.

"O teu pai pode acompanhar-te." A minha avó diz.

"Porque não vai com o Ezra? Não teria problema certamente." Diz o Eric.

O Ezra engasgou-se. "Eu?"

"Que mal tem? São ambos jovens e já se conhecem. Apenas terás de acompanhar a Aria se ela e o seu pai não se importarem." Ele diz.

"Não, claro que não me importo que o Ezra acompanhe a Aria." O meu pai diz. Eu e o Ezra trocamos um olhar. "O que achas querida?" O meu pai pergunta.

"Será agradável ter a companhia do Sr. Fitz."

"Então assim será."

* * *

"O teu pai começou a reparar." Ele diz-me. "E o meu pai ainda juntou lenha à fogueira."

Olhei para ele com um sorriso. "Eu sei. O meu pai disse-te alguma coisa?"

"Não, felizmente." Ele diz.

"Tens medo dele?"

"Não é medo… é respeito. Não te cansas de podar?" Ele pergunta.

"A melhor altura para podar é de manhã ou ao final do dia." Digo. "Isto sempre me distrai e nem vou a metade do jardim ainda."

"Os nossos pais estão no escritório."

Eu olhei para ele novamente. "Achas que vão falar de nós?"

"Não sei."

"Já pensaste no que vais fazer? Vais mesmo trabalhar com o teu pai?"

"Eu acho que sim… eu tenho de arranjar uma forma de sustentar uma família. E tenho de dar uma boa impressão ao teu pai." Ele diz.

"O que será desta casa?" Pergunto. Ele pareceu confuso com a questão súbita. "O meu pai quase não passa tempo aqui. A Sr.ª Jones, o Paul e as empregadas serão dispensados assim que me mudar contigo." Olhei para ele. "Talvez a venda."

"Eu compraria a casa se tivesse dinheiro para isso, mas eu duvido que ele venda esta casa."

"Para que ele quer a casa afinal?" Eu pergunto-me.

"Bom… tu és filha única a casa ficaria tua. É riqueza para a família duvido que a venda."

"Então ficará abandonada por muito tempo… será uma pena."

"Nunca se sabe." Ele diz.

"Ezra?" A Sr.ª Jones chama-me da varanda para o jardim.

"Sim?" Aproximei-me dela. "O Sr. Montgomery chamou-o, está no escritório com o seu pai."

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Peço imensa desculpa por ter estado ausente a semana passada, tive o meu trabalho para terminar. No fim de semana aproveitei para sair e relaxar um pouco e esqueci-me de publicar. Também mal tive tempo para escrever e estou a ficar sem capítulos. Prometo que vai voltar tudo ao normal! :(**

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 A Aria já tem um grande plano em prática que parece ter resultados e ainda temos um baile em que eles vão juntos (quem está animado?)... mas primeiro, o que o pai dela quer falar com o Ezra?**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	38. Um Passo Mais Perto

O que será que ele quer falar comigo? Meu Deus… estou nervoso. Entro depois de bater à porta. "Chamou Sr. Montgomery?"

"Sim Ezra, sabes que gostos quando me tratas por Byron." Ele diz.

"Desculpe, força do hábito. O que deseja falar comigo?" Eu olhei para ele e depois para o meu pai que tinha um copo de Whisky na mão.

"Na verdade, o seu pai falou-me do seu interesse em trabalhar no negócio de família e deixa de ser professor da Aria."

Eu olhei para o meu pai. "A sério?"

"Bom, o seu pai disse-me que ainda estás a pensar na proposta."

"Eu estou inclinado a aceitar trabalhar com o meu pai, mas não quero desiludir a Aria. Ela faz um óptimo trabalho durante as aulas e penso que ainda precisa de ajuda para andar." Eu disse.

O Byron serve-se de um Whisky. "Eu penso que a minha filha tem vindo a criar uma grande afinidade consigo." Ele começa. "Talvez essa ligação já não seja tão adequada para uma relação professor/aluna."

"Byron, eu tenho sido profissional…" Eu começo.

"Eu sei." Ele interrompe-me. "Agradeço por isso, se não fosses tu a minha filha nunca voltaria a andar."

"Acho que está na hora de escolheres o que queres fazer Ezra." Diz o meu pai.

Eu ponderei por alguns segundos. Será que devo aceitar um passo tão grande como trabalhar para o meu pai que ainda é um estranho para mim. Este seria o meu futuro com a Aria? É a única alternativa. "Eu quero trabalhar com o meu pai por enquanto."

O Byron concordou. "Eu falei com a Judy e acabei de falar sobre o assunto com o Eric. A Aria tem vindo a mostrar outros sentimentos para além de respeito… sabe o que quero dizer." Claro que sei… ela ama-me.

"Eu reparei senhor, mas não fiz nada em relação a isso." Mantive o meu disfarce.

"Agradeço o seu respeito pela minha filha. Ela tem claramente sentimentos por si e nunca a vi tão animada e cheia de vida." Ele dá um gole na bebida. "Agora que já não é professor dela, talvez deva… apreciar o que a vida lhe traz." Ele diz claramente indicando que devo corresponder à Aria. "Não tem de deixar a mansão imediatamente, pode ficar o tempo que necessitar claro. A minha filha apreciará a sua ajuda enquanto estiver. É livre de vir aqui a casa as vezes que desejar, pois a Aria adora visitas e tenho a certeza que a sua terá ainda mais significado para ela." Ele acrescenta.

"Certamente virei várias vezes, a Aria sempre me diz que não gosta de ficar sozinha." Eu digo.

"Obrigado Ezra."

"Obrigado eu."

* * *

Depois de ouvir mais 1 hora de todas as situações de negócio que eu ainda não percebo fiquei livre para voltar ao meu quarto. O Byron ainda recitou algumas recomendações claras de não me querer sozinho com a Aria como antigamente. Até parece que tudo será oficial. Ele está a aprovar, mas a manter a situação dentro de alguns parâmetros que eu e a Aria dispensamos na nossa relação já existente. Eu e ela não entramos em qualquer jogo de sedução ou formalidades.

Apanhei a Judy a entrar no quarto quando subi. "Judy! Posso falar consigo?"

"Claro!" Ela sorri. "Sobre a minha neta? O Byron falou sobre isso, não foi? A Aria foi muito explicita, eu sei que vocês têm sentimentos."

"Ele falou sobre isso sim senhora. Eu estou animado com a nossa situação actual, agora posso corresponder à Aria de alguma forma pois já não sou seu professor." Eu fiz uma pequena pausa. "Na verdade, é outra coisa que me preocupa."

"O que se passa?"

"Eu fiquei a saber que está doente." Disse mais baixo.

O olhar dela mudou, indicou-me que entrasse no quarto dela e fechou a porta atrás de nós. "A Aria sabe?" Ela pergunta.

"Não e não quero ser eu a dar-lhe essas notícias." Eu disse.

Ela pegou num conjunto de frascos e tomou os medicamentos que estavam no interior. "Isto deve ficar em segredo, ela não pode saber. Eu quero que ela recorde estes bons momentos, estou a fazer de tudo para me manter bem por ela. A minha neta é a pessoa mais importante para mim e eu não a quero ver sofrer com antecipação da minha morte." Ela diz.

"Eu não direi nada. Acho que lhe cabe a si fazer essa decisão. Eu apenas quero saber em que estado está e se precisa de algo."

"Meu querido..." Ela sorri. "Eu estou bem enquanto tomo os medicamentos. Sinto-me mais controlada, mas cada dia que passa sinto mais dor e o médico já não pode fazer nada. Eu visitei um convento a caminho de Filadélfia, eu irei para lá quando não aguentar mais e serão as freiras a trazer a má noticia." Ela diz.

"Eu lamento ouvir isso."

"Não lamentes, a vida é mesmo assim. Vão os velhos para dar lugar aos novos." Ela diz. "Eu nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente pelo que fizeste e ainda vais fazer pela Aria. Eu sei que vocês se gostam, eu falei com o Byron sobre isso e ele aceitou relativamente bem por seres filho do Sr. Fitzgerald. Eu só te peço que cuides da minha neta por mim. Não a deixes sozinha quando ela ficar em baixo."

"Eu vou fazer o que for preciso." Eu digo. "Vou trabalhar com o meu pai e deixar esta casa, mas não deixarei de estar presente no dia-a-dia dela."

"Fazes bem. Mais uma vez obrigado por me permitir ver a minha neta andar novamente."

Eu abracei a senhora. "Diga-me se precisar de algo."

"Eu acho que ainda posso aguentar mais alguns meses para ver como se vão dar."

Eu afastei-me dela e cocei a parte de trás do pescoço. Era estranho ver a avó dela a apoiar a nossa relação, mas na verdade a senhora apenas quer ver a neta feliz acima de tudo. "Eu ainda me sinto um pouco incerto de como proceder com a Aria."

"Oferece-lhe flores no início, ela amará e tenho a certeza de que o pai dela gostará no gesto. Torne as suas intenções claras e trate bem a Aria. Agora que penso nisso o baile será uma boa oportunidade para mostrar o seu valor." Ela vasculhou os as gavetas e tirou uma quantidade generosa de dinheiro para me dar.

"O que é isto?" Pergunto.

"Use o dinheiro para encomendar um vestido novo para a Aria e um colete e gravata a combinar para si. Devem estar ambos apresentáveis como par."

"Eu não posso aceitar. Eu posso pagar."

"Aceita, eu não gastarei o dinheiro… isto é um pequeno presente para vocês dois. Espero que faças a escolha certa."

"Muito obrigado pelo voto de confiança."

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! :3 A história está a avançar bem rápido! Eu também sinto que talvez esteja a ficar um pouco secante... ninguém estás farto da história? Eu estou a tentar trabalhar em desenvolvimentos, mas quero saber o que acham e o que pretendem ler. Eu sinto-me um bocado perdida e até desmotivada...**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	39. Um Vestido Novo

Eu nunca me senti tão confuso na vida. As costureiras e conselheiras foram impecáveis, mas eu não tenho paciência para algo assim. Tantos modelos, rendas e tecidos diversos espalhados pelo espaço faziam a missão de encontrar a cor perfeita um autêntico fiasco. Se não fosse a ajuda das funcionárias nunca teria chegado a escolher um novo tecido cor de vinho acetinado. Eu acho que a Aria ficará encantadora usando essa cor… talvez seja um pouco pesado para a usa frágil estrutura, mas sem dúvida ficará linda nele. Eu podia imaginar o tecido delicado contra a sua pele macia assentando na perfeição. Posso imaginar ainda o olhar de inveja de outros senhores desejando que ela fosse o seu par. A sua beleza é em bruto, mas nessa noite ela será o diamante mais brilhante e perfeito. Ela será uma autêntica dama da alta sociedade e eu poderei sorrir reivindicando-a como minha no nosso primeiro encontro público.

Eu cuidarei na minha imagem, terei o colete e gravata a condizer perfeitamente. Não me esquecerei de oferecer-lhe flores no mesmo tom de vermelho intenso sem ter medo de mostrar o seu significado na frente da sua família. Parece tão surreal conseguir mostrar alguns sentimentos tendo outra pessoa na mesma sala.

* * *

O Ezra saiu da mansão há mais de 1 hora, eu não sei o que ele foi fazer ou quando voltará. Ele não me disse absolutamente nada desde que foi chamado ao escritório. Ninguém me disse nada na verdade. O lanche foi rápido e eu voltei para o jardim onde a Amora brincava e eu continuei a cuidar das flores. Eu estou satisfeita comigo mesma, as plantas tinham uma aparência limpa e cuidada. Sempre gostei de passar tempo no jardim… era o único sítio onde podia ir sem me julgarem ou trocarem de passeio com medo que lhes pegasse a minha incapacidade de andar.

Felizmente já não terei de ter medo dos seus olhares na próxima saída. Terei de ir a um modista para encomendar um novo vestido para o baile. Eu estou muito animada por ter o Ezra como meu par. Poderei dançar com ele realmente, sem que os meus pés estejam sobre os dele. _Mas… eu não sei dançar._

"Tão encantadora como quando te deixei." Ouvi a voz que eu conhecia muito bem.

Olhei para ele e sorri. Então reparei que a Srª Jones estava no interior da casa a observar-nos. Ele aproximou-se mais de mim. "Temos alguém a observar." Eu disse como advertência.

"Eu sei, a partir de hoje sempre estará alguém a observar os nossos passos." Ele diz aproximando-se ainda mais e deixando um suave beijo na minha bochecha.

Eu estava um pouco chocada. "O meu pai…?"

"Ele sabe… e aprovou assim que aceitei trabalhar para o meu pai."

"Então já não és meu professor?" Eu perguntei ainda espantada.

"Não." Ele sorri. "Eu terei de deixar a casa em breve, mas estarei aqui sempre que conseguir. Vou viver com a minha mãe, mas ela ainda não sabe. Vou dizer-lhe amanhã."

É isto que nós queremos, no entanto agora que estava a acontecer tão rápido parecia forçado. "Eu estou feliz por tudo dar certo para nós. Eu não me esquecerei que estás a sacrificar-te para ficar comigo."

"Não é um sacrifício."

"Eu sei que adoras ensinar."

"Será temporário, eu vou conseguir um lugar no próximo ano e nessa altura espero que possas ir comigo onde quer que seja." Ele diz.

"Tu queres levar-me contigo?"

"Eu quero casar contigo e levar-te a qualquer lugar. Eu nunca te deixarei sozinha, se eu tiver de viajar tu vais comigo."

Ouvi-lo dizer que quer casar comigo fazia o meu coração bater mais forte. Eu sorri como se fosse uma criança na manhã de Natal. Ele pegou a minha mão e beijou-a. "Nada me faria tão feliz como estar contigo." Eu disse.

"Eu vou entrar." Ele diz.

"ESPERA!" Eu chamei e ele voltou. "Se não falaste com a tua mãe, onde foste esta tarde?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Quase me esqueci. Eu fui ao modista, encomendei algo para usarmos no baile."

Eu sorri com a ideia do seu esforço para escolher algo para eu usar. Eu adoraria… ele conhece bem o meu gosto. "Obrigado."

* * *

A Aria voltou a entrar na sala com a ajuda da bengala. A Amora seguiu-a aos saltinhos tentando chegar ao seu vestido. Cansada de andar e estar no jardim a Aria sentou-se no sofá principal onde a avó também estava sentada.

"Como vai o jardim querida?" Ela pergunta.

"Vai bem, acho que fiz um bom trabalho hoje." Ela sorri para a avó.

Eu troquei um pequeno sorriso com ela quando nos olhámos. "Deves estar cansada." Eu disse fechando o livro que estava a ler.

"Eu estou bem." Ela diz antes de pegar a Amora para a deixar no seu colo.

"O Ezra disse-me que está animado com a noite do baile." A avó dela diz. "Aposto que se vão divertir muito."

"Claro que sim." A Aria diz com um sorriso.

"O vestido da Aria estará pronto no sábado de manhã." Eu disse.

"Isso é o dia do baile… e se tiver algum erro?" A Aria fica preocupada.

"Tenho a certeza que as medidas que o Ezra levou então certas, não tens de te preocupar querida."

"Eu só quero que seja perfeito, não é todos os dias que vou a um baile tão requintado." Ela diz.

"Ficará perfeito." Eu assegurei.

Ficou um pequeno silêncio no ar. A Srª Jones olhou para nós e continuou a bordar. "E vão dançar?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu não sei dançar." A Aria diz rapidamente.

"Então terá estes dias para aprender. Todas as damas devem ser graciosas na sua dança e devem ter um bom par para brilhar." Ela diz e depois olhou para mim.

"Tenho uma ideia." A avó dela diz indo na direcção do piano e tocando algumas notas. "Já não sei tocar como antigamente, mas uma valsa consigo."

"Agora?" A Aria parecia nervosa.

Eu levantei-me e deixei o livro de lado. "Dar-me-ia a honra desta dança." Eu pedi a mão dela.

Ela olhou para mim surpresa, deixou a Amora ao lado dela e aceitou a minha mão ficando de pé. Ocupamos o espaço aberto da sala.

"A valsa é o mais simples querida segue a música. 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…" Ela diz tocando a notas.

Nós ficamos na nossa posição, a Srª Jones levantou-se e corrigiu-nos imediatamente. A avó dela tocou as notas lentamente para dar tempo à Aria para fazer os novos movimentos.

"Eu acho que aprendi." Ela diz ao fim que algumas vezes.

"Agora tem de deixar de olhar para o chão e olhar para o seu par." A Srª Jones diz.

Ela tentou fazer os passos sem olhar para o chão. "Acho que consigo." Mas ainda assim ela olhava o chão e ficava um pouco insegura.

"A prática leva à perfeição." Eu disse. Ela olhou para mim e sorri concordando.

* * *

 **Tarde de sábado, dia do baile**

A casa não tinha a mesma magia sem o Ezra nela, eu senti imediatamente a diferença quando ele saiu. Ainda assim tentei o meu melhor para aguentar sem ele. O Ezra voltava sempre durante a tarde para reunir com o pai e ficava comigo durante o final do dia. Não podemos ficar sozinhos e isso deixa-me frustrada… eu gostava de me sentar ao lado dele, de o beijar e dizer que o amo. Em vez disso temos direito a pequenos olhares, algumas palavras cordeais que no fundo significavam 'eu amo-te'.

Eu voltei ao meu quarto para dormir a minha pequena sesta, mas não tenho sono. O vestido que o Ezra escolheu já estava sobre o fundo da cama e eu não consigo parar de o fitar. Era lindo, uma perfeição de cor vinho com brocado num tom mais claro e acetinado. O vestido era longo e até tinha algumas pérolas que eu nunca tinha visto num vestido antes. Eu tenho um conjunto de jóias em pérolas que ficará lindo com o vestido. Juntamente com o tom mais escuro de batom que tenho e algum pó. A Srª Jones penteará o meu cabelo e ficarei perfeita. Tanto o meu pai como o Eric também estarão no baile para se certificar que tudo estará bem. Todos agem à nossa volta como se fossemos fazer algo proibido, mas esta noite será especial… eu tenho a certeza.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelas tuas palavras EzriaBeauty! Deixas-me sempre mais motivada. :3 Eu sinto que a história vai melhorar a partir de agora e que até ao final não faltará muito. Sinto-me enferrujada a escrever, talvez chegue a fazer uma pequena pausa destas grandes histórias para ler e juntar mais ideias, mas nunca vou deixar de escrever até porque tenho as histórias random e isso ajuda-me a manter um ritmo.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	40. Velha Amiga

Eu suspirei quando finalmente tive oportunidade de me ver preparada para o baile. Eu parecia magnifica, nunca tive uma aparência tão sofisticada e graciosa. A campainha da casa tocou. _O Ezra chegou…_ Eu apoiei-me na bengala até à escada, mas esperei que alguém viesse para me acompanhar na descida. As escadas superiores rangeram e o Eric apareceu num fato elegante.

"A Aria está absolutamente linda." Ele diz.

"Muito obrigado! O senhor também está muito elegante." Eu disse.

"Obrigado. Dizendo a verdade, o Ezra não conseguirá tirar os olhos de ti." Ele comentou e eu corei. "Quer que a acompanhe nas escadas?"

"Sim por favor." Eu aceitei a sua ajuda.

Enquanto descia tive oportunidade de ver o Ezra espantado ao ver-me. Eu sorri tímida quando o meu pai e a minha avó me viram.

"Tão elegante Aria, ficou lindo em ti." A minha avó diz enquanto ajeita alguns pormenores.

O Ezra aproximou-se e beijou a minha mão com toda a suavidade. "Como estás Ezra?" Eu perguntei agora que tenho oportunidade de o chamar pelo primeiro nome. O seu gesto arrepiou-me e eu foi apenas capaz de sorrir quando ele voltou a estar direito diante mim.

"Muito bem." Ele responde. Então ele dá-me um ramo de rosas que eu não reparei.

"São perfeitas obrigado." Eu sorri.

"Não tão perfeitas como estás agora." Ele diz.

"Vocês fazem um par perfeito." Diz a minha avó tirando-nos do nosso feitiço.

Eu sorri tímida essa era a minha jogada.

"Está na hora de ir." O meu pai diz interrompendo o momento.

O meu pai ajudou-me a subir na carruagem pelos meus próximos pés. Eu ainda não me sentia tão forte para entrar sozinha, mas fui capaz de alcançar o interior. O meu pai ficou ao meu lado. O Ezra e o Eric à nossa frente.

Eu já me sinto parte de uma grande aventura e ainda nem começamos a andar. Não tardou para começarmos o nosso caminho. Os nossos pais comentaram algumas questões da cidade, dos seus habitantes e pessoas influentes. Já eu e o Ezra estamos focados um no outro sem comentar a conversa dos verdadeiros adultos.

Eu mal podia esperar por alguns momentos um pouco mais privados na festa com ele. Poderemos falar e tocar-nos em público. Talvez os nossos pais comecem a falar de outro tipo de progressos, como um casamento ou algo assim. Eu não queria ter uma grande expectativa para datas, mas eu gostava que pelo menos fosse oficial… ser noiva. Nada me deixaria mais feliz.

"Chegámos Aria." O meu pai diz.

"É aqui?" Eu fiquei espantada com o tamanho da mansão. Tudo parecia o dobro da nossa própria propriedade. O jardim principal era enorme apesar de já ser quase noite e não conseguir ver bem. As luzes em todas as janelas indicavam actividade e pela fila que se via esperavam muitos convidados. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo senti-me perdida, pequena, insignificante e frágil. Tudo o que eu temia estava nesta festa, os olhares, os comentários e os boatos correriam. Infelizmente não posso fugir disso.

Discretamente o Ezra tocou com um dedo no meu joelho. Ele sabia que algo estava errado. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso fraco. A carruagem chegou ao ponto mais perto da mansão e todos saímos, eu com especial ajuda de todos. "Eu não preciso da bengala. Estarei sempre acompanhada." Deixei-a dento da carruagem e apoiei-me no braço do Ezra. Caminhamos os poucos metros que faltavam e somos imediatamente recebidos por um jovem charmoso.

"Sr. Montgomery." Ele reconheceu o meu pai.

"Noel." O meu pai cumprimentou. "Deixe-me apresentar a minha filha Aria, o Sr. Eric Fitzgerald e o seu filho Ezra."

"Um prazer, sejam bem-vindos." Ele sorri para mim e eu fiquei incerta. Apenas acenei cordialmente, mas ainda assim ele pegou a minha mão e beijou como se eu não estivesse de braço dado com o meu acompanhante. O Ezra não fez nada em relação ao assunto, mas notou-se o desafio entre ambos no momento seguinte. Passamos a entrada e somos rapidamente envolvidos por outras pessoas que já estão no local.

"Venha Eric, tenho algumas pessoas para lhe apresentar." O meu pai vê alguns amigos. "Já sabes Aria." Ele diz antes de me deixar com o Ezra.

"O que o teu pai queria dizer?"

"Bom… ele não nos quer perder de vista, para ter a certeza que não fazemos nada." Eu digo.

"E o que se passa? Porque mudaste de feliz radiante para insegura estranha?" Ele pergunta levando-me para um lugar onde não tem tanta gente.

"Eu não tenho a certeza disto… ser exposta a tanta gente de repente e alguns deles sabem que não conseguia andar. Isto vai espalhar-se rapidamente, as pessoas vão falar de mim."

"E isso é mau? Eu estou muito feliz por ti e não apenas porque te amo. Tu lutaste para chegar até aqui. Agora vais aproveitar isso sem ter vergonha do passado. Tu estás incrível Aria, maior parte das pessoas vai falar da tua beleza e não do teu passado. Eu juro!"

Eu sorri. "Eu também te amo… não imaginas como me tem custado não o dizer."

Ele sorri. "Agora podemos aproveitar um pouco do nosso tempo?"

"Claro."

"Aria? Aria Montgomery?" Uma mulher alta de cabelo castanho pergunta.

Eu viro-me quando ouvi o meu nome. "Sim?" Eu não fazia ideia de quem era.

Ela pareceu decepcionada com a minha reacção. "Não te lembras de mim? Bom… a última vez que nos vimos éramos apenas crianças."

Eu olhei melhor para ela, mas não me consegui lembrar. "Desculpa…"

"Spencer Hastings." Ela diz o seu nome.

"Spencer?" Eu lembrei-me. "Meu Deus… nós éramos colegas e companheiras de quarto no colégio em Ravenswood."

"Afinal ainda te lembras." Ela diz.

"Como podia esquecer nós éramos boas amigas, mas estás tão diferente agora eu não te podia reconhecer." Eu disse.

"Lamento o que aconteceu com a tua mãe. Todos nós ficamos a saber o que aconteceu com ela." Ela diz deixando-me um pouco emocional no momento, mas tentei aguentar firme. "Eu esperei que voltasses ao colégio, mas nunca aconteceu. Eu ouvi algumas histórias, mas felizmente não são verdade." Ela diz.

"O que aconteceu com a minha mãe foi um trágico acidente. Mas que tipo de histórias contam?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

"Bom… ouvi dizer que não podias andar e depois nunca mais ninguém te viu… cheguei a ouvir que estavas… morta." Ela suspira. "Desculpa."

"Não… obrigada por dizeres a verdade. Na verdade, o choque da morte da minha mãe deixou-me sem andar por quase 10 anos. Voltei a andar recentemente."

"Isso é óptimo." Ela sorri.

Por um momento percebi o que perdi… todo o tempo que estive sem andar e a deprimir pela morte da minha mãe o mundo real avançou e agora está aqui. Os meus ex-amigos de infância são agora senhores e senhoras da alta sociedade.

"Isso é uma aliança?" Eu olhei e peguei a mão dela.

"É o meu anel de noivado e a aliança de casamento." A liga de ouro mais grossa parecia realçar ainda mais o brilho do diamante perfeito do anel ao seu lado.

"Parabéns! Onde está esse homem de sorte?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele disse que foi arranjar uma bebida, mas acho que se perdeu na conversa com algum amigo." Diz a Spencer.

"Gostarias de uma bebida também Aria?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Sim obrigada." Eu sorri para ele.

Quando ele já tinha ido a Spencer falou. "O teu namorado? Parece ser muito atencioso."

"O Ezra é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, mas não espalhes por aí que somos namorados. O meu pai pode não gostar, mas eu espero que ele aprove brevemente o nosso noivado." Eu disse animada.

"Porque o teu pai não iria gostar?"

"Bom… o Ezra foi meu professor particular os últimos meses."

"O quê?" Ela diz um pouco alto de mais, mas tentou ser discreta. "Tu estás a sair com o teu professor?"

"Ele já não é meu professor. Não espalhes isso por favor."

"Bem visto. Eu não contarei nada."

"É uma longa história, tenho a certeza que podemos falar disso noutra altura. Ficaria muito feliz se me visitasses algum dia para metermos a conversa em dia."

"Claro que sim amiga, temos de recuperar o atraso." Ela diz.

"Senhoras?" Ambas olhamos para o anfitrião da festa Noel Kahn. Ele olhou directamente para mim. "Gostaria de dançar?" Eu ia responder quando o Ezra apareceu e viu a situação, a sua cara mostrava o seu ciúme ou raiva... talvez um pouco dos dois.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelos tuas comentário EzriaBeauty! Fartei-me de rir quando disseste que querias partir a cara à Marlene xD eu também tive vontade às vezes. Acho que já estou perto de conseguir voltar ao ritmo, em principio a pior parte está feita. Amanhã/hoje é feriado em Lisboa, isto significa tempo para escrever ;) Não sei se um beijinho vai acontecer... a coisa esta feia. Quem gostou de ver a Spencer por aqui?!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	41. Uma Bebida Derramada

"Gostaria de dançar?" O Noel Kahn pergunta.

"Desculpe, mas já encontrei o meu par." Peguei a minha bebida da mão do Ezra, sorri e aproximei-me dele tentando ignorar ao máximo a presença do Noel. Notar o Noel ou falar com ele só deixaria o Ezra com mais ciúmes. Eu apenas ouvi o Noel desculpar-se dizendo que alguém o chamava e deixou-nos. O Ezra seguiu-o com o olhar, mas não disse nada.

"O Noel é um mulherengo." Diz a Spencer. "Sempre que venho a uma festa ele não esconde o seu novo interesse e ao que parece desta vez és tu Aria."

"Eu não estou disponível." Digo rapidamente. "O meu coração bate por outra pessoa."

A Spencer sorri. "É melhor ir à procura do Toby. Foi muito bom te encontrar novamente Aria."

"Foi óptimo! Por favor, visita-me em breve." Eu disse-lhe.

"Claro que sim, agora que te encontrei não te vou deixar ir tão facilmente." Abraçamo-nos e ela vai embora.

Eu olhei para o Ezra que ainda parecia sério. "Sabes que não tens de te preocupar com o Noel, ele não significa absolutamente nada para mim. Relaxa."

"Aria… não é apenas o Noel, eu não me ajusto aqui." Ele confessa.

"Que conversa é essa?"

"Esta festa parva, esta pessoas ricas… eu não me sinto bem no meio desta gente." Ele diz.

Eu não queria admitir, mas também não pertenço aqui. "Algumas das pessoas que estão aqui hoje já olharam para mim de outra forma. Outras contam histórias, mentem, bebem, roubam… apenas a roupa que os veste define quem eles são na festa… vivem de aparências. Metade do que vês aqui é uma ilusão. Apenas temos de jogar na ilusão esta noite. Viver a nossa vida e esquecer os outros."

Ele dá-me um sorriso. "Parecem todos muito à vontade." Ele comenta.

"Eles parecem… nós somos os dois cartas fora do baralho. Existem altura em que eu gosto de ser diferente e observar o mundo à minha volta." Nós ficamos apenas a observar o grupo de pessoas no grande salão. "Aquela senhora de vestido amarelo tem um amante… está a olhar para ele e tem o marido ao lado." Eu observo bebendo um pouco da minha bebida sem álcool.

"Como sabes?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Eles trocaram um bilhete e depois ela fez alguns gestos com o leque." Eu digo. "As pessoas aqui têm muitos defeitos Ezra… talvez nós sejamos muito perfeitos para eles." Eu sorri-lhe.

Ele sorri para mim. "A única pessoa perfeita aqui és tu Aria, eu também tenho muitos defeitos."

"Eu não acredito nisso, mas não vamos discutir. Vamos dançar." Eu disse-lhe com um sorriso.

* * *

A noite estava a ser fantástica, eu passei um bom tempo com o Ezra. Dançamos muito bem e durante algum tempo. Esta é a nossa noite mágica. Ele deixou-me sozinha para conseguir mais uma bebida, mas já estava a demorar algum tempo.

Eu caminhei com cuidado pelo meio das pessoas até à área onde existiam aperitivos e bebidas. O Ezra estava lá com uma mulher bonita de estilo perfeito. O Ezra sorriu-lhe e entregou-lhe uma bebida. Eu não sabia o que pensar… ele estaria a trocar-me por outra mulher? Que não é mais nova nem foi sua aluna… eu senti-me despedaçar lentamente.

Pela primeira vez senti ciúmes dessa mulher sem nome e perfeita que roubou a atenção do 'meu' Ezra. Será essa a sensação que o Ezra sente quando vê outro homem falar comigo? Será que é pior ainda? Ele tocou-lhe no braço antes de pegar duas bebidas e entrar na multidão. Eu virei-me. Eu não queria parecer essa menina insegura.

"Aria! Aqui estás tu." O Ezra diz sorridente, mas eu assustei-me. "O que se passa querida? Não te queria assustar." Ele dá-me a minha bebida.

"Está tudo bem. Estou apenas um pouco cansada."

O Ezra olha pelo salão. "Temos alguns lugares livres. Vamos nos sentar?"

Eu apenas concordei apoiando-me nele para caminhar. Eu não o consegui encarar mais.

Assim que a Aria se sentou começou a agir de forma estranha. "Tens a certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Ela diz simplesmente.

"Alguém te disse alguma coisa?"

"Não."

"Viste o Noel?"

"Não."

"Só me vais responder sim ou não? Eu sei que algo está errado Aria. Contas-me?"

"Achas que algum dia te vais arrepender de estar comigo?" Ela pergunta.

"Não! Claro que não. Porque perguntas isso?" Ela sempre foi a pessoa mais dedicada à nossa relação, não fazia sentido ter essa dúvida agora que estamos em público pela primeira vez.

Ela olhou em frente e suspirou. "Eu tenho medo que isso mude, que te canses de mim com o tempo. Existem tantas mulheres com uma vida mais interessante e sem dúvida mais maduras do que eu."

"Tu sabes que não. Eu só tenho olhos para ti e não pensaria em encontrar mais ninguém."

Ela olhou para mim. "Tu és tão doce."

Eu beijei a sua bochecha. "Tu és muito mais."

"Desculpa-me os devaneios, eu vi-te com aquela mulher à pouco e..."

"Que mulher?" Eu interrompi.

"Junto à mesa das bebidas."

Eu sorri. "Eu não sei o que pensas que viste, mas eu derrubei a bebida dessa senhora no seu braço. Então desculpei-me e servi-lhe uma nova bebida antes de voltar." Eu disse-lhe.

"Desculpa."

"Estavas com ciúmes." Eu disse.

"Talvez um pouco."

"Ou talvez muito, mas não importa. A única coisa que importa é que vamos ficar juntos. Eu amo-te Aria, espero que não te esqueças disso."

"Eu não vou esquecer e eu também te amo muito Ezra." Ela disse. "Pelo menos agora sei o que sentiste quando o Noel falou comigo."

"Com o Noel é diferente, ele não respeita mulher nenhuma. Eu vi-o com duas mulheres diferentes esta noite."

"A Spencer tinha razão, ele é um mulherengo."

"Prontos para voltar?" O pai dela e o meu pai aproximam-se.

"Claro pai, quando quiserem podemos voltar." A Aria responde.

"Divertiram-se?" Ele pergunta.

"Muito pai, a companhia do Ezra é excelente." A Aria diz.

"Muito bem, vamos então." Mas antes disso o pai dela sorri para mim muito satisfeito com a felicidade da filha. Ele está a aceitar bem a nossa relação, mais algum tempo e posso referir o meu desejo de casamento.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo comentário EzriaBeauty! Temos um beijinho no rosto... acho que é tudo o que podemos fazer na altura, não queremos pessoas a falar cedo de mais. As coisas estão sem dúvida a avançar bem rápido... eu acho que pode ser por causa da avó, mas nem eu ainda sei se é realmente isso.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	42. Uma Pergunta

**2 semanas depois**

"Ezra? Posso falar contigo em privado?" O meu pai pergunta. Eu estava com a Aria, a Amora e a Srª Jones no jardim.

"Sim pai. Com licença senhoras." Eu deixei-as e juntei-me ao meu pai. Nós estávamos mais próximos, eu estava bem perto dele ultimamente. Ele também fez um esforço para se adaptar à nossa vida e estava a fazer as pazes com a minha mãe. Ele até dormiu algumas vezes lá em casa esta semana.

"O Byron voltou a perguntar-me sobre as tuas intenções com a Aria. Ele está satisfeito com a alegria que estás a trazer a esta casa."

"Ele não referiu nada sofre eu ter sido professor dela?"

"Não, fora desta casa tu nunca forte professor dela… ninguém sabe. Ao que parece alguns amigos dele felicitaram a vossa uniam mesmo não tendo acontecido."

"E o que ele disse?"

"Ele deu a intender que seria em breve, que estavam ainda a conhecer-se melhor. Eu sugiro que peças a mão da Aria em breve."

"Devo falar com ele então. Devo comprar um anel antes?"

"Fala primeiro com ele."

"É melhor não adiar mais, vou imediatamente vê-lo. Está no escritório?"

"Sim, estava com a avó dela." O meu pai diz.

Eu concordei e fui até ao escritório. Bati e entrei com a sua permissão. "Posso? Gostaria de falar consigo Sr. Montgomery."

"Claro Ezra, mas já te disse para me chamares Byron."

"Vejo-vos depois." Diz a Judy.

"Pode ficar." Eu disse-lhe. Ela ficou ao lado do Byron. "Na verdade, tenho uma pergunta para fazer."

"Podes perguntar qualquer coisa." Diz ele.

Eu estava nervoso. "Eu acho que o senhor tem reparado como eu e a Aria nos damos bem. Nós temos criado uma ligação forte e nada me deixaria mais feliz do que fazer a sua filha feliz. O senhor daria a sua bênção para me casar com a sua filha?"

O pai dela ficou sério. Trocou um olhar com a Judy e sorri. "Claro que damos a nossa bênção Ezra, já a tens há algum tempo na verdade." Ele diz.

"Muito obrigado senhor! Eu juro que não o vou desiludir."

"Não é a mim que me tem de prometer isso, mas sim à Aria. Se fizeres algo para a ferir… é melhor deixar o país porque eu vou encontrar-te." O homem diz.

Eu engoli em seco. "Nunca senhor."

"Byron… deves dar-lhe aquilo." Diz a Judy.

Aquilo o quê? Estou confuso. O Byron abriu a primeira gaveta da secretária e tirou uma caixa. "Este foi o anel que o meu pai deu à minha mãe, mais tarde eu dei-o à Ella e agora é a tua vez de o passares para a Aria."

Eu abri a caixa para contemplar os diamantes brilhantes. Era o anel de noivado mais brilhante e bonito que já tinha visto… e eu tinha perdido muito tempo a contemplar anéis nas montras das joalharias. "Já pensaste quando lhe vais perguntar?" A avó dela pergunta.

"Ainda não sei, mas em breve. Ainda esta semana."

"Porque não hoje?" Ela pergunta.

"Agora?" Fiquei surpreso com a sua rapidez.

"Hoje durante o jantar? Pode convidar a sua mãe e o seu irmão." Ela diz.

"Parece-me bem."

"Sabes… eu gostava de ver a minha neta casar Ezra. Pode parecer precipitado, mas se é isto que queres vamos fazê-lo rápido." A Judy diz.

Ela estava doente então é normal que queira chegar a assistir ao casamento da neta o mais rápido possível antes que agrave. "É isto que eu quero, poderemos acordar uma data conveniente assim que a Aria aceitar. Eu gostaria que a Aria concordasse com a data."

"Claro falaremos disso depois. Pergunta à Aria sobre uma data, afinal é o vosso casamento." Diz o Byron.

"Muito obrigado! Eu vou a casa falar com a minha mãe e o meu irmão. Estaremos aqui ao jantar."

"Está combinado." Diz ele.

* * *

Eu estranhei o Ezra demorar tanto e entrei na casa com a Amora. A Srª Jones não me seguiu pois eu disse-lhe que ia buscar água e tinha de treinar andar sozinha.

O Ezra apareceu no corredor pouco depois com um sorriso que eu retribuí. "Mais conversas sobre negócios?" Ele trabalhava imenso com o pai dele agora.

"Posso dizer que sim." Ele diz com um sorriso.

"Posso ver que está a correr bem."

"Muito bem, mas agora vou ter de voltar para casa."

"Já?" O meu sorriso diminuiu. "Pensei que ficavas até pouco antes do jantar."

"Mudança de planos querida, mas o teu pai convidou-me para jantar e eu vou trazer uma surpresa."

"Uma surpresa?" Eu sorri novamente.

"Consegui a tua atenção." Ele sorri e beija-me na testa.

"Vais-me contar?"

"Não, vais ter de esperar."

Eu fiz beicinho. "Nem uma pista?"

"Nada… mas prometo que vais gostar."

"Vou cobrar isso." Disse com um sorriso travesso. Olhei em volta e dei-lhe um beijo simples.

"Não sabes como sinto falta de te beijar." Ele diz. "Sabes que não devemos estar sozinhos."

"Eu vim apenas beber água, encontrar-te foi um bónus." Eu sorri.

"Sabes que não de iria embora sem me despedir."

"Então até logo Ezra."

"Até logo." Ele seguiu para a saída e mandou-me um beijo antes de sair.

Tenho a certeza de que a família também virá… é essa a surpresa.

* * *

Como eu suspeitei a família do Ezra juntou-se a nós para jantar. Eu gostava de olhar as duas famílias juntas. Pareciam que todos muito felizes. A Dianne e o Eric pareciam bem próximos como o Ezra me tinha dito.

Os nossos pais gabaram-se de uma entrega de gado bem-sucedida e isso alegrou todos. A minha avó contou algumas histórias da sua vida e incluiu-me em algumas delas, como descrições de como eu era em bebé e também falou algumas vezes na minha mãe. Ouvir histórias sobre a minha mãe já não me deixavam em baixo como antes e fui capaz de rir de algumas situações engraçadas que a minha avó contou.

"Miss desculpe interromper." Eu olhei para o Paul que se tinha aproximando de mim enquanto que os outros falavam.

"Sim?"

"A Amora… ela não está a comer."

"Mas ela parece mal?"

"Parece cansada." Eu lembrei-me do que o Ezra disse. Ela ainda era muito bebé, talvez não esteja bem com a comida que lhe damos.

"Com licença." Eu levantei-me e todos os homens da mesa me seguiram por educação. "Preciso de ir ao meu quarto." O meu pai concordou. O Paul acompanhou-me e rapidamente encontrei a minha pequena Amora na sua almofada. "Também não bebeu água?" Perguntei. Eu fiquei de joelhos perto dela.

"Ela bebeu. Adicionei água algumas vezes." Ele diz.

"O calor pode ser demais para ela." Eu disse. "Não a posso deixa tanto tempo no sol."

"Ela comeu erva?" Ele perguntou.

"Talvez… eu não me lembro. Isso é mau?"

"Às vezes os cães fazem isso quando têm dor de barriga e depois vomitam."

"Mas achas que ela está mal?" Eu perguntei alarmada.

"Talvez esteja mal e não queira comer por causa disso. Temos de esperar e deixar que descanse."

"Mas e se amanhã for tarde demais? Ela pode morrer à fome?"

"Eu acho que isso não acontece assim." Ele diz. "Eu acho que ela deve estar bem, mas achei melhor avisar."

"Fizeste bem. Amanhã procura outra comida para ela, talvez esta não seja adequada."

"Sim Miss."

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Eu acariciei a Amora que já estava adormecida.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! Desculpem não ter publicado ontem, mas precisei descontrair um pouco. Hoje vão ter dose dupla ;) O Ezra finalmente pediu ao pai da Aria! ESTÁ TÃO PERTO!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	43. Noiva

A Aria voltou cerca de 10 minutos depois. "Está tudo bem?" Perguntei-lhe.

"A Amora não está tão bem, o Paul disse que ela não comeu. Espero que não seja nada de grave." Ela diz e parecia um pouco preocupada.

"Tenho a certeza de que ela ficará bem."

Ela concordou e continuou a comer. Os nossos pais continuaram a falar, a minha mãe envergonhou-me algumas vezes contando as minhas atitudes de criança.

"Ele desde pequeno que era responsável, muito mais do que o irmão foi. O Ezra sempre foi muito preocupado com as pessoas próximas dele. Uma vez pensei que ele tinha fugido de casa, mas ele entrou ilegalmente num comboio para encontrar o avô dele que estava doente. Eu nunca fiquei tão preocupada, ele tinha apenas 10 anos quando fez isso." A minha mãe diz.

"Isso é uma grande história." Diz a Judy.

"Eu pensei que ele estava muito mal porque vi a minha mãe chorar." Eu justifiquei.

"As crianças são muito mais sensíveis às nossas emoções do que pensamos." Diz a Judy.

"Está na hora de servir a sobremesa." O Byron diz.

As empregadas começaram a recolher os pratos sujos e a substituir pelos novos pratos.

Eu sussurrei para o meu pai. "Achas que devo fazê-lo agora?"

"Eu acho que deves esperar até terminarmos." Ele diz. "Não fiques nervoso."

Eu concordei e tentei abstrair-me.

* * *

Depois de jantarmos ocupamos a sala de estar, mas eu já nem estava mais na sala. Eu queria estar com a Amora e saber se ela estava bem, mesmo a dormir como ela estava. Todos estavam a falar e isso deixou-me um pouco mais confortável.

O Ezra limpou a garganta ao meu lado e levantou-se. "Eu quero dizer algumas palavras." Todos ficámos em silêncio. "O nosso jantar de hoje não foi apenas um simples jantar de convívio. Eu falei com o Byron esta tarde para discutir sobre um assunto muito importante para mim." Ele diz antes de olhar para mim. Eu que estava surpresa com o seu discurso. "Esta tarde eu pedi a mão da Aria ao pai dela e ele aceitou, mas existe uma pergunta final que tem de ser feita." Ele diz pegando a minha mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu nem posso acreditar que ele estava mesmo a fazer isso à frente de todos. Ele nem me tinha dado uma pista… afinal esta foi a grande surpresa da noite. Ele ficou num joelho à minha frente e abriu uma caixa com um anel de diamantes que eu reconheci do retrato da minha mãe. Eu emocionei-me imediatamente. "Aria Marie Montgomery, aceitas casar comigo?" As lágrimas fluíram livremente transbordando de tanta alegria.

Todos estava na expectativa da minha resposta. Eu primeiro concordei com a cabeça antes de encontrar as palavras. "Sim, eu aceito!"

O Ezra deslizou o anel no meu dedo com um sorriso brilhante e quando ficou de pé apenas me abraçou e eu retribuí sendo o mais perto que podemos estar publicamente na nossa situação de noivado. Agora podemos caminhar de mão dada, ele pode me abraçar, beijar a minha bochecha, mas mais uma vez nunca sozinhos.

"Estou tão feliz." Eu digo.

"Eu também." Ele diz.

Rapidamente todos nos começam a felicitar e abraçar também. Agora sou noiva… oficialmente noiva da pessoa que amo. Eles saíram e fiquei apenas eu, o meu pai e a minha avó.

"Estou muito feliz querida." O meu pai diz. "Finalmente tudo se parece estar a compor." Ele diz, mas parecia que algo dentro dele não parecia certo. "O Ezra é bom homem e trabalhador, tivemos sorte que ele se interessou por ti." Ele diz acompanhando a minha avó. "Existe algo que temos de discutir amanhã de manhã, nada grave ou que te deva preocupar." Ele diz.

"Sobre os preparativos para o casamento?" Eu pergunto.

"Deves discutir a data como teu noivo." Eu concordei. "Mas o que tenho de te falar também é para o teu casamente e para o teu futuro."

"Compreendo pai." Eu digo. "Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto descansar, foi um longo e excitante dia." Eu abracei a minha avó e depois ele.

"Vai e descansa." Ele beija-me na testa antes de me deixar ir com o Paul e a Srª Jones.

* * *

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo tomei o pequeno-almoço sozinha. A minha avó estava no quarto e pelo que a Srª Jones disse parecia cansada e um pouco doente. O meu pai tinha saído cedo e não sabia onde foi. O Eric passou com certeza a noite com a Dianne, eles parecia mais próximos e felizes. Eu estou feliz por todos se darem tão bem. A Amora parecia muito animada esta manhã, deixei-a vir comigo para a mesa. Ela é uma pedinchona e ainda teve a sorte de lhe dar bocadinhos de pão.

Quando terminei deixei-a andar pelo jardim enquanto eu fiquei sentada no banco de pedra.

A campainha tocou. Deveria ser o meu pai ou o Eric. Eu estou curiosa para descobrir o que o meu pai me quer falar.

"Como está a minha linda noiva?" Eu olhei imediatamente para a varanda que dava acesso ao jardim.

"Ezra!" Eu sorri-lhe.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. "Estás tão sozinha?" Ele pergunta.

"O meu pai saiu e a minha avó ainda não saiu do quarto. A Amora está mais entretida no meio das ervas e não estou com vontade de podar hoje."

A Srª Jones juntou-se a nós pouco depois fazendo cumprir a regra do meu pai.

"Eu vim para te fazer um pouco de companhia e para te perguntar sobre uma boa data para o nosso casamento." Ele diz.

"Por mim qualquer data é boa, se fosse amanhã não haveria problema… tinha apenas de arranjar um vestido de noiva, tratar da igreja, convites, almoço da família e amigos e uma casa para vivermos. Tudo isto para amanhã." Eu brinquei.

"Eu acho que não vamos conseguir tudo isso para amanhã." Ele ri.

"Então vamos ter de pensar em quanto tempo podemos demorar a organizar tudo o que precisamos."

"Certo." Ele tira um bloco de notas e uma caneta da sua mala e começa a apontar coisas. "Quanto tempo achas que demora a confecionar um vestido de noiva?" Ele pergunta.

"Não sei… algumas semanas."

"O meu vestido foi bastante simples e demorou 2 semanas para todos os ajustes." Diz a Srª Jones.

"Bom… então pelo menos 3 semanas." Eu disse.

"Flores?"

"Rosas brancas." Essas foram as primeiras rosas que o Ezra me ofereceu e ainda tinham todo o significado de pureza.

"Devemos ser nós a escrever os convites?"

"Sim, eu acho que podemos fazer isso… algo simples. Não tenho mesmo muitas pessoas para convidar, só se for alguns amigos do meu pai." Eu disse.

"Então temos de fazer a lista de convidados." Ele diz. "E para o almoço devemos falar da refeição e do número de pessoas."

Eu concordei. "E onde vamos viver?"

O Ezra suspira. "Eu vou procurar algumas casas para alugar e mais tarde podemos comprar talvez."

Eu concordei. "Como achares melhor."

"O meu pai começou a pagar o aluguer da casa onde a minha mãe e o meu irmão vivem agora."

"Eles vão viver juntos?"

"Eu acho que eles estão a ponderar e eu não estava a pensar deixar esta cidade. Gostava que ficássemos próximos da nossa família."

"Isso é perfeito para mim." Eu sorri.

"E estão a pensar ter alguma empregada?" A Srª Jones pergunta.

Eu olhei para o Ezra. "Eu não fui criada para fazer tarefas domésticas… eu nem as podia fazer."

"Isso não é um problema, arranjaremos alguém." Diz ele.

A campainha voltou a tocar. "Vamos entrar? Podemos discutir melhor o que é preciso."

Ele concordou. A Srª Jones entrou e eu esperei a Amora para entrar também.

O meu pai entrou na sala pouco depois. "Bom dia aos dois."

"Bom dia." Os dois dissemos.

"Aria… podes vir comigo lá acima?" Ele pergunta.

"Claro pai." O que ele queria mostrar-me lá em cima? Será que ele comprou algum presente para mim e deixou-o no meu quarto? Só existe uma forma de descobrir.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! O que será? ;)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	44. Prendas

Depois de chegar ao piso dos quartos ele falou. "Estás cansada?"

"Estou bem. A coisa que me queres mostrar está no meu quarto? É para o casamento?" Eu pergunto animada.

"Na verdade, o que te quero mostrar está no piso superior." Ele diz.

Eu comecei a aperceber-me que pode ser sobre a sala secreta. "Lá em cima? No quarto do Sr. Fitzgerald?" Eu fiz papel de parva.

"Existe mais do que um quarto lá em cima." Ele ajuda-me a subir as restantes escadas. "Existe algo que eu vim mantendo afastado de ti." Ele confessa.

"Afastado?" Eu mantenho o meu papel. Devo fazer o papel de chateada? Surpreendida e contente? Um misto? Ele abriu a porta, com a pouca luz não consigo ver nada. "O que é?"

"São algumas coisas da tua mãe, eu menti-te algumas coisas foram recuperadas. O incêndio não danificou toda a casa."

Uma lágrima caiu. "Porque não me contaste a verdade?" Eu perguntei com alguma mágoa.

"Eu ia contar, eu estive perto de o fazer outras vezes." Ele abriu a janela e eu podia ver as coisas que conhecia bem. "Quando os médicos perceberam que não podias andar e que o problema era da tua cabeça e não do teu corpo eles aconselharam-me a fazer-te esquecer o passado. A afastar as memórias." Ele diz.

"Talvez eu não as devesse afastar, mas aprender a lidar com elas." Eu disse um pouco mais dura do que esperei.

"Esse pode ser um erro que nunca saberei se cometi. Não posso mexer no passado e mostrar-te esta sala mais cedo para comprovar." Ele parecia um pouco arrependido com essa atitude.

"E agora?" Eu olhei pela sala.

"Tudo o que era da tua mãe é teu." Ele diz remexendo numa caixa antiga no fundo de uma gaveta. "Esta é uma escolha tua, mas eu gostava que aceitasses." Ele começa. "Estas foram as jóias que a tua mãe usou no dia do nosso casamento, o vestido está ali." Ele apontou. "Eu gostava que o usasses, podes fazer todas as alterações adequadas. O vestido é antigo, mas tenho a certeza que as costureiras podem fazê-lo mais moderno."

"Eu vou pensar." Eu digo. Eu quero muito levar tudo o que era da minha mãe, mas não posso parecer tão feliz com isso.

"Eu percebo, espero que me perdoes por manter algo tão sério."

"Ainda é um pouco cedo para perdoar algo assim, eu vou pensar." Eu digo devolvendo-lhe a caixa das jóias.

"Podes vir aqui sempre que quiseres." Ele diz.

"Obrigado. Eu vou descer, o Ezra está à minha espera para tratar de assuntos do casamento." Eu deixei a sala e desci as escadas deixando-o para trás.

* * *

Depois de reunir com o Ezra e definirmos os convidados pedi à Srª Jones para chamar o meu pai. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade para roubar um beijo ao Ezra. "Odeio ser tão controlada."

Ele sorri. "Porque me contaste todo o que aconteceu lá em cima com o teu pai?"

"A Srª Jones não sabe que tu sabes e pode suspeitar se eu não te dissesse nada."

"É verdade, tenho uma noiva tão perspicaz."

"Tu adoras isso em mim." Eu brinquei.

"Eu adoro muitas coisas em ti." Ele diz e isso fez-me corar.

O meu pai entra pouco depois com a Srª Jones. "Querem falar comigo?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim pai, eu e o Ezra fizemos uma pequena lista de convidados. Eu sei que tens muitos amigos e queríamos a tua opinião e saber se queres convidar mais alguém." Eu disse. "Temos ainda uma sugestão para uma data." Eu olhei para o Ezra.

"Pensamos no dia 19 de maio, eu irei à igreja para confirmar a data."

O meu pai olhou para o Ezra. "19 de maio? Isso é daqui a duas semanas." Ele comenta.

"Nós queremos algo simples pai." Eu dei-lhe a lista.

"Mas tudo o que precisam em 2 semanas? Não parece precipitado?" Ele verificou a lista.

"O Ezra disse-me que era capaz de encontrar um lugar para vivermos em apenas 1 semana, eu tenho muito tempo para escrever os convites e o vestido já está praticamente tratado apenas temos de confirmar o dia com o padre." Eu disse.

"Então sempre vai aceitar as coisas da tua mãe." Ele sorri e voltou a olhar para a folha. "Apenas tenho mais dois nomes a acrescentar e respectivas famílias." O meu pai diz pegando a caneta e colocando os nomes com os restantes. Ele devolveu-nos a folha.

"Como poderia não aceitar… eu quero sentir a mãe perto de mim nesse dia." Eu digo.

O meu pai olhou para nós. "Eu tenho algo para vos propor." Ele diz e olhou pela sala. "Vocês gostariam de ficar com esta casa?"

Eu olhei para o Ezra e depois para o meu pai. "Mas… e tu?"

"Tu sabes que eu passo mais tempo fora do que aqui, a casa ficará vazia e os empregados serão dispensados." Ele diz.

"Então estás mesmo a pensar dar-nos a casa?"

"Eu estive a falar com o meu advogado e pensei passar a propriedade para o nome da Aria como principal portadora dos bens."

"Porquê?" Eu ainda estava um pouco em choque por ele querer passar-me algo tão grande como a mansão.

"Eu tenho de aceitar que tu já não és uma menininha. Tu vais casar e és uma mulher responsável. Esta é a minha prenda de casamento. Tens algo contra isso Ezra?"

"Absolutamente nada." O Ezra diz também um pouco chocado e atrapalhado.

"Bom… quando casarem tudo será de ambos." Ele diz. "Agora sendo apenas vocês dois, decidiram manter os empregados que pretenderem. Penso que esta casa é ideal para constituírem uma grande família."

"Sabes que sempre terás um lugar nesta casa pai." Eu disse. "A porta sempre estará aberta para ti, não precisas de sair."

"Eu vou-me mudar para o antigo quarto do Ezra, entretanto." O meu pai diz. "A tua avó também tem uma prenda para vocês. Ela vai falar convosco. Agora é melhor prepararmos a casa."

"A casa está bem." Eu digo.

"Bom… terão de ocupar o meu quarto porque é o maior e decorá-lo ao vosso gosto."

Ouvimos o som do assoalho seguida da entrada da minha avó. "Avózinha!" Eu cumprimentei-a. "Disseram-me que estava doente esta manhã."

"Apenas indisposta. Do que estavam a falar?" Ela parecia bem.

"Sobre o casamento, o pai vai nos oferecer a casa como prenda de casamento."

"Esta é a altura de dizer qual o meu presente para vocês." Diz a minha avó. "Bom, eu vou cuidar das vossas roupas, das flores, decoração e ainda o almoço. Só têm de decidir o que querem fazer e eu vou cobrir."

"Muito obrigado avó!" Eu abracei-a.

"Um prazer querida, nada mais resta do que a tua felicidade."

A forma como ela disse essas palavras suou pesado. "Eu e o Ezra queremos algo simples, mas elegante." Eu sorri.

"Eu esperava algo assim de vocês dois." Ela diz.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	45. Convites

O Ezra foi trabalhar com o pai, eu fiquei a escrever convites para enviar rapidamente se queremos que alguém venha à festa. Felizmente o pai do Ezra podia ajudar e entregar as cartas mais rápido.

Eu estava quase a terminar quando alguém bateu à porta da mansão. Eu fui até perto da entrada quando o Paul abriu a porta. "Esta é a mansão Montgomery?" Ouvi uma voz feminina familiar.

"É sim. Quem devo enunciar?" O Paul pergunta.

"Eu procuro a Aria Montgomery, é a amiga Spencer Cavanaugh."

Ao ouvir o nome sorri. "Deixe entrar Paul." Eu disse aproximando-me.

Ele deu passagem e ela entrou. Eu sorri-lhe antes de a cumprimentamos com um beijo. "Sempre vieste."

"Claro, eu disse que viria." Ela diz.

"Paul, sirva um chá no jardim por favor."

"Sim Miss." Ele desapareceu no caminho para a cozinha.

"Tenho tanto para te contar. Eu apenas tenho de terminar de escrever um convite e vou contar-te tudo."

"Um convite?" Ela parecia curiosa.

"Sim… para o meu casamento com o Ezra." Eu não consegui conter a informação por mais alguns minutos. Procurei na lista que já tinha pelo nome dela e do seu marido. _Toby e Spencer Cavanaugh._ Dei-lhe o convite. Até calhou bem, pois eu não sabia a morada dela.

Ela olhou para o convite e novamente para mim. "Pareces tão feliz, estou contente por ti." Ela leu o convite com mais atenção. "Eu lembro-me que vocês mal eram namorados na outra noite e já vão casar em pouco mais de duas semanas." Ela diz. Não me pareceu estar a julgar, mas sim à procura da minha explicação.

"Nós já nos conhecemos e convivemos diariamente há vários meses, nós conhecemo-nos bem. Eu quero isto mais do que tudo, eu realmente acredito que nós nascemos para estarmos juntos." Eu digo. "Mal posso espetar para ser chamada como Srª Fitzgerald ou Fitz… ainda não sei como o Ezra vai decidir."

"Ele tem dois nomes?"

"É uma longa história. Eu vou contar-te durante o chá." Eu comecei a escrever o último convite.

"Fitzgerald é um nome muito mais imponente." Ela comenta.

"Eu ficarei feliz com qualquer um deles contando que é o Ezra que estará ao meu lado." Eu tinha finalmente terminado o último convite.

"Tu estás mesmo apaixonada. Estou ansiosa para te ver no altar."

"Isso quer dizer que vais?"

"Sim, eu não perderia isso."

Eu senti-me corar. "Eu sinto-me um pouco nas nuvens às vezes."

"O chá está servido no jardim Miss." O Paul indica entrando na sala.

"Pode fazer chegar estas cartas ao meu noivo ou ao Eric o mais rapidamente possível?" Entreguei-lhe o conjunto de envelopes. "Sim Miss."

"Muito obrigado então." Ele deixou a sala. "Vamos para o jardim." Eu amparei-me na bengala e ela seguiu-me.

"Tu não podias mesmo andar?" Ela perguntou com cuidado, era um assunto delicado para qualquer pessoa.

"Quando eu acordei depois do acidente não consegui. Eu sentia as minhas pernas, mas não consegui mexê-las. Eu fiquei muito deprimida." Disse.

"Não foi para menos." Ela diz. "Eu sinto muito o que aconteceu com a tua mãe e contigo. Eu gostava de te ter encontrado há mais tempo para te ajudar." Ela ocupou um lugar na mesa servida e eu ocupei o outro. A Amora que estava na sala também estava agora connosco. "De qualquer maneira pretendo continuar a ver-te. Depois do casamento vão viver onde?"

"Vamos ficar aqui, a casa vai passar a ser minha. O meu pai foi tratar de alguns assuntos legais primeiro."

"É um bom começo. Acredito que para o Ezra é óptimo ter uma casa tão luxuosa logo após um casamento. Penso que ele não conseguiria comprar algo assim com um salário de professor, ganham bem, mas não a este ponto." Ela observa.

"O Ezra não está a trabalhar como professor agora. Isso leva-nos novamente à questão do seu apelido." Eu bebo um pouco do meu chá. "O pai dele deixou a família em busca de um bom futuro. Criou ou um grande império de distribuição enquanto a esposa e os filhos passavam dificuldades. A mãe dele tentou retirar o nome do marido, mas apenas conseguiu encurtá-lo." Eu expliquei. "Assim que o pai dele entrou nesta casa eu sabia que existia algo estranho, eles são muito parecidos. Depois a mãe do Ezra apareceu e foi como uma bomba. Mas resumindo o meu pai e o dele são sócios e amigos, o Ezra começou a trabalhar com o pai e eu não sei como ele vai fazer com o apelido. Tudo parece bem entre eles, as feridas estão finalmente a ser curadas."

"Então ele ficou rico do dia para a noite?"

"Bom sim… mas ele nunca se importou com isso."

"Claro que ele se importa. Ele tinha de arranjar uma forma de sustentar uma casa, cuidar de uma futura família. Ele não tem tanta preocupação com isso agora, tem sempre alguém que o pode ajudar. Eu não quero dizer que ele é interesseiro ou oportunista, mas o facto é que ele teve imensa sorte." Ela diz. "Se ele não fosse teu professor provavelmente nunca veria o pai novamente, teria uma vida média ou pobre. Um Zé Ninguém. Claramente alguém que o teu pai não aceitaria como teu marido."

"Eu sei." Eu digo.

Eu não podia simplesmente dizer que tudo foi orquestrado por mim. Que já tenho uma relação secreta de meses com o meu professor. Se toda esta situação com o pai dele não ocorresse eu diria ao meu pai. Ele não iria aceitar e eu fugiria com o Ezra e nunca mais o veria novamente. Dizem que quando se ama alguém vale a pena lutar, mas a este ponto poderia ser o maior erro da minha vida. _Nunca vou saber._

Eu continuei a minha resposta. "Mas ainda assim eu acho que lutaria para isso, eu não preciso de uma grande casa ou viver na aparência. Eu preciso ser eu e se sou feliz com a pessoa mais pobre deste mundo eu faria isso. Com a morte da minha mãe eu aprendi que a vida é muito frágil e é melhor fazer bom uso dela. Eu acho que tentar ser feliz é a parte mais importante. O Ezra foi a luz da esperança na minha vida, eu amo-o muito, ele faz-me feliz e eu nunca abdicaria dele."

A Spencer parecia comovida com as minhas palavras, mas atrás dela estava a pessoa de quem eu estava a falar. Eu não tinha reparado que o Ezra tinha saído da casa para nos encontrar, eu nem sabia que ele vinha aqui a casa esta tarde. Pelo seu rosto orgulhoso e o pequeno sorriso diria que ele ouviu o meu pequeno discurso a defendê-lo. O brilho no olhar diz que ele se sente da mesma maneira em relação a mim. Eu nunca me cansaria de o olhar dessa forma.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! Ando muito desatenta a publicar... isso vai mudar esta segunda-feira já vou começar a publicar regularmente e deixar de ser preguiçosa. Estas histórias vão finalmente avançar! Esta vai ser todas as segundas e quintas-feiras como antigamente!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	46. Separação de?

"Senhoras!" O Ezra tornou-se presente para a Spencer.

"Como está?" A Spencer cumprimenta.

"Bem obrigado! E a senhora?"

"Muito bem." A Spencer sorri. "Talvez me deva chamar Spencer, dadas as circunstâncias diria que já somos amigos."

"Claro, contado que também me chamará Ezra."

A Spencer concordou.

O Ezra olhou para mim. "Os convites estão a caminho achei que gostarias de saber."

Eu sorri. "Fico mais descansada. Sobre o almoço com a família. Eu pensei que o podemos fazer aqui."

"Aqui em casa? Achas que conseguimos ter todos os primos e tios aqui dentro?"

A casa é grande, mas pelo possível número de convidados a mesa de jantar não ira suportar tanta gente. "Eu não pensei dentro de casa, eu pensei aqui no jardim. Podemos colocar sombras sobres mesas ou uma espécie de tenda. Existe um grande portão no fundo do jardim, está tapado por plantas. Podem ser cortadas e eles podem entrar por aí sem passar dentro da casa, a estrada no exterior deve estar em boas condições." Eu digo.

"Temos de tratar disso primeiro e ter a certeza." Ele diz. "Podemos pedir a opinião da tua avó."

"Claro."

"Bom, eu vou entrar o meu pai deve estar à minha espera sozinho. O teu pai deve estar a chegar para continuarmos os negócios."

"Até já então."

"Até já. Foi um prazer Spencer."

"Igualmente." Ela diz e o Ezra entrou na casa. "A ideia de fazem aqui a festa com a família é muito boa. O espaço é incrível."

"Obrigado! Tu também estás convidada."

"Pensei que seria apenas família."

"Família e uma amiga de longa data, o Ezra também está a pensar convidar o melhor amigo então não vejo porque não."

"Muito obrigado." Ela suspira. "Eu gostaria que também tivesses vindo ao meu casamento."

"Não penses nisso." Eu bebi um pouco do meu chá.

"Bom… como vai ser o vestido?" Ela pede por detalhes.

"Eu pedi para fazerem alterações no antigo vestido da minha mãe. Eu acho que vai ficar lindo." Digo com um sorriso.

"Isso é uma grande homenagem."

Eu concordei. "Eu acho que a vou sentir mais perto de mim nesse dia."

"Ela está sempre Aria, tenho a certeza que está orgulhosa de ti." Ela diz.

"Espero que sim."

* * *

"Bem… eu acho que podemos contratar alguns empregados e mais 2 cozinheiras para preparar o dia da festa." Diz a minha avó ouvindo a minha ideia da festa no jardim. "Um jardineiro para cortar as plantas que bloqueiam o portão. Vou tratar disso amanhã." Diz ela.

"Obrigada avó."

"Não tens de agradecer, sabes que te quero ver feliz antes de partir." Ela diz.

"Partir?"

"Vocês vão casar, a casa é vossa e eu tenho de sair tal como o teu pai."

"Claro que não… podem ficar o tempo que quiserem." Eu digo.

"Que disparate… sabes que gosto de andar por aí de qualquer forma. Estou a pensar ir para Rosewood."

"Rosewood? Porquê?"

"Apenas por visita… passar um tempo na natureza…"

"Visitar o túmulo da minha mãe?" Eu interrompi.

"Querida…"

"Tudo bem, talvez um dia tenha coragem para lá voltar." Eu digo um pouco abalada.

"Eu sei que perdeste a tua mãe Aria, mas tu não imaginas como é duro perder uma filha… não é a ordem natural das coisas." Ela diz triste. "Tu és mais forte e corajosa do que imaginas. Lembra-te disso." Ela diz com a mão no meu ombro antes de me deixar sozinha na sala.

* * *

"Miss, o seu pai chamou-a." Diz o Paul.

"Obrigado." Digo levantando-me e andando calmamente até ao escritório.

O Ezra estava aqui, o meu pai e mais um homem que nunca tinha visto. "Chamou pai?" Pergunto entrando.

"Sim Aria, este é o Sr. White advogado."

Eu cumprimentei-o, só pode ser sobre a casa. "Eu discuti com o Ezra sobre um assunto que ele não se opôs e que o Sr. White me aconselhou." O meu pai diz.

"O que é?"

"O Sr. White propôs um casamento com separação de bens."

"O que é isso?" Perguntei.

O advogado falou. "Bem como a Miss Montgomery e o Sr. Fitz têm uma grande diferença patrimonial antes do casamento aconselho que mesmo depois do casamento o património se mantenha individual."

"Isso quer dizer que a casa ficará apenas como minha?"

"Sim, tal como outras propriedades e pertences de heranças futuras." Diz o homem.

Eu ri. "Para que vou fazer isso?"

O meu pai ainda parecia mais sério agora. "Para te proteger caso algo aconteça."

De repente tudo perdeu a graça. "Está a insinuar que o Ezra me vai deixar ou algo assim? Eu não quero fazer isso de separar bens, o que é meu será do Ezra também." Eu digo.

"Eu não queria dizer isso, apenas como garantia que o património fica na família." O meu pai diz.

"O Ezra vai fazer parte da família."

"Claro que sim Aria isto não muda nada. O Ezra concordou…"

Eu olhei para o Ezra. "Concordas com isto?"

"Não fará diferença Aria." Diz o Ezra.

Eu ainda não concordava com isso, mas calei-me. "Vocês farão a vossa vida como se partilhassem tudo, isto é apenas uma protecção legal." Diz o meu pai.

"Uma protecção porque não confias no Ezra…" Eu disse baixinho.

"O que disseste?" O meu pai pergunta.

"Tens a certeza Ezra?" Eu perguntei-lhe.

"Para mim não fará diferença que a casa ou as contas estejam no teu nome. Eu vou-me casar por ti, para a nossa família e não com o dinheiro ou a casa."

Isto era mais sobre a confiança do meu pai do que a nossa. "Então eu assino." Eu encolhi os ombros. "Mas nada disto era necessário." O advogado indica um monte de papeis. Incluindo as escrituras da casa para meu nome, mais o documento que permite a separação dos bens com a minha assinatura e do Ezra.

"Muito bem, a casa é sua Miss Montgomery. O papel da separação dos bens será válido depois do casamento."

"E sobre o apelido do meu noivo?" Perguntei.

"Já falámos e vou tentei com a maior brevidade possível anular a alteração feita pela D. Dianne."

Eu olhei para o Ezra. Ele queria voltar a ser um Fitzgerald. Eu sorri-lhe e ele fez o mesmo.

"Tudo certo então. Muito obrigado Sr. White."

Então serei a futura Srª. Fitzgerald no final da próxima semana.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo apoio EzriaBeauty! Agora falando de coisas sérias, eu preciso da vossa opinião. Querem que eu continue a história após o casamento/noite de núpcias? ;) Ou devo parar a história por aí? No fundo só quero saber se estão fartos ou se mudariam alguma coisa na história para o futuro. Porque como é óbvio após o casamento será uma nova fase da história e eu ainda não sei muito bem o que vou fazer.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	47. Primeira Prova

"Meu Deus!" A minha avó diz emocionada. "Estás tão linda… tal como a tua mãe."

"Achas que sim?" Eu pergunto.

"Ainda mais bonita se é possível." Diz ela. A Srª Jones está ao seu lado com uma lágrima no olho.

"Não façam isso… eu não quero chorar."

"Estou a ver que gostam das alterações que trabalhamos." Diz a costureira.

"Está perfeito." Eu digo quando olho para o espelho. "Quanto tempo ainda leva até terminar?"

"Ainda falta encurtar a altura mais um pouco e apertar a cintura." Diz a mulher tirando medidas e colocando alfinetes. "Talvez mai dias." Diz ela.

"Quanto mais depressa melhor, o casamento é dentro de 6 dias." Eu digo um pouco ansiosa.

"Tem calma querida, vai estar pronto a tempo." Diz a minha avó. "E sobre as cortinas e todo o conjunto de almofadas, lençóis e colcha?" A minha avó pergunta à costureira.

"Tenho duas senhoras a tratar disso." Diz a mulher.

"Conseguiu aquele tom de vermelho em veludo?" Eu pergunto.

"Sim, até já tenho algumas almofadas prontas. Eles apenas estão a terminar os cortinados, a roupa da cama está completa. Consegui os lençóis de seda marfim que indicou." Diz a mulher à minha avó.

"Óptimo, então vão conseguir a tempo."

"Penso que amanhã teremos toda essa encomenda concluída." Diz a costureira.

Todo o quarto de vermelho, a cor da paixão… do amor… parece tão romântico e sensual. A mobília nova foi oferecida pelo pai do Ezra, incluindo um divã com o mesmo tom vermelho e veludo. Eu normalmente não ligo a esse tipo de extravagâncias, mas algo me excitou quando vi a peça de mobiliário elegante. Imaginei-me deitada nele com o Ezra a abraçar a minha cintura, beijar o meu pescoço e lábios enquanto uma das suas mãos livres explora as curvas subtis do meu corpo. Repreendi o meu pensamento, mas a verdade é que cada dia que passa me deixa também mais nervosa com essa noite… a nossa primeira noite como marido e mulher. A noite em que vou ser finalmente uma verdadeira mulher.

"Vamos tirar o vestido querida." A costureira acordou-me do meu pequeno pensamento. Ajudou-me a tirar o vestido de noiva e a colocar o anterior.

Quando finalmente estava pronta saímos da loja e voltámos para casa.

A casa mais uma vez estava cheia de movimento, mais empregados foram contratados para deixar a casa um brinco. O jardim foi convenientemente cuidado e o portão desbloqueado. As mesas também foram colocadas juntamente com as cadeiras para o ensaio, mas foram todas guardadas no estábulo até ao dia do casamento. Sombras foram espalhadas e pela hora do dia a casa e algumas árvores ainda fariam alguma sombra no local.

O Ezra também recebeu algumas cartas em resposta aos nossos convites, muitos deles vão até chegar alguns dias antes do casamento. Estou feliz por ver alguma família que nunca mais vi desde o enterro da minha mãe.

"Aria!" Olhei para lá da sala quando entrei na casa, o Ezra vem até mim pega na minha mão e beija-a com delicadeza.

"Ezra! Não te esperava tão cedo." Digo.

"Vim mais cedo porque temos de experimentar os pratos para o almoço do casamento."

"Sim, eu não me esqueci." Disse com um sorriso. O Ezra está quase tão nervoso quanto eu, ele queria tudo perfeito para mim.

Todos fomos servidos, mas apenas eu e o Ezra temos de escolher entre 4 pratos principais e 3 sobremesas.

No final de prova. "Eu nunca estive tão cheia na minha vida. Ainda assim acho que conseguia comer mais um pouco da segunda sobremesa." Digo. O meu pai e a minha avó acabam por rir do meu comentário.

O Ezra sorri. "Essa também foi a minha favorita."

Terminamos com a escolha de 2 pratos e 2 sobremesas, uma delas é o nosso bolo de casamento.

* * *

O Ezra reuniu com o meu pai provavelmente para negociar algo e eu fui para o meu quarto agora bastante mais vazio. Muitas das minhas roupas foram para a suite de casal. Pertences pessoais também foram arrumados nas cómodas novas. Algumas das minhas pinturas e a minha vasta colecção de borboletas também deixaram o meu quarto e ocuparam um lugar no nosso futuro quarto. As restantes obras foram deixadas numa das paredes no corredor comum para os quartos. O Ezra ficou feliz por levar essa parte pessoal de mim pela casa.

A Amora saltitou pelo quarto atrás de mim. Sentei-me na cama e peguei nela. "Em breve a mamã e o papá vão casar e vamos cuidar muito bem de ti." Eu provoquei-a, ela tentou morder os meus dedos. "Tu és uma menina travessa." Eu sorri. "Nós já te amamos muito." Eu abracei-a com cuidado. Eu bocejei e olhei pelo quarto que parecia muito impessoal… era apenas a minha velha mobília. A velha gaiola estava vazia o pássaro velho que tinha acabou por morrer e nunca tinha pedido por outro agora que tenho a Amora. Mesmo quando morreu eu estava muito apegada ao Ezra e não senti a sua perda, mas às vezes parece que ainda o oiço cantar.

Deitei-me na cama e a Amora deitou-se ao meu lado. Eu ainda me sinto exausta, eu tinha esquecido a minha sesta por algum tempo, mas também esteja na altura de abrandar o ritmo. Eu sinto que tudo está uma confusão organizada. Tudo está por fazer, mas tem uma data para ser feita. Está na hora de relaxa e esperar para ver… afinal mais nada depende de mim. A minha próxima tarefa é dizer _"Aceito!"_ no altar.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste e outros capítulos! Sintam-se à vontade para fazer perguntas pelo tumblr ou aqui :)****

 **Muito obrigado pelo apoio EzriaBeauty! Vou seguir a tua sugestão e ver o que posso fazer após o casamento. ;)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	48. Um Sonho

_A luz cálida e um toque suave de alguém despertou-me. Os meus olhos lutaram para se adaptar à luz do quarto. Tudo parecia estranhamente calmo, a janela estava aberta e podia ouvir o som dos pássaros e a brisa suave do final da primavera com o ligeiro calor do verão. Eu sentei-me, mas então reparei no livro que descansava sobre as minhas pernas. Eu examinei o livro, era familiar… eu abri a primeira página apenas para confirmar a minha suspeita._

 _«Para a minha linda e adorada filha. - Ella»_

 _Era um livro de contos que a minha mãe lia todas as noites que não passava na escola. Mas como isto apareceu aqui do nada?_

 _"Eu encontrei esse livro quando estava grávida de ti."_

 _Eu prendi a respiração. Não pode ser…_

 _Eu virei lentamente a cabeça e olhei para a mulher sentada no topo da cama, mesmo ao lado da minha almofada. Eu conhecia bem aquele olhar, eu podia vê-lo no escritório a qualquer hora. "Mamã?" Eu respirei novamente._

 _Ela deu-me um ligeiro sorriso._

 _"Mãe por que nos deixas-te tão cedo? Porque teve de ser assim?" Eu falei mais alto que o normal. Foi como se a dor voltasse novamente e batesse em mim com toda a força para me derrubar. "Porque só apareceste agora?"_

 _"Shhh...!" Ela aponta para o outro lado da cama. Eu segui o seu olhar. "Não a acordes." Ela diz._

 _"Quem é?" Perguntei confusa._

 _Ela apenas me responde com mais um sorriso. "Aria querida, existem muitas coisas que nunca terão resposta sobre o que aconteceu. Eu nunca apareci porque não estavas pronta, tinhas de superar primeiro." Ela diz com a sua voz mais calma._

 _"Mas é tão duro… ainda dói às vezes." Eu digo._

 _"Eu sei, mas a vida não é o passado… é o que ele fez connosco. Fez-te mais forte Aria, podes não ver isso, mas fez. Tu superaste, mesmo no último segundo tu não desististe." Ela diz._

 _Eu suspirei. "Eu daria tudo para te ter novamente."_

 _"Não… tu tens o Ezra e elas. Elas são perfeitas."_

 _"Elas? Elas quem?" Eu perguntei quando ela se inclinou sobre a criança e beijou a sua testa._

 _"Mamã? O que se passa?" Eu perguntei confusa._

 _"Tantas pergunta criança, tu saberás a resposta em breve." Ela tocou o meu rosto para limpar uma lágrima que nem reparei que tinha. "Vou ter de ir, mas prometo-te que tudo ficará bem." Ela diz._

 _"Vou ver-te novamente?" Ela negou. Eu baixei a cabeça triste. "Tu não precisas de mim querida, és uma mulher agora." Ela diz._

 _"Mas…"_

 _"Sim?" Ela pergunta._

 _"Podes fazer uma trança no meu cabelo como antigamente?"_

 _"Claro meu amor." Ela diz com um sorriso._

 _Eu sorri e virei-me. O toque dela foi tão leve como uma pluma. Enquanto ela fazia a trança eu olhei para a criança pequena deitada sobre a cama. Eu sabia que isto era um sonho, as coisas não faziam sentido, mas eu tinha a minha mãe comigo então tenho de aproveitar._

 _"Está feito Aria." Ela diz tão como dizia quando era pequena._

 _Eu virei-me. "Obrigado, mamã."_

 _"Tu estás linda querida." Ela sorri. Ela inclinou-se para mim e beijou a minha testa. Eu fechei os olhos com o desejo que esta sensação de amor nunca acabasse, mas todas as coisas boas têm um fim e ela afastou-se._

 _Quando abri os olhos ela não estava lá. Eu olhei pelo quarto e não havia sinal nenhum da mulher mais velha._

 _A criança que estava deitada moveu-se. Os seus olhos verdes eram penetrantes. "Mamãe, o papá?"_

 _Eu congelei… a criança estava claramente a falar comigo. Eu sacudi a cabeça._

O quarto já não tinha tanta luz, não podia ouvir qualquer som, o ambiente parecia frio e sombrio.

Olhei para o relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Eram quase 5 horas, o que significa que é hora de lanchar. Isso explica a menor iluminação no quarto já que a minha janela é virada para o sol nascente. A janela estava obviamente trancada. Olhei para a cama e a Amora ocupou um lugar ao meu lado. Não havia uma criança… muito menos a minha mãe.

Deixei a Amora dormir e saí da cama para voltar para o piso inferior. A bengala ajudou-me, mas cada vez me sinto menos dependente dela. Quando cheguei à porta olhei para o espelho de corpo inteiro, pareço normal, mas… "O QUÊ? AHH" A Amora ladrou o que me assustou ainda mais. Não havia uma explicação lógica para tal coisa… a não ser…

"Miss Aria!" A Sr.ª Jones entra pelo quarto rapidamente. "O que aconteceu?" Ela parecia preocupada.

Como no mundo posso dizer que foi a minha mãe que trançou o meu cabelo no sonho e agora no mundo real a trança também está feita? "Eu… eu não me senti bem… pensei que ia cair, mas ganhei equilíbrio novamente." Menti. "Pode me ajudar a descer? Sinto-me mais segura."

"Claro." Ela diz.

* * *

"Estás tão calada Aria." Diz o meu pai. "Está tudo bem?"

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceu… ninguém pareceu reparar no meu cabelo. Eu olhei para o Ezra ao meu lado. "Papá, achas que posso falar com o Ezra por alguns minutos no escritório? A sós."

O meu pai olhou sério e o pai dele também. "É algum problema com o casamento?" O Eric pergunta.

"Não, o casamento está perfeitamente planeado. Eu gostaria de discutir outro assunto com o seu filho."

"Podem ir, estão praticamente casados de qualquer forma são apenas alguns dias." Diz o meu pai.

"Obrigado papá."

Saímos com a sua licença e fomos para o escritório. "O que se passa Aria? Por alguns segundos pensei que tinhas dúvidas sobre o casamento."

"Claro que não tolinho."

"Então o que se passa?" Ele pergunta.

Eu olhei para o retrato da minha mãe. "Sonhei com a minha mãe esta tarde." Eu disse.

"Como estás?" Ele pergunta-me e tenta me confortar. Ele sabe que ainda é um assunto sensível.

"Estou bem Ezra. Foi bom, eu gostei muito de a ver novamente. Eu senti como se ela estivesse mesmo ao meu lado e…"

"E…?"

"Ezra, eu nunca aprendi a trançar o cabelo. Eu deitei-me e acordei assim." Apontei para o meu cabelo. "Eu sei que é loucura, mas… a minha mãe trançou o meu cabelo no meu sonho."

"Espera… tu estás a dizer que a tua mãe que já morreu trançou o teu cabelo?" Ele disse chocado.

"Eu não tenho explicação."

"Aria vamos ser racionais, isso é impossível."

"Eu sei… talvez eu esteja mesmo louca. Eu estou a tentar procurar uma explicação para isto." Eu digo assustada.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Muito bem. Acalma-te."

"Mais uma coisa."

"Há mais?" Ele pergunta.

Eu inclinei a cabeça. "Existe um livro."

"Um livro?"

"Sim… com contos para crianças. Eu sonhei com ele… eu pedia sempre à minha mãe para ler. Tinha uma mensagem dela na primeira página, eu nunca soube o que estava escrito. Ela dizia que eu tinha de aprender a ler para saber."

"Porque te lembras disso agora?"

"Porque eu li a mensagem no sonho Ezra, eu tenho de saber se é real."

"Aria…"

"Ezra por favor, eu sei que posso parecer louca agora… eu sei que pareço. Mas por favor ajuda-me… eu acho que o meu pai guardou o livro aqui algures."

Ele concordou e começou a procurar nas prateleiras e eu fiz o mesmo.

"É como procurar uma agulha no palheiro Aria." Ele diz procurando. "O que dizia a mensagem?" O Ezra pergunta.

" _Para a minha linda e adorada filha. -Ella_ " Eu disse.

Ele suspira. "São muitos livros Aria, não sei se vamos encontrar. Pode se ter queimado no fogo."

"Aqui!" Eu disse encontrando.

Ele vem perto de mim. Eu olhei para a capa impecável. "Eu não sei se tenho coragem para ver. Se a mensagem for real? O que tudo significou?"

"Ela disse mais alguma coisa?"

"Ela falou que te tenho a ti e a elas..."

"Elas quem?"

Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Talvez seja algo aleatório da tua mente." Ele diz e eu concordei. "Vê a mensagem." Ele pede.

Eu abri a capa para revelar a simples frase com a assinatura. Eu senti-me a ficar sem força. "Ezra…" Eu deixei o livro cair quando lentamente perdia a consciência por breves segundos.

Eu senti os braços do Ezra agarrarem-me e ouvi-o a chamar-me. Então senti frio, percebi que ele me tinha deitado no sofá de pele.

"RÁPIDO ALGUÉM AJUDE!" Ouvi-o gritar da porta.

"Ezra…" Eu chamei-o num sussurro, mas ele ouviu e vem até mim.

"O que aconteceu?" O meu pai entra.

"A Aria perdeu os sentidos." O Ezra explica. "Eu peguei-a a tempo."

"Vou pedir um médico. Sr.ª Jones, água com açúcar rápido." Eu ouvi.

"Ezra…"

"Tem calma Aria, tudo vai ficar bem!"

"Ezra… diz o mesmo…"

"Eu não tenho uma explicação Aria. Algumas coisas nunca chegam a ter uma."

"Mas tu acreditas em mim?"

"Claro que acredito Aria." Ele diz como o mesmo olhar apaixonado de sempre.

"Obrigado. Eu prometo que não estou a mentir, mas eu acho que é melhor manter isto do meu pai e outras pessoas."

Ele concordou. "Tens a minha palavra."

* * *

"Foi apenas uma pequena quebra de tensão." Diz o médico.

"Ela teve um desequilíbrio esta tarde Dr. Travis." Diz a Sr.ª Jones.

"É normal, diria que a Aria está sobre muita pressão. Ela precisa manter os períodos de descanso." Diz ele.

"Talvez seja mais prudente adiar a data do casamento." Diz o meu pai.

"Está praticamente tudo feito papá, eu prometo que não me vou descuidar com a hora da sesta."

"O casamento só vai acontecer se estiveres bem, não quero que te esforces demasiado e acabes mal Aria." Diz ele.

"Eu estou bem pai."

"Não vejo razão para cancelarem o casamento, a Aria está bem de saúde. Mantenha uma alimentação correta e descanso." Diz o médico.

O homem arrumou as suas coisas, despediu-se e saiu. O meu pai e a Sr.ª Jones seguiram-no, mas o Ezra foi esquecido e ficou para trás.

"Desculpa o susto." Eu disse.

"Tens te sentido cansada?" Ele pergunta preocupado.

"Eu estou bem."

"Eu pensava que já não te cansavas tanto por andar e que descansavas durante a tarde." Ele diz.

Eu baixei a cabeça. "Eu acho que tenho exagerado. Eu não tenho descansado bem ultimamente e ainda tive aquele sonho que me deu mais dores de cabeça. Eu tenho muita coisa na minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Tudo se está a mover muito rápido e hoje foi um dia particularmente agitado." Eu digo.

"Podemos adiar a data Aria, não temos de nos precipitar, a tua saúde e segurança estão em primeiro lugar."

"Eu vou cuidar mais de mim prometo. Vou dormir mais, tentar ficar calma."

"Se prometes eu acredito." Ele diz. "Já é tarde, eu vou ter de voltar para casa dos meus pais. Tenta não pensar demais no sonho." Ele aproxima-se de mim para me beijar. Eu aceitei o seu carinho de bom grado. "Amo-te! Até amanhã."

"Também te amo. Até amanhã!" Disse.

Ele fechou a porta e eu peguei a Amora que estava agitada com o alvoroço. "Eu não sei bem o que está a acontecer, mas amanhã só vão faltar 5 dias Amora. Eu vou ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo quando tudo acontecer!"

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! Quem esperava isto? Alguma explicação? ;) O casamento está tão perto, só mais alguns capítulos!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	49. Visita Inesperada

"Terminaram de colocar as coisas no quarto." Diz a minha avó abrindo a porta do meu quarto para me informar. Eu deixei as pinturas e peguei a bengala para ir ver. Esta manhã estava mais tranquila do que podia imaginar. Uma pequena onda de tranquilidade tomou conta de mim, eu estava bem fisicamente. Eu ainda pensei na situação do sonho, mas tentei não ficar paranóica. Talvez nunca tenha uma explicação para o que aconteceu, mas pelo menos tenho uma memória recente e feliz com a minha mãe… mesmo que não seja real.

Empregadas e costureiras estavam à espera da minha aprovação final. Eu olhei pelo quarto iluminado, o cheiro do tecido novo era muito característico. Circulei pelo espaço, toquei nos tecidos suaves e de veludo macio. Tudo estava perfeito. "Gostei muito." Digo. "O quarto precisa de arejar para tirar os cheiros." Uma empregada abre imediatamente a janela. "O meu noivo já chegou?"

"Ainda não Miss." Diz a empregada.

"Ele poderá ver o quarto mais tarde então, muito obrigado."

"O quarto ficou muito bonito Aria." Diz a minha avó acompanhando-me para o piso inferior.

"Ficou óptimo. Acho que o Ezra também vai gostar."

"Sabes, eu aprecio a atitude do Ezra. Ele podia se ter aproveitado da riqueza do pai para se vangloriar, mas ele mantém-se humilde e trabalhador. Ele é um homem muito responsável e vai cuidar bem de ti."

Enquanto ainda estamos a descer as escadas a campainha toca. Podia ser o Ezra para me ver ou acertar algo sobre o casamento. Faltam 5 dias para me tornar a Srª Fitzgerald. _Mal posso esperar._ "Ele amava ensina avó. Eu não conheço as razões para ele ter escolhido trabalhar com o pai, mas eu acho que ele gostava realmente de mim nessa altura." Eu fiz o meu papel.

"Claro que gostava, eu via-o em cada olhar dele. Tal como via o teu olhar." Ela diz descendo mais alguns degraus. "Vocês estavam destinados Aria, eu nunca tinha visto nenhum homem olhar assim uma mulher. A forma como ele se preocupa contigo é comovente. Vocês fizeram o que tinham a fazer no momento certo." Ela diz. Foi aí que eu percebi que a minha avó sabia que havia mais história por trás da cena principal. Mas se ela sabia porque não contou ao meu pai?

"Avó… nós…"

"Eu vi-vos beijarem-se no jardim bem antes de estarem noivos ou de ele deixar de ser teu professor." Ela diz a última parte bem baixo. "Não me pareceu a primeira vez." Ela diz.

Eu não consegui controlar o rubor. "Porque não o denunciaste?"

"Porque isso estava a fazer-te bem e porque… eu vi algo que me fez confiar nas intenções dele."

"O quê?"

"Tu lembraste do Jake?"

Eu inspirei e concordei mais séria.

"Acho que não tenho de dizer mais nada." Ela diz.

O Paul abriu a porta e o estranho passou por ele sem autorização, era o Noel Kahn. "Miss…" O Paul balbucia.

"Tudo bem Paul." Eu olhei para o Noel. "O que deseja Sr. Kahn?"

"Miss Montgomery. Como está?" Ele aproxima-se e beija a minha mão esquerda e contempla com desagrado o meu anel de noivado.

"Bem obrigado e o senhor?" Perguntei por educação.

"Bem. Ouvi algo na cidade. É verdade que vai casar em breve?"

"Sim estou noiva e o casamento é já esta semana." Digo.

"Hum…" Ele não pareceu gostar da minha resposta. "Acredito que houve um erro com a entrega do meu convite nesse caso."

"Acredito que não, o senhor não foi convidado formalmente. Apenas familiares e amigo mais próximos receberam convite." Digo. Ele definitivamente não estava feliz por ouvir as minhas palavras. "De qualquer maneira se quiser pode assistir à cerimónia na igreja este sábado."

Ele concordou nada feliz. Alguém bate à porta, o Paul que ainda estava à porta abriu imediatamente e deixou entrar a segunda pessoa. Era o Ezra, eu sorri imediatamente para ele pensado na perfeição do momento. Quando olhei o Noel estava a olhar para o Ezra com algum ciúme. Eu aproximei-me do Ezra que se juntou a mim com um delicado beijo no meu rosto. Cumprimentou também a minha avó e por fim o Noel com um aperto de mão.

"Bom…" Ele olhou para o relógio de bolso. "Tenho de ir andando. Felicidades para os dois." Ele beijou novamente a minha mão acenou com a cabeça para o Ezra e saiu quando o Paul prontamente lhe abriu a porta para o exterior.

"O que ele fazia aqui?" Pergunta o Ezra.

"Saber se estou mesmo noiva. Ele estava a morrer de ciúmes." Digo.

"Esse jovem era o herdeiro Kahn? O mesmo do baile?" A minha avó pergunta.

"Sim avó."

"Não gosto do rapaz, não o recebas novamente. Nem teve a educação para me cumprimentar." Diz rudemente a minha avó.

"Também não gosto dele." Acrescenta o Ezra concordando com a minha avó. "Imagine, no baile tentou dançar com a Aria quando eu estava mesmo ao seu lado."

"Que atrevido..." Diz a minha avó.

"Concordo completamente." Diz o Ezra. "Não confio nesse homem. Nenhum no geral quando estão perto dela." Diz ele.

A minha avó ri. "O Byron saiu, vou ver o que a Sr.ª Jones está a preparar. Porque vocês não vão lá acima ver o quarto?"

"Está pronto?" O Ezra pergunta.

"Sim, queria a tua opinião." Digo.

"Vamos ver então." Ele sorri.

"Aproveitem um tempinho para vocês." Ela diz deixando-nos sozinhos.

O Ezra ajudou-me a subir novamente. "A tua avó está bem? Parece diferente."

"Ela sabe que nós já estávamos envolvidos quando eras meu professor. Ela viu-nos beijar no jardim. Imagina que era o meu pai ou a Sr.ª Jones…"

O Ezra pára chocado. "Ela disse-te isso? E não disse nada?"

"Não, ela não vai contar. Mas devíamos ter tido mais cuidado…"

Ele concordou e continuámos a subir.

"O que disseste ao Jake?" Pergunto quando chegamos ao final da escada.

O Ezra olhou para mim. "Nada… eu estive contigo o tempo todo." Ele diz.

"A minha avó diz que tu fizeste algo para merecer a sua confiança, relacionado com o Jake."

Ele ficou perplexo. "Eu não sei do que ela está a falar."

"Tens a certeza de que não me queres contar nada?" Eu pergunto.

Ele debateu-se. "Podemos ir até ao teu quarto? Eu não quero que ninguém oiça a nossa conversa."

Eu concordei. "Isso quer dizer que existe algo?" Eu senti-me um pouco insegura. Porque ele esconderia algo de mim?

"Eu nunca pensei ter de te contar isto." Ele diz fechando a porta atrás dele. "Eu vi o Jake uma última vez depois de terminar a pintura, eu fui encontrá-lo onde ele estava hospedado."

"Porquê? Eu pedi para não fazeres nada."

"Eu não consegui lidar com o que ele te tentou fazer sem agir. Não consegui dormir naquela noite, sai para procurá-lo e… bati-lhe." Ele confessou.

"Não devias ter feito isso… ele podia fazer queixa de ti."

"Eu sei… eu não peço que percebas os meus actos selvagens, mas eu fi-lo por ti."

"Oh Ezra, isso podia ter acabado muito mal para ti… não o faças novamente. Promete!"

"Eu prometi proteger-te primeiro, mas eu não voltarei a procurar ajustes com ninguém a menos que me peças." Ele diz.

Eu suspirei, era melhor do que nada. Eu ainda não acredito que ele seja tão violento. Eu aproximei-me dele e abracei-o. Ele beijou o meu cabelo que agora geralmente está apanhado. "Senti falta de te ter tão perto."

"Eu também, não vamos perder tempo existe algo que quero fazer desde ontem."

"O quê?" Eu olhei para ele.

"Isto." Ele inclinou-se para me beijar. Arrepiei-me com prazer. A língua dele abriu passagem para encontrar a minha, isso foi tão intenso. Ele tocou mais a minha cintura e o meu rosto. Eu senti uma ligeira humidade entre as minhas pernas. Abstive-me de pensamentos inadequados, mas ele afastou-se e deixou um beijo demorado no meu pescoço. Eu mordi o meu lábio para não gemer quando os pêlos das minhas pernas e braços se eriçaram. Eu tenho receio dessa parte íntima entre nós, mas eu tenho de admitir que queria mais do seu toque quando ele se afastou.

"Perdoa-me, empolguei-me… não te queria desrespeitar."

"Não o fizeste." Eu disse recompondo-me. Tenho a certeza de que as minhas bochechas estão mais rosadas pela situação. Eu tinha de nos tirar dali e acalmar-me. "Vamos ver o quarto?"

Ele concordou movendo-se para abrir a porta. Eu passei e fui até ao nosso novo quarto. "Aqui está. Espero que gostes."

Ele olhou o interior. "Está incrível." Ele diz vendo cada detalhe. "Pretendo manter-te muito tempo aqui." Ele diz.

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntei um pouco assustada.

"Desculpa, não queria parecer maníaco. Foi no sentido de estarmos os dois juntos aqui no quarto."

Eu sorri. "Tenho a certeza de que vamos passar grandes momentos aqui juntos."

Ele pegou a minha mão e beijou-a. "Assim espero. Tal como fazer de ti a mulher mais feliz do mundo."

Eu corei novamente.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;)** **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	50. Casamento

**Dia do casamento**

Quando a Aria entrou na igreja com o pai ao seu lado, eu não consegui conter algumas lágrimas de felicidade. Ela estava linda com o vestido da mãe, eu já o tinha visto, mas depois das alterações que ela pediu parecia muito diferente. Ficava perfeito nela. Uma sensação de felicidade extrema estava a queimar dentro de mim. Eu não consegui prestar tanta atenção ao que o padre foi dizendo, eu estava muito eufórico para isso. Fui roubando alguns olhares da Aria durante a cerimónia, ela parecia fantástica para lá do delicado véu de renda. Ela tinha um brilho especial, delicada, tímida e bonita. Eu percebia que era estranho para ela ter os olhos de tantas pessoas sobre ela. A cerimónia ia longa, o padre foi recitando passagens da bíblia até chegar a parte que mais ansiava.

Eu ia dizer os meus votos e a Aria os dela e colocar finalmente as alianças.

"Aria, nós sempre nos conhecemos muito diferentes." Eu digo e ela sorri. "Mas somos diferentes de uma maneira que acho perfeita, porque nos complementamos." O sorriso dela não desapareceu. "Tu és tudo o que faltava na minha vida. E eu espero poder ser o mesmo para ti." O sorriso dela foi ainda maior e ela concordou. Eu olhei para o padre que concordou para prosseguir. "Eu Ezra, recebo-te por minha esposa a ti Aria, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida." Eu coloquei o anel no seu dedo e ela sorri ainda mais.

A Aria pegou a minha aliança e falou. "Quando te tornaste parte da minha vida eu sabia que não podia viver sem te ter ao meu lado. Eu espero que a cada momento que compartilharmos sintas o quanto eu te amo." Ela diz perto das lágrimas. Eu confortei a mão dela que agarrava a minha. "Eu Aria, recebo-te por meu esposo a ti Ezra, e prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, todos os dias da nossa vida." Ela coloca o anel no meu dedo e dá-me um lindo sorriso.

O padre disse mais algumas palavras que eu não me atentei. Acordei quando ele me chamou. "Ezra pode beijar a sua noiva." Eu concordei. Tirei o véu do meu caminho e beijei-a. Foi simples, mas foi finalmente sem o peso da ilegalidade. Foi totalmente certo e eu acho que ela também sentiu isso. Finalmente Sr.ª e Sr. Fitzgerald.

As pessoas batiam palmas. "Estás feliz?" Eu perguntei.

"Muito mais do que apenas feliz Ezra."

"Vamos Sr.ª Fitzgerald." Eu ofereci-lhe o braço como apoio.

Ela aceitou prontamente. "Obrigado Sr. Fitzgerald." Ela sorri.

Recebemos uma chuva de pétalas de rosas antes de entrarmos na carruagem para casa. Ajudei a Aria a entrar, ela ajeitou o vestido e tirou algumas pétalas de rosa do cabelo. Eu sentei-me ao lado dela finalmente podemos estar apenas nós dois.

O cocheiro fechou a porta e arrancou. "Finalmente alguma privacidade contigo." Digo envolvendo a sua cintura num abraço.

Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Eu estava ansiosa para recomeçar a minha vida finalmente. Vou tentar deixar o meu passado e pensar no nosso futuro." Ela diz com um sorriso.

"Eu vou ajudar-te no que precisares." Eu beijei a testa dela.

"Já que estamos sozinhos." Ela debruça-se sobre mim e beija-me mais intensamente.

Obviamente eu correspondi. As nossas línguas entraram num duelo renhido em que apenas nós dois temos a ganhar. Uma das mãos dela brincou com os pequenos cabelos da minha nuca já a outra estava na minha perna para seu equilíbrio já que ela estava mais sobre mim. Eu não sei se ela chegou a reparar que os dedos dela já estavam na parte interna da minha perna e a subir mais em direcção à minha virilha. A Aria é sempre tão contida nos seus actos que a acção não podia ser intencional, mesmo assim eu gostei dessa resposta mais confiante dela. Mesmo inconscientemente o corpo dela queria o meu. Eu apenas não podia me excitar agora, em breve teremos de sair e eu vou ter um problema entre pernas.

"Hmmm… Aria." Eu peguei a mão dela onde estava impedindo até que ela a tirasse. Eu queria que ela estivesse consciente do que estava a acontecer, mas não a queria desencorajar ou amedrontar. "Isto é muito bom querida, mas vou ter de lidar com um problema indesejado se continuares a provocar-se assim."

Os olhos arregalados dela em choque confirmaram a minha suspeita de ela não saber o que estava a acontecer. "Desculpa Ezra." Ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Eu soltei-a e peguei o seu queixo. "Olha para mim. Não existe nada para te desculpares, foi muito bom. Bom até demais, eu tive medo de… não me conseguir levantar depois. Eu não quero que tenhas vergonha disso, só não é adequando agora que temos de lidar com pessoas que podem reparar. Tu percebes?"

"Sim." Ela diz corada. "Eu não sabia que podia ser assim." Ela diz.

Eu sorri. "Tu vais aprender, vamos aprender juntos… eu não sou um grande especialista na matéria."

"Tu…? Já estiveste com uma mulher antes?" Pergunta ela com medo. Eu não sei do que ela tinha medo. Que eu dissesse sim ou que levasse a mal a sua pergunta?

Eu suspirei. "Sim, eu tive. Há algum tempo, anos atrás. Foi apenas uma vez." Eu fui honesto. Eu não consegui bem perceber a expressão dela. Estava desiludida? Chateada?

"Certo, obrigado por seres honesto comigo." Ela diz.

Eu penteei um fio de cabelo dela para trás da orelha. "Ela não se comparava nem por um segundo contigo Aria. Eu era apenas um adolescente parvo, com humores descontrolados. Depois disso dediquei-me aos estudos e esqueci as jovens." Eu disse.

Ela sorri. "Obrigado."

"De nada." Eu beijei os seus lábios simplesmente. "Logo, quando estivermos sozinhos, ninguém nos vai interromper e podes fazer o que te agradar." Eu transmiti-lhe confiança.

Ela concordou corada. "Claro que sim Sr. Fitzgerald."

Eu sorri e beijei a testa dela.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;) Logo à noite vai haver festa xD**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	51. Festa e Despedidas

"Estás tão linda Aria!" Diz a Spencer assim que chega ao jardim da mansão.

"Obrigado Spencer! Podes procurar o teu lugar, assim que todos chegarem vão servir."

Os empregados já tinham arrumado o jardim perfeitamente. Eu e o Ezra fomos os primeiros a chegar para receber os convidados. Grande parte da minha família chegou em carruagens quase ao mesmo tempo que nós, a família do Ezra que caminhou até aqui ainda estavam a chegar.

Alguns dos primos e o melhor amigo do Ezra chegaram juntos, entretanto, eles pareciam um pouco perdidos e fascinados. Também aparentavam ser muito alegres. "Primo onde podemos encontrar uma noiva como a tua?" Um deles pergunta.

Eu ri do descaramento dele. O Ezra riu também. "Procura tu, a Aria já não está disponível." Ele diz.

"Existem mais senhoras bonitas por aqui? Algumas primas?" Um deles pergunta-me.

"Eu tenho uma tia que tem 47 anos. Está ali, vestido amarelo." Eu digo. Eles olharam.

"Percebo porque está solteira. Ele disse que tinha de ser bonita." Diz o Hardy.

Eu ri baixinho. "Lamento acho que não vos posso ajudar então."

"De qualquer forma foi um gosto conhecê-la Aria, agora também é nossa prima." Eles pareciam felizes. "Sim, esposa do meu melhor amigo minha amiga é." Diz o Hardy antes de nos deixarem.

"Desculpa, eles não têm maneiras." O Ezra diz.

Eu olhei para o Ezra. "Porquê? Isto é tão divertido. A tua família é muito animada e a minha é muito séria."

"A tua família tem classe." O Ezra diz. Ele por breves segundos parecia ter vergonha da figura dos seus parentes.

"Ezra, ninguém é perfeito. Independentemente de ser rico ou não. Não tentes mudá-los nem mudes demais por mim. Se for assim animado todos os dias tanto melhor, pelo menos não é maçador." Eu digo com um sorriso. "Eu sei que tu és assim animado como eles."

"Eu sou mais introvertido." O Ezra diz.

"É verdade, eu acho que precisas de um pouco de vinho para mudar isso." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso maroto.

"Tu queres que eu faça figuras triste." Ele diz.

"Muito!" Eu provoquei. "Tenho de ter algo épico para contar no futuro."

"Isso até merece uma vingança…" Ele brinca colocando as mãos na minha cintura. "E se eu fizer cócegas?"

"Não!" Eu avisei. "Não eras capaz de me fazer isso."

"Não o vou fazer porque as pessoas pensariam que somos loucos."

"Eu sou louca por ti!" Digo. Não fui capaz de me controlar e beijei-o rapidamente.

"Vejo que estão felizes." O meu pai e a minha avó aproximam-se. "Gosto de vos ver assim, pelo menos dão-se bem." O meu pai diz.

Eu sorri. "O Ezra é um cavalheiro." Digo. O Ezra ficou direito.

"Não duvido, ele sempre foi." O meu pai diz. "Fiz bem confiar em ti Ezra." O meu pai diz. Eu sabia que isso era importante para o Ezra. Ele sempre trabalhou muito a confiança do meu pai.

"Vou fazer os possíveis para nunca o desapontar."

O meu pai também apreciou o comentário do Ezra. "Eu vinha aqui para confirmar que vamos embora esta tarde depois da festa, vou com a tua avó por um tempo a Rosewood e depois vou voltar a viajar. Temos de apanhar o último comboio da tarde." Diz o meu pai.

"Então vão os dois embora hoje? Porquê? Porque não ficam mais alguns dias connosco?" Eu pergunto.

"Não vamos atrapalhar estes primeiros dias em que se vão conhecer melhor." Diz a minha avó.

Eu suspirei. "Se vão juntos pelo menos levem a Sr.ª Jones durante o tempo que precisarem, ela é uma boa ajuda. Nós ficamos com as empregadas e o Paul." Eu sugiro.

"É uma boa ideia Aria. Vamos falar com ela." O meu pai diz. Pelo menos não vão sozinhos, assim fico mais descansada.

"Estão quase todos?" A minha avó pergunta.

"Eu acho que sim." Digo.

"Só faltam os meus tios." Diz o Ezra.

A minha avó fala. "Então vamos nos sentar Byron." O meu pai concorda.

"Até já."

"Até já!" Ambos dissemos.

* * *

Como suspeitei a família do Ezra fez uma grande festa enquanto que a minha se foi desvanecendo cada vez mais, um a um foram embora deixando com desculpas e felicidades para nós. O meu pai e a minha avó foram os únicos resistentes da minha família e a Spencer e o seu marido também não nos deixaram.

Pelo menos estava a ser muito animado. O provérbio fez sentido, só faz falta quem cá está. Eu estava rodeada de pessoas alegres e festivas, pode não ser parte da minha educação rígida e séria, mas eu nunca esqueci o lado alegre que tinha escondido. O lado brincalhão e sorridente que escondi e achei proibido e inadequado depois de perder a minha mãe.

Mais de metade dos homens da festa já tinha bebido um copo a mais e até o Ezra estava mais alegre graças ao vinho oferecido. As pessoas foram demorando graças à conversa fiada e brincadeiras. Alguns cantaram, outros falaram alto, não era organizado, mas eu gostei dessa parte diferente. Os meus familiares falariam o mais baixo possível, com extrema educação e requinte, quase ensaiado. Cada um ficaria no seu lugar fazendo um papel de personagem, mas a vida real é trabalho, convivência, união e família. Não um monte de aparências e regras de etiqueta.

Eu não me lembrava como era ter a minha família toda reunida… o casamento do meu primo Tom já tinha sido há anos e foi sem dúvida mais escandaloso na festa do que o meu. Dei graças a Deus por ainda ninguém se tentar despir ou vomitar no jardim… isso seria muito desagradável. Eu estava muito atento à Aria também, ela parece muito feliz. Os olhos dela brilhavam cada vez que algum familiar falava com ela por qualquer razão. A amiga dela, Spencer, também estava a ser um grande suporte para ela. Os familiares dela saíram cedo, a Aria ficou ligeiramente desapontada, mas tudo passou muito rápido e ela voltou a sorrir.

"Queridos!" A avó chama-nos. "Vamos ter de vos deixar em breve, o comboio não espera." Diz ela.

"Já avozinha?" A Aria pergunta, estava mais séria e triste. Eu passei a mão nas costas dela para a confortar.

"Sim querida, está na hora, mas antes…" Ela olha para mim com um pequeno sorriso. "Tenho de trocar algumas recomendações com este menino." Ela diz pegando a minha mão e levando-me para um lugar mais isolado do jardim. A Aria ficou com o pai.

Ela tira um pequeno envelope e entrega-mo. Ela suspira. "Isto é para dares à Aria quando chegar o momento." Ela diz séria.

Eu aceitei e escondi-o no bolso interno do casaco verificando que ninguém viu. "Não vai mesmo contar à Aria? Ela merece saber e estar presente para a apoiar, isto vai destruí-la." Eu digo.

"É isto Ezra, ela não precisa de me ver sofrer ainda mais enquanto vou definhando à frente dela." Ela diz. "O tratamento já não está a resultar, eu quase não posso suportar a dor à noite. Já nada alivia o tumor nem os pós me dão mais uma cor saudável." Ela diz.

"Lamento ouvir isso." Eu realmente lamentava, ela foi um pilar para a Aria, a figura feminina de apoio dela. Também é difícil para mim ver uma pessoa que me ajudou tanto partir assim. Eu senti os meus olhos ficarem vermelhos com lágrimas, mas forcei-me a não chorar. _Homens não choram dizem eles… mas eu tenho sentimentos…_ "Foi um prazer conhecê-la Rose. Muito obrigado por tudo o que fez por mim e pela Aria. Ela adora-a muito, todas as vezes que ela fala de si um sorriso muito particular aparece… ela ama-a. Bom, acho que é finalmente o adeus." Disse.

Ela sorri. "Oh, Ezra tu és tão querido." Ela abraçou-me. As lágrimas transbordaram nesse momento, mas eu tentei o meu melhor para ficar forte. "Tu és o pilar da Aria agora, não te esqueças disso. Ela vai precisar muito de ti ainda, não vai ser sempre fácil. Ela sempre foi uma menina especial e teimosa…" Ela ri. "Acho que já sabes isso. Eu confio em ti Ezra, vocês têm tudo para dar certo."

"Obrigado."

"De nada querido, só eu tenho de agradecer por fazes destes últimos meses os mais felizes para mim."

Eu sorri.

"Vamos Rose! Está na hora!" Diz o Byron ao longe.

"Vamos, tenho de me despedir dela."

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;) Desculpem lá pisar ovos xD o capítulo M não é o próximo, mas sim o seguinte. Desculpem também não ter publicado ontem... não tenho uma grande desculpa -.- está um calor insuportável que não ajuda a minha cabeça a pensar.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	52. Jantar para Dois

O Ezra despediu-se dos pais e do irmão mais novo. "Tira os próximos dois dias para gastar com a Aria." Diz o pai dele.

"Obrigado pai." O Ezra estava muito animado, ele abraçou o pai.

Eu abracei todos também. "Adeus, voltem sempre que quiserem." Digo-lhes. Eles são pessoas muito amáveis e eu tenho sorte de os ter por perto. Eles saíram e os empregados fecharam o portão, eu olhei para o jardim que também estava a ser limpo por uma quantidade generosa de pessoas. Eu olhei para o resto da visão da casa e voltei-me para o Ezra. "Estamos oficialmente por nossa conta. Nem posso acreditar." Digo com um sorriso.

"Nem eu." Ele diz abraçando-me. "Agora posso fazer isto…" Ele beijou-me. "Todas as vezes que quiser, na frente de todo o mundo." Eu sorri e beijei-o de volta. O meu sorriso foi ainda maior e provocou a mesma reacção no Ezra. Ele pegou a minha mão entrelaçando os dedos. "Vamos entrar? Vou pedir a uma das empregadas para te ajudar a remover o vestido." Ele diz. Ele olhou para o relógio de bolso. "Podes dormir um pouco até ao jantar."

"Não… eu não quero dormir, quero passar tempo contigo." Ela diz amorosa quase numa suplica.

Eu passei a mão pelo seu rosto. "Eu vou estar contigo para sempre Aria, ser agora ou daqui a uma hora vai ser igual. De qualquer forma eu não estava a pensar deixar-te sozinha."

"Então vais ficar comigo?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim eu vou, estou cansado… eu não consegui dormir a noite passada." Admiti. Eu não consegui parar de pensar nela e no facto que podia parar de me esconder ou de vigiar a porta cada vez que estava sozinho com ela. Era um alívio muito grande poder agir na conformidade. Agir como dois amantes, sem restrições.

Uma das empregadas habituais seguiu a Aria até ao seu quarto de solteira para remover a roupa mais à vontade e vestir uma camisa de dormir. Eu fui até ao nosso quarto. A Aria tinha colocado um grande esforço na sua decoração e estava incrível. Eu abri várias gavetas da cómoda, eu sabia onde estava a minha roupa, mas não sabia onde esconder o que a Rose me deu.

Alguns minutos depois encontrei uma forma de colocar o envelope escondido atrás do grande espelho de parede. Era melhor trocar-me se não a Aria iria suspeitar. Removi e dobrei a roupa deixando-a sobre uma cadeira de apoio, uma empregada saberia o que fazer com ela mais tarde. Fiquei em camisa e calças de pijama. Pouco depois a Aria espreitou da porta. "Posso?" Ela pergunta.

"Este também é o teu quarto Aria, aliás, esta é a tua casa não tens de pedir permissão." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Sim… é verdade." Ela entra apoiada na bengala. "Eu ainda não tive oportunidade de dizer como achei ridícula toda aquela situação da separação dos bens." A Aria diz passando a mão pelo cabelo agora solto e penteado. A camisa dela era longa à semelhança das que me lembrava, mas esta tinha mais rendas e era totalmente branca.

"Não fez diferença Aria. Como disse, eu casei pela pessoa incrível que tu és e não pela fortuna que tens." Eu disse com honestidade.

Eu aproximei-me dela e penteei o seu cabelo para trás da orelha. "Ainda assim foi desagradável." Ela sussurra.

"Esquece isso, vamos descansar um pouco." Olhei para o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira, são 17h50, temos até às 19h30 para uma boa sesta antes de jantar.

Ela concordou e encaminhou-se para a cama, eu segui-a e deitei-me ao lado dela como tínhamos feito tantas vezes antes. Algo me fazia sentir diferente, não é proibido e posso estar perto dela sem a desrespeitar. Ela olhou para mim quando nos cobri com uma manta que estava em cima da cama. Não tínhamos de desfazer a cama para uma simples sesta. "Vira-te querida." Eu indiquei-lhe, ela fez isso sem dizer nada e ficou de costas para mim. Eu aproximei-te dela e abracei-a por trás. O corpo dela aconchegou-se naturalmente contra o meu. Ela era tão pequena… "Está bem assim?" Perguntei.

"Perfeito." Ela bocejou, a respiração foi ficando mais calma tal como a minha até ambos adormecermos assim.

* * *

Acordei com um leve bater na porta, a Aria não despertou, mas a pessoa do outro lado bateu novamente. Ela mexeu-se, mas ainda assim não acordou. Olhei por cima do ombro para ver que eram 19h50. É tarde… o jantar seria às 20h. _Quer dizer… agora são as nossas regras… não temos de nos apressar._

Levantei-me contra a minha vontade para atender a pessoa insistente do outro lado da porta. Abri para revelar o Paul, ele parecia um pouco desconcertado com algo. "Paul."

"Sr. Fitzgerald, o jantar será servido em breve pensei que gostaria que o avisasse. Nós não sabíamos quando queriam o jantar então fizemos no horário habitual. Devo chamar alguém para ajudar a senhora Aria?" Ele pergunta.

"Fizeram bem em manter o horário. Por favor, trata-me apenas por Ezra. Sr. Fitzgerald apenas me lembra o meu pai."

"Sim senhor." Ele diz.

"Eu vou acordar a Aria, ambos estávamos muito cansados e dormimos tempo de mais."

"Devo chamar alguém para ajudar?"

"Hmm… não é preciso, nós já descemos."

"Certo, com licença."

"Paul?"

"Sim?"

"Não precisas ser tão formal, ainda somos amigos depois de tudo."

Ele sorri e concorda com a cabeça antes de ir. Eu voltei a entrar fechando a porta. Peguei o meu roupão e o da Aria. Vesti o meu e voltei à cama. "Aria?" Sussurrei. Mexi na mão dela na esperança de a acordar suavemente. Ela apertou a minha mão gentilmente e eu beije os seus dedos. "Hora de acordar Aria."

Ela moveu-se a abriu os olhos suavemente. Ela pareceu confusa por alguns segundos, mas depois sorriu. "É muito agradável acordar contigo ao meu lado." Ela diz sentando-se. Ela olhou para o relógio. "Meu Deus… é hora de jantar… ainda devo trocar de roupa…"

"Sobre isso…" Eu entreguei-lhe o roupão dela. "Não faz sentido trocarmos de roupa agora, quando terminarmos a refeição voltaremos." Eu disse.

Ela concordou e vestiu o roupão. Ela saiu da cama com o apoio da bengala. Abri a porta para ela e ajudei-a a descer a escada.

"Eu vi tão pouco a Amora hoje." Diz ela.

"Ela deve estar com as empregadas ou o Paul." Eu disse.

Nós terminámos de descer e entrámos na sala de jantar. Dois pratos estavam colocados juntamente com todos os talheres e copos que julgaria ser de cristal. O Paul entra no momento. "O jantar será servido agora." Ele diz.

"Paul? A Amora?" A Aria pergunta ocupando um lugar e eu fiquei na cabeceira da mesa, agora sou o chefe da casa. _É tão estranho._

"Eu vou trazê-la senhora. Ela dormiu durante o dia e passou o final da tarde no jardim." Ele informa-a.

A Aria parecia satisfeita. "Sim, traga-a por favor." Ela diz educada.

As empregadas entraram imediatamente e serviram os pratos por nós. Quando elas saíram o Paul voltou com a Amora que ganiu quando viu a Aria e agitou-se para chegar a ela. A Aria sorri e eu também. A Aria agarrou nela e deixou-a no colo, ainda assim a cadela estava eufórica. "Tem calma, eu estou aqui baby." A Aria diz.

Eu sorri. "Eu acho que ela está muito empolgada por não te ver o dia todo."

"Eu não vou voltar a fazer isso, vamos passar muito tempo juntas." A Aria diz.

"Estou a ficar com ciúmes." Digo.

A Aria olha para mim. "Também passaremos muito tempo juntos Ezra. As noites serão sempre tuas." Eu notei que ela corou um pouco quando disse isso.

Ela pareceu um pouco tensa… será que ela teme esta noite?

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;) Pelo menos o calor deu umas tréguas, não sei se aguentava mais. E no próximo capítulo sou eu que vou fazer aquecer o ambiente :P**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	53. Noite de Núpcias

**Este capítulo é um grande M! O aviso está feito!**

Depois de deixar a Amora a dormir e desejar boa noite aos empregados, eu e a Aria subimos para o quarto. Eu levei-a ao colo até lá. A cada passo que dava a insegurança da Aria parecia aumentar, a sua mente já ia longe a imaginar qualquer situação. Eu não a queria incomodar e perguntar o que ela tanto sonha acordada, talvez seja apenas receio e a minha pergunta apenas a tornaria mais receosa.

Eu abri a porta deixei-a passar. "Obrigado." Ela diz antes de entrar no quarto. As empregadas já tinham acendido os candeeiros e as velas, as cobertas estavam abertas quase pedindo que alguém se deitasse ali. Eu tranquei a porta e olhei para a Aria. Ela tirou o roupão, deixou-o sobre o baú que estava no fundo da cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo antes de olhar para mim novamente. Ela respirou fundo e deu-me um pequeno sorriso. O clima ficou tenso mesmo sem querer.

"Relaxa." Eu disse deixando o meu roupão junto com o dela.

Ela respirou fundo novamente. "Estou a tentar." Ela diz tímida.

"Não temos de fazê-lo se for muito desconfortável, podemos apenas… ficar juntos um tempo… conhecer-nos melhor fisicamente." Eu digo pegando as mãos ela para nos aproximar da cama.

"Não… o casamento só é consumado se fizermos amor." Ela diz.

"Eu sei, mas não temos de forçar se for desconfortável no início podemos ir aos poucos e fazê-lo ao nosso ritmo... eu não quero que estejas insegura."

"Eu não estou insegura, eu confiar-te-ia a minha vida. Eu não vou negar… eu estou nervosa, eu não sei como agir ou fazer, mas… eu amo-te." Ela diz.

O meu coração inchou com as suas palavras eu queria beijar os seus lábios e nunca a deixar ir. Seria possível viver apenas na nossa bolha de felicidade e amor durante os próximos 2 dias e esquecer o mundo lá fora? Eu posso tentar. Tomei o seu rosto com as minhas mãos. "Eu amo-te tanto, não fazes ideia como esperei por este dia." Disse antes de a beijar castamente. Ela aproximou-se e correspondeu.

Depois desse beijo mais se seguiram, ficámos ali de pé pelo que pareceu horas apenas nos beijando e abraçando. Os lábios dela estavam mais rosados e inchados com os nossos beijos. "Vamos nos deitar?"

Ela concordou seguindo-me para a cama. Os beijos continuaram enquanto eu tentei explorar subtilmente o seu corpo tendo a camisa como barreira. Eu podia fazê-la sentir mais segura se eu der o primeiro passo e tirar a minha camisa, foi isso que fiz. Interrompendo o beijou removi e atirei a minha camisa para o fundo da cama.

Ela parecia hipnotizada por um momento, ela não tirou os olhos do meu peito. Parecendo querer conhecer perfeitamente o meu corpo. O seu olhar voltou aos meus olhos esperando o que fazer. Eu voltei novamente sobre ela e beijei-a. "Confortável?"

"Sim." Ela sorri. "Tu és bonito." Ela diz.

"A minha beleza nunca se comparará à tua meu amor."

Esta era uma boa oportunidade para avançar e tentar acomodar a Aria com um novo contacto. A minha mão desceu da sua cintura para a sua perna e os meus beijos estavam no seu pescoço. Ela gemeu baixinho de satisfação. Eu sorri para mim mesmo continuando. Ela tinha os olhos fechados provavelmente para se concentrar no meu toque.

Eu desci mais para encontrar a bainha da camisa e passar a mão para o interior. Toquei a sua perna, ela arfou. "Isso está bem?" Eu continuei a passar gentilmente a minha mão pela parte inferior da sua perna.

"Eu apenas não esperei as tuas mãos tão quentes na minha pele." Ela diz com um ligeiro rubor.

Eu sorri. "Eu quero subir e tirar-te a camisa." Eu disse-lhe a minha intenção. "Vamos levar o teu tempo." Digo. Ela concordou.

Eu consegui chegar até um pouco acima do joelho beijei a pele recém exposta. "A tua pele é muito macia e perfeita." Eu disse nunca tirando o olhar dela. Ela não parecia saber bem com reagir. "Senta-te." Eu pedi-lhe. Ela fez isso, os nossos lábios estavam novamente juntos e as nossas línguas brincaram juntas por algum tempo. Aproveitei isso para subir mais um pouco até à sua coxa e reparar que ela não devia ter qualquer roupa interior por baixo. Eu afastei-me. "Só tens a camisa vestida?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Sim, disseram-me que seria melhor assim." Ela diz.

Eu concordei. O desejo de a ver totalmente despida era muito forte, o meu pénis já chamava por ela e isso estava a deixar-me menos racional. Eu peguei a mão dela. "Eu preciso que sintas isto." Eu levei a sua mão até ao inchaço nas minhas calças e ela sentiu a minha erecção.

O rubor no seu rosto foi ainda maior e ela acabou por tira a mão sem pelo menos acariciar um pouco. _Ela deve aprender isso mais tarde._ "O desejo que sinto por ti é tão forte que me deixa assim, foi isto que queria evitar esta tarde." Eu disse.

"Posso ver?" Ela fez a pergunta. Eu nunca esperei que ela pedisse por isso, mas a Aria sempre foi uma jovem curiosa e isso sempre a levou mais longe.

"Claro." Eu saí da cama apenas no tempo de tirar as calças e me expor a ela.

Os olhos dela percorreram-me e demoram um pouco mais examinado o meu pénis. Eu juntei-me a ela novamente. "Posso… tocar?" Ela pede tímida.

"Sim, devagar, com cuidado… é uma região muito sensível." Eu disse.

Ela apenas tocou de leve no comprimento e olhou-me esperando alguma reacção. Eu peguei a mão dela e enrolei-a no pénis. "Se fizeres assim é muito bom." Eu digo movimentando a sua mão para cima e para baixo. Eu gemi com a sensação. Ela pareceu apreciar isso e continuou por mais alguns segundos até parar e olhar para mim um pouco desconcertada.

"Isto não parece justo, tu estás nu e eu… bom." Ela ficou de joelhos sobre a cama à minha frente, pegou a bainha da camisa e puxou-a para cima revelando sem lamentos o seu corpo perfeito centímetro por centímetro. Ela juntou a sua camisa à minha roupa, sentou-se sobre os próprios pés (pose bambi) e olhou para mim.

"Não tens ideia como és perfeita." Eu aproximei-me dela para a beijar e tocar agora sem restrições. Ela correspondeu e abraçou o meu pescoço para não me deixar afastar dela. Eu conseguia reparar numa leve excitação, mas também notei alguma segurança que não existia antes. Ambos estávamos exposto e à vontade, ela estava a confiar em mim. Eu desci beijando e mordiscando o seu pescoço sensível. Ela arfou novamente quando as minhas mãos acariciaram os seus mamilos rosados. Os beijos desceram e eu suguei os seus mamilos. Eu podia sentir o seu coração bater descontroladamente, o meu estava no mesmo ritmo. Eu continuei a explorar o seu corpo e fi-la deitar-se, os meus beijos desceram até ao umbigo. Ela parecia mais nervosa agora.

"Vais fazê-lo agora?" Ela perguntou e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos enquanto lhe afastei as pernas com calma e toquei a pele tenra da parte interior da sua perna. Ela apenas abriu um pouco a boca antecipando mais o meu toque. "Eu acho que tu és tão grande e eu muito pequena." Ela diz com medo.

Eu toquei o meu próprio pénis sensível. Ela olhou-me mais atentamente enquanto o fazia. _Eu preciso dela… vê-la assim deixa-me ainda mais fora de mim._ "Eu vou fazer se estiveres pronta." Eu disse tocando no seu sexo e afastando a pele que a protegia. Ela gemeu e suspirou encolhendo-se um pouco com a sensação. Acho que ela está molhada o suficiente, mas é melhor prepará-la ainda mais. "Pode doer no início, mas vais ajustar-te e vai ser bom." Eu continuei a passar os dedos pela sua abertura, isso só a faz gemer mais um pouco.

"Eu acredito em ti." Ela diz respirando pesadamente. Ela estava no ponto e eu posicionei-me na entrada dela. "Respira." Eu disse-lhe. "Vou fazer devagar."

Ele estava muito perto de se empurrar dentro de mim. Eu apenas me lembrei das palavras da minha avó. " _Os homens ficam possuídos pelo prazer e tornam-se animais. Às vezes nem amor nos mostram, mas temos de aguentar firmes é o nosso dever._ " É o meu dever pelo meu marido, pelo Ezra… só tenho de aceitar isso e vou ficar bem.

"Relaxa Aria." Ele inclinou-se mais sobre mim e beijou-me. "Tenta não gritar muito alto, se doer muito eu vou parar." Ele diz e eu concordei. Então ele empurrou-se contra a minha resistência e entrou em mim. Eu apenas abri a boca derrotada e choraminguei tentando não fazer muito barulho como ele disse. Eu fechei os olhos quando o senti entrar um pouco mais e gemi de dor.

Ele parou e beijou a minha testa. "Shhh… vai ficar melhor em breve." Ele diz não se movendo. Eu agarrei os lençóis com mais força, mas tentei relaxar um pouco mais e respirei fundo. "Está melhor?" Ele perguntou.

"Ainda não." Eu gemi com dor.

"É melhor eu sair?" Ele pergunta.

"Não… apenas fica." Eu tentei aguentar-me o melhor que consegui.

"És muito apertada, isso é fantástico." Ele parecia satisfeito com isso. Passou a mão livre pelo meu corpo e beijou-me algumas vezes para me acalmar. Isso pareceu-me romântico e não animal. Ele pegou a minha mão que apertava o lençol e levou-a com ele até ao seu peito. O seu coração estava tão descontrolado quanto o meu. Essa distracção estava a fazer-me esquecer a dor e o desconforto de o ter dentro de mim.

"Podes mover-te se quiseres." Eu digo mais à vontade.

Ele saiu um pouco de mim e voltou a entrar. Eu comecei a perceber o que ele queria dizer com sentir bem. Ele voltou a fazê-lo vezes sem conta num ritmo lento enquanto me beijava e eu gemia agora com prazer.

Ele gemia ocasionalmente também. "Aria… hmmm… estou perto." Ele diz gemendo um pouco mais alto e beijando o meu pescoço novamente. Ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço cheirando. Senti as pulsações e os espasmos do seu membro dentro de mim seguido de um gemido mais forte dele. Isso foi particularmente intenso e fez-me gemer também. Ele saiu de mim pouco depois.

"Está feito?" Eu pergunto.

Ele sorri. "Eu acho que para ti ainda não." Ele diz deitando-se de lado ao meu lado e beijando a minha testa. Eu fiquei confusa, mas então a mão de brincou o meu sexo mais uma vez pressionando e friccionando com afinco. Eu inspirei com satisfação. Eu senti a minha vagina contrair mais e mais enquanto ele usava os seus dedos para me estimular. Eu senti a satisfação chegar no fundo do meu abdómen. Eu senti a pulsação no meu sexo cada vez mais intensa. Eu gemi alto com a última pulsação, e o prazer dissipou-se rapidamente pelo meu corpo. Eu respirei superficialmente totalmente relaxada após o que aconteceu e o Ezra parou o seu movimento. Ele tocou o meu rosto e passou o polegar pelo meu lábio inferior. "Foi perfeito." Ele diz antes de me beijar e aconchegar o lençol sobre nós para descansarmos. Eu saí do meu estado entorpecido e aproximei-me do Ezra. "Foi melhor do que imaginei." Eu confessei. Ele envolveu-me nos seus braços e beijou o meu cabelo inúmeras vezes. Eu senti-me cada vez mais longe da realidade enquanto adormecia suavemente embalada nos seus braços.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;) Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar! ;) Eu já terminei de escrever esta história e já tenho mais duas no forno... a velocidade das publicações depende de vocês.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	54. Bolinho no Forno

**1 mês e meio depois**

Acordei com as minhas pernas presas nas pernas do Ezra, a noite anterior foi particularmente intensa. Nós somos tão brincalhões desde o casamento. Eu estava totalmente à vontade com ele agora, algumas vezes fui eu a iniciar as nossas actividades 'extra'.

Puxei o lençol para me cobrir e olhei para o relógio. **9h17m** "Ezra!" Eu chamei… ele estaria atrasado para o trabalho. "Ezra… vais chegar atrasado. Adormecemos, já é tarde." Eu digo.

Ele cerrou os olhos. "É sábado Aria, não trabalho hoje." Ele diz ainda muito sonolento voltando a puxar-me para junto dele.

"Sábado?" Eu comecei a pensar. Eu não tenho nem pensado muito dos dias, tudo tem passado tão rápido. Eu já consigo facilmente caminhar sem a bengala. Recentemente até corri um pouco para fugir do Ezra durante uma brincadeira… ele apanhou-me e acabamos num momento de namoro num banco do jardim.

Mas espera… Eu voltei-me afastando-me do Ezra, ele gemeu. "O que estás a fazer?" Ele pergunta, mas eu nem me preocupei em responder. Abri a gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira e tirei o caderninho onde normalmente colocavam as minhas anotações mais importantes. Tinha várias páginas apenas com as indicações de datas, cada uma indicava o início da minha menstruação. A lápis estava uma data de previsão, que nunca se realizou e contando os dias apenas para mim pareciam faltar duas datas. Eu fiz a conta outra vez e bateu certo, há dois dias devia ter tido a minha segunda menstruação após o casamento. "Aria? Estás a deixar-me preocupado. O que se passa?" Ele chegou mais perto e beijou o meu ombro. Eu fechei o caderno e guardei-o na gaveta antes de olhar para ele.

"Está algo errado Ezra." Eu olhei para ele.

O rosto dele mudou, ele pegou a minha mão e deu-me um olhar interrogativo à espera de uma explicação. "Eu estou atrasada, eu acho que estou grávida."

A boca dele abriu em choque e surpresa. "Tu tens a certeza?"

"Eu devia ter tido cerca de duas semanas depois do casamento e agora a segunda novamente." Eu digo.

O Ezra sorri certamente encantado com a notícia de uma possível gravidez. "Sentes algo diferente?" Ele colocou a palma da mão contra a minha barriga nua e contemplou-a com cuidado à procura de alguma diferença.

Eu achei esse momento muito querido, ele parece tão encantado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. "Não, estou normal por agora. Mas eu posso não estar grávida… posso estar doente? E se fizer algo errado? O amor que fizemos a noite passada pode afectar o bebé se estou mesmo grávida?" Eu pergunto incerta.

"Calma, ainda é cedo. Sentes-te doente?" Ele pergunta e eu nego. "Ainda é cedo para notar a barriga para confirmar então vamos manter-nos calmos." Eu concordei com as suas palavras. "Não te preocupes, não fizemos nada errado, tudo vai dar certo mesmo que seja um falso alarme." Ele pegou a minha mão e entrelaçou os dedos com os meus. "Juntos?"

"Para sempre." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

 **1 mês depois**

A barriga da Aria começou a crescer abruptamente e não deixou dúvidas sobre o seu estado de graça. Ela parecia ter um brilho e uma alegria diferente a cada dia. Acordava muito enjoada, mas melhorava ao longo do dia. A Amora e ela passavam o dia inseparáveis, custava-me deixá-la sozinha para trabalhar. Felizmente o Paul prometeu-me ficar de olho nela.

O Dr. Travis veio ver a Aria a meu pedido ontem, eu estava presente enquanto ele a examinava e fazia as suas perguntas. Ele anotou tudo no seu bloco. Segundo ele a Aria estaria algures entre a 8ª e 10ª semana, levaria ainda um longo tempo até pelo menos chegar à 40ª semana. As próximas consultas seriam no seu consultório onde ele tinha os instrumentos necessários para testar o comportamento do corpo da Aria à gravidez. Para meu alívio tudo estava normal, a Aria estava saudável e o médico parecia muito feliz por nós quando nos deixou.

A Aria escreveu imediatamente uma carta para o seu pai e a avó que ainda estariam em Rosewood. Eu queria contar aos meus pais, mas a Aria insistiu em estar presente quando lhes contasse então convidei-os e o meu irmão para jantar esta noite.

Eu sempre cheguei a casa perto da hora de jantar então eu acabei por vir com a minha família. Entrei em casa usando a chave. "Aria querida, chegámos."

Antes que a Aria aparecesse o Paul entrou e recolheu os casacos e a minha mala. "Finalmente." A Aria entra vinda da sala com a Amora no seu colo. A Amora também estava um pouco maior, mas não muito. "Bem-vindos!" A Aria cumprimenta todos antes de deixar a Amora no chão.

A minha mãe agarrou o meu braço "A Aria parece diferente não achas?" Ela pergunta-me baixinho. Enquanto o meu pai e o meu irmão conversam com a Aria.

"Sim, ela estás." Eu sorri. Eu não disse, mas também não ia esconder.

A minha mãe olha novamente para a Aria. "Ela está… vocês?" Ela não foi muito coerente, mas pelo choque foi bastante conclusivo. Eu sorri para a minha mãe. "Eu não acredito." Ela diz mais alto. Todos olharam para ela. "Vocês estão à espera?" Ela olhou para mim e para a Aria. A Aria aproximou-se de mim.

"Isso era a surpresa." A Aria diz com um pequeno sorriso.

O meu pai e o meu irmão ainda estavam confusos.

"A Aria está grávida." Eu enunciei.

A minha mãe abraçou imediatamente a Aria com felicidade. O meu pai e o meu irmão também me abraçaram.

* * *

 **2 meses mais tarde (4 meses e meio de gravidez)**

Tarde de domingo a Aria estava no piano a tocar, eu estava a ouvir. Antes a ler, mas a Amora decidiu que era hora de brincar. Estamos no final do verão e as folhas das árvores já começaram a amarelar um pouco e à noite não podíamos sair sem um casaco.

A campainha da porta tocou. A Aria parou de tocar curiosa e levantou-se e aproximando-se de mim e da Amora. Ela esperou o Paul entrar com a notícia, mas ele não o fez tão rápido como ela imaginou. "Quem será? O Paul já abriu?"

"Senta-te aqui querida." Ela fez isso e eu abracei-a ao meu lado. "Estás a ficar mais impaciente ou é impressão minha?"

"Eu acho que sim." Diz ela colocando a mão sobre a barriga bastante evidente. "Mal posso esperar para ter este bolinho cá fora."

Eu ri do nome carinhoso que ela dava ao nosso bebé a toda a hora. Era literalmente o que ela conseguia comer sem vomitar, bolo de laranja. Uma das noites ela acordou com esse desejo e a partir desse dia a cozinheira sempre deixou bolo feito para ela. Eu sabia que quando ela me acordava era para descer até à cozinha e trazer-lhe algum aconchego para o estômago refilão.

Também já aconteceu acordar com o cheiro do bolo acabado de confeccionar quando estávamos no quarto do piso superior… eu não consegui detectar o cheiro. Era algo invulgar, mas incrível ao mesmo tempo.

"Temos de ser pacientes, está apenas no forno." Eu brinquei.

Ela sorri, mas ficou em silêncio para tentar ouvir. Ela sorri mais. "É a Srª Jones, talvez o meu pai e a minha avó estejam de volta."

Eu não estava tão feliz por ouvir isso… isso podia significar más notícias. Eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo, mas com a Aria grávida a situação podia tomar um nível de gravidade superior. Ela podia mesmo perder o bebé por se enervar.

"Vamos esperar para ver."

"Porque não vamos ver?" Ela pergunta.

"Apenas fica aqui."

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse protestar o Paul e a Srª Jones entraram. "Srª Jones, não sabia que voltaria hoje." A Aria diz.

"Srª, Sr. Fitzgerald." Ela cumprimentou.

"Srª Jones." Eu cumprimentei e não vi qualquer alegria, vi dor. A mulher não queria estar naquela posição… eu sabia o que vinha, apenas não queria admitir sem a confirmação.

"Infelizmente a minha chegada não é feliz." Diz a mulher com aspeto cansado. "A notícia que trago não é nada boa."

A Aria protegeu o estômago. "O que é? Conte." A Aria parecia preocupada já.

"A sua avó faleceu ontem."

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;) E agora? ... continua! :P**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	55. Toda a Dor

_"A sua avó faleceu ontem."_

Foi como se ela me tivesse batido com toda a força no peito. Uma dor instalou-se imediatamente na zona do meu coração. A minha visão ficou turva com as lágrimas. Eu inspirei para tomar algum ar, mas isso aumentou a dor aguda no meu peito. Eu gemi, não sei se da dor que senti ou de tudo o que estava a acontecer. Eu perdi a minha avó… a mulher mais importante da minha vida.

"Como?" Eu gemi.

"Um cancro grave."

Isso só me fez chorar mais. Eu senti as mãos do Ezra a tentar confortar-me. Eu caí para ele, eu não tinha muito mais força. Ele manteve-me perto do seu peito enquanto eu só conseguia pensar nela. Ela parecia bem quando se foi embora com o meu pai. "O meu pai?" Eu consegui perguntar.

"Ele está a tratar de tudo para o funeral. O seu pai não quer que vá no seu estado." Ela diz.

Eu agarrei-me com mais força ao Ezra. "Obrigado."

"Se a fizer sentir melhor… ela foi enquanto dormia, não estava em dor nessa altura."

Eu apenas concordei e recebi o lenço que o Ezra me deu.

Eu ouvi passos. "Com licença." Ouvi-a dizer e sair.

"Porquê?" Eu deixei as lágrimas ir e ser tomada pela dor. "Isto dói tanto Ezra."

"Shhhh… vai ficar bem eu prometo. Ela está bem agora, já não sente dor e está em paz."

"Eu não posso aceitar…" Eu senti a Amora bater no meu vestido para atenção.

"Aria…" Ele confortou-me mais perto dele, mas não estava a resultar… eu não encontrava o conforto habitual.

"Eu quero ir ao funeral." Eu disse.

"O teu pai não te quer lá. Tens de pensar no bebé, não te podes enervar Aria." Ele beijou o meu cabelo. Ele tinha razão eu não podia fazer uma cena e perder o bebé… seria duro demais perder logo 2 pessoas da minha vida mesmo que uma ainda não esteja realmente aqui. Eu nem quero pensar nisso.

Mesmo que não esteja ainda nos meus braços eu amo este bebé mais do que tudo, eu serei a sua mãe e tenho de cuidar dele. Eu sempre colocarei a segurança dele em primeiro lugar. Tal como a minha mãe fez comigo.

"Eu sei que te custa não estar lá, mas leva o teu tempo Aria. Eu vou estar sempre aqui para ti." Eu concordei e tentei me recompor, peguei a Amora e ela começou a tentar lamber o meu rosto. Eu dei-lhe um curto sorriso. Ela sabe que eu preciso de miminhos.

"Eu acho que vou para o quarto, não me sinto bem aqui."

"Eu levo-te." Ele agarrou-me ao colo e levou-me para o nosso quarto. "Queres alguma coisa? Eu sei que isto é uma pergunta estúpida, mas sentes-te bem? Fisicamente quero dizer." Ele diz.

"O bebé está bem, eu não sei se posso dizer o mesmo. Tenho aquela dor no peito, dá-me dificuldade a respirar."

"É melhor chamar o médico."

"Eu acho que ele não vai conseguir ajudar, mas obrigado." Ele deixou-me sobre a cama com a Amora que não tinha saído do meu colo. Eu vi-o afastar-se até ao espelho. "Desculpa-me por manchar a tua camisa." Eu disse. Mas ele tirou algo da parte de trás. "O que é isso?"

"Algo da tua avó." Diz o Ezra. "Ela pediu para te dar quando fosse a altura."

Eu estava um pouco confusa, mas abri o envelope com a carta. Mais lágrimas apareceram com o reconhecimento da sua caligrafia. Forcei-me a ler mesmo que fosse difícil.

Eu sabia que quanto mais cedo lhe desse a carta melhor. Eu não sei o que tem nela, mas talvez a ajudasse a superar. Eu sentei-me ao lado dela para a suportar, ela riu algumas vezes enquanto lia, mas a tristeza estava a vencer. "Tu sabias?" Ela olhou para mim, não sabia ao certo qual o sentimento dentro dela. "TU SABIAS QUE A MINHA AVÓ ESTAVA DOENTE E NÃO ME CONTASTE?" Ela perguntou com raiva e um pouco alto de mais.

"Aria…"

"NÃO… Sai!" Ela foi dura quando falou.

"Apenas ouve…" Toquei-lhe no braço.

"Apenas vai… eu quero estar sozinha um tempo."

"Mas Aria…"

"O QUER QUE TENHAS PARA DIZER NÃO VAI MUDAR NADA!" Ela estava nitidamente a sofrer. "Vai embora… quero ficar sozinha."

Eu levantei-me derrotado. "Não te esqueças que te amo." Ela soluçou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Chama-me se precisares." Eu sai do quarto e encostei-me na porta. Eu ouvi-a chorar mais alto e isso fez-me sentir ainda pior.

* * *

Eu abri a porta com cuidado, o quarto estava mais escuro e reconheci a silhueta da Aria sobre a cama. Eu aproximei-me, deixei o prato de bolo que ela tanto gostava sobre a mesa de cabeceira e voltei-me para ela. A mão dela descansava no estômago proeminente e a outra sobre a Amora que adormeceu com a cabeça no ombro da Aria.

"Querida!" Eu chamei com suavidade. Eu sei que ela não me quer por perto, mas ela ainda se tem de alimentar. Ela piscou e limpou os olhos antes de os abrir. "Trouxe algo para comeres."

Ela olhou para o bolo em cima da mesa. "Não tenho fome." Diz.

"Ficar sem comer não vai trazer nada de bom, o bebé precisa de alimento." Eu tentei mostrar-lhe o lado racional.

"Eu já como." Ela diz.

"Precisas de mais alguma coisa?"

"Não obrigado." Ela estava mais calma pelo menos.

"Eu vou então."

"Espera." Ela pede. "Desculpa. Não me queria descontrolar, nem queria gritar contigo. Eu senti-me mal."

Eu sentei-me na borda da cama e peguei a mão dela. "Eu pedi-lhe para contar, ela não queria. Não era a minha posição dizer-te algo contra a vontade dela, não era o meu segredo. Eu fiquei a saber por acidente."

Ela concordou. "Desculpa fui tão irracional."

"Eu também me ia sentir magoado na tua posição." Eu suspirei. "Agora come."

"Não tenho mesmo fome."

"Bom… vai ficar aqui para quando quiseres. Ainda queres ficar sozinha?"

Ela negou. "Fica comigo." Tirei os sapatos e deitei-me na cama atrás dela. Abracei-a e esperei alguma reacção. Ela apenas deixou uma mão sobre a minha que estava sobre o nosso bebé. A respiração dela estava tranquila. "Eu não acredito que nunca mais a verei." Ela diz e pouco depois soluçou.

"É uma triste realidade que temos de aprender a aceitar." Eu senti que ela estava a chorar. "Chora e limpa a tua alma, eu sei que agora dói no coração, mas um dia ficaram as lembranças boas."

"Eu sei, mas é tão difícil agora."

* * *

 **1 mês depois (5 meses e meio)**

"Aria! Cheguei." Digo quando abri a porta do quarto, ela já não saía para tomar ar, ela mal comia e só o fazia porque a obrigava. Eu não a senti melhor, ela mal se levantava e a sua fragilidade está a preocupar-me. Se ela deixar de conseguir andar tudo foi em vão. Eu acho que está mais do que na hora de termos uma conversa séria.

"Ezra." Ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso da cadeira onde ela estava sentada junto à janela. "Como foi o teu dia?"

"Estou cansado, mas correu bem. O teu foi como?"

"Normal… tudo igual." Ela afagou o pêlo da Amora que estava no seu colo.

Eu estava preocupado com a sua saúde. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Ela olhou para mim atenta. Eu podia claramente perceber as sombras no seu rosto que indicavam que ela estava mais magra, mas a sua barriga estava cada vez maior. O bebé estava a sugar a pouca energia que ela tinha. Ela deve fazer 6 meses daqui a 2 semanas. "O que se passa?"

"É sobre ti."

"Outra vez a mesma conversa?" Ela suspirou.

"Não… eu tenho tentado ser compreensivo e apoiar-te, mas eu acho que não está a resultar."

"O que isso quer dizer? Tu… tu vais deixar-nos?" Ela pergunta receosa.

"Claro que não, que pensamento tolo… nunca te dei um motivo para pensares nisso."

"Eu sei, perdoa-me."

"Ouve… eu estou preocupado contigo. Não sais, quase não andas mais e estás muito mais magra. Estás lentamente a perder o brilho Aria e eu tenho medo de te perder e ao bebé também."

Ela mexeu-se insegura. "Eu nunca faria algum para magoar o nosso bebé. Eu não ando tanto porque tenho medo de cair e o magoar." Ela colocou a mão sobre o grande inchaço.

"Podes andar ao meu lado, eu nunca te deixarei cair. E a partir de hoje eu venho almoçar aqui contigo e as birras para comeres vão terminar." Ela fez cara feia. "Não reclames. Eu consigo sentir os teus ossos e o teu rosto tem sombras que antes não existiam."

"Eu estou bem." Ela diz.

"Não, não estás! Estás a ficar mais fraca a cada dia, o bebé pode estar bem, mas como esperas colocá-lo neste mundo se continuares por este caminho?" Eu percebi-a tremer. "Eu preciso de ti forte e ele também Aria, está na hora de avançar."

Ela concordou. "Eu não sei como." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu estive a pensar. Gostavas de ajudar a minha mãe na pastelaria?" O meu pai acabou por comprar uma casa e a loja por baixo dela e a minha mãe fez o negócio de grande sucesso. A Aria adorava os doces da minha mãe, mas até isso ela parou de comer.

"Achas que sou capaz?"

"Claro que sim, não precisa de ser algo complicado. Tu apenas tens de sair, divertir-te, falar com pessoas e esquecer o que tanto pensas o dia inteiro. Está a levar-te para baixo Aria e eu prometi cuidar de ti mesmo que seja algo que não queres."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu vou fazer. Por todos nós, principalmente o bebé."

Eu beijei-a na testa. "Amo-te!"

"Também te amo Ezra, tive saudades tuas."

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	56. Bolinho e Tarte

**Alguns dias depois**

Eu consegui o emprego como professor no início da temporada. Isso deu-me menos tempo em casa com a Aria, mas eu fiz um esforço.

Ela ficava em casa durante a manhã. Eu voltava a casa para almoçar com ela e voltava para a escola deixando-a pelo caminho na pastelaria da minha mãe. A minha mãe ficou muito feliz por ver a Aria novamente em actividade, eu nunca lhe consegui esconder o que se passava. A minha mãe propôs manter a Aria ocupada durante o dia e eu estava grato por isso. A actividade deixou a Aria mais cansada e assim dormia sem espernear a noite inteira. A tarefa era simples, a Aria apenas tinha de preparar as caixas com os bolos para os clientes e às vezes também os atendia.

Pela primeira vez a Aria tinha histórias para contar no final do dia. Pessoas felicitavam a sua gravidez, outros apenas falavam com ela sobre as suas vidas e isso deixou a Aria mais animada.

Finalmente o dia na escola terminou e eu podia voltar para o meu pequeno anjo. Ela estaria à minha espera e a empregada com a minha mãe a limpar a loja. Espantou-me ver a Aria a comer um bolo quando olhei pela janela para o interior da pastelaria. Ela tinha a boca cheia e algum creme nos lábios que limpou avidamente com a língua. Ela parecia estar mesmo focada no bolo à sua frente e pela primeira vez neste último mês vi o brilho total no seu rosto. A minha mãe disse-lhe alguma coisa e ela concordou com um sorriso. Eu esperei para ver e a minha mãe deixou um pouco de tarte sobre a mesa à sua frente. _Aquilo era para ela?_

Eu abri a porta e as duas mulheres olharam para a porta que deu sinal no sininho por cima da mesma. A Aria sorri. "Perdi a noção do tempo." Ela diz colocando mais duas garfadas rapidamente na boca. "Eu vou apenas terminar e podemos ir, pode ser?" Ela pediu.

"Sim claro." Eu disse chocado e olhei para a minha mãe. Ela apenas encolheu os ombros.

Sentei-me com a Aria. "Correu tudo bem hoje?"

"Perfeito." A Aria diz entre garfadas.

"Leva o teu tempo." Eu disse.

"A tua mãe quer subir."

"Não te preocupes querida." Diz a minha mãe. "Queres mais tarte de limão para levar?"

"Não… eu não devo." A Aria diz.

"Que disparate… não quero o meu neto com cara de tarte de limão. Vou preparar uma caixa."

A Aria sorri agradecida. Antes da minha mãe desaparecer na cozinha.

"Desejos?" Eu pergunto roubando-lhe um pouco de tarte.

Ela olha para o bocado que desapareceu na minha boca. "Isso era meu!" Ela diz com beicinho. "E sim ver todos aqueles bolos a seres devorados o dia inteiro foi tortura…"

Eu ri.

"Não tem graça, eu tinha de ter uma destas delícias para mim." A Aria parou de comer de repente antes de olhar e tocar na barriga.

"O que foi?"

Ela olhou para mim. "Eu…" Ela abriu a boca e sorriu depois. "Eu senti o bebé."

"A sério?" Eu perguntei animado. "Eu posso sentir?"

Ela concordou colocando a minha mão onde sentiu antes. "Vamos ver se ele coopera." Alguns segundos depois eu senti a suave vibração. "Sentiste?"

Eu não podia acreditar que estava a sentir o nosso bebé, parecia ainda mais real do que antes. O pequeno ser estava finalmente a dar-nos um sinal.

"O que se passa? Nunca mais vi um sorriso tão grande em vocês os dois desde que nos contaram que estavas grávida." A minha mãe perguntou.

Eu estava um pouco emocionado ainda. Felizmente a Aria falou animada. "O bebé chutou." Ela diz também com o maior sorriso que eu vi nos últimos meses.

"Meu Deus! Posso sentir também?"

"Claro." A Aria oferece. A minha mãe vem deixa a caixa da torta em cima da mesa e coloca a mão gentilmente na barriga da Aria. "Ficou um tempo sem chutar agora." Ela disse.

"Quando começar a chutar a meio da noite vais desejar o contrário." A minha mãe disse. "A gravidez do Ezra foi particularmente difícil. Ele não parava e ainda demorou a nascer o Ezra era muito grande. Felizmente o Ezra era um bebé forte."

"Moveu novamente." A Aria diz animada.

"Estou muito feliz por vocês dois. Eu espero que este pequeno seja muito saudável." A minha mãe diz contente.

"Nós devíamos ir não é Aria?"

Ela concordou e levantou-se. Eu peguei a minha mala e coloquei-a a tiracolo, peguei a caixa da tarte e a Aria pegou o meu outro braço quase imediatamente.

"Muito obrigada Dianne!" A Aria diz.

"Ora essa querida. Esperem só até eu contar ao teu pai e ao teu irmão. Vou fechar a loja e vou já contar. Até amanhã!" A minha mãe diz com um sorriso.

"Até amanhã!" Dissemos em coro.

A caminho para casa a Aria encosta a cabeça no meu braço. "Cansada?" Pergunto.

"Nada disso, hoje sinto-me realmente bem. Tive saudades tuas."

"Eu também querida. Eu estou muito feliz que estejas bem."

"Ela ia querer que eu estivesse feliz por estar à espera de um bebé. Eu estou a tentar, mas ainda sinto tanto a falta dela." Ela diz e eu sei que ela estava a falar da avó.

"Claro que sim é natural, ela sempre pensou na tua felicidade."

A Aria concordou e sorriu.

* * *

 **Nessa noite**

O Ezra deitou-se ao meu lado e faz-se confortável para apagar a vela que tinha sobre a mesa. Antes de a apagar ele olhou para mim, eu sorri e ele fez o mesmo. Eu sentia falta das nossas noites de amor, quando ele me levava a um lugar de prazer ou me beijava tão profundo e apaixonado. Eu sei que isso podia fazer mal ao bebé, mas tenho desejos tão profundos desde o início desta tarde. Era mesmo um desejo forte…

"Sinto muito a tua falta." Eu admiti.

"Eu estou aqui." Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto. "Vem aqui." Ele ofereceu-me o seu ombro para me deitar perto dele.

Eu aceitei, tudo era melhor quando podia sentir o seu cheiro de perto. "Eu sinto falta do que éramos quando casamos." Eu disse.

"Não estás feliz com o nosso casamento?" Ele pergunta preocupado.

"Não é isso." Eu olhei para ele. "Eu amo-te tanto ou mais do que antes."

Ele beijou a minha testa. "Então o que é?"

"Como éramos próximos antes de saber que estava grávida."

"Não estás tão feliz com a gravidez?"

Eu discordei. "Não estou feliz com a falta das nossas noites românticas." Eu conclui.

"Tu sabes que pode não ser bom para o bebé e tu também me estavas a afastar este último mês. Pensei que não sentias falta disso."

"Eu sinto, principalmente depois de hoje. Alguns casais foram à pastelaria hoje. Eu só me queria sentir como eles. Eu sinto a tua falta dessa maneira."

"Desculpa-me por falhar. Eu próprio senti tua falta, mas pensava que estava tudo bem para ti."

"Não é tua culpa. O que aconteceu mexeu comigo, eu estou a tentar não pensar muito nisso agora." Eu aproximei-me mais do seu rosto. "Eu amo-te Ezra! Muito!" E com isto iniciei um beijo lento, as nossas línguas envolveram-se e as mãos dele apertaram gentilmente a minha cintura. Eu senti a vibração do bebé dentro de mim. Ele com certeza sabia que eu estava feliz.

Quando nos afastamos eu sorri. "Ele chutou novamente." Eu disse deitando-me de costas e tocando com a minha mão no local.

O Ezra sorri também e inclina-se para a minha barriga. Eu perguntei-me para mim mesma qual a sua intenção. Ele acariciou a minha barriga e beijou-a depois. "O pai ama-te bolinho."

Eu ri. Ele já não chamava 'bolinho' ao nosso bebé a algum tempo. O bebé continuou a chutar e tenho a certeza que o Ezra sentiu. "Eu acho que te reconhece."

"Achas?" O Ezra pergunta com admiração e maravilha. Ele seria um pai babado.

"Eu acho que sim." Eu sorri.

Ele beijou repetidamente o meu ventre. "Eu vou-te proteger de tudo. Tu e a tua mãe. Vocês são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida."

Eu juro que derreti com a cena fofa à minha frente. Eu amo tanto o Ezra. Eu sorri ainda mais para a minha sorte. Ele beijou-me mais apaixonadamente depois disso, eu comecei a sentir-me mais excitada novamente. Eu queria tanto que ele me tocasse mesmo não me tomando, eu queria sentir os seus dedos levar-me ao êxtase. _Isso não faria mal ao bebé certamente… que horror estou a deixar-me levar pelo pecado…_

Quando menos esperei uma mão dele subiu a minha camisa e perdeu-se dentro da minha roupa interior. Eu estava húmida. Então os dedos dele entraram em contacto após tanto tempo. Eu gemi quando ele esfregou os dedos em mim, não levaria muito tempo para eu chegar ao ponto. "Por favor, não pares!" Eu choraminguei. Eu estava carente, tinha passado tanto tempo… eu precisava tanto de libertar todo o stress e ficar totalmente serena. Eu fiquei simplesmente relaxada sobre a cama quando ele acabou comigo. A minha respiração ainda estava irregular, mas eu sentia-me muito bem. Eu olhei para ele quando se deitou ao meu lado depois de me cobrir novamente. "Eu vou compensar-te por isto outra altura. Estou muito cansada agora, desculpa."

Ele deu-me um último beijou breve. "Descansa amor, teremos outras oportunidades." E então apagou a vela.

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	57. Está a Chegar

**1 mês e meio depois (7 meses)**

Acordei cedo para um sábado… olhei para o meu lado da cama para ver a Aria ainda adormecida enrolado num grande conjunto de cobertores. Estamos em Dezembro e o tempo estava bastante frio e cinzento. De qualquer forma este inverno parece ainda mais especial, o nosso bebé deve nascer por volta do mês de Fevereiro. A barriga estava cada vem maior, ela também tinha ganho peso e isso deu-lhe uma aparência saudável.

A Aria acordou pouco depois. "Diz ao teu filho para parar." Ela diz ainda rouca e chateada.

"Bom dia par ti também."

Ela olhou para mim. "Foi uma péssima noite… ele não parou e tem cada vez mais força." Ela diz com rosto cansado.

Eu passei a mão na barriga dela. "Deixa a mãe descansar." Eu disse e recebi um chuto como resposta. "Eu tentei."

A Aria riu. "Só tu para me fazeres rir." Ela esfregou os olhos. Sentou-se com esforço e beijou a minha bochecha.

"Eu comprei algo ontem queria fazer-te uma surpresa." Eu disse.

"O que foi?" Ela pergunta.

"Está no quarto do bebé."

"É para o bebé?"

"É para o bebé, mas tens de ver por ti mesma."

Ela destapou-se e cobriu-se rapidamente com o roupão. "Vamos lá ver isso, não vou conseguir dormir de qualquer forma."

Ela parecia um pouco mais animada. Eu fiz o mesmo e levei-a comigo de mão dada. "Estás pronta?" Perguntei pegando a maçaneta da porta do antigo quarto dela. Que será agora o quarto da criança.

"Vamos lá." Ela diz. Eu abri e deixei-a entrar. "Ezra?" Ela olhou para mim surpresa. "Um carrinho de bebé? E roupinhas?" Ela entrou e foi imediatamente até as roupinhas expostas em cima da sua antiga cama. "São tão fofinhas." Ela agarra nelas. Eu percebi que ela gostou principalmente da peça amarela clara em vez do verde pálido. "São tão queridas. Obrigado." Ela voltou-se para o carrinho clássico. "A sério." A Aria aproximou-se de mim abraçou-me o melhor que conseguiu com a enorme barriga entre nós.

"Um prazer Aria. Nada vai faltar ao nosso bebé." Eu beijei a testa dela.

Ela olhou para o berço que tinha sido oferecido pelo pai há pouco tempo. Alguns bonecos também foram dispostos, todos encontrados do sótão. Havia ainda um conjunto de roupas na cómoda que foram oferecidas antes por amigos e familiares, mas nada tinha sido comprado por nós até ontem. "Está quase." Ela disse. "Estou ansiosa para ter o nosso bebé nos braços. Já está a ficar difícil caminhar assim." Ela diz suspirando.

Eu sorri. "Vai passar mais rápido do que imaginamos."

"É verdade, mais 2 meses teremos o nosso bebé." Ela sorri. "Vamos? Estou a morrer de fome." Ela diz.

"Certo." Eu sorri.

* * *

 **1 mês e meio depois (8 meses e meio)**

"EZRA!"

Eu acordei sobressaltado. "Aria! Estás bem?"

"O bebé…" Ela soprou e depois gemeu. "Vai nascer… eu acho que vai ser agora." Ela chora aflita.

"Agora?" Eu estava alarmado. "Eu vou chamar alguém!" Eu levantei-me imediatamente.

Ela concordou. Respirando profundamente. "Rápido!" Ela gemeu.

Eu corri escada abaixo chamei a Srª Jones, o Paul e as empregadas no processo. Pelo alarme e nervosismo da minha voz as portas abriram. "O que aconteceu?" A Srª Jones pergunta.

"A Aria… ela vai ter o bebé agora, acho eu."

"RÁPIDO EZRA!" Eu ouvi-a gritar do piso superior.

"Eu vou chamar a parteira e o médico." Diz o Paul saindo imediatamente.

"Vou subir para ajudar a Srª Aria." Diz a Srª Jones subindo as escadas.

"Vamos aquecer água e levar toalhas limpas." E as empregadas saem.

Eu ouvi os gemidos no andar de cima. Eu corri para o quarto. "Todos vêm a caminho, só mais um pouco." Eu disse.

A Aria já estava coberta por uma fina camada de suor. A Srª Jones ligou a lareira para aquecer o quarto.

As respirações dela foram intensas. "Isso respira. Vai correr tudo bem."

A Aria concordou. "Está quase." Ela disse.

"Dói muito?" Eu peguei a mão dela.

"Nem imaginas." Ela cerrou os dentes.

Obviamente aquela tinha sido uma pergunta estúpida. "Porque está a demorar tanto?" Eu perguntei.

"Tenha calma Ezra, está muito ansioso." Diz a Srª Jones. "O bebé ainda não vai nascer, tem de esperar mais um pouco. Tem de dilatar primeiro e se ficar de pé é melhor." Ela diz.

"Não… eu não posso ficar de pé… está a doer bastante."

"Não faça força ainda." A Srª Jones diz ajudando-a a ficar de pé. Ela ficou apoiada na mesa de cabeceira.

Alguns minutos depois o médico e a parteira chegaram. Eu fui tirado do quarto. O médico saiu pouco depois.

"Vai ser agora doutor?"

"Ainda não, fique descansado, isto pode demorar algumas horas."

"Horas?" Passei a mão pelo cabelo.

"Fique descansado ela está em boas mãos. Vá chamar os seus pais se quiser."

"Eu vou mandar o Paul, eu não vou sair desta casa."

* * *

 **2 horas depois**

O Paul voltou a sair para avisar os meus pais e o pai da Aria que também estava na cidade neste momento. Apesar de não dormir aqui, ele passava cá muito tempo connosco. Eu acho que ele adora ver a Aria grávida e a ideia de ser avô deixou-o feliz. A criança será mais do que mimada por todos.

A minha mãe estava ao meu lado a tentar acalmar-me. Eu estava nervoso, não conseguia parar de bater o pé ou pedir a Deus que tanto o bebé como a Aria fiquem bem. Eu verificava o relógio quase de segundo a segundo. Na primeira hora foi mais do que tortura, agora está apenas a remoer-me por dentro não conseguir estar lá para ela. Os gritos podias ser ouvidos claramente e outras vozes mais altas também. Por vezes podia perceber o esforço que vinha lá de cima e isso estava a deixar-me mais consciente da minha impotência.

"E se algo dá errado?" Eu pergunto assustado à minha mãe.

"Nem penses nisso." Ela diz rígida. "A Aria ficou mais forte estes últimos tempos, ela vai conseguir."

Ouvimos outro grito que me fez tremer pelos nervos que me estava a causar toda essa agonia. Depois ouvi o choro inconfundível de um bebé. Eu levantei-me imediatamente do meu assento. "Tem calma." Diz a minha mãe. "Ainda têm de limpar o bebé e a Aria."

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Até ao próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!**


	58. O Bolinho e a Tarte Chegaram

Mas os gritos e os gemidos não terminaram, eu podia ouvir a voz da parteira a pedir que a Aria puxasse mais. Eu olhei para a minha mãe confuso. "Eu imaginei ouvir um bebé chorar?"

"Não… eu também ouvi." Diz a minha mãe. "A não ser que…"

"Que o quê?"

"Que ela esteja grávida de gémeos."

Eu passei as duas mãos pelo cabelo e abri a boca, mas nem sabia bem o que dizer. A barriga da Aria era realmente grande, podia ser mais do que um bebé. "Eu não consigo aguentar mais tempo aqui." Eu comecei a fazer o meu caminho para subir. Uma das empregadas desceu com um conjunto de toalhas e sujas de sangue e ar apreçado. "O que se passa?"

Ela olhou para mim. "Parabéns! Já é pai." Ela passou por mim a correr. "Precisamos de mais toalhas limpas." Ela disse.

"Já sou pai…" A minha mãe colocou uma mão no meu ombro.

"Agora és um pai. Parabéns filho."

"Mas…" Eu ouvi o grito mais excruciante. A empregada voltou com toalhas limpas para subir. "Espere, a Aria estás bem?" Pergunto. Ouvi mais choro de bebé. Eu estava muito confuso.

"A senhora já estava muito cansada. Ela já parecia quase sem força quando disseram que havia mais um bebé."

"Mais um?"

Ela parecia perplexa. "Sim dois bebés. Eu tenho de ir desculpe." Ela correu escada acima e eu subi atrás.

"Eu quero vê-los!"

Ela sorri para mim antes de abrir a porta e entrar. Fechando a porta quase na minha cara. Eu já não ouvia os gritos da Aria, apenas um coro de bebés a chorar. Será que a Aria está bem? Eu quero vê-la.

Alguns minutos depois a mesma empregada volta com um cobertor grosso nos braços. "Quer conhecer a sua filha mais velha?"

"Filha?" Eu aproximei-me dela e observei o pequeno bebé enrolado no grosso cobertor.

"Pode pegar nela se quiser, apenas tenha cuidado com a cabeça." Ela diz.

Eu tomei a minha pequena filhinha nos braços, ela era tão pequena e perfeita. "Olá." Eu não conseguir parar de sorrir para o bebé.

"A senhora chamou-lhe Grace." Ela diz. A Aria sempre gostou do nome e eu concordei assim que ouvi.

"Olá Grace." Eu sorri ainda mais para ela. "E o outro bebé?"

"É também uma menina, Daisy. Estão a vesti-la. O médico disse que são as duas muito saudáveis." Ela diz.

O meu coração inchou tanto. Em vez de uma filha, ganhei duas. Eu queria tanto agradecer à Aria o seu trabalho maravilhoso. Pouco depois sai a outra empregada com a Daisy. As duas eram iguais. Seria difícil distinguir pelo menos agora. As duas tinham o rosto redondo e rechonchudo, eram muito pequeninas, ainda mal abriam os olhos e tinham pouco cabelo na cabeça.

"A Aria?"

"A senhora está cansada, estão a limpar tudo e a limpá-la também. Pode levar as duas? Temos de ir ajudar. Quanto mais rápido terminarmos mais rápido pode alimentar os bebés." Diz ela.

"Eu acho que posso levar as duas. Lá em baixo todos estão ansiosos para ver." Eu disse levando a Grace num braço e a Daisy no outro. "Sejam rápidas, eu quero ver a Aria."

Elas entraram. "Olá Daisy!" Eu caminhei com cuidado e fiquei atento enquanto desci as escadas. Eu conseguia ouvir os meus pais e o Byron falar. Eu parei quando cheguei ao final da escada. Elas eram tão fofinhas. "O pai já vos ama muito, eu vou proteger-vos sempre." Elas parecia meio adormecidas ainda. "Vamos lá conhecer os avós." Eu caminhei para a sala que agora também já estava quente. O Paul deve ter reforçado o lume.

"Vejam só quem eu trago aqui." Todos olharam para mim.

"Oh Meu Deus! Dois?" O meu pai pergunta.

Eu concordei enquanto eles se aproximavam para ver. "Duas lindas meninas."

"Duas meninas?" O pai da Aria pergunta animado. Eu concordei inchado. "Parabéns rapaz."

"Posso pegar uma?" A minha mãe pergunta.

"Sim, por favor. Eu tenho muito medo de as deixar cair." Eu deixei a minha mãe levar a Daisy. "Essa é a Daisy, esta é a Grace." Eu apresentei.

"Posso levar a Grace?" O Byron pede.

"Claro."

"Ainda me lembro quando peguei a Aria pela primeira vez. Ela era apenas um pouco maior, mas não muito. O rosto dela faz-me muito lembrar a Aria."

"Sim, a forma é da Aria." Diz a minha mãe. "Mas o nariz e a cor dos olhos da Daisy são definitivamente do Ezra."

"Ela abriu os olhos?" Eu aproximei-me para ver.

Ela era tão adorável. "Quem é a mais velha?" O meu irmão pergunta.

"A Grace nasceu primeiro." Eu disse.

"A Grace tem os olhos mais escuros." Diz o Byron.

Eu inclinei-me para ver também. "A primeira diferença, assim é mais fácil para distinguir." Eu ri baixinho.

"Vocês vão ter muito trabalho com elas, mas vai valer a pena acredita." A minha mãe diz.

"Eu vou tratar de duplicar a mobília, não estavam à espera de duas meninas." Diz o meu pai.

"Eu vou tratar disso mais tarde." Eu digo.

"Deves ficar com a Aria e nunca sair do lado dela." Diz o meu pai e eu não discuti. Eu também não queria deixar estas duas preciosidades e a minha linda mulher.

"A Aria ficou bem?" O Byron perguntou.

"Disseram que estava cansada, não me deixaram entrar. Estavam a limpá-la e cuidar de tudo no quarto. Quero muito vê-la e ter a certeza de que ela está bem."

"Tens de a ajudar." Diz a minha mãe.

Eu concordei.

O médico e a parteira voltaram para baixo com a Srª Jones e entraram na sala. "Bom, está tudo terminado. A Aria está bem, já descansou um pouco e está ansiosa para ver as filhas novamente." Diz o médico.

"Muito obrigado doutor." Eu cumprimentei o médico e depois a parteira.

"Felicidades e qualquer coisa é apenas chamar."

"Claro que sim, muito obrigado." Eu acompanhei-os à porta.

"Eu vou ver a Aria." Digo à Srª Jones.

Ela concordou. "Leve a Grace, ela tem de ser alimentada primeiro e não deve demorar muito para começar a chorar." Ela diz.

"Certo, obrigado." Eu volto à sala. "Desculpem, mas vou ter de levar a Grace."

O Byron devolveu-ma e eu voltei a subir. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta então empurrei-a com o joelho. A Aria estava deitada com os olhos fechado. Ela deve estar mesmo exausta. "Olha quem vem ver a mãe?" Os olhos da Aria abrem imediatamente para mim. Ela dá-me um pequeno sorriso. "Como estás?" Eu caminhei mais perto deixando-me envolver no quarto muito mais quente e ainda com um odor estranho.

"Ainda um pouco drogada e cansada. Mas valeu a pena, elas são muito lindas." Ela diz com voz rouca provavelmente de gritar.

"Elas são muito perfeitas, tal como tu. Eu não poderei agradecer o suficiente por isto Aria, eu amo-te muito e a elas também." Eu aproximei-me do meu lado da cama e sentei-me lá aproximando-me mais ela.

"Tenho de alimentá-la. Vais ficar aqui comigo?"

Eu dei-lhe a menina. "Eu não vou a lado nenhum. O que precisares é só dizeres."

"Obrigado." A Aria descobriu um pouco a filha e o próprio peito antes de a aproximar para ela mamar. A Aria pegou na pequena mão da filha que eu vi pela primeira vez. Eu vi também amor, eu estava maravilhado ao ver a menina a alimentar-se. A Aria também não tirou os olhos da filha por alguns minutos. "Que menina linda." A Aria olhou para mim então. "Os nomes estão bem?"

"Perfeitos." Eu sorri para ela.

"Eu pensei em Grace Rose Fitzgerald e Daisy Ella Fitzgerald. Gostas?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim eu adoro os nomes, eu acho que se encaixam." Eu digo.

A Aria sorri. "Fico feliz por gostares." Ela olhou para o relógio. A Grace parecia mamar avidamente o leite da mãe, isso encantou-me. Era impressionante ver os pequenos instintos delas. Então ouvi chorar lá fora. A Daisy não estava satisfeita e o choro foi ficando mais forte e mais alto indicando a proximidade. "Podes ir buscá-la?" A Aria pede.

"Claro." Eu levantei-me para trazê-la. A assim que abri a porta vi a minha mãe vir com a Grace. "A minha mãe pode entrar?"

"Ela pode, apenas não quero outros homens aqui enquanto estiver a amamentar." A Aria diz. Realmente não imaginava deixar entrar o pai dela, o meu pai ou o meu irmão durante a amamentação das bebés. Parece algo muito privado para ser partilhado dessa forma, as mulheres compreendiam a tarefa de alimentar os seus filhos.

"Entra podes ver a Aria." Eu disse à minha mãe que entrou no quarto com uma Daisy muito insatisfeita.

"Ela ficou muito rabugenta, acho que sente a falta dos pais." A minha mãe entregou-me a Daisy.

"Parabéns Aria, as gémeas são lindas e perfeitas. Se precisares de qualquer coisa a qualquer hora não hesites procurar por mim."

"Muito obrigado Dianne." A Aria diz com um sorriso antes de se atentar na Grace que ainda mamava.

A Daisy ainda reclamava, mas estava mais calma. Eu tentei falar com ela para a acalmar, mas não sei se estava a resultar muito bem.

"Eu, o teu pai e o teu irmão vamos tratar da mobília e voltar mais tarde." Diz a minha mãe. "Não te importas de os ver mais tarde, pois não querida?"

"Não, eu ainda tenho de terminar de alimentar as duas e colocá-las a dormir novamente. Vai demorar algum tempo." A Aria diz.

"Nós voltamos em poucas horas para ajudar no que for preciso." Diz a minha mãe antes de ir. "Até logo."

"Até logo!" A Aria diz.

"Adeus mãe."

A Aria olhou para mim, a Daisy ainda não tinha acalmado muito. "Tenta destapá-la, aqui está muito calor, pode estar desconfortável." Eu voltei a sentar-me ao lado da Aria e comecei a remover a manta da Daisy, as suas mãozinhas estavam fechadas e tensas. Ela continuou a chorar.

"Hey Daisy. O que se passa bebé?" A Aria começou a mexer na sua mãozinha. Ela acalmou um pouco, mas não totalmente. "Alguém está cheia de fome." A Aria tocou na sua barriguinha que era apenas um pouco maior que a sua mão. A bebé estava um pouco mais calma e bocejou.

"Tu tens jeito para isto. És uma boa mãe." Eu disse.

"Eu acho que elas reconhecem a minha voz." A Grace parou de mamar e a Aria colocou-a para arrotar. A Aria beijou a cabeça da filha enquanto estava nessa posição. "Eu juro que este cheirinho de bebé é a melhor coisa do mundo." Ela diz.

"Eu não consigo parar de olhar para elas Aria. São muito fofinhas… eu nem acredito que fui capaz de fazer algo tão perfeito. Eu sinto-me tão apaixonado por elas." A Aria passou-me a Grace já pronta para dormir e pegou a Daisy para mamar.

"Eu sinto-me da mesma forma. Eu tenho medo de falhar ou não ser suficientemente boa para elas. Um bebé é difícil, dois é ainda pior. De qualquer forma eu não pensaria abdicar de nenhuma delas. E quem sabe mais tarde, podemos pensar em mais algum irmão ou irmã para estas princesas." A Aria diz.

Eu sorri. "Não tenhas medo, eu vou estar contigo e temos pessoas incríveis connosco para ajudar. E sobre outros filhos temos tempo para pensar mais tarde quando tudo acalmar."

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;) O próximo será o último capítulo!**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio! Beijinhos!**


	59. Surpresa Final

**4 anos mais tarde**

Respirei fundo e abri os olhos. Ultimamente tenho estado tão cansada. Eu olhei para a janela aberta e sentei-me, a brisa era suaves, a primavera seria brevemente substituída pelo Verão. Deixei o livro de contos em cima da mesa de cabeceira da Daisy e olhei para o lado. Ela ainda estava adormecida, muito tranquila para a pequena pestilha que ela é. Ela tinha herdado o cabelo selvagem do pai e o seu olhar, mas os seus olhos eram um tom mais claros do que os dele.

Eu olhei em volta mais uma vez, era como se eu já tivesse vivido a situação antes. Esta estranha sensação intensificou quando eu voltei a olhar para a Daisy e também ela estava sentada. Ela olhou para mim e coçou os olhos. "Mamã, o papá?" Ela pergunta com a sua vozinha. Foi então que eu me lembrei do sonho, o sonho que já foi há quase 5 anos.

Eu agarrei-a no meu colo. "Eu amo-te Daisy."

"Eu também te amo mamã." Ela diz respirando perto do meu pescoço.

Eu olhei para o relógio sobre a mesa. "O papá está a trabalhar, mas deve estar quase a chegar." Eu disse beijando a sua testa.

"Posso brincar com a Amora agora?" Ela pede.

"Podes, mas só depois de lanchar. Agora temos de ir acordar a mana." No mesmo momento a porta abre sorrateiramente e a Grace espreita. "Olha quem acordou também. Vem aqui querida."

Ela entrou deixando a porta aberta atrás dela. Ela subiu a cama e aproximou-se de mim e da Daisy. "Vem aqui." Ela vem para mim abraçando-me também. Ter as duas meninas nos meus braços era uma grande bênção. "Eu amo-vos muito meninas." Eu beijei a testa de cada uma. A Grace encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e a Daisy imitou-a. Isso era adorável, elas seguiam os passos uma da outra até nos disparates.

"Uma reunião de família e não fui convidado?" Eu olhei para cima, o Ezra sorria da porta.

As meninas saltaram do meu colo e correram para o pai. "Não corram dentro de casa." Eu disse, mas elas nem ligaram. O Ezra baixou-se e agarrou as duas ao mesmo tempo. Beijou a cabeças das duas meninas. "O que fizeram hoje? Portaram-se bem?" O Ezra pergunta-lhes.

"Sim! Nós brincamos no jardim, depois a mamã brincou connosco às bonecas." Diz a Daisy. "Comemos tudo ao almoço e depois dormimos até agora." Diz a Grace. "A mamã prometeu que podia brincar com a Amora depois de comer." Disse a Daisy rapidamente.

As duas estavam energéticas. "A sério? Então porque não vão até lá abaixo com a Srª Jones lavar as mãos e comer? Eu e a mamã vamos mesmo atrás de vocês." As duas meninas deram as mãos à Srª Jones que apareceu ao lado do Ezra e foram levadas.

Eu aproximei-me do Ezra quando elas saíram. "Como foi o teu dia?" Perguntei.

"Correu tudo bem, as crianças estão contentes com as férias." Diz o Ezra.

"Eu estou contente por te ter em casa mais tempo."

"Eu também." Ele puxou-me para ele e beijou-me. "Deus, senti tanto a tua falta hoje." Ele diz beijando-me mais intensamente.

Eu ri quando ele me fez cócegas na cintura. "Podemos fazer isto logo à noite?"

Ele concordou e levou-me para baixo.

* * *

Depois de deixarmos as meninas a dormir, eu e o Ezra entramos no nosso quarto. O Ezra trancou a porta.

"Finalmente sozinhos." O Ezra abraça-me e beija-me.

"Elas sugam a minha energia, estou a sentir-me tão cansada." Eu comecei a desfazer lentamente os botões da camisa dele. "Não cansada o suficiente para estar contigo." Eu beijei o rosto dele.

Ele apenas sorri enquanto tira a camisa. Ele agarrou-me e tirou o meu corpete e desfaz-se também da minha camisa. Eu tirei a saia longa que me tinha habituado a usar. Estava quase nua e ele apenas nas suas calças.

O Ezra nunca me deu algum indício de descontentamento em relação a mim, mesmo depois da gravidez. O Ezra sempre se levantou para as trazer até mim quando choravam nos seus berços. Nunca reclamou quando eu dizia estar muito cansada para fazer amor com ele.

Esta noite mesmo cansada eu quero estar com ele. Sentir-me amada como no primeiro dia em que dormimos juntos. Eu secretamente tenho o desejo de ter mais um bebé e eu até tenho as minhas suspeitas, mas é muito cedo para uma certeza de algo tão grande.

Ele levou-me para a cama tirando primeiro a parte de cima expondo o meu peito, ele baixou-se para chupar o meu mamilo que ele sabia que era muito sensível. Eu gemi baixinho, não queria que alguém fora do quarto ouvisse as nossas acções. O tempo que o Ezra me beijou e mordiscou a minha pele sensível estava longe de ser contado. Eu perdi a conta ao número de vezes que ele me provocou depois de remover a minha roupa na totalidade. Eu estava deitada e ele sobre mim. Havia algo nessa posição que me fazia sentir protegida, mas eu queria ser diferente esta noite. Queria estar sobre ele e deixá-lo confortável enquanto fazemos amor.

"Senta-te." Eu pedi-lhe. Ele ficou curioso, mas não disse nada enquanto eu desfiz o cinto e os botões das calças. Ele levantou a anca da cama para me deixar remover as peças que o cobriam exporto o seu sexo já inchado. Eu toquei-o sabendo como ele gosta do movimento da minha mão. Um gemer abafado encheu o quarto. Ele não podia esperar mais e eu também estava húmida por ele. Abri as minhas pernas para me encaixar nele, já tinha feito uma posição idêntica a esta, mas o Ezra estava deitado enquanto eu o montava. Agora que ambos estávamos sentados e mais próximos um do outro ele beijou o meu pescoço e mordeu quando e eu me baixei recebendo-o lentamente dentro de mim. Isso resultou num gemido de ambos e mais gemidos depois quando me comecei a mover para cima e para baixo.

Ele apertou as minhas coxas, o meu traseiro e abraçou as minhas costas. Eu perdi a conta ao número de beijos que ele deixou no meu peito, pescoço e boca envolvendo a sua língua. Numa posição agradável ele abraçou a minha cintura com um braço mantendo-me contra ele. Os meus mamilos roçavam na sua pele e isso estava a deixar-me louca. A outra mão dele estava na minha coxa ajudando-me no ritmo repetido e sensacional. Eu não consegui controlar os meus gemidos, a minha respiração estava ofegante pelo ritmo. "Sinto-me muito perto Ezra." Eu movi um pouco mais rápido.

"Vem linda." A sua voz era rouca.

Eu gemi um pouco alto de mais, as minhas pernas ficaram tensas e minha vagina apertou. Eu apenas fiquei alguns segundos assim enquanto durou. O Ezra que percebeu o meu prazer forçou-me a manter o movimento isso só pareceu aumentar ainda mais o meu prazer. Quando eu fiquei tensa uma segunda vez o Ezra também gemeu. Eu forcei o meu movimento apesar se mais lento e ele gemeu ainda mais. Ele não avisou quando deixou a sua semente dentro de mim apenas parou os meus movimentos e beijou a minha testa. "Isto foi maravilhoso querida. Eu amo-te muito."

Eu apreciei a sensação de ainda o ter dentro de mim. "Foi óptimo. Eu também te amo muito." Eu beijei-o e olhei para ele com ternura. "Eu quero dizer-te algo."

"O quê?" Ele pergunta tirando o meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha.

"Eu não tenho muita certeza, mas eu estou atrasada uma semana."

Os olhos dele brilharam. "A sério?" Ele parecia muito animado.

Eu concordei. "Mas ainda não é uma confirmação."

"Eu sei e mesmo que seja um falso alarme, nós vamos tentar novamente se quiseres." Ele diz.

Eu sorri, ele era sempre a pessoa mais compreensiva. "Eu quero estar certa, quero que a nossa família fique maior. Eu não podia ter encontrado um pai melhor para os meus filhos."

Ele beijou-me e deitou-me. Eu gemi pela perda de contacto. "Desde que sejas única mãe dos meus lindos filhos." Ele cobriu-me e abraçou-me.

Com o som do seu coração os meus olhos ficaram mais pesados. "Espero ser. Amo-te!"

"Amo-te!" Eu senti-o beijar-me a testa, mas tudo ficou muito pesado para mais.

 **FIM**

* * *

 ** **(** ** _s_ _hanalystuff. tumblr. com_** **) Publiquei as imagens deste capítulo!****

 **Muito obrigado EzriaBeauty! ;)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigada por lerem e pelo apoio ao longo de toda a história! Beijinhos e vemo-nos nas próximas histórias!**


End file.
